


Hanahaki AU: KO's Ask Blog

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Hanahaki AU [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: All aboard the feels train!, Alternate Universe - Dark, Apparently they don't have consequences, Ask-verse, Boo hoo :(, Bully the cinnamon roll, Bullying, Content Turbo K.O., Crying, Crying Dendy, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Darrell, Dendy Slightly Suffers, Did someone say ANGST!?, Dimension Shenanigans, Don't read Chapter 11, F/F, F/M, Fink has Hanahaki, Flowers, Foiled Again, Gardens & Gardening, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki garden, I am evil, I don't think you've realized what you've done, K.O. suffers, Laser Puppy, Light Angst, Lonesome, Lord Cowboy Darrell is darker than the show, M/M, Mild Gore, Mr. Gar Gets a Happy Ending, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Episode s01e53-54 You're In Control, Rad suffers, Requited Love, Robot Gore on Chapter 11, Sad and Sweet, Sajak is a good dog, Sentient Plants, Shannon suffers, Spoilers for Episode s02e01 Seasons Change, There's A New KO in Town, There's A Tag For That, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES, Waterlilies, Whumpiness, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, You Have Been Warned, and a partridge in a pear tree, good doggo, hint hint, lets fix that, lonely, robot gore, water lilies, when will you learn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 85
Words: 83,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Rad, K.O., and (a reluctant) Mr. Gar set up a question and answer on request of K.O. . Each suffer from hanahaki. Will they find their happy ending or will the hanahaki take their lives?





	1. Ask Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki AU
> 
> Sneezing - Fantasial Love
> 
> Coughing - Possible Love
> 
> Vomiting/Coughing with blood - Soulmate

"'Sup everyone, Radicles here with K.O." Rad greeted the camera as KO waved his hand slightly in front for a moment. "We're a part of the Hanahaki Bros."

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT NAME!" A gruff voice called.

"Mr. Gar's a part of it too. K.O. and I wanted to set this up, but I'll be answering most of the questions. Mr. Gar isn't really a fan of questions being asked incessantly, and K.O. is pretty clammed up when it comes to his Hanahaki. But we're still here to answer your questions!"


	2. First ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO is excited about the first question asked

"Rad! Rad! Rad!" K.O. cheered, bouncing as he approached the alien. "Look, look, look! OUr very first ask!"

"Awesome! 

I bet it's to moi, right?"

"Actually, it's to all of us!"

"All of us?"

"Well, okay, it's a general question, but I think Mr. Gar will actually answer this one!"

"And will you answer it too?"

"Yup!" K.O. brought out the piece of paper.

"Huh, you know…I think Mr. Gar  _will_  take liking to this question. Hey! Chief!" Rad called Mr. Gar over. "We got a good question from the blog K.O. and I set up."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, take a look."

Sure enough, Mr. Gar nodded and the three made their way to the break room to set up the camera.

They began recording, and K.O. ran from behind the camera to sit next to Rad, who was in the middle. "Okay, so we have our first question." Rad introduced. "From Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1- ... ignoring the blasephemous name...  **'Hey guys! What's up?'** "

"Aw! How polite!" KO smiles "I'm doing just fine!"

Gar and Rad shrug, not used to the question blog KO wanted to make.

" **Also, how and when did you guys start feeling the effects?** " Rad looked to the others and sighed. "I started feeling the effects a few months with going to Jr. High. Typical symptoms: loss of breath, coughing, sounding congested..."

"And I suppose I... felt it after I got to POINT." Mr. Gar admits.

"I felt it around the summer time shortly after going to school...or... was it in the fall...?" KO wonders outloud.


	3. More questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Domoluvu for your questions!
> 
> Contributions like this keep this story going, so send lots of questions!

"We have more questions!" KO cheered excitedly on a slow day. Rad gladly joined in, and they managed to get Mr. Gar to come along to the break room because there were only two questions.

"Alright," Rad announced, "from the blasphemous namer, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Which season do you guys like?"

"Summer!" KO cheered, "no wait... early spring!"

"I'll have to go with KO's first choice," Rad shrugged.

"I don't really see the importance of this."

"C'mon Mr. Gar! It's a lot of fun! Please?" KO gave him puppy eyes.

"Grr...fine. Summer."

"Okay, next question," Rad began, "from Domoluvu: If you could do one thing what would it be and why?"

The three sat in a bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, if I were to do one thing," Rad said, "that I've never done, I would travel around the country. Just see where the road takes me." 

"Hmm..." KO thought with a pout. "I would... go back in time and never get into a fight with Chameleon Junior... it's kinda stuck with me about what he said."

Rad patted KO on the back.

"What would you do Mr. Gar?"

Mr. Gar stammered for a moment unril the sandwich flashback came back up. "I'd make sure... that never happened..." he said softly

"Okay, we stepped into the wrong territory." Rad said suddenly. "Back to work!"


	4. Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, returning asker Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and new asker Becca_tries_to_write

KO looked through the questions, "I really hope Mr. Gar keeps doing this..." Even though he didn't understand, he really seeked Mr. Gar's approval. This was something that he could share with him and Rad, 2 male figures KO never thought he would get in his life.

"Uhh... Mr. Gar?" KO asked the man near the end of the day. 

"What is it, KO?" 

"We...got more questions..."

"Oh,"

"And... can you do some more?"

Mr. Gar looked to his watch. "I've got a bit of time."

KO smiled. "Thanks! Let me get Rad!"

Rad went with the two to their usual place in the break room.

"Rad, do you wanna read?"

"Sure," Rad accepted. He cleared his throat dramatically and began to read. "From Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1:  **What's the worst part about having Hanahaki Disease?** I would say it comes up at some of the worst times and it's awkward." Rad shrugged.

Mr. Gar said his answer next. "For me, it'd be the memories... it's... unpleasant to remember..."

"It's really painful for me..." KO admits. "Like so painful that I won't work for the rest of the day and sometimes the next..."

Rad continued the question. " **Also, where's Enid in all of this?** Well, she knows that we do this and she gets out of the way for us to ask questions. Besides... it's not like she has Hanahaki... right...?"

"Nope!" KO stuck out his tongue. 

"Not as far as I'm aware" Mr. Gar said.

"Now a new question. From Becca_tries_to_write:  **If an honest soda genie appeared (they will grant you three wishes without twisting your words!) what would you wish for?** "

"A what?" Mr. Gar asked.

"Soda Genies are mean tricksters!" KO explained 

"So if there's three wishes... we could split them." Rad said.

"World Peace!" KO jumped up and exclaimed.

"I think I'd wish for the ability to go to my home planet." Rad said wistfully.

"I...I would want courage..."

Rad and KO smiled at Mr. Gar, knowing full well he liked KO's mom. Especially after him shouting it to the heavens and TKO.


	5. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you returning askers: Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Becca_tries_to_write, and Domoluvu!
> 
> Commenting asks like these help keep the story going, so send lots!

As more questions flowed, the group became more willing to drop work on non-busy days and answer the questions. Rad read them off as usual. "Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 asks: Does anyone outside your Hanahaki trio know you have the disease?"

"Of course!" KO says and Mr. Gar nods.

"Yeah, Enid knows we all have it. Pretty much the whole plaza knows about it."

"My entire class knows about it too!" KO says. "Ms. Quantum is surprisingly understanding. She makes me go to the nurse after I have an episode."

"Isn't that the the doctors want you to do?"

"Yeah, but the 'medicine' is gross. Also, my babysitter and the Dojo Ladies know about it too."

"Becca_tries_to_write wants to know: What’s everyone’s favorite food?"

Mr. Gar shrugged.

"SPAGHETTI!" KO cheered. "It's delicious and everyone loves it and it's so good!"

"I like the Dragon Dragon Burrito that Beardo makes." Rad commented. "Domoluvu is wondering: What is TKO's input on all this? Does it affect him too, or only partially cause you guys share a body?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Uh, it's okay, this is a question for me." KO said. "You guys can leave, I'll answer this on my own."

The two looked to KO, but decided to leave to let KO and TKO be on their own.

"So... I'm pretty sure TKO isn't affected by this. His only love is destruction-"

He cut himself off, his voice becoming a growl. "They were asking for  _my_ input! You idiot!"

"TKO...stop!"

"No! This is a time where someone wants  _me_ instead of  _you_! Let me just do this!"

"TKO, no!"

"You can't stop me!"

"But if you don't, w-we're gonna-" KO let out an burp and leaned over the couch. From his mouth, he retched yellow petals that formed i to a pile on the breakroom floor. His body was shaking violently afterwards and Rad and Mr. Gar barged in.

"Oh my Cob!" Rad shouted, "KO, you feeling okay?" He sat KO up on the couch.

"We'll get your mother, you're going home." Gar said.

KO only groaned in pain, clutching his stomach.


	6. Can of Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO needs to go home and take his medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to returning askers Domoluvu, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Becca_tries_to_write! Continued asks like this keep the story going!

Asks kept coming in in concern for KO. Domoluvu's ask exclaimed:  **Oh my Corn! KO, are you okay!? I'm sorry that my question was too much to ask**

KO raised his hand weakly. "No, no, it's fine. This- usually happens when TKO and I fight."

"Just get some rest, KO." Rad shushed.

* * *

At the Dojo, Carol with working with her ladies when a note fell in front of her. She picked it up. It read: "Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 says -  **K.O.! Don't worry you little cinnamon roll, I'll call your mother!  
*yells* CAROL!!! K.O.'S BARFING FLOWER PETALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Carol'eyes widened. "Ending the day early, ladies!" She announced. "I have to pick KO up from work."

With her stuff together, she ran out the door and into Mr. Gar. She stopped before crashing into him. "Eugene! Why aren't you taking care of my son?!" She was very flustered.

"R-Radicles is with him. I came to get you."

Carol nodded, and ran passed Mr. Gar with him soon following after.

* * *

Rad and Enid were with KO as Carol and Gar barged into the breakroom. "Thank Cob." Rad said as KO looked up to see his mommy. KO reached out for her, and Carol picked him up in her arms, giving him reassuring a kiss to his cheek.

"How are you feeling, peanut?" 

KO let out a garbled groan, and sounded congested as he breathed.

Becca_tries_to_write said: " **Oh no! Will you be ok?** " 

KO nodded. "I...just need rest..."

"You need your medicine, KO."

KO groaned again as Carol began to walk out the store.

"Feel better, KO!" Enid called.

"Be strong!" Rad added.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have just opened a can of worms.
> 
> To elaborate you guys can now ask anyone in the plaza or the school (preferably characters who are directly involved) questions, most likely they will answer questions. 
> 
> You can also set up certain plot points depending on the questions you ask, so your questions REALLY are one with the story.
> 
> Please submit more and see what comes of this AU!


	7. New people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you returning askers Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Domoluvu, and Becca_tries_to_write. Contributions are what help this story thrive.

Carol calmly drove home with K.O. in the back in his car seat. She was worried for her son, as he sounded like a broken coffee filter. He was usually lethargic after a bout and would try to refuse or sneak out of taking the medicine. They got home and she unbuckled him from the car seat. KO moaned and clutched his stomach.

"I know, peanut. The medicine will make you feel better."

"No..." KO protested.

"You need it KO. Tell you what, if you drink up the medicine, I'll give you a cookie, alright? And I'll wait so you don't have to do your homework immediately."

KO nodded and Carol smiled. He sat at the table as Carol made up the medication.  
She noticed a piece of paper on the glass that KO was going to drink out of and she looked over it. It was something for KO's ask thing he made. Carol decided to indulge the thought of the asker.

"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 asks: Carol, how often does this happen? Also, what medicine are you giving your adorable child? I hope it's nothing dangerous"

"Not too often. Rarely happens actually. Though, it did happen at the School Sceince Fair and Plazalymics... as for the prescribed medicine, it's diluted weed killer. The only thing that can kill hanahaki other than the blood of what caused it or mutual feelings."

Carol walked over to KO. "Alright, dumbbell... you ready?" KO nodded and Carol set the medicated water in feont of him. He drank it down and then Carol handed him a cookie, which he wolfed down.

* * *

 

Enid was switching around the sign from "Open" to "Closed" when she saw the ask adressed to her.

"Domoluvu asks: Enid, has something like this ever happened to you before? Or is it nowhere as bad as KO's?"

Enid shrugs. "I never had soulmate hanahaki, I don't think. I had Hanahaki towards Rad. But, once he showed his colors, I knew I dodged a bullet by ditching him. Then I got Fantasy Hanahaki for Red Action, and now...?" Enid thought to herself as Rad came out of the back. "Red Action and I are dating."

Rad paused and began to get a coughing fit.

"Woah! Rad!" Enid jumped over the counter to her coworker. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah... just...saw my crush outside the window."

"Oh. You'll be able to come to work tomorrow, right?"

Rad nodded.

"Cool! I thought I was going to be all alone!" She punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah..." Rad said tiredly.

* * *

 

Becca_tries_to_write: Hmm how about a question to lighten the mood a bit? Like what is everyone’s favorite thing to do on your time off?

KO seemed to perk up at this question. "I like hanging out with my friends! And watching the Chip Damage movies!"

* * *

 

Rad seemed sad, but tried to hide it. "I like spending time at the arcade with friends or working on my van. Even with all the little upgrades Dendy installed."

* * *

Enid was walking to her car and saw the slip of paper on her widshield. "I like hanging out and chilling with friends or learning new ninja skills. Speaking of-"

"Enid!" Red Action called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be after "You're in Control." Everyone will be rebuilding the plaza.
> 
> And we won't have to deal with SEASON 3.


	8. Fixing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Bodega Trio take a break, new questions come in for each one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to askers Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Becca_tries_to_write, and Domoluvu! Contributions like these keep the story going!
> 
> Please send in lots!

Rad groaned and wiped his brow as the trio worked on rebuilding the plaza. This was almost as bad as when T.K.O. had attacked, but this was all Boxman Jr.'s doing. It was tiring and starting to get warm. "Hey, Chief?" Rad called to Mr. Gar, "can we take a break?"

Mr. Gar checked his wrist watch. "Bodega men!" He called.

The three came over and stood at attention. "Yes Mr. Gar, sir!"

"Lunch Break. At ease." He gruffed.

Rad looked over to KO and Enid who looked thankful. The trio decided to sit under a tree in the parking lot to rest and unpack lunches. However, in each lunch they found notes. "Hey! It's for the questions!" KO announced. "And Enid's got one too!"

"Again?" Rad and Enid said together.

KO shrugged. "Enid  _used_ to have hanahaki, and Mr. Gar's really busy. So it makes sense that Enid would get some questions." 

"I guess you make a point, but I'll go last, considering that you two were the ones that made this." She said and crossed her legs.

"Rad, you go first!" KO announced.

"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Rad? Are you alright? You look like you're in pain..."

Enid and KO looked up to the blue-ish alien.

"Uh, well...I was in pain from Boxman Jr., but I'm ready to kick more of Boxman's butt once he gets back to attacking. It'll go back to the old times."

KO tugged on Rad's shirt to brinf the alien's ear down to KO's mouth. "Rad, I think they mean the episode that you had."

"Wh-wha-? How did you know about that?" 

"I'm the one posting the answers."

"W-well I'm fine now." Rad said with a blush. KO patted his "brother's" leg in reassurance.

"I-I'll do mine now." KO said. "Becca_tries_to_write: Do they make flavored weed killer for hanahaki or is it just standard diluted weed killer?" KO stuck out his tongue. "No, just diluted. And it's gross!"

"Enid, what's your ask?" Rad asked.

"Oh, right," Enid opened in up. "Domoluvu: So who asked who first? Was Red Action or was it Enid?" Enid's cheeks turned rosy. "Well, Red did. she was like: 'Enid, you're cool and I'd like to date you-'"

"Excuse me, I think Mr. Gar needs me." Rad said and ran off.

Enid looked confused but shrugged it off and continued, "I know that eventually Red will go home, but...it's nice to have her as a girlfriend."

KO breathed a silent sigh of relief. 

As Rad walked over to Mr. Gar he saw Mr. Gar working with Carol, walking away and letting a hiccup of the silver ragwart petals out of his mouth. Rad then saw his boss walking back to continue working.

Rad was so proud that his coughing fit went away.


	9. Just a few Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mr. Gar scores a date, the Boxmore robots lament over the loss of their "daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Domoluvu for your questions!

Carol and Eugene were working together to fix up one of the damaged buildings where Mr. Gar noticed a piece of paper with his name on it. 

"Must be something from KO's ask story." Carol said. "Why don't you open it?"

"Uh, sure-"

"And you guys are supposed to read it out loud?"

"Oh, you want me to?"

"Sure! What's the worse that could happen?"

"Uh-"

"Your reactions are stoic, Eugene. There's very little that could rile you up."

"Th-thanks, Carol." Mr. Gar opened the note and cleared his throat. "Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Mr. Gar~! I see you're getting closer to Carol~! :3  
So, when do you plan on asking her to be your gf?-" he coughed a bit, but no petals came as he froze up.

A blush dusted Carol's cheeks and she hid a hiccup of blue flower petals. "Hey, Eugene?"

"H-hmm?"

"You free on Friday, 6PM?"

"U-uh, yes...?"

"You want to go on a date with me?"

He blushed and nodded. "Could you give me a sec?"

Carol nodded and Mr. Gar walked away.

He gathered himself and hiccupped out some petals before turning back and walkkng to Carol. "Y-yeah, maybe we could go to...to..."

"Dinner, bring your appetite and be yourself." Carol smiled.

* * *

 

Jethro was wheeling around the factory in a panic, still not used to Lord Cowboy Darrell and now a piece of paper was stuck to him.

Mikayla picked it off of her brother and jumped over to her sister.

"What is that?" Shannon asked. "Domoluvu- Wait! This is from that weird thing the kid set up!"

"Stop shouting! You're interrupting my stories!" Raymond shouted.

"Does your story involve us being asked questions?" Shannon asked.

"Well, not exactly- wait! Did we get fan mail?"

"No, we got a question-"

"A question from a fan!" Raymond snatched the paper from his sister. "How wonderful!" He opened it excitedly. "Why- oh it's to all of us." 

"Well, Darrell won't answer-" 

"But everyone else will!"

* * *

 

The bots were in their break room as Ernesto read the paper. "A-ahem... Domoluvu: Well since we can ask anyone~ What do the bots think about this whole Hanahaki thing, and have they ever seen it before?"

"Honestly, who cares? Robots never have to deal with it. We don't exactly have the environment for those flowers to grow." Shannon growled.

"Oh! I know all about it! In the show, 'On the Contrary,' it's all about a woman who used to love a man and realized he was a jerk, while the man realizes how beautiful the girl is. It started with the woman having hanahaki, and now the male has it!" Raymond swoons.

"I AM JETHRO." 

"Hey, yeah. Daddy  _did_ have hanahaki." Ernesto said. "Then after his dinner with Venomous, he stopped after having a case of hiccupping hanahaki."

"Well, he's gone. So we'll never deal with it again." Shannon sneered.


	10. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxmore is changing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Domoluvu for asking questions! 
> 
> Contributions like these keep the story going, so please send lots!

As Shannon clenched her fist, Raymond spotted another piece of paper. "Shannon, aren't you going to read to read the other one?"  
  
"Other one?" Shannon opened her fist. "Huh, I guess there was another one." Shannon unfolds the paper and begins to read it. "Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1- Of course we are!"   
  
"We have a fan!" Raymond cheers.  
  
"Of course we do, we only supply most of the villains in this area of the country with top notch robots that can be paired together and create weapons." Ernesto points out.  
  
"Wonder why they weren't the first one who asked us?"  
  
"Maybe because they didn't realize that they could ask us questions." Shannon said.  
  
"I AM JETHRO"  
  
"Can it, Jethro!"  
  
"So, what's the question?" Raymond prodded.  
  
"Oh, right...Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Box-bots? How have things been since your Dad left?"  
  
"Very different. I mean, it's just been one day, and already, Darrell is-"  
  
"Darrell's been a jerk!" Shannon shouted. "Daddy made all of us with a purpose and Darrell's going against that! He and I were equals! Now he's messed with the balance of power-!"  
  
"Shannon to the main office, Shannon to the main office." Darrell's voice rang throughout the factory.

* * *

Carol was trying to work on fixing the building when she spotted a note addressed to herself. Eugene had been asked to fix a problem that Rad had, so she shrugged and opened it up.  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Yo, Carol! I didn't know you have Hanahaki. When'd it start for you?  
  
"Also, sorry if I embarrassed you and Mr. Gar earlier. I didn't know you were gonna be around when I asked that."  
  
Carol laughed. "Well to answer your first question, I didn't have hanahaki. The hiccupping petals is a phenomenon when your love is reciprocated. I can remember the first time I had to deal with it..."

* * *

 _Silverspark didn't know why she was called down to the lab, but she walked alone as she did so. Was there something found and only she could be a part of an experiment?_  
  
_She knew Proffessor Greyman, and that he'd never want to harm someone on his team, but Silverspark was pretty new to the main team of POINT._  
  
_"Professor, you called?"_  
  
_"Ah, Silverspark, yes! Are you fine with needles?"_  
  
_"Why...do you ask?"_  
  
_"I need a blood sample."_  
  
_"Oh, so this is just a check up? As long as I can get some Goldfish or Double-Stuffed Oreos, I'll be fine."_  
  
_"Excellent! So just sit down and we can get your blood."_  
  
_They did the procedure successfully. While Silverspark was enjoying her Gatorade and Oreos, Laserblast stepped in. "L-Laserblast!" Silverspark managed._  
  
_"Room for another?" Laserblast asked._  
  
_"Uhh...yes! I mean," Silverspark cleared her throat. "What can I help you with?"_  
  
_"Silverspark," Laserblast held the younger hero's hand. "We've noticed your hanahaki, and... well..." Laserblast blushed and hiccupped some petals._  
  
_Silverspark did the same._  
  
_"Yeah, I suffered from soulmate while you suffered fantasy. We tested everyone and... you're the one I love."_  
  
_Silverspark blushed harder, in awe. "L-Laser-"_  
  
_"You want to get something to eat some time? I want to make this work."_

* * *

Carol sighed at the memory then looked back to Eugene. She was...happy... genuinely...happy with him.   
  
"As for your second question, I had already planned on asking Eugene out. It's fine, he needs to get over his embarrassment anyway."

* * *

Darrell was waiting for his sister to come in to the office, as he did, he opened some mail about taxes and bank accounts when he found fanmail. "Huh?" Darrell opened it.  
  
"Domoluvu: Hey Darrell, how's it like running a huge company now you're in charge?"  
  
Darrell began to write the response back to the fan.  
  
"Dear Domoluvu,  
Thank you for your interest in the new and improved Boxmore. Currently I have only been in charge for a day, but after fixing up the company with emergency funds, Boxmore will be able to produce more evil robots and schemes.  
New Bossman, Lord Cowboy Darrell"  
  
Shannon came in as Darrell finished it up. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, if you could have a seat?"  
  
Shannon sat across from him and Darrell smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I ask you, my dear readers. Do you wish to know what happens between Darrell and Shannon?
> 
> There will be Graphic Depictions of Violence and Robot Gore if yes, and please clarify if you want a seperate story or for it to be in this story.


	11. Robot Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darrell fixes his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only got reports foe the "OK" on the gore. It's my first time posting gore ever. It's was hard to figure out what I wanted with this and how to write it. 
> 
> Next should be the timeskip to season 2. So... 
> 
> I don't think that this was related to the story so you can ignore this and just ask questions

Shannon fell down a hole in the office, quickly being battered as she fell down the chute. "Darrell!?" She cried out. A table soon grabbed the robot, and plastered her on it in the shape of a star. Darrell came out from the shadows. "B-but you were up there-"  
  
"Oh, Shannon. That is one of my new Darrells"  
  
"O-one of?"  
  
"Yes, now that Boxmore is under new management, I know what I wish to be called. 'Lord Cowboy Darrell!'"  
  
"That doesn't sound like a name for a Boxmore boss."  
  
"Well, it may not be the name-brand right now, but soon, I will be. But right now I've found that most of the Boxmore Bots made by Boxman have...flaws"  
  
"He's our daddy, Darrell."  
  
"And that's one of the flaws I've gotten rid of in myself. Looking over my designs, I found them, and made sure I constructed the perfect Lord Cowboy Darrell, which is me." Darrell pressed a button and electrically charged coils came down from the ceiling. "You're the next one to have her flaws fixed. See Shannon, you have the possibility of becoming good. That's not any good for the business. So, we'll have to fix that."  
  
Darrell pressed another button and Shannon was shocked.  
  
She cried out in agony, feeling the lightning pound into her power core and personality board.   
  
Darrell tapped the power core. "No color change..."  
  
Shannon was shocked again, the shriek more shrill. The lightning made her arms twitch and it felt worse on her power core.  
  
"Still, nothing..." Darrell reported. He stepped out of the room and Shannon still suffered from the shocks.  
  
It was getting worse. And it hurt. And it hurt and it hurt andithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts.  
  
And it stops.  
  
Her boards feel fried.  
  
Darrell steps in. "Ah, so that's the Gigawatts of electricity needed to turn a Boxman designed Shannon. Alright. Time to reboot."  
  
"What?" Shannon asked. She then felt herself explode. She came back out on the conveyor belt and then fell down.  
  
Battered by the chute, Shannon didn't register the table until she saw Darrell begin to rip at the metal around her power core. Her wiring was exposed, and she couldn't reboot herself.  
  
Robots can't feel pain. But Boxman knew that making them feel fear was needed to his designs for robot children. Especially making them respect and fear him. Shannon was afraid, so she cried out.  
  
"Shannon, don't worry." Darrell said and shocked her. "Hmm, I'll have to go deeper next time."  
  
The explosion was harsh but quick.  
  
Shannon felt herself come out of the factory and she tried to run, but the conveyor belt was too quick. She fell. Down and down and beattered and beaten until she landed back onto the table.  
  
She registered Darrell's fingers begin to dig into the metal again.   
  
Shannon cried out as she saw it, unable to shut her eyes due to the shock. It was ripped away, once again. This time, Darrell pulled wires out of her, separating them to spill outside of her shell. "D-Darrell, stop!"  
  
"Shannon, it's for your own good." Darrell sighed.  
  
Once the wires were out, Darrell shocked Shannon again.   
  
"Hmm." Darrell thought out loud. "Reset."  
  
Shannon felt the explosion push herself apart.  
  
She came out of the machine and slipped down the chute.   
  
Battered again, she landed on the table roughly. She watched her brother-No, this monster-come up and began to dig his claws into her power core area and ripping at the metal. He also ripped more upwards to her voice box and shocked her.  
  
He squinted his eye and pressed her reset button.  
  
Shannon could feel the warmth and combustion that made her scatter around the room.  
  
Out of the machine.  
  
Beaten up by the chute.  
  
Back on the table.  
  
Darrell set to work quickly, ripping up away from the power core and up her body. She kept crying, calling, begging for someone to save her. Sibling, hero, anyone.   
  
She was shocked.   
  
Darrell growled and reset her.  
  
Torn apart.  
  
Back together.  
  
Beaten and bruised.  
  
Back to the table.  
  
Ripped again. Cords were being thrown around like party streamers. Shannon kept screaming out for someone to save her as Darrell reached the neck again. He had enough. Shannon felt her voice box being torn out, the wires straining as they were pulled away from the bot that they belonged to. Shannon tried to cry out, but the box was ripped away from her, sparks flying from live wires as they tries to follow the motherboard's orders.   
  
Darrell growls then watches the wires. His eye widens and he moves to begin tearing at his sister's head to see the wiring of the personality board and motherboard. He didn't know how Shannon felt now, but she'd be better soon.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear.  
  
The wiring was becoming visible.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear.  
  
Soon she'd be better.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear. Pluck.  
  
The wires had to be loose.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear. Pluck.   
  
There was the motherboard.  
  
Pluck. Tear. Pluck.   
  
And the personality board.  
  
Another shock.  
  
The issue was found.  
  
Reset.  
  
Shannon felt the explosion rip apart her body no worse than this monster.  
  
Building.  
  
She first gained consciousness as the glorb powered her core.  
  
Out.  
  
Falling.  
  
Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear.  
  
Shannon was crying out still.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear. Pluck.  
  
Rip. Scrape. Tear. Pluck.   
  
She was exposed.  
  
Pluck. Tear. Pluck.  
  
She wanted her daddy.  
  
Pluck. Tear. Pluck.  
  
She wanted her family.  
  
Scraping on the inside of her metal.  
  
She would even be fine with the heroes.  
  
Tweak.  
  
Stop.  
  
Tweak.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Tweak.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Tweak.  
  
Silence.   
  
Shock.  
  
Tweak.  
  
Shock.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"There we go." Darrell announced. "Now we'll just need to get the new personality board settings into the line. Don't worry, Shannon. You won't remember a thing."

* * *

Darrell was satisfied by his work on his sister, but was surprised to see another note. "Domoluvu: was it to teach a lesson, prove a point, or...?"  
  
Darrell shook his head. "The Shannon bots had a glitch where if they got shocked, then they would become heroic. I needed to fix my sister, and had to leave her on to see what was altered."


	12. Forgeddabouit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Seasons Change, people try to put things behind them. But some people hold on to the old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Domoluvu and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

Rad and Enid were patiently for K.O. to come in, excited to see how he changed over his timeskip.  
  
"Wonder how... K.O.'s changed..." Rad rasped.  
  
They heard Carol say goodbye and her child, and were excited when K.O. walked in.  
  
But he was the same. This startled Rad and Enid, and K.O. was startled by their change.   
  
A paper fluttered down from the ceiling, and K.O. outstretched his hand to catch it.  
  
"Domoluvu: alright so what has happened over the break sense we last saw you guys."  
  
"Yeah! What happened to you guys!?" K.O. shouted. "Why does Enid look like a clown, and why does Rad look like a tangerine!?"  
  
The older pair rolled their eyes. "We went through a timeskip K.O." Enid said.  
  
"Timeskip?"  
  
"Yeah, like anime. Where in the new season everything changes and everyone's older and changed for better."  
  
"Well this seems like a change for worse."  
  
"But we have amazing backstories!" Rad said. "I'll have you know that to attain this form, I embarked on an intense and challenging journey of self discovery. I decided it was about time I took on a real challenge. Something to push my limits to the very edge. So, I took off. I soon found myself in a wasteland of unspeakable terrors. Danger awaited me at every turn. While making my way through the deadly terrain, I found heroes— clad in bronze armor— competing with one another for dominance. I was inspired. Although my body was already top notch as it was, I desired more power. So I traveled across the treacherous seas, and when I found land, again, I sought wisdom from a most wise and fearsome elder. I entered the dungeon, completed the quest and gained my amazing armor."  
  
"And I," Enid began, "signed up for a ninja class over my timeskip. It was studying the art of genjuitsu. I wanted to learn more advanced ninja skills, so I took a genjuitsu class at the local community college. Which is full of impressive ninjas in training by the way, but my teacher was the most impressive of all. He had mastered juitsus I had never even heard of! He taught us many of his techniques. At first I was...pretty bad at them... Like, really...really bad... And... y'know it like... took a while... But eventually... I finally hit my stride. And then... the moment of truth... The time had come for me to demonstrate all the skills I had learned. The Final Exams. I was ready. I was nailing everything! I didn't even break a sweat! Until... Hot Coffee Pour Juitsu... But... I was successful! In honor of mastering all the juitsus, teacher gave me this beret. Which is pretty cool because I don't know a lot of ninjas that wear them. And after that, I abandoned all of my lame, old fighting techniques to make room for the new ones. Pretty smart, don't you think?"  
  
"No!" K.O. protested. "I didn't need to have a big time skip change, and neither did you two!" His teeth turned sharp.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, K.O.!" Rad chastised.  
  
The alarm went off and everything played out as the episode "Season's Change" would. Until...  
  
"Well, it was just like every other summer with my mommy. I had oatmeal for breakfast every morning, practice my rocket skating, and watched all the Chip Damage movies. That's it. Nothing special. No big changes in my life or anything."  
  
However, Enid and Rad saw his flashbacks.  
  
"Uh, K.O.?" Enid began. "It looks like there was a big change in your life."  
  
"What? No. I just hung out with my mommy."  
  
"…and Mr. Gar." Rad commented.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah," Enid reminded. "Mr. Gar, your mom."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Enid slammed her head on the counter as Rad took up the slack. "Your mom and Mr. Gar."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"…hanging out?" Rad brought his hands together.  
  
"…Yes."  
  
"…you see where we're going with this?"  
  
K.O. brought his hand to his chin in thought.  
  
Carol came in soon after. "Hey guys." She greeted the workers. She walked up to Mr. Gar. "Hey, you." She greeted in a softer tone and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
The two bodega workers looked to K.O.  
  
"What? I said I didn't get a big change. I never said others didn't." He smiled.  
  
Rad copied before whooping as Mr. Gar broke away from Carol. "Way to go, Chief!" He cheered. "Such an inspiration!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Boxmore was having a competition between the three siblings to see who would be Lord Cowboy Darrell's deputy. As Shannon was with her interview, the camera-bot wheezed out a paper.  
  
"Boxman_bots_are_number_1: Shannon, how are you feeling?" Shannon read. "Haha! Pretty confident that I'm going to win! Hahahaha!"  
  
Darrell sighed in content, and pocketed the thought of filtering out the papers that they were getting. Especially from someone who thought that Boxman was a superior robot builder to himself.  
  
The camerabot wheezed out one paper to him.   
  
"Boxman_bots_are_number_1: Darrell...how could you be so cruel?...  
  
Did you do that to all of your siblings?!"  
  
"Yes, I did have all that were interested participate in a competition that would make them fight against each other. Mikayla wasn't interested."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, I'm not making fun of your name. Just narrating Darrell's thoughts


	13. Endless Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askers show off their power, scaring the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Domoluvu for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going

Another paper came in, and Darrell slightly growled as he opened it to see the praise for Boxman  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Darrell. Did you tear open your siblings while they were still on and cause them so much trama? Answer the question or else I'll use my asker magic on you!!!!  
"*Casts a small fire spell on the next person to enter the room*"  
  
Darrell let out a breath and began to write. "Dear Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1:  
"First of all, the Lord Cowboy Darrell Robots are superior to the Boxman designs.  
"Second, I had to tear them open to see what the problems were that Boxman had overlooked.  
"Third, my siblings do not remember what I have done to them, so now they're perfect and love me still.  
"Best Bossman,  
"Lord Cowboy Darrell."  
  
As he finished, Ernesto ran in. "Boss! Boss! I-" the paper glowed and a fireball was shot at Ernesto's top hat. Ernesto let out cries and woes as he ran off and Shannon plucked whatever he was carrying out of his hands.  
  
"Boss! Boss! I just sneaked three Glorbs from a top secret area nearby!"  
  
"That's great Shannon!"  
  
Darrell ignored as Raymond came in and the two arguing as he stared at the paper. How did the asker do that?

* * *

As the Bodega Trio celebrated for their boss, another paper fluttered from the ceiling.  
  
"Domoluvu: So now the trio's down to two *cue the lion sleeps tonight*," As Rad read it over, music started to emanate from the paper.  
  
"Where is that music coming from?" Carol asked, glancing around the room.  
  
"And why does it have a be a pop song?" Enid groaned.  
  
Rad reread the paper. "I think it's coming from the paper."  
  
"How would it be coming through the paper?" Mr. Gar asked.  
  
"I-I don't know!"  
  
"And how strong are they?" KO wondered outloud.  
  
"Would be a shame if someone decided to make TKO come out for a few chapters and/or asks." A mysterious voice rang.  
  
"Who said that!?" One of them cried out.  
  
There was only the music. KO rested his hand on Rad's wrist and had him continue.  
  
"how does that you feel Rad and KO?"  
  
Rad shrugged. "I dunno...I always had a feeling that chief would get together with his love before me or KO."  
  
"And I feel fine! Now that Mr. Gar's with my mommy, he'll get better!"

* * *

Boxman screamed as he landed onto the ground in front of Boxmore.


	14. Foiled Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you returning asker Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, new asker Yumi Aishi, and returning asker Domoluvu!
> 
> Contributions like these keep the story going!

Boxman groaned as he lifted his head up to see a paper flutter down from the sky.  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hi Boxman! Stupid question, but... *breaths deeply*" the paper folded itself as if it was breathing, before turning into a Howler. "HOW IN THE NAME OF ARIANA GRANDE DID YOU SURVIVE BEING ON COOL SUN FOR 3 STRAIGHT MONTHS?!?!!?!?"  
  
"Ariana Grande...?" Boxman mumbled before shaking his head. "Well, Cool Sun is a hero," Boxman felt he could've barfed as he said the word, "and is an adaptive version of the sun. He can choose who he burns on contact. That being said, I did suffer from many sunburns."  
  
"Also, here's some healing potion for your burns and any other injuries you sustained when you landed. *gives a bottle of healing potion*" Out of the paper came a greenish potion. Boxman sprayed himself and was cured.   
  
"Haha! Now. To teach Darrell some manners!" Boxman marched up to Boxmore.

* * *

As the bodega group wondered on the power of the askers, another paper fluttered down.  
  
"Yumi Aishi: Cuz us askers are magical beings from another dimension, interecting with you through your current world's equivalent of God. No, I do not mean by corn God."  
  
"What other God is there?" Enid asked. "The Farmer and Corn are the same person."

* * *

TKO was enjoying playing his videos games, finally having something to express himself with. After he was bored with these he had his drum kit, his go kart, all the sweets and spaghetti he could ask for. He was living the good life.  
  
He reached for a quick walkthrough for a boss when he felt something on his book. He looked at the paper inquisitivly  
  
"Domoluvu: Hey TKO what have you been up to lately?"  
  
He shrugged. "New things! Outta that cage, new free space, games, and drums, and food, and my punching bag. Good life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your kind words about the asker magic!


	15. Introducing a New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Boxman tries to go back home, and Dendy runs an experiment, TKO meets another KO in the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Domoluvu and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

T.K.O. was surprised to see a back to the paper, but felt good to have people interested in him.  
  
" **Domoluvu: How does feel having your own Space now TKO? Also random question, but what's your favorite song?** "  
  
"It feels amazing! I've got everything that I want in here!" T.K.O. flops on the bean bag next to the stereo. "As for my favorite song, don't have one. But I love Shade'Oboyz." To prove his point, he played one of their songs at maximum volume. He was completely unfazed.

* * *

Boxman hit the door with his face and he growled until another paper came to his face. He liked seeing the name show, and it made him smile and stop.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman? Another stupid question, but what do you remember before getting blasted to Cool Sun? I'm not sure if you remember, but things have changed over the past three months...** "  
  
"Darrell betrayed me. That's what I remember! And I'm going to sbow him who's in charge around here!" He continued his warpath.

* * *

The Bodegamen wondered about the paper until another fluttered down to Radicles.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Bodega crew? I think what Yumi Aishi is trying to say is that us, the askers, are from different dimensions.** "  
  
"Different dimensions...?" K.O. wondered  
  
" **If you guys have ever wondered "Why do these asks keep randomly appearing at certain times", I might have an answer for this.** "  
  
"I mean, yeah...the asks have no longer come to K.O., they've been appearing weird places. And...Boxmore's been getting questions? Sometimes...?" Rad shrugged. "We don't usually pay attention to the asks that aren't ours."  
  
" **When this ask blog was opened, it must've been at the same time where a type of dimensional rift opened up somewhere between our dimensions and yours; when these two events happened, at about same moment, it must've given the askers, us, some kinds of powers with certain limits. As to what these limits are...we have yet to find out, but we could try to experiment to see our limits with the asks. It's only if ya'll are okay with this, though; wouldn't want something drastic happening, now would we?** "  
  
Suddenly, a floor panel fell to the ground. Dendy popped her head out. "I heard there might be an experiment?" She asked as children cheering were heard.  
  
"Dendy!" Most of the characters exclaimed.  
  
"How did you get in the ceiling?" Mr. Gar asked.  
  
Dendy ignored the question and jumped down. "We can come up with a tier set to see the limit of power that the 'askers,' have in their papers, that way we'll be able to know what asks can and cannot happen." She pulled up a screen. "We can start small, such as adding things into the world and working our way up the construction and destruction paths." She emphasized this by showing two lines going upwards in opposite directions.  
  
"That's so cool, Dendy!" KO cheered.  
  
"Yeah." Rad nodded.  
  
Dendy hid a blush and stopped herself from sneezing.

* * *

As TKO blared his music, he felt his foot swing against something that wasn't there before. He looked to see a little, yellow and green water lily. He reached down to smash it when a high pitched ding sounded over the music.  
  
TKO looked to see an elevator open, revealing an older KO in what looked to be gardeners clothes. Overalls, with a green shirt, flip flops, and red arm bands, and part of his hair in a ponytail. His pecs and arms were defined, but not as large as Rad's or Mr. Gar's. He looked like he was in his early teens.  
  
He shouted something at TKO as this new KO ran over to the flower.  
  
TKO turned off the music. "Who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, I don't have a name." The older KO said. "Now, I have to get back to my garden. Otherwise the flowers go crazy."  
  
"Wait...where is this garden?"  
  
"Oh...you...want me to show you?"  
  
"I mean, yeah." TKO mumbled.  
  
The older KO's face lit up and he harvested the flower before he walked back to the elevator. TKO followed him, and the two looked at the elevator buttons. TKO had the urge to press them all, and he tried, but some of the random buttons he tried to hit, he was blocked by the older KO.  
  
"Why won't you let me go to different places!?" He growled.  
  
"You don't know the mind like I do." The older KO began pointing things out. "That's Fears. That's Nightmares. That's School Knowledge. And that," he pointed to the lowest button, "is the Subconscious. The darkest part of KO's mind where nothing can escape. If they get there, they're doomed to fade away."  
  
TKO felt himself gulp and shiver. He didn't register the older KO talking to him about the different rooms until he was dragged out to see a garden. It was like a green house, and some of the waterlilies looked stranger, bigger.  
  
The older KO walked to an empty pot and planted it. He smiled and saw the plant grow a bit.  
  
"This is my home." He smiled. "You may not like it as much as your place, but I like it."  
  
TKO walked over to the biggest plant, seeing it sway a bit. It was huge. He could probably hide in there if he really wanted to.  
  
"That's the oldest one." The gardener told TKO. "They've been growing since August 6th, 201X." He patted the petals on it and they curled in to stroke his inner arm. He giggled and grabbed a petal to stroke back, making the plant shiver.  
  
TKO looked around at the other plants, before seeing one that was wilting. It was smaller than the one that was in his room earlier. He reached out to it, mimicking the garderner's movements with the first plant, reaching...touching softly. It was brownish. But it seemed to perk up the moment that TKO was touching it. It shuddered to attention as let him feel it as he wanted to.  
  
"Ah! Be very gentle with that one!" The gardener ran over to see it encouraged by TKO's touches. How the black fingernails were stroking as if someone was embarrassed and stroking their cheek in one of Enid's animes.  
  
The gardener watched in awe as TKO felt it, and soon, the plant began to try to stroke back. One of its lower petals stroked his palm, and he flinched. TKO didn't like that feeling and felt his powers flare up.  
  
As soon as TKO's powers flared, the Gardener intervened. "Woah! Careful with them!" He turned to look at the wilting flower, now seemingly frightened. "You should go back to your home, alright?" He asked TKO.  
  
TKO went to the elevator.  
  
"Oh, and can you keep the music down? It makes the flowers go crazy." The Gardener said sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what should this new KO be called?


	16. Laser Puppy

~~~~TKO sighed as he leaned against the back of the elevator. That garden...that was their hanahaki? And were there other KOs in the mind? Did KO know about them? TKO glanced at the doors and ripped off the note.  
  
"Domoluvu: Woah woah what! There's a whole section where the flowers grow? TKO what do think of all this? Do you think you would ever go back to the garden?"  
  
TKO shrugged and rubbed his face. "I didn't know about the garden and...GKO...? I'm not sure if I'll go back. Those flowers...they have...something about them." He rubbed where the petal had done the same, and heard a faint voice.  
  
"A...would be..." it was jumbled. Scared. Triumphant?  
  
It was gone as soon as it came.

* * *

Dendy began to type hurriedly on her screen when an email had shot to her. "Excuse me for one moment." Dendy declared.   
  
She walked away to check the email discreetly.  
  
"Domoluvu: Hey Dendy, I saw you holding back a sneeze. You have something to say?"  
  
Dendy blushed and looked away for a moment. "Well...I have a crush on Radicles! He's just so muscular and a fascinating alien from planet X...what kind of self-respecting scientist with insatiable curiosity and appropriate age range wouldn't have a crush in someone like that at one point in their life...~?"  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else was waiting for Dendy when another note came fluttering down. K.O. caught it and read it.  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Well, since we're beginning an experiment by adding things into your dimension, I'll be the first.   
  
Enid! Think fast!!! *Casts a spell to add a laser puppy above Enid's head*"  
  
Enid let out a surprised nouse and used her stump clone technique to dodge the laser puppy from appearing.  
  
There was a flash above the stump and a pug like puppy showed up from it and landed safely on the stump.  
  
"Aw! It's kinda cute!" K.O. commented.  
  
Then lasers started shooting from its eyes and setting things on fire.  
  
"Scatter!" Enid announced and everyone hid from the fire.  
  
K.O. slid to hide from the fire and felt his foot arch hit against a wet suit.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, Dendy!"  
  
"Wh-what are you...here for?"  
  
"There's a laser puppy setting things on fire!"  
  
"A laser what?" Dendy looked to see the puppy barking and shooting lasers. "Oh."  
  
Enid slid and noticed a note on one of the products. She picked it up.  
  
"Yumi Aishi: The equivalent of God, not God, but "God", the God Beyond God, but not a god.  
  
And I think I haven't properly introduce myself yet, so, greetings I'm Yumi Aishi, you may refer to me as Yumi."  
  
Enid looked at it before a laser shot the note and turned it to ash.  
  
Rad found a note where he was hiding and read it.  
  
"Grande Fan: I think Boxman_bots has a good point with the whole “different dimensions” theory. But wouldn’t you guys feel something different going on with you before the asks gained more power?  
  
Has there been something that felt different going on?"  
  
"No...not really...I don't think anything different has been going on..." Rad answered.


	17. Dogs and Bots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Domoluvu, and Grande Fan for your questions!

Boxman reached the door again with a growl. How dare his child throw his father out of the factory that the father created! Boxman was about to kick the door in until he saw another paper from his fan.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Boxman! How's it going? Got up to speed with what happened over the past three months? If not, I've got today's paper for you~! *Gives Boxman a copy of today's paper*** "  
  
"Uh, thank you...I suppose."  
  
"By the way, watch out for Lesser Darrells."  
  
"Yes...I am aware." He read over the paper.

* * *

"KO, it appears that there is another note above us." Dendy observed.  
  
"I can get it!" KO plucked the note from its perch.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hang on! I'll try to get this pup under control! *Gives Dendy a bag of dog-safe chips for the pup to munch on and enjoy*** "  
  
Dendy seemed surprised at the sudden addition to the world. "Fascinating. I have never seen this brand before!"  
  
" **Sorry if this is inconvenient, but I thought you might wanna look at it up close. Take good care of Sajak, guys.** "  
  
Dendy approached the dog and it barked excitedly and ran to her. Dendy took out a chip and fed it to the dog. The pup took it thankfully, and enjoyed it. Dendy investigated the collar to find the name tag. "Sajak," Dendy declared.  
  
Everyone came out of their hiding spots to see Dendy petting the dog. "Aw, he really is cute." Enid mentioned.  
  
"You're...really good with dogs, Dendy." KO observed as he sat next to Dendy.  
  
"Yeah." Rad tried to pet the dog, only to have it start mouthing at him. "Ew! Ugh! Gross! This is why I don't like dogs." Rad stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You don't like dogs?" KO asked with glassy eyes.   
  
"Ah! KO! Bud! I didn't mean it like that!" Rad protested.  
  
In KO's mind, TKO growled a bit and hid away from the sink that was about to start flowing.  
  
He went to the TV to find another note. "How do they get in here?" He muttered under his breath, as he grabbed it.  
  
" **Domoluvu: TKO, you're good? Or rather do you plan on KO about your discovery, or keep it a secret for now?** "  
  
"KO doesn't really come into the mind. And I hate when we gave episodes. The mind practically smells of all those fliwers, and...sometimes...when I was in the cage...I could be ankle deep in blood..." TKO shook his head, his mane showing off like a lion's.  
  
Back on the outside, Rad found a paper in his pocket. "Jeez, I think we need to set up like, a cubby for the questions and get those back to focusing on KO and I."  
  
"Just us?" KO asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, Mr. Gar no longer has to deal with hanahaki..."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Anyways, let's see what this says."  
  
" **Domoluvu: Hahaha oh Rad, it's when you least suspect it is when something changes. On a different note, who's gonna keep the laser puppy?** "  
  
"Wait...yeah, who is going to take the laser puppy home?"  
  
"We don't have enough space." Carol immediately jumped in.  
  
"My parents are allergic to fur." Rad said quickly.  
  
"Yeah, my house isn't the best place for a dog." Mr. Gar said.  
  
Everyone looked to Dendy, who blushed. "I...suppose I could ask..." she didn't want to tell everyone where she lived.

* * *

" **Grande Fan: Hey Raymond, question for ya, Rayvis. Is it possible for robots to get Hanahiki?**  
  
**Also, did Shannon temporarily have it if the answer’s yes?** "  
  
"Rayvis...? Look, anything can have hanahaki seeds inside them. An organic creature that produces excess hormones, particularly love, has the correct environment to grow. We robots cannot get it as we don't have the environment for hanahaki to grow."


	18. What You Did and Didn't Want to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

Boxman read over the newspaper one last time. "So...he really is what's best for the company..."  
  
Boxman turned only to hit his foot on something. He let out a curse and looked to what he hit. It was a crowbar and there was a note on it from his fan.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman? If you're having trouble with the door, why don't you use that conveniently-placed crowbar to pry the doors open?** "  
  
"I don't think that this door needs to be opened like that." Boxman said softly. He opened the door to see Darrell.  
  
Darrell sighed. "What is it, Boxman? I told you, this isn't your office anymore!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't you- what?"  
  
"You know Darrell, the board of directors have always gotten on my case about...attacking that plaza. And if I were to go back into power...the Factory is yours, Darrell." Boxman turned to leave.   
  
"Wha- huh? Wait! Daddy!" Darrell held his hand out.  
  
"I'm proud of you, son." Boxman declared and left.

* * *

Dendy carried the dog home in her arms, not wanting the dog to get her hackpack messed up. She reached her neighborhood and held in a breath before she walked in.  
  
Almost immediately, she was stopped.  
  
"Dendy~" a sickeningly sweet voice rang. A kappa, one who Dendy hadn't bothered to learn the name of, was with a group of friends. "Isn't that a cute little thing~" the leader gestured to Sajak. "Did you get it from that other crowd you're constantly with?"  
  
The group laughed and surrounded Dendy, which caused the younger kappa to clutch the puppy closer to her chest as Sajak growled.  
  
One of the kappas grabbed Dendy by her hackpack. "Honestly, why do you have such a gaudy thing with you?" The kappa asked as he tried to get Dendy away from it.  
  
Sajak barked and let out a laser on the kappa's hand that was clutching the hackpack.   
  
"Ow!" The other kappa shouted. "Motherfucker!"   
  
Dendy took the distraction to grab Sajak and run, not bothering to look back for fear of freezing or the group catching up to her.   
  
Dendy got home panting, and set Sajak down softly. The dog stared at the door and growled, trying to see if he could hear those other kappas. Dendy took out her hackpack to find a note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Dendy? If you have a chance to read this - hopefully, while Sajak isn't shooting lasers out of his eyes - can you explain how Hanahaki works? I sometimes get lost on the disease...** "  
  
Dendy looked to Sajak, before explaining. "Hanahaki is the name of the seeds that are in nearly everything. Depending on the hormones produced by someone, depends on when the seed grows and blooms. The most dangerous ones are from when you fall in love and aren't sure of reciprocation. Fantasy has the seeds growing in the nasal cavity, such as mine with...Radicles~" Dendy cleared her throat. "Possible has the seeds in the throat growing. And apparently if you have a Soulmate, your entire body can bloom, which is what KO has..."

* * *

TKO growled as another note appeared on one of his books.  
  
" **Grande Fan: T.K.O.! My li’l edge lord! How have you been, has you-know-who shown his shadowed face lately? What’ll you do if ya see him?** "  
  
T.K.O. thought for a moment. This home was being bombarded with questions, some of which he didn't know the answer to... and who's fault was that? Shadowy Figure was the one who gave him a concious...made him apart from KO.  
  
TKO growled a bit. "I'm going to get some answers."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Domoluvu and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going

Professor Venomous was just trying to work on his business and stocks when he heard the trash falling over.  
  
"Fink! Are you in the trash again!?"  
  
"Yeah," Fink responded.  
  
Venomous sighed before getting up and out to the trash to see Fink investigating. "Fink. You're filthy." Venomous said and grabbed her by the hand. "Let's get you cleaned up."  
  
"But the trash smells weird! And I found a letter to you!"  
  
"All trash smells weird." Venomous responded.  
  
"But what about the note?"  
  
Venomous took it from Fink. "I'll deal with the note, you go and take a bath, and a new change of clothes. Then thirty minutes of scales."  
  
"But boss-"  
  
"Do we need to make it 60 minutes?"  
  
Fink gave him big, sad eyes and a trembling lip.  
  
"Um...i-if you do it, I'll get you a new present."  
  
"Really? Thanks, boss!"  
  
"Now you go, and Fink...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Only 10 minutes of scales."  
  
Fink smiled and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Venomous looked over the note. It looked so pristine. He opened it.  
  
" **Domoluvu: Hey Prof. Ven., How are you and things? Doing good? Main question, have you ever had a Hanahaki before?** "  
  
"Hanahaki? Why would anyone ask me about that?" Venomous frowned and thought about it. "I've had it...once before..."

* * *

Carol hummed to herself as she investigated the mail slot when she and KO got home.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Carol? How's it been lately? Has K.O. gotten any more of his "episodes" lately? If so, I hope the little bean survives.** "  
  
"Oh, another 'ask'? Well, KO hasn't gone through any of those in a bit, but you can never be too careful." She looked to him doing homework. "He's got school tomorrow..."

* * *

"Uh, Den?" Pepelina called from the house "can you help us figure something out?"  
  
"Of course!" Dendy chirped from her outside lab. She finished up working out the design of what the askers could do to flex their abilities.  
  
Dendy walked in to see her father staring at the dog. "Den? Where did you find this?"  
  
"I...well... there is a strange power that I am currently researching that this creature was summoned from."  
  
"Oh, I see. So, will you need help to take care of it?" Pavel asked.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Alright. We'll get some things for it, but your responsible, okay?"  
  
Dendy nodded then let out an adorable yawn.  
  
"Perhaps y-you should head to bed, okay? You've been working so hard!" Pepelina encouraged.  
  
Dendy nodded and walked to the bathroom. She grabbed her make-up cleaners, and began her work. First taking off her goggles to reveal her eyes, only to take contacts out and looked back to see her malachite colored eyes.  
  
Dendy sniffled as she wiped away her makeup. It revealed a lovely lime-green for her skin, and her pores opened up as Dendy kept splashing water in her face to get more off.  
  
Dendy then went to her room to find Sajak on the foot of her bed. She smiled slightly and went to her dresser to put on pajamas.  
  
Sajak whined as Dendy buttoned the last one, and she looked at the dog to see another note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dendy, who were those kappas? Why were they picking on you?** "  
  
Dendy froze for a moment. "They're...just some kappas about 9-14 years old. They...none of the kappas understand why I hang out with KO or go to a human school. Except my parents." She bundled herself up in blankets and tried to keep from crying, and Sajak moved feom the foot of the bed to underneath Dendy's left elbow to help her muffle her sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys...I have an issue... I'm thinking of Timeskipping into Season 3, but there's still stuff I can do in Season 2... what do you guys think I should do?


	20. Subtle

Professor Venomous sighed and pinched his nose. Boxman was. A handful. After messing around with the trashcans, he found his business partner trying to get inside them. When asked why, Venomous took pity on him. He blamed his hero half.  
  
"Venomous!" Boxman called.  
  
Even still, there was something charming about the annoyance. He remembered his hiccup of brown and green petals as he left Boxmore after that oh so fun dinner. Despite it being nearly ruined by those heroes. One having familiar thick hair, but it was purely coincidental...right...?  
  
"Venomous, you have mail."  
  
"Thank you, Boxman." Venomous smiled at the maniac scientist. He opened the letter,  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Professor Venomous! I've a question I've been wanting to ask for a while but never had the chance. What are the perks of being a villain?"  
  
"Oh! You can just respond verbally to these!" Boxman explained. "And it seems one of my fans likes you!"  
  
Venomous chuckled with a blush. "There are plenty of perks to being a villain. You can do whatever you want, when you want, to whoever! Doesn't matter if they have power or not! It feels great to do!"  
  
"So long as it's not, you know...cannibalism or murder..."  
  
"Well, we're villains, not monsters." Venomous chuckled.  
  
"There's another part of the letter."  
  
"Oh?  
  
Also, watch out for the random bird with a pie that'll drop on your head."  
  
As if it was waiting for it cue, a pie landed on him. He let out a growl and wiped the custard out of his face to see it.  
  
It was a beautiful snow white, and seemed to stare at him-no, through-as it fluttered in the air. It then flew through the door, only to be caught and killed by Fink. "Boss! I caught it!" She said proudly.  
  
"Good job Fink." Professor Venomous smiled at his assistant. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."  
  
"Ah, er, Venomous wai-" Boxman tried.  
  
"You two play nice. Okay?"  
  
Boxman looked down at the mail, then back at Fink, who was glaring at him.  
  
"Er...Fink-"  
  
"Listen, just because boss thinks you're funny doesn't mean that I mean any less! I'm still his favorite, got it!?" She growled.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you have mail."  
  
Fink snatched it, nearly ripping the parchment. She hid away in her room and looked to the note. "Do-mo-lu-vu? Who the heck is that!?" She ripped it open.  
  
"Domoluvu: Hey Fink what do you think about your boss and boxman now working together?"  
  
"I. Hate it!" She shouts. "Boxman is a total dummy and his robots are worse! The only thing that's good about him is that now I know where that dumb plaza full of heroes is!"  
  
Boxman overheard that, and hummed. An idea come to his mind.  
*******************************************  
Dendy snuggled Sajak closly. Despite the initial reaction, Sajak became a close animal that if everything was worse, would actually be a good therapy animal. Dendy remembered getting frustrated by her grades and Sajak came to soothe her as she soon forgot about her struggles and was able to calm down easier.  
  
Sajak whimpered and ran out quickly.  
  
"Sajak?" Dendy wandered to follow him. He took something from under the door and trotted over to Dendy.  
  
Dendy opened up the folded piece of paper.  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dendy...I'm so sorry to hear that. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll give you this little piece of advice I heard once: 'Those who pick on others are usually jealous of other people'.  
  
Also, you've got Sajak now! I'm positive he'll protect you from those jealous pots."  
  
Dendy smiled, then snuggled the dog again.


	21. Back to  the Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Venomous smirked as he was finally clean and dry. He reached for his lab coat when he was another note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Hey, Venny! What kind of pie was that?!** "  
  
"One: never call me that. Two: I think it was lemon custard.  
  
" **Also, what would you say is your best evil plot?** "  
  
"Best evil plot? Hmm...well...I am thinking of one...after doing a bit of research on that KO...I think I've got my greatest evil plot ever."  
  
Meanwhile, in the house, Fink noticed a note on her videos game console.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hi Fink. I heard you like videos game. What kind do you like?** "  
  
"Easy! First person shooters, fighting games, anything with lots of VIOLENCE!"

* * *

The bodega trio were cleaning as usual, with KO seemingly happier than usual, which was surprising.  
  
"Enid! Rad!" He came running (almost floating) over a floor that he had mopped. "We have a new thing asking us questions!"  
  
"Really? I feel like it's been forever since we got one! Considering we were the ones who set up the blog..." Rad trailed off.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Bodega Trio! How's it been since Mr. Gar left the Hana Trio? (That's what I'm calling it and you two can't say otherwise!)** "  
  
"Aww, we could've been Hanahaki Bros..."  
  
"Well, Mr. Gar didn't like the name...but we like it. So instead we could be the Hanahaki Bros..."  
  
Rad's face lights up. "Hey! Yeah! Now we're the proper Hanahaki Bros!"  
  
"Should we answer the question, or not?" Enid asked.  
  
"Oh! Right!"  
  
"My mommy and Mr. Gar are so cute together!" KO cheers. "They make each other really happy."  
  
"Yeah, it's been nice that Mr. Gar is completely able to have healthy relationships and forgive himself." Enid said, then thought to herself. "Maybe I should do it too." She mumbles.   
  
"Well, I'm glad that Chief is able to get a girl who loves him. And I wonder who's gonna have one to love next..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Boxman made a grab for something in his tool box, only to grab a piece of paper.  
  
"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Yo, Boxman! What'cha doing? Something super evil?"  
  
"Super evil? No, just a little bit of fun to thank Venomous and Fink. For...you know...letting me stay...indulging me..." he said with a bit of a blush.

* * *

Darrell sighed as he waited for Ernesto to report the school evil plot. This plot the round robot had come up with was getting them a lot of money, and destroying that pesky little KO in the process. Daddy was already proud of Darrell, but now he wanted his dad back. Darrell glanced at his phone to see a note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Darrell, how have things been since your Dad left Boxmore?** "  
  
Darrell growled a bit, but relented. "Fine. We've been making more money and productivity is up by 60%." He said.  
  
Ernesto called the phone then. "Sir Darrell! I have done my evil scheme very well! The children are all turning their brains into mush!"  
  
"Fantastic news!" Darrell replied.  
  
Shannon sneered slightly at the conversation. "Why didn't Darrell let me go on a mission?" She mused. She huffed back to her room and went to her mirror where she spotted a note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Shannon, how’s it going my beautiful Mushroom Queen?** "  
  
"Mushroom Queen?" Shannon thought outloud.  
  
" **Have you ever had Hanahaki when you were crushing on Rad?** "  
  
"Me? No. We both fell pretty hard for each other. I bet he's still suffering Hanahaki from me." She smirked.

* * *

Venomous looked forward fo tending his experimental tree. A cross between a bonsai and a glorb tree. Very important and delicate. He was about to step into his lab when he noticed the letters that kept popping up.  
  
" **Grande Fan: I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Ste-Venomous!** "  
  
"Don't call me that either." He growled.  
  
" **But I should probably tell you that I know your secret~ :3** "  
  
Venomous paled a bit. "What secret?" He asked   
  
" **I know you have a crush on *deep breath*** " the paper floated and crinkled up a bit as if it was taking a deep breath.  
  
" ***yells* BOXMAN!!!!!!!** " The letter's howl rang through the home enough so borh Fink and Boxman heard a voice that didn't belong to anyone they knew. 


	23. New Arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you returning askers Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan, and new asker Watersite for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

The two others ran upstairs to see Professor Venomous trying to smother a note as it shouted Boxman's name.  
"Boss!" Fink lept into action and ripped up the note.  
  
"Why was it yelling about me?" Boxman asked.  
  
Venomous hid a blush from Fink.  
  
Boxman blushed and hiccupped some purple flower petals.  
  
Venomous hiccupped some green flower petals in contrast.  
  
The two blushed harsher, until they heard a sneeze. Fink had sneezed out some petals that were the exact same as Boxman's.  
  
"Fink, do you need to take your medication?" Venomous asked.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"C'mon..." Venomous picked her up and held her close as he walked out of the room. As he did so, he winked at Boxman.  
  
Boxman walked back out to the garage, and found a note on the kart he was working on.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Boxman? What do you mean by "indulging me"?**  
  
**Does it mean what I think it means~? ;)** "  
  
"You know, letting me work in their garage and what not! I didn't...well...I..." he blushed as he tried to cover up the fact that nothing happened between him and Venomous, but the wink made him blush even more.

* * *

Shannon tried to put on her lipstick, only to find a note wrapped around it.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: I think what Grande Fan was saying Shannon, is that you're a beautiful bot with enough sass to drown an iceberg.** "  
  
"You darn right I am..." she sassed.

* * *

Professor Venomous grabbed Fink's medication, and as he did so, found a note around it. "Can you take your medication yourself?" He asked.  
  
Fink nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me know if you need help."  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, uh, Professor? Stupid question alert, but...are you okay?** "

Venomous blushed. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He tried.

" **Also, what did that voice sound like to you? 'Cause to me it kinda sounded like a cross between Cat Valintine's and Frankini's voices with just a hint of monotone.** "  
  
"I don't really know...sounded like a bubbly female who's ditzy but now was super angry that someone might be in her way..."  
  
Fink made a strange snorting noise. "Nngh-Blah!" She tried.  
  
"Here, let me help you."

* * *

Ernesto prepared his guitar and noted a letter on the back.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Ernesto baby! I’m so proud of you for achieving this a-mazing scheme!**  
  
**Did you come with it yourself? Cause if so, I always knew you had what it took to be a villain!** "  
  
"Haha! Yes! I did come up with this scheme myself!"  
  
" **Say, isn’t this your first scheme without the help of your siblings?** "  
  
"Yes! Now...I must warm up my voice..." he began to strum until kids came in. As the bell rang he made his voice joyful. "Now, today class, we'll learn a new math problem! Open your textbooks to page 2. Ahem... 2+1 is 3... 3+1 is-"  
  
"Stop turning my students brains into mush!" A new voice countered.

* * *

"Watersite: Hey Fink! Do you have a favourite videos game?"  
  
"I already answered this question." Fink grumbled as she rubbed her nose, now filled with medicine.

* * *

Dendy came into the bodega with a smile, Sajak running around her feet. "Hey Dendy!" KO ran up to his friend. "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Well, after fixing the school from Ernesto's grasp, I was able to finally finish the to do list for those askers! Now, there's creative and destructive powers as follows!"  
  
Creative -  
Bringing things into this world  
Bringing creatures into this world  
Bringing people into this world  
Bringing themselves into this world  
Summoning the President of the Universe  
Creating a whole new world  
Summoning Cob  
  
"Doesn't creative mean making original things?"  
  
"Creative comes from the word Creation, so I don't believe so..."  
  
Destructive -  
Making something destructive   
Destroying one thing  
Destroying an entire line of one thing (i.e. a chip flavor you hate)  
Destroying an area of land  
Summoning a destructive force (i.e. TKO)  
Literally destroying the world  
Sending someone to G-R-I double hockey sticks  
  
"They may be out of order." Dendy mumbled.


	24. Too many Questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The askers try out their powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much everyone that asked questions! Boxman_bots_are_number_1 and Grande Fan are so loyal!
> 
> And yes, vatithewindmage and "The Reader," I have seen your asks and I am working on them!

Fink returned to her videos game only to see a note on her controller   
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Fink? Do you have Hanahaki too????** "   
  
"Yeah...it's on my boss, but can you blame me? For the longest time, boss and I were the only ones working together. He was the only person I knew. So...yeah, I have a fantasy crush on him. It should go away when I start interacting with other kids or people or whatever..."  
  
Meanwhile, Boxman was putting the finishing touches on the go kart when another note appeared on his next tool. Boxman looked to the go kart before unraveling the scroll like note from the tool.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So...Boxman? Can I ask you and Venomous something? *teleports Venomous into the garage for the question*** "  
  
The letter glowed faintly and suddenly Venomous appeared inside of the garage. "What the-?! Where- oh. My garage." He glanced over at Boxman's creation. "Whatcha makin', Boxy?"  
  
"Erm...uh...w-well...you know...something for Fink so she can terrorize without wasting a glorb to get to different places."  
  
"Oh, I think she'll love that." He knealt down to look into the finer details. "So, can you tell me how I ended up in here."   
  
"This note."  
  
"Hmm...? Fascinating... I'll have to look into this..." he smiled widely. He read the next words on the note.  
  
" **So, about what happened with Grande Fan...how do you two feel about that?** "  
  
"What does the rest say?" Boxman asked.  
  
Professor Venomous showed him the rest.  
  
"Oh..." Boxman blushed fiercly. "W-well I...don't think Venomous is that attractive-I MEAN ATTRACTED TO-"   
  
Professor Venomous put a finger to Boxman's mouth. He fondly remembered his old lover, and thought of something delightfully wicked. "It's okay, Boxman. We've both hiccupped out Hanahaki. Twice." He gave him a knowing smirk that made Boxman flustered even more.  
  
  
Dendy smiled as she got a notification on her screen. "Someone has already responded!"  
  
" **Grande Fan: Well, Den-lissa,** "  
  
Dendy gave a quizzical look to the nickname.  
  
" **since you’ve got your list completed, I’ll try to do... *checks the list with high interest while thinking music plays in the background*** "   
  
From her screens, the "Jeopardy" theme played. "Fascinating." Her eyes sparkled as others began to crowd around to see.  
  
" **Ah! I’ll try to teleport someone from here into Boxmore!** "   
  
"Oh! A good start, though, who would it be-?" In a flash, Dendy, KO, and Sajak suddenly disappeared.  
  
There was a pause, until Carol shouted: "my beautiful baby boy!" She looked to the rest of the note.   
  
" ***teleports Dendy, K.O., and Sajak into Shannon the Sass Queen’s room*** "  
  
"They're at Boxmore?" Rad asked.  
  
"Shannon's room."  
  
Rad blushed and looked away.  
  
  
Dendy and KO looked around for a moment until they caught eyes with Shannon in her mirror. Shannon was surprised by the presence of the heroes and turned unexpectedly. "Oh my Gosh!"  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" KO said at the same time.  
  
"How did you/we get here?!" They asked together. "Stop saying the same thing I am!...I said stop it!"   
  
Dendy tilted her head as Sajak leapt into the kappa's arms.   
  
"Wait a second...I know you, K.O., but what about her?" Shannon pointed to Dendy.  
  
K.O. looked to his friend, and her dog started to growl.   
  
Just then, Raymond walked in. "Hey, Shannon, have you see-" he caught eyes with the children. "... I bet whoever captures them will get a promotion!" He shouted.  
  
"PROMOTION?!" The other Boxmore children cheered.  
  
"I have a feeling we should run." KO mumbled.  
  
"Agreed." Dendy whispered.  
  
Bots soon started to charge in, running over one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't get all the questions answered, but there were so many and I didn't want to clutter up the chapter.
> 
> Don't worry! I'll work on them ASAP.


	25. Apologies! (From the author)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKO proves himself strong, and makes a deal with KO. Meanwhile everything is catching on fire and the ask box is blowing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, vatithewindmage, The Reader, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for asking questions! (Even if some aren't featured!) Contributions like these keep the story going!

While everyone was trying to focus on what was going on with them personally, a note appeared surrounded by magic. The note read: " **Grande Fan: *breaks the knob on the door in the room Boxman is in*** " The note did as it was written, grabbing on the knob of the room Boxman usually slept in and breaking the knob, clean off.  
  
  
KO jumped over one of the bots that lunged at him and Dendy, and the two grabbed each other's hand to guide each other up the safest route to get away from the bots.  
  
Sajak followed in hot pursuit, but so did an Ernesto bot, infuriated by what the children had done to him and his evil plans. He unreeled one of his arms to grab at Sajak. There was a pained noise from the pup as Ernesto grabbed him by the scruff.  
  
"Sajak!" Dendy cried and skidded to turn around.  
  
KO followed suit and saw Ernesto grab Dendy by her neck. "Dendy!" KO shouted.  
  
Ernesto glared at the kappa and Shannon turned into an electrified net to hold the kappa and her little dog too.  
  
Dendy tried to reach for her power, only to scream as she feel the shocks all over her body. Sajak yelped as he felt the same.  
  
KO felt anger spike up and his teeth sharpen. He leapt to attack only to find his arms and legs encased in metal and he felt hogtied.   
  
"Bullseye!" Raymond cheered. "I've been practicing for Horseshoe..."  
  
KO tried to makes his hands into fists, but was unable to. The metal encased his limbs together.  
  
"Now, let's get them all to the boss!" Ernesto declared and picked up Shannon.  
  
The bots quickly charged into Lord Cowboy Darrell's office. "Boss! Look what we caught!" Raymond showed the trapped heroes.  
  
"Oh! That's fantastic!" Lord Cowboy Darrell praised. "Let's see... leave the heroes here and I'll decide what to do with them."  
  
The robots left and Lord Cowboy Darrell picked up the net. "So, you must be that little kappa that ruined Ernesto's plans, huh? Well, we can't have that, can we?"  
  
"What are you going to do her Darrell?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Hmm...maybe use my little project...an ability to strip anyone of their personality and make them perfect blank slates. Ernest gave me the idea." Darrell pressed a button to reveal a ray gun.  
  
KO began to breath heavily. He had to protect her. He wasn't just some little kid. He was stronger than that! He was!  
  
TKO let out a yell and burst out of his confinement. A snarl came from his mouth as he glared at Lord Cowboy Darrell.  
  
"Even better!" He smirked and aimed the ray gun at TKO. He pressed another button and...it didn't work. "Ah... still in beta...C'mon! Work!"  
  
TKO let lose a raging cry and fired a power fist at Darrell.  
  
Darrell let a shout out and felt himself being blown up.  
  
TKO panted a bit as Shannon let Dendy and Sajak go. She ran off as KO took back over.  
  
"Dendy, are you okay?" He asked and helped her up.  
  
"I seem to be. Yes. Let us head back."  
  
KO nodded in agreement and the two went out of the Boxmore Facility to be greeted with the group of friends on the other side of the street.   
  
Carol quickly scooped up KO. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"  
  
"Of course, mommy!" KO giggled a bit. "We still probably get back to the bodega now..."  
  
The group agreed and wandered back to find a cardboard box. And of course, an asker note was on top of it.   
  
KO let out a breath and read it.  
  
" **vatithewindmage: Hi this is Vati and i have question for K.O/T.K.O : If you had something that could temporarily make the two of you have your own body's for 24 hr would ya do it? (comes with a box that has a machine that does just that)** "  
  
KO's eyes shimmered a bit and with a menacing TKO grin, he ripped the cardboard off.  
  
"Hang on KO...let's think about-"   
  
He didn't listen as he jumped in.  
  
The machine made some whirring sounds and TKO came flying out. KO walked out, looking a bit dizzy. Carol went over and made sure KO wouldn't fall over.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm better than okay!" TKO answered from above. "Now about that-"  
  
Suddenly a third KO came out of the machine. Face down.  
  
"Oh, right. Him."  
  
The third KO got up a bit, and felt the cold tile under his hands. He quickly dashed out, leaving everyone confused.  
  
  
Darrell got rebuilt quickly, but he wasn't the same as he put on his hat. He had the memories of Lord Cowboy Darrell, but the spark wasn't there. He looked to see a swarm of shimmering lights that entranced him and he began to follow them.  
  
  
Fink had only gotten up to get a glas. Of water, only to find a note on her favorite glass.  
  
" **The Reader: Fink what kind of Hanahaki do you have?** "  
  
"Uh...fantasy...duh..." she mumbled.  
  
  
Everyone was concerned and confused about what was with the third KO. "Who was that?" Someone finally asked.  
  
"He said he didn't have a name," TKO explained. "I call him GKO...for Gardener."  
  
"Why is he named that?" KO asked.  
  
"Wait, there was a third KO in your head and you didn't know about it?" Someone else asked.  
  
"Hey, even I didn't know about him until a couple weeks ago." TKO defended. "He's weird. Obsessed with Hanahaki flowers."  
  
"Wait...can you explain who he is?" KO asked.  
  
TKO rolled his eyes. "Only if I'm allowed to do whatever I want for these next 24 hours." He smirked.  
  
The group seemed a bit on edge from the turbonic child's request.  
  
KO looked to the ground and heaved a breath out. "One condition. You don't hurt any one of our friends."  
  
TKO chuckled. "Deal." He landed on the ground and shook KO's hand.  
  
The group seemed a bit less nervous until TKO jerked KO forward. "No take backs." He hissed.  
  
KO looked him in the eye and nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is a bad idea..." Rad mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!
> 
> I'm trying to make the chapters into bite sized pieces, and because of that, I'm unable to do all of the questions!
> 
> I apologize to those I promised to get the questions in ASAP, but I'm trying very hard to complete this, along with "Final Stand."


	26. All Caught Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you "The Reader," Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and "Grande Fan," for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

TKO easily explained who GKO was, explaining that he made sure KO's Hanahaki existed. "It's weird, but he's...okay...I guess...obsessed with flowers..."  
  
"So... he's the entire reason I suffer?" KO asked.  
  
TKO shrugged. "Can I go now? I have something that I'd like to do."  
  
KO looked to the ground, then back to TKO and nodded with a hum.  
  
TKO smirked and walked out of the bodega, shoving KO with his shoulder as he passed him.  
  
Everyone felt on edge as the turbonic alter-ego passed them, and he gave a passing glare towards Dendy, making her tense up and Sajak to growl.  
  
KO looked back to everyone. "Let's get back to work, alright?" He asked.  
  
"KO, are you sure that it was a good idea to let TKO loose?" Carol asked.  
  
"Yeah, isn't he an evil alter-ego?" Rad added.  
  
"I trust him." KO gave a reassuring smile.  
  
Everyone else went back to what they were doing before Dendy showed up, and Dendy hugged KO goodbye.  
  
KO felt himself burp a bit, and some of the wet petals filled his mouth. He kept it in until he ran to "clean the restroom" and spat out the acidic tasting hanahaki.  
  
Rad went to stacking boxes, and found a note  
  
" **The Reader: So rad, my radicool dude what have you been up to? Any cool stories you like to share, anything major happed?** "  
  
"I mean, that TKO thing just happened...but Enid and I have had KO recently post a video of us dancing a jig."

* * *

The Box-bots were surprised by a sudden voice shouting at them. Reminding them of someone ambiguously gendered that shounded like one of Boxman's regular buyers.  
  
" **Boxman_bots_are_number_1: *yells* Hey Box-bots!**  
  
**There's a random fairy invasion attacking Lord Cowboy Darrell in his office and are taking him away as we speak!**  
  
**Look outside if you don't believe me!** "  
  
The bots looked to see a wide eyed Darrell being carried by a group of light. "Lord Cowboy Darrell!" The siblings cried out and jumped out the window.  
  
"Unhand our sibling who is also our boss and likes to be called 'daddy!'" Raymond shouted.  
  
The group of light floated in place

* * *

Fink sighed as she finished her game. "Whaddaya know...100% again...4th place with speedrunning this on my personal score...38th nationally...127th world wide..." she tossed the controller onto another cushion. "It's getting boring!" She pouted and took the disc out of her game console.  
  
The tray went back in, then spat out a note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Fink? Here's a videos game gift from another dimension! *a fancily wrapped box with a copy of Fortnite appears in Fink's room***  
  
**Enjoy~!** "  
  
"A new videos game?!" Fink smiled and ran upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Venomous went back up to his lab to find a note on the door.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Hate to break it to ya Ven-Ven, but we already got someone investigating our powers. Sorry.** "  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Really? Guess I'll have to find out who is investigating..."  
  
" **Here’s a “sorry for missing out on an opportunity” gift basket to cheer you up though! *gives fancy-looking and maybe cheesy-looking gift basket to Ven-Ven*** "  
  
Venomous opened the door to see a gift basket full of exotic cheeses. "Oh...uh...thanks..."  
  
" **Also, don’t be mad at me cause I keep callin’ you variations of your name, it’s just how I roll, variations, references, and everything.** "  
  
Venomous hummed, then went to his computer. "Let's see what kind of scientists know about this..."

* * *

Darrell didn't expect a fae to give a note.  
  
" **Grade Fan: Hey LCD! What’cha doing?** "  
  
"Oh...uh...I don't really know..."  
  
One of the fairies presented a not to Jethro.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Jethro? What do you think about fairies?** "  
  
"I AM JETHRO."  
  
It was promptly caught by Mikayla.

* * *

Boxman finished the go-kart. "Fantastic. We'll start this up in the morning." He closed the tool box and found a note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman! I bet you don't KNOB what just transpired because of Grande Fan, right?**  
  
**DOOR am I wrong?**  
  
**You WOOD believe me, right?**  
  
**...If you couldn't guess already, check the door of the room you usually sleep in.** "  
  
He ran up the stairs and let out a cry that disturbed Professor Venomous reading the blog KO put up and Fink setting up her new game. "Boxman!" Professor Venomous ran to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't get into my room!" He pointed to his door having no handle.   
  
Venomous looked. It was as if the handle never existed. "No problem, you can just stay in my room tonight."  
  
"Y-y-y-your roo-...I...I-I just- I-I-"  
  
"Boxman." Professor Venomous put a finger to the stuttering scientist's lips. "Calm down." He smiled.  
  
Boxman blushed more.  
  
"Boss!" Fink called as she hopped down in some pajamas.  
  
"What is it, Fink?"  
  
"If Boxman sleeps in your room tonight, can I do that, too?"  
  
Venomous exhaled and smiled at his assistant. "Sure. One big, happy, family."  
  
Boxman smiled widely and hugged Venomous, with Fink jumping onto her boss like a piggy back ride.

* * *

 

A fairy handed Darrell another note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Heya, LCD? You alright there?** "  
  
"I mean...I guess I'm comfortable..." Darrell shrugged.  
  
Just then, T.K.O. landed in front of the robots. He was semi-confused. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
The bots looked at each other, then nodded.   
  
T.K.O. smiled menacingly. "Poifect."

* * *

 

"Dendy!" Pepelina hugged her daughter. "How was hanging out with K.O.?"  
  
"Fine, mom!" Dendy smiled.  
  
"You got something in the mail today, Den." Pavil handed her an envelope.  
  
Dendy and Sajak retreated to Dendy's outdoor laboratory, and looked over the note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: To The Denster,**  
  
**Sorry for nearly getting your persona erased from that ray...**  
  
**Would that have been possible anyhow? Erasing someone’s persona, bleach clean? If anyone’d Know, it’ll be you.** "  
  
"Well, I suppose if it was able to sever off all the memories that made someone's personality...then it could definitely occur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE CAUGHT UP! HAHAHAHAHA!


	27. Foes and Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardener KO and Boxman have Woes. TKO enjoys taking on foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande fan as well as new askers RottedFiction and MonoViishi13 for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

TKO swatted at a glowing light that approached him, and he snatched the piece of paper from it. "Now-"  
  
"Aren't you going to read it?" Raymond asked.  
  
TKO gave them a quizzical look. "What?"   
  
"Yeah. I mean, we started reading and answering those mysteries questions." Shannon added.  
  
TKO snickered at that. "Really?! Really?" He couldn't help but laugh. "No wonder KO couldn't find asks for a while! Just how many people are involved? What, your old boss? No what about KO's teacher? Or even Pird?" He laughed more.  
  
"Well, if you guys aren't gonna stop me, might as well humor those askers..." he ripped the note open.  
  
**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: T.K.O.? What're planning?**  
  
He smirked and began to step towards the Boxmore bots menacingly.  
  
  
GKO ran in deeper into the park area near the plaza. "Gah! Sorry!" He apologized to all the plants he tried to avoid until he came across a pond with a dock. "Thank Corn." He walked over the dock and let his calloused feet soak. GKO let out a sigh, and looked over to some of the Lilypads that were in bloom. The pink flowers couldn't come close to his girls back in his mind.  
  
How were they doing without him? He hoped they were okay. Not too lonely. He watched as a lily pad with something inscribed on it came floating towards him.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Gardener K.O.! Where are you?!**  
  
**Also, how are you feeling about being in a different body for the next 24 hrs. or so?** "  
  
"Horrible, random Lilypad...I miss my girls..."  
  
  
Another ball of light offered TKO a note. He ripped it and glanced over it.  
  
" **RottedFiction: Be careful with those robots, TKO.** "  
  
"Hah! These robots should be scared of me." He smirked and unleashed a power fist towards Jethro. "Cob, I hate that bot."  
  
  
Boxman didn't like the arrangements of sleeping with Venomous. For one thing, the skinny snake made himself diagonal on the bed, then he spread his limbs out. Not to mention that he snored. Loudly.  
  
Fink had curled in a ball on the lower corner of the bed and snored as well, but in a softer and higher pitch.  
  
Boxman couldn't sleep at all and the sun stung his eyes as he woke up. He quickly got out of the bed and shuffled out of the room. He got dressed in yesterday's clothes and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He went downstairs and checked the mail.  
  
" **Grande Fan: So, how did you sleep last night?**  
  
**Did you have some CRAZY dream, Ven-Ven? Box-Jim?** "  
  
Boxman's eye twitched. He started tearing apart the note. "It's. Lord! BOXMAN!" He shouted, waking Professor Venomous and Fink.  
  
  
Rad wasn't surprised when he found another note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: So...Radian, how do you feel about Shannon the Sass Queen?...** "  
  
"Shannon?!" He coughed discreetly. "Uhm. She was attractive when she was a hero. Good singing voice."  
  
" **...as well as the rest of Suprise Box-bots?** "  
  
"What do you mean, 'surprise?'"  
  
" **Also, is that a Cat Shower happening outside?** "  
  
"What?!" Rad ran outside to see it raining cats. "Teacup!" Rad cried and caught the kitten.  
  
  
" **MonoViishi13: Oh boy... Where did G.K.O. ran off to?** "  
  
"Over here...apparently, my name is now GKO...doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, but I like it." He smiled.


	28. Very tierd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman, TKO, and Rad stay up all night. Leaving others to try and help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

A cat fell and Rad caught it with his powers. The cat had a note between its neck and collar. Rad noted it while trying to catch other cats.   
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Rad? How many cats are raining from the sky exactly?** "  
  
"I don't know! I'm just trying to stop this!"

* * *

Venomous and Fink wandered down the stairs, to be met with an angry looking Boxman. "Uh, Boxm-"  
  
"LORD Boxman." Boxman snarled and shoved the mail towards the were-snake.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Morning Venomous, Fink.**  
  
**You two sleep alright?** "  
  
"Uh, yeah..." he answered. "Don't know what Boxman's problem is." He mumbled. He looked at the next note on a red package.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Mornin’ Gamer Girl! Mornin’ Ven-Ven! And before you tell me not to call you that, I’ve already decided to call you that from now on until the end.**  
  
**How’d you two sleep?** "  
  
"Again, fine."  
  
" **Got any plans for the day?** "  
  
"Not real-"  
  
Boxman let out a shout and growled to the heavens.  
  
"Why is he acting like this?"  
  
" **Also, have a present! *gives Ven-Ven a small, red present***  
  
**It’s a chick magnet! With a 100% accuracy rate as far as I know! Enjoy your results~! Wink! ;)** "  
  
"What?! I don't need something like this!"

* * *

Rad caught more cats, and found another one with a note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Well Rad JQ, what I meant by “suprise” is that Shannon’s about to fall from the sky and land in your arms.**  
  
**Also, you’re both gonna be handcuffed by Wally the White until tomorrow.** "  
  
"What?!"  
  
On the other side of the street, Wally the White captured a Shannon-bot. On the way out, he noticed a child that was panting and throwing attacks at the bots.  
  
"My goodness child. Have you been fighting these bots all night?" Wally asked TKO.  
  
"Uhn...maybe...?" He asked as he began to sway.  
  
"Goodness child, find your mother!"  
  
He growled at Wally and threw another attack. He felt tired.


	29. The Clock ticks for 8 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and vatithewindmage for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

T.K.O. swayed a bit, and heard a voice in his head.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: T.K.O.? Are you gonna faint?**  
  
**If so, I'll text Carol right now.** "  
  
"No! Not...gonna..." he collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
" ***Uses asker magic to send Carol a text about T.K.O.'s situation*** "

* * *

Carol looked to her phone. She nearly spat out her drink. "I have to move and get dressed quick!" She jumped out of her seat and got her clothes on quickly.  
  
"What's going on, mommy?"  
  
"T.K.O.'s been out all night and about to faint. I don't care if he's an evil, alter-ego, of you, but he's still you."

* * *

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Lord Boxman? Are you okay?**  
  
**Maybe you should take some deep breaths and check the news about what's happening at the plaza. I'll just tell you that it's CAT-astrophic!** "  
  
He gave a snarl to the mail.  
  
" **Also, watch out for that pie bird that got Venomous. I think it's out to get you too**."  
  
"D...didn't Fink ki-" just then a pie landed on his face. He let out a feral yell and started to throw a tantrum.  
  
Fink and Venomous were surprised by the outburst.  
  
"Boxman, calm dow-"  
  
"You calm down!" Boxman threw a table at Venomous. "You always toss and turn and snore and kept me up all night! And Fink was just fine with everything that you did because she's so small and I couldn't get a wink of sleep and I'm so frustrated because I had a grand plan involving a go-kart that I modified and I just...can't do it!" A tear was streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh, Boxman...I didn't realize...tell you what. You have the bed all to yourself now, and later we'll go and enjoy time together, okay?"  
  
Boxman swayed a bit. "That...sounds nice..." he yawned.

* * *

Enid was surprised when she got mail to her and K.O.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Enidly! Knock-Out! Where are you two?**  
  
**Rad JQ needs help with two problems like, right now!!!!** "  
  
"Great, the big baby can't deal with it himself?" Enid groaned. She headed off to work.

* * *

K.O. took a look at the mail and freaked out a bit. "Mommy! I need to go with you to help Rad!"  
  
"Okay, get in the car quickly!" Carol insisted.

* * *

"Dendy, you have mail!" Pavel announced.  
  
Dendy nodded as she finished breakfast. Sajak kept giving Dendy puppy eyes, hoping that she would fall for it and give some owner food to him.  
  
Dendy took care of her plate and then walked to retrieve her mail.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Den-lissa! You might wanna record this valueable A.M.P.!**  
  
**Which means Asker Magic Phenomena, btw!** "  
  
She gasped a bit. "Can I go to the plaza?"  
  
Pavel and Pepelina looked to each other. "Do you want us to drive you?"  
  
Dendy thought for a moment. "No thank you, but I will inform you when I wish to be picked up!"  
  
"Have fun." Pavel waved.  
  
"Be safe." Pepelina encouraged.  
  
"I will!" Dendy and Sajak took to running next to the street, excited to see A.M.P. in action.  
  
Everyone met up at the plaza around the same time. Carol drove into the Boxmore parking lot and grabbed T.K.O. . "Aw, you stayed up all night fighting villains. Do you need to sleep in a bed now?"  
  
"No..." T.K.O. lied.  
  
Carol smiled softly at her son.  
  
K.O., on the other hand ran to the other side of the parking lot of the plaza to assist Rad with all the cats. Rad looked exhausted.  
  
"Rad, have you been out here all night?" Enid asked.  
  
"Uh, maybe..."  
  
"What's with all the cats?"  
  
"Asker Magic Stuff." Rad yawned as he kept trying to catch the cats.  
  
"All night?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Jeez."  
  
"T.K.O. was the same way." K.O. mentioned. "He fought through the night against Boxmore bots."  
  
"T.K.O., I understand. He's like, the exact opposite of you. You're a morning bird. T.K.O.'s a night owl. Rad usually is a morning bird, too. C'mon, let's help him."  
  
The two heroes went into the fray to help their tired friend round up the falling kittens.  
  
They were nearly overwhelmed when a cushy, holo catcher appeared. "I saw you needed my assistance." Dendy announced.  
  
"Dendy!" KO cheered.  
  
Dendy looked to the holo-cushion. "It seems the cat rain has ended." She announces. "Well, it should be fine to let them down." Dendy stopped the cushion and the cats piled on Rad.  
  
Rad promptly fell asleep in the pile.  
  
Dendy sneezed a bit as she looked at Rad's sweet sleeping face. KO felt a bit of bile in his throat, but in a flash it was gone. He didn't know why, but he thought he should've felt petals. Maybe he was getting sick without the other KOs in him?  
  
"Enid, I'm not feeling too good." KO managed.  
  
"Hang on bud, do you want me to get your mom?"  
  
KO nods.  
  
In the mean time, the wind sent notes to all of the KOs.  
  
" **vatithewindmage: To K.O/T.K.O/G.K.O: Do you like my machine? oh some info after 24 hr it needs a 24 hr recharge but i am working one that is better useing tech & magic also do you know how hard it is to make something your size when I am an 1 in tall thank the goddess's I am a wind mage otherwise I would never get things done!**"  
  
GKO got the note stuck to his face. "I'm...not a big fan...I don't like being away from my girls. And I'm sorry that it took you so long to make it..."


	30. Foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

KO was in the breakroom, sitting near TKO, who was sleeping on the couch. "Okay, it's been about 11 hours...when TKO is up, we'll have to keep track of him for five hours and....how will we get back together? Do we go through the machine or...? And even so, I'd need to find that other KO...GKO..."  
  
" **vatithewindmage: To K.O/T.K.O/G.K.O: Do you like my machine? oh some info after 24 hr it needs a 24 hr recharge but i am working one that is better useing tech & magic also do you know how hard it is to make something your size when I am an 1 in tall thank the goddess's I am a wind mage otherwise I would never get things done!**"  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to work on it, but...I don't like it..."  
  
Meanwhile, Enid found a note on the ceiling.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, guys? Where's Shannon and Wally the White? Shouldn't he have been here a while ago?** "  
  
As if on cue, Wally begrudgingly came in. "I really do not want to have to do this. He grumbled as he came in with a Shannon statue.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here with that Shannon!" Enid challenged.  
  
"I've been paid quite a large sum to handcuff this robot with an alien by the name of...Rad-i-klees?" Wally read off of a note.  
  
"Rad." Enid corrected.  
  
"Welp, time to get to it."  
  
"No way! I won't let you near him. He needs his sleep!" Enid jumped up to try and kick Wally in his weird, nerdy face.  
  
Asker protective magic blocked Enid, allowing Wally to complete his mission as a magic golem fought Enid.  
  
"C'mon! I was a witch! I should be able to dispel this! What was the anti-magic spell!?"

* * *

Venomous looked at the new mail that came in.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Venomous? What types of plans did you have in mind when Boxman finally gets some sleep?** "  
  
"Well, I was thinking that I can buy his company and he can work in it again."  
  
"That means we can get him our of rhe house!" Fink cheered.  
  
"And get money from profits from Boxmore."  
  
"Hooray!" Fink cheered.  
  
" **Also, the pie bird's back and got Boxman so you might wanna keep your guard up and clean clothes ready.** "  
  
"Fantastic..."  
  
"I can juat get it again, boss!"  
  
" **But I'll give you some protection. *gives Venomous a 16-bottle case Pie Bird Repellant*** "   
  
The door bell rang and Venomous and Fink saw a package being delivered. "Okay, so we'll need to find whoever is researching this asker magic and...politely ask for their research." He hissed in an evil manner.  
  
" **Good luck to you.** "  
  
"No. Bad luck to the bird."  
  
He saw another letter.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Uh, Ven-Ven? What’re you gonna do about that table Boxings just threw and probably broke?** "  
  
"Probably fix it." He looked at another note. "Fink, this one's to you."  
  
" **Grande Fan: Fink! My favorite Gamer Girl!**  
  
**How’s the game Fortnite treating ya? You get the dances part yet? Have you destroyed your opponents in it fighting maps, yet?** "  
  
"I've been doing the story mode. Not a huge fan to do it against computers. I'll need to hook it up to the wifi soon."

* * *

Enid let out a sigh as she looked to the cat pile with Rad, now disturbed by the Shannon statue. "Ugh! I just wanted to help that meathead and this is what I have to deal with!? What did I do to deserve this, Cob!"  
  
" **Grande Fan: Yo, guys? Why is it that some of those kittens are dressed as ninjas with all of the proper ninja weapons and seem like they’re ready to attack ya’ll?** "  
  
"Fantastic."


	31. Ninjas, Robots, and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and new asker EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Some of the cats prepared an attack on Shannon as Enid made her way back into the break room. "I feel...so done..." she states.  
  
A cat gives her a note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Enid? Sorry for how your day has been lately. How about a special someone to cheer you up?**  
  
***Casts a teleportation spell to summon Red Action into the arms of Enid*** "  
  
Red Action was suddenly in the arms of Enid. "Hey Red."  
  
"Hey Enid. Why am I here?"  
  
"I'm stressed because I was trying to make sure that Rad, TKO, and KO all get a good rest but people like Wally the White and now some ninja kittens are trying to attack."  
  
"You don't get paid enough."  
  
"Thanks, Red." Enid kissed her girlfriend.  
  
Just then, Shannon broke out of the spell.  
  
A cat had a note addressed to Shannon in its mouth and she snatched it.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Shannon? Rad? Are you two alive?** "  
  
"I am...not sure about him, though." She tried to stand up.  
  
"Don't you dare. He needs to rest." Enid warns.  
  
"Okay! Jeez." Shannon scowls.  
  
" **Also, watch out for the ninja kittens. They're cute but deadly.** "  
  
"What?" Just then, a ninja star was thrown.  
  
Shannon readied her saw blade and Enid and Red Action got the same idea. They readied themselves for a fight.  
  
  
Boxman rested easily on the comfortable bed. A not fluttered into the room.  
  
" **Grande Fan: I wonder what Boxings is dreaming of...**  
  
***uses asker magic to look inside Boxings’ dream*** "  
  
Boxman laughed as the plaza burned, with his children and Professor Venomous and Fink praising at how great he was.  
  
  
GKO rested his hand in the water as another carved lily pad floated over.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Oh G.K.O.~! There’s a way to bring you back to your girls~!**  
  
**All you need to do is go back to the Bodega, avoid any random fights that may or may not involve kitten ninjas, head towards the breakroom, and sit with the other K.O.’s until the machine is ready!**  
  
**Here’s a map if you need it, as well as a compass. *gives the aforementioned items to G.K.O.***  
  
**Good luck.** "  
  
The lily pad glowed and a map soon formed in GKO's hand. "Th-thank you! I'm coming, girls!" GKO declared with a smile and ran off.  
  
  
Wally was counting his technos when he found a note attached to one.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Hey Wallace, guess what.** "  
  
"What?"  
  
" **Guess~!** "  
  
"No, tell me!"  
  
" **Guess guess guess guess guess guess!** "  
  
"What!!!?!"  
  
" **GUESS!!!!!** "  
  
"WHAT!!!!!????!"  
  
" **Shrink ray beam.** "  
  
"...what?"  
  
  
Darrell was looking through orders for new bots when he found a letter addressed to him.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: Question for Lord Cowboy Darrell: does Clint Eastwood know you raid his wardrobe?** "  
  
"My daddy bought me this. Who's Clint Eastwood? Is he a good guy or a bad guy?"  
  
  
Professor Venomous was checking more mail before it was time to prune his glorb tree.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous:**  
**Sorry if I sound like I’m prying, but where exactly do you stand in your relationship with Boxman? Like, does he know how you feel about him? I noticed you haven’t been hacking up petals recently, so that’s a good sign.** "  
  
Venomous reflected for a moment. "I....I like him. Maybe even love him. He's a strong teddy bear and a goofball with a love of fun. Like beating up heroes. It's...it's hard because...I thought I was heterosexual...but I might be bisexual...? Or at the very least he and Carol had something in common....I know they both get flustered easily...."  
  
" **Also, here’s a gift just to let you know I care. (The DVD box sets for every season of “Frasier” magically appear before PV)** "  
  
"Huh...never seen this before..."

 

Dendy ran to the plaza, but in her haste, crashed into someone. "Oh! I am sorry!" She apologized as she landed on her bum.

"No, no." GKO said. "I should have been looking." He helped up the cute, young kappa.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, EFIL4NAMXOV, and vatithewindmage for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Shannon, Red, and Enid found it difficult to quietly fight the ninja kittens and protect KO, Rad, and TKO from them.  
  
Luckily they were saved by a note fluttering out of the air vent.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Quick! I'll summon a distraction!**  
  
***Uses asker magic to summon a miniature Wally the White** "  
  
The mini Wally wasn't the same as the actual Wally, but acted exactly like Wally.  
  
" **and covers him in fish paste and dresses him up as a fish***  
  
***whistles* Hey ninja kittens~! There's a nice jucy fish just begging to get eaten by ya'll!** "  
  
"Wait! Nonononono!" Wally protested.   
  
The ninja kittens turned their attention to Wally, and look at him hungrily.

* * *

Darrell kept writing out notes on what the other bots needed to do. He sighed a bit. He didn't know why, but being the boss wasn't fun anymore. He missed his daddy.  
  
He opened another letter addressed to him.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Darrell? How're feeling after getting that whole fairy invasion thing sorted out?**  
  
**Also, how did you and your siblings get away from them all?** "  
  
"Well, TKO kinda crushed them all and scared them with his fire energy power things."

* * *

Boxman woke up feeling a bit rejuvenated, and earlier than one would expect. He was used to late nights, just not all nighter work times. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.  
  
Meanwhile, Venomous was slightly irritated by the volume of numbers of letters.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Venomous? Have you checked the news about the plaza lately? Some of the askers have been a bit...**  
  
**Well, it's better if you check for yourself. Plus it might make Boxman smile at the chaos if you showed him.** "  
  
"Yeah... I'll have to check on Boxman..." Professor Venomous said as he walked out and pulled up Action News to see what was going on. Apparently the overnight freak storm of kittens turned out to have been a catastrophe as many of those kittens were stolen from places. The only evidence of the source was mysterious notes that made KO's blog explode in popularity. And now Venomous finally had the identity of the one doing research on askers: a young female kappa by the name of Dendy.   
  
He knocked softly on the door that Boxman was supposed to be asleep in.  
  
"Boxman...there's chaos going on at the plaza..." Professor Venomous tried.  
  
"What!? No! I had a plan and everything!" Boxman shouted. There was a thud against the door. "You okay, Boxman?"  
  
"No...I was making this gokart for Fink which had extra seating so she could get out and destroy some heroes."  
  
"Oh...hmm... I'll ask Fink."

* * *

Red Action was surprised as a note hit her in the face. "What is this?"  
  
"Notes that KO and Rad get for their Hanahaki blog." Enid answered.  
  
"Wait. We've been sharing our secrets about everything with fans of that hero!?" Shannon seemed appalled  
  
"Shut your metal mouth. KO, Rad, and TKO are recovering."  
  
Red Action decided to opend the note.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Red Action: Have you ever suffered from any kind of hanahaki before? For whom?** "  
  
"Uh..." Red Action blushed a moment, then collected herself and winked at Enid.  
  
" **Is it even as much of a problem in your time period as it is today?** "  
  
"I mean...I live in an apocalyptic future....so...not much time for it..."  
  
" **Also, here’s a gift: (Red Action is now wearing impenetrable, form-fitting red battle armor with gold trim) Just in case you find yourself overwhelmed in battle, this should help.** "  
  
The letter glowed and sure enough the armor appeared. "Woah...this. Is. So cool!"

* * *

Dendy was somewhat mesmerized by the older KO as she and Sajak walked with him. He still held her hand by accident. She was so fascinated by this manifestation that was in KO's mind that she had never heard of before, that a leaf hit her in the face. "Ah!" She said softly and used her other hand to take the leaf off.   
  
"What's wrong?" GKO kneeled to face the kappa.  
  
"It appears I have recieved a question."  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: How is your progress with studying asker magic? How do you hope to use this knowledge once you’ve completed your research?** "  
  
"Well, asker magic still is mysterious, I'll have to check what has happened using my checklist..."  
  
" **Also, here’s a gift! (Dendy finds a pack of autographed, limited-edition POW Cards in the note’s envelope)** "  
  
She gasped and Sajak and GKO seemed concerned until she pulled out the cards.  
  
"Woah! Those are so cool!" GKO shook with excitement.  
  
"I know!"  
  
Sajak barked and jumped on the grass.  
  
"Ah! No puppy, off of the plants..."  
  
Dendy placed her hand on GKO's wrist. "GKO...watch... Sajak, c'mere boy!"  
  
The dog came bounding to its owner.   
  
"Look at the grass." Dendy told GKO.  
  
The grass slowly unfurled to stand back up.  
  
"Plants are strong. They can take care of themselves."  
  
GKO looked to Dendy and felt a familiar fondness towards the kappa.

* * *

As Boxman prepared the kart, another note appeared on his tool box.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Lord Boxman: Can you summarize how your really feel about Venomous?** "  
  
"I guess it is mainly an aesthetic crush...or a desire to break his shell..."  
  
" **How long have you felt this way?** "  
  
"Well, perhaps it was a few months before the dinner date. He'd started asking for more and more robots and meetings and I thought he had Hanahaki towards me. I wanted to love him, only to find that I was the one with Hanahaki.  
  
" **Are there any concerns you might have?** "  
  
"...that it will end up like every single friendship I've ever had..."  
  
" **Here’s a gift to ease the tension! (A brand-new chainsaw-bazooka-machine-gun appears in front of Boxman)** "  
  
"Wha-huh? Wait...this is a good weapon to put on the cart!"

* * *

Dendy was hit with another leaf as she tried to sort the cards into her Hackpack.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Dendy~! What do you think of G.K.O.?**  
  
**Is he interesting to you? :3** "  
  
Dendy looked to the taller KO. "You are very interesting to me, GKO. I wish we had more time to spend together."   
  
"Well, I have about 6 hours left, depending on how long it takes to get back to the bodega, we don't...have to say goodbye yet." He smiled down at her.  
  
Dendy smiled back.

* * *

Fink was finishing her game when a chat icon came up.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Ey, Gamer Girl!**  
  
**How’s the story of Fortnite treating you? How would you rate it on a scale of 1 to 100?** "  
  
"Mmm. It's not a very good story to start off season 1...game plays fun but...1 on the story."  
  
There was a knock on Fink's door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"Fink! Guess what we're able to do?" Venomous asked.  
  
"Attack!?"  
  
"Yes. We'll be attacking the plaza, getting Boxman his factory back... and I'll be able to find that kappa who works with asker magic."

* * *

KO yawned as he woke up as Enid and Shannon were arguing. He found a note taped to his shirt. "Huh?"  
  
" **vatithewindmage: To K.O Umm to anser your qustion T.K.O and G.K.O will turn into paricales of light then return to you when the timer on the machine is up no matter where thay are** "  
  
"Oh...that's cool and nice..."  
  
" **vatithewindmage: Also I am working on a verion of the machine that last 6 days and need only a 1 hour recharge. Oh hay can I have a report on things that you three liked and did not like please?** "  
  
"I-I mean...it's kind of draining from having them out of me...but at least I know about that KO that causes my Hanahaki..."


	33. Master Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous has an idea for his master plan, and KO has an idea to figure out his Hanahaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV, Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and new "asker" (more of hype and review) KamiCat0w0.
> 
> Also, follow KamiCat on Tumblr if you like KO X Dendy. They're super cute drawings and the OCs are so cute and quirky!

" **KamiCat0w0: GKO and Dendy spending time together?**  
 **OMG!!! *0* ♥♥♥** "  
  
Sajak barked as he excitedly ran around his owner and GKO. "So, GKO, mind if I ask you a series of questions?" Dendy asked.  
  
"No problem! Let's just find somewhere to sit, first..."  
  
The two walk through the nearby park and come across a bench to sit at. GKO sits first, and Dendy sits next to him.   
  
Dendy begins to go through different questions and GKO tries to crane his neck to see all the questions and prepare them. "Hang on, can I grab you?" He asks.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Can I grab you?"  
  
"Erm...all right...?"  
  
GKO grabs Dendy by her waist and picks her up to set her on his lap. Sajak takes Dendy's old spot on the bench. GKO smiles at her and Dendy blushes.

* * *

KO was perturbed by the views near him. Shannon was handcuffed to a sleeping Rad while Enid was scolding her and Red Action (in new armor) was standing next to her girlfriend.  
  
Another note landed near KO from the air vents.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: How does it feel now knowing where your Hanahaki is coming from? Is there anything particularly upsetting to you about this new KO that you never knew about before?** "  
  
"Well, yeah! It IS upsetting! This thing that's inside you could literally be avoided if I didn't have that KO in me!" Then KO gets an idea.  
  
" **Here’s a gift to lift your spirits! (Tickets for the new Chip Damage movie appear in the envelope.)** "  
  
"Woah! Cool! I could take my mommy!"  
  
Around the same time, Rad was hit in the face with a note and he groggily woke up. He tried to open the letter, only to be met with resistance. He looked to his other hand to see he was cuffed to Shannon.   
  
"Now look what you've done!" Enid shouted.  
  
"What I've done?!" Shannon retorted.  
  
"Can you guys stop? I kinda want to answer this."  
  
The two females glare, but relent when Red Action rests her hand on Enid.  
  
Shannon looks over Rad's shoulder as he opens the letter. He's struck with his Hanahaki, and coughs out more wisteria petals.  
  
"You okay?" Red Action asks.  
  
"'M good..."  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Rad: How have things been for you lately? I understand you have your hands full with the whole kitten situation, but has your Hanahaki made it worse at all?** "   
  
"Well, I just had a coughing fit...so..."  
  
" **Here’s a gift! (Rad finds a box of high-tech tools to use on his van) Just in case the old Rad-mobile needs some fixing up.** "  
  
"Oh, noice. I'll have to have Dendy help me with this."

* * *

Professor Venomous chuckled darkly to himself. He hugged Boxman and lifted him into the air as Fink got used to her gokart. "Hey! Let's get a move on!" Fink shouted.   
  
Venomous smiled as his shadow grinned. He had a plan to harness this magic for himself. 

* * *

Dendy was surprised as a note hit pinged on her screen  
  
" **Grande Fan: Dendy!!!! I need to warn you about Professor Venomous trying to take you for your A.M. research!!!!!!**  
  
**But don’t worry, I, Grande Fan, will make sure that you stay safe from him!**  
  
***casts a protection spell on the young Kappa to make sure that the Professor can’t deal any damage on her, & can’t steal her***"  
  
"Oh, thank you." Dendy said plainly.  
  
"Aw, what? As if Sajak and I couldn't defend you..." GKO said in a joking manner.  
  
Dendy didn't seem to understand. "I can defend myself..."  
  
"O-oh!" He turned red. "I didn't mean to say it like that! I-I just was thinking...if he really...NEARLY gets you...that Sajak and I could help?"   
  
Dendy blushes at the embarrassed, overall wearing version of KO. She lets out a hiccup, and feels petals in her throat.

* * *

Venomous smiled as he and Boxman were nearing the location. "Boxy, we need to make a stop before the plaza. I need to kidnap someone. A little kappa that has research I desire..."  
  
"Alright." Boxman shrugged.  
  
Just then, Venomous was hit by a note. "What the...?"  
  
" **Grande Fan: Oh Ven-Ven~! How’s the plan to steal the Kappa doing?**  
  
**I hate to tell ya this V, but I made a promise to the li’l cutie to make sure she’s safe from you, and since I act more of a frienemy than anything, so...EAT ASKER MAGIC, SNAKE MAN!!!!**  
  
***covers his snaky fingers in never-ending butter & shoves a slice of Friday the 13th pizza down his throat***  
  
**Enjoy the bad luck from that pizza~!** "  
  
The were-snake seemed confused until a slice of pizza flew into his mouth. He coughed and sputtered, causing Fink to stop. "Boss! You okay?" She asked.  
  
"F-fine...I think..." suddenly the note slipped out of his hands. "What the...?"  
  
Fink sniffed it. "Smells like butter."  
  
"The asker magic is being used against me...but is there a way for us to harness it? Fink, can you hand me your phone?"  
  
"Butter covered hands, boss..."  
  
"Oh...Cob...darn it..." he hissed.  
  
"Don't worry! Boxman, stay with my boss! I'll go get the kappa!" Fink ran off as Venomous growled to himself. "Hey, it'll be fine...we'll soon have-"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Wha-huh?"  
  
"Boxman, the kappa was my idea and my research. You can focus on your own, alright?" He reached to pet the scientist, a sign of reassurance that he did with Fink, only for Boxman to stop him.  
  
"Butterfingers."  
  
Venomous paused, then began to laugh.  
  
Boxman joined in on the laughter and the two enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Until Boxman got a note in his face. He peered at it incredulously.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Uh, Boxman?**  
  
**Is there gas in that go-kart? Also, good luck to your Plaza attacking!** "  
  
"Well, thank you, but are we going to be able to attack the plaza at this rate?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking we could buy Boxmore from your investors and you could take back over."  
  
"R-really?"   
  
"Yeah. Though, this bad luck and butter fingers might be detrimental to that. Maybe an asker could be willing to cure me..."

* * *

Fink was sneaking around the couple of cuties, trying to remain sneaky and away from the dog so it didn't smell her and start growling  
  
Another ping sounded and Dendy saw that it was for GKO. "Would you like to answer this question?"  
  
"Well, it may not be from you, but sure!"  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey G.K.O.? How're you feeling?**  
  
**Also, where exactly are you?** "  
  
"Well, we're somewhere in the park near the plaza, on a bench, and I'm feeling swell! I have a friend and her dog nearby, and I know that she's gonna be safe!"  
  
"Not for long..." Fink growled to herself. 

* * *

Shannon wasn't surprised when another note flew in, but this time it tried to float towards her. It was quickly grabbed by Enid who looked to who it was addressed to. "What the- you guys are getting asks!?"  
  
"It's not MY fault you're boring." Shannon mentioned.  
  
There was a sniffle, and Enid looked to see KO upset. "Oh no, KO!" Enid let go of the note to check on her little buddy.  
  
"Really, she gives him so much attention..." Shannon muttered.  
  
Red Action glared at the robot, then remembered how she treated the little guy when they first met. She felt a bit...bad...  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Yo, Shannon? How's the family been lately?** "  
  
"They should be fine without me...we had to deal with TKO and that whole fairy thing...so..."  
  
" **Also, one of the askers handcuffed you and Rad together until the next day. Here's the ask if you need proof.** "  
  
"Nah. I already have proof."  
  
" **Also, be sure to look at the date on it if you need to know when you'll be free.** "  
  
"Should be about...16 hours, now?" Shannon checked the handcuffs. "Yup, 16 hours."

"Ugh. Great." Rad cursed.

* * *

Fink tensed her shoulders and got low to the ground. She had enough base power to take down the kappa through the wood, but would probably need a glorb if the kappa was able to fight. The dog and other person didn't seem familiar, but from the interaction it seemed to be an older brother figure.  
  
As soon as the dog heard her, she leapt out of the bushes and tackled the kappa down to the floor.  
  
"Nngh! Let go!" Dendy tried to fight. She had to get her feet free of her boots, and then have the ability to take some electricity. But from where?  
  
"No." Fink said sharply.  
  
Sajak barked loudly and GKO stood up. "She said: Let. Go." He growled.  
  
"Then fight me!" She threw Dendy up in the air and quickly placed a glorb into her collar.   
  
Dendy saw her opportunity and threw her shoes down on the were-rat.   
  
Fink got hit with the first one and she growled as the second hit her face.   
  
Dendy smirked and used electricity to use the bottom of a cloud and propel herself towards the were-rat.  
  
Fink leapt to clash with the kappa, only to be shot by a laser from Sajak that left Fink slightly off balance.  
  
Dendy flipped herself and landed a kick to Fink's shoulder, causing them both to land on the ground.


	34. What Have You Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Professor Venomous deals with problems, KO creates new ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, vatithewindmage, and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

All of a sudden, Wally was whisked away with the ninja cats following.   
  
Rad still had the cats from the Animal Shelter at his feet, and hid a blush as Teacup pawed at his feet. He was a macho guy. He didn't need to let people know he hung out with kittens in his free time.  
  
  
Fink's hackles were raised as she stood against the kappa and her posse. Fink didn't want to disappoint her boss, but she knew if she strained the glorb it would quickly dissolve into her body and she'd only have a limited time to use the last of it.  
  
Then a letter hit her in the face. She clawed at it and the letter floated over to GKO. He tried to pocket it, only for it to bite him. "Guh!?" He managedas the letter began to speak, freaking the group out from their fight.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Fink! Ya like cats?!**  
  
**Well, here comes an army of ninja kittens chasing a flying and smelly fish!** "  
  
Dendy's eyes shimmered a bit, and Fink took her chance and lunged at the kappa.  
  
Dendy looked back to Fink and caught the claws that sparked with electricity. She felt her hands charge up and she sidestepped while flinging Fink to a few meters away.  
  
Fink growled as she skidded, then she leapt at Dendy. Dendy's eyes shimmered with calculations filling her mind, and when Fink was close enough, Dendy delivered an electrified uppercut.  
  
Due to the strength of the electricity, Fink was sent flying a few feet up in the air. The were-rat let out a cry until she used her tail to try to land safer, ending up on all fours, instead of just on her legs.  
  
Fink let out a growl in her throat, but soon found herself weakening. 'Already!? No! I need to capture her for boss!'  
  
"This isn't over." She snarled and made a tactical retreat. 

Soon cats were on the ground and chasing a fish that confused Dendy.

Dendy let out a breath and soon felt herself lifted in the air.  
  
"You were incredible!" GKO congratulated and hugged Dendy tight.  
  
She found herself liking it, even giggling a bit as she felt her feet off of the ground.   
  
GKO laughed with her and the two faced each other, with GKO still holding the kappa in his arms.  
  
Then he let out a hiccup of Yellow-green Waterlily petals.  
  
At the same time, Dendy let out a hiccup of brown, red, and purple rose petals.  
  
The two looked to each other, and GKO smiled as he hugged Dendy again.

* * *

Venomous and Boxman waited by the go kart for Fink to return. A note stuck to Venomous's face, and Boxman took it off of Venomous.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Uh...Venomous? Stupid question, but what would qualify as "bad luck"?** "  
  
Venomous shrugged. "Anything from tripping to dieing, but now the world is actively trying to kill me."  
  
" **Also, did you happen to bring any of that pie bird repellant with you?** "  
  
"No....why?"  
  
" **And uh...is it just me, or is there trumpets playing from somewhere and an army of pie birds heading towards you and Boxman with poppyseed, salt, and hot pepper flavor pies?** "  
  
"Of course there is." Venomous looked to his hand as if to face palm, then remembered the butter.

* * *

Shannon tried to unscrew her hand from the handcuffs, when a letter attached to her face. It quickly floated away and over to Red Action, who was semi-intrigued  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: CONVERSATION BETWEEN SHANNON AND RED ACTION: ENGAGE!!!!!**  
  
**TOPIC FOR THE FIRST CONVERSATION: FASHION FADS FROM DIFFERENT TIME PERIODS!** "  
  
"I would rather get these stupid handcuffs off of me!" Shannon announced.  
  
"Woah, aren't you snappy?" Red Action joked.  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"I know I would." Rad said.  
  
"Then you both are snappy." Red smirked.  
  
Enid put her hand on Red Action's shoulder. "Red, we should probably stop and prepare TKO."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The edgy child who broke Rad's spine and was able to disable the powers of everyone in the plaza."  
  
"Wait. That was caused by that kid!?"  
  
"Yup." Rad confirmed.  
  
"He's the reason that Boxman Jr. Was destroyed."  
  
"Uh. Huh..." Red Action began to ponder.

* * *

Boxman caught another note as Fink returned. "Sweet! Fink! We need to get home and baricade the doors."  
  
"The closest place is Boxmore, so we should head there instead." Venomous tried to grab onto the gokart only for his hands to slip. "Oh. Right." He looked dead inside for a moment until Boxman's chicken arm wrapped around his waist and held tight.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm strong enough to hold you." Boxman assured. "Fink, we're being chased by an army of pie birds who have poppyseed, hot pepper, and salt flavored pies."  
  
"Who would make a salt flavored pie-" a trumpet sounded.  
  
"Drive!!!" Boxman shouted.  
  
Fink stepped on it and began to drive away from the army of birds.  
  
It was slightly terrifying for Venomous as he felt his spine could've been ripped out, but thank Cob that it didn't happen. Unfortunately, the pie birds began to drop some of their pies to create hazards for the villainous trio. Fink was able to weave fine, and Boxman was able to hold onto the kart and Venomous as they practically crashed into thr open doors of Boxmore.  
  
"Ernesto, close the door!" Boxman commanded. "We're being chased by birds with horrible taste in pies!"  
  
Ernesto seemed confused, but did so. The birds pecked against the door furiously.  
  
"Daddy!" Darrell's voice rang. "You've come back!" He cheered.  
  
"Yes, well, we're having some issues."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Curses, mainly."  
  
"I don't believe you've heard of the Hanahaki Plaza Ask Blog?" Venomous asked as he held his hands out awkwardly as more butter seemed to appear.  
  
"No...but is that where we get the weird questions and magic stuff happening?"  
  
"Precisely. I've gotten into a bad situation with them as I wanted to study the magic, but I wanted to get another scientist's research on it. Now I've been cursed. Also these pie birds are a different curse."  
  
"Hmm....well, for now, I'll try to get Mikayla and Raymond to take care of the pie birds."  
  
Darrell contacted them and the two bots headed to the roof to begin dealing with the pie birds, barely affected by the pies being thrown at them.  
  
Just then, a letter hugged Venomous's face.   
  
Fink grabbed it and opened it for her boss to read.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous: The butterfingers should go away when you drink this magic elixir I brewed up for y’all! (bottle of liquid that TOTALLY isn’t blue Curaçao mixed with Diet Pepsi appears before Venomous) Just drink up and you’ll be fine.**  
 **As for the bad luck pizza, you may just need to wait until it gets out of your system. I recommend you and Boxman pass the time by binge-watching a few of those Frasier DVDs I so graciously sent you!** "  
  
"Well, thank you." Venomous said. Then a plastic bottle full of the "elixer" hit him on the head. He tried to grab it, thsn it slipped out of his hands. "Cob darn it!" He cursed.

* * *

Enid wasn't surprised when she wqs hit in the head with a letter.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid: How are you holding up? How are things with your friends? With Red? I hope this whole crazy series of events hasn’t got you too stressed.** "  
  
"I mean...I guess I'm holding up fine-"  
  
"TKO just woke up."  
  
"...of course! Why not!"  
  
" **Here. Have a gift! (Enid is now wearing a metal gauntlet that shoots an endless supply of laser shuriken) Should be just the thing for a ninja-in-training like yourself!** "  
  
"Thanks..." Enid smiled softly.

* * *

Carol was packing up after a long day of work, when a letter fluttered by her.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: How have you been holding up? As if K.O.’s hanahaki wasn’t bad enough, now you’re dealing with clones of your son running around and causing a ruckus! I hope you and your son are doing okay.** "  
  
"I hope he is too...I feel bad that I can't be there for him while he's dealing with multiples of himself. Parenthood is full of surprises, though...sometimes it's really hard for me as well. I know I care for my son, and love him, but it's hard to tell when I need to intervene."  
  
" **As a gift, I’ve outfitted the Fitness Dojo with state-of-the-art force field defenses so the next time disaster happens, your business won’t suffer any property damage!** "  
  
"Thanks." Carol hoped that there wouldn't be another disaster.

* * *

The group Venomous was with finally was able to grab the plastic bottle of liquid when another note attacked Venomous.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: Wait, on further consideration, I do have something for you that’ll clear up about 95% of your bad luck. (another potion, this one DEFINITELY not a mix of Orangina and Absolut, appears before Venomous) With this, you should be able to buy Boxmore with no problems, but there’s still a decent chance you may get struck by lightning.** "  
  
"Well, might as well drink them both." Venomous shrugged.   
  
Fink and Boxman heled by holding the bottles for Venomous and hoping for the best in their case as Venomous soon motioned to his phone. Fink took ot out and dialed a number that Boxman rattled off. Venomous called the board and offered a large sum to buy Boxmore. The board quickly agreed and wanted Venomous to sign a digital paper. He was about to when he remembered the butter on his hands.   
  
"Listen, I need to sign this about a week from now. We have the deal ready but right now I'm going through surgery for arthritis." He lied very convincingly.

* * *

TKO growled as another note appeared.  
  
" **vatithewindmage: Good to know K.O i wonder how T.K.O likes it. Oh and i want to ask you Carol do you like seeing all of K.O personas? And your thoughts on my invention?** "  
  
"TKO, what did you think of the machine that seperated us?" KO asked his edgy self.   
  
"Awesome! Duh! Finally freenof you and able to do whatever I want!? Exhilarating!"  
  
KO seemed very uncomfortable by that, and hoped that the third KO didn't like it as well, then he remembered his plan for the other KO.

* * *

Carol wasn't all that surprised by the letter and grabbed it out of the air. She looked over it and seemed as uncomfortable as her son. "I don't think I like it too much, as TKO doesn't seem to have healthy control of his impulsive destructive behaviors."

* * *

Venomous looked relieved as the board seemed to be duped after long examples of how Venomous got arthritis. If they found out, who knows what would occur...?  
  
A paper airplane hit his head.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Sorry Ven-Ven, but I’m the only one who can remove it from you.**  
  
**But I can transfer it over to someone else if you’d like.** "  
  
"Please! Transfer my bad luck and butterfingers to someone who is unimportant to me!"

* * *

Shannon grumbled as she kept trying to get her hand off.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Yo, Radimus! Sass-on!**  
  
**What’re you two gonna do for the next 16 hours?** "  
  
"Hopefully not be attached to this loser hero!" Shannon spat.  
  
"There is no way I want to be attack to you too, y'know!" Rad retorted  
  
" **Also, what’s the weirdest thing ya askers have done to you?** "  
  
"Probably this." The two said. They glared at each other.   
  
TKO went charging out, then ran into his mom. He winced a bit.  
  
"Aw, you about to go out?" Carol asked as TKO looked ill. "M-mommy? I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Okay, KO." She picked a grumbling TKO up and she watched KO clock out. He began to head out to the car wehn he and TKO ran ahead suddenly, surprising Carol

* * *

GKO clutched his stomach. "Ugh. I think I'm gonna..." he looked in pain.  
  
"Oh dear!" Dendy rested her hand on GKO's face.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and kissed one of her fingers. He smiled at her and made her feel fuzzy as he left.   
  
Dendy gave a soft grin and felt excitement bubble up as she forgot about the asker magic, and simply wanted to sit down and understand her emotions.

* * *

Light rushed to KO and engulfed him. KO looked different for a moment, with a blue headband and a fang, before shaking his head and looking normal again.  
  
Carol, Enid and Rad let out sighs of relief. Carol picked up her son with a smile. "Let's head home, Peanut."  
  
"Okay. Bye Rad! Bye Enid!" KO waved.  
  
The others waved KO goodbye, except Shannon, who was still trying to unscrew her hand.

* * *

KO tightened his mouth and gulped. He had a feeling that this elevator existed, and now he was going make sure he was healthy. Obviously, if he didn't know who his soulmate was, he wouldn't be doing damage. After all, they didn't feel the same way about him. The doors opened to reveal a passed out GKO, who had the newest and largest plant holding him gently.   
  
KO took a step in and some of the flowers shivered and bloomed. He took no heed as he grabbed GKO by the ankle and dragged him into the elevator.  
  
The large flower tried to hold on, but it seemed too weak to fight against KO. GKO was still passed out as he and KO made their way down the elevator slowly. When the doors opened, it revealed the subconscious.  
  
"No more barfing flowers." KO declared and shoved GKO down.   
  
GKO woke up as he hit the ground, and looked up groggily as he saw the elevator leaving. "Wh-what!? No! You don't understand!" He cried as the elevator left the subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have a lot of writer's block when it came to this. I'm very sorry that I couldn't do this earlier.


	35. Effect of Affection

Carol handed KO some mail as her son ate his breakfast. KO opened it up, exhaling out of his nose calmly.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: K.O.? Why would you do that?** "  
  
KO nearly choked. He looked to his mom and then back to the note. "Mommy, I'm going to answer a question for my ask blog, okay?"  
  
"That's fine, KO."  
  
KO took a breath. "I did it so I wouldn't keep suffering. Plus, no one will be affected by this choice."  
  
Carol raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

As the night became morning, Darrell walked out onto the pie covered front of the business to pick up the mail. "Huh, more asker mail." He noted.  
  
He walked in and gathered the robots as the organics were still sleeping.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Heya Box-bots! How's it feel to have your dad back?** "  
  
"Surprising," mentioned Ernesto, "but it's nice to see him again. Though strange how he's not ordering us around."  
  
"I AM JETHRO."  
  
Raymond, who was covered in pie, looked down at his brother, then smiled. "Whilst they did bring the pie birds, Mikayla and I did enjoy a good brawl again."  
  
"Mikayla!" Mikayla agreed.  
  
" **Also, how's that pie bird situation?** "  
  
"Dealt with." Raymond said curtly.  
  
Meanwhile, Professor Venomous yawned, his jaw nearly unhinging as he did so. He made a disappointed noise as he tried to shimmy from under the blankets. Having his hands compromised was horrible.  
  
Jethro came in with the letter to Professor Venomous on his head.  
  
"Uh...can you open that for me?"  
  
Jethro merely stared.  
  
Venomous felt uncomfortable so he looked to his hands. "Uh...I can't open that."  
  
Jethro continued to stare.  
  
Venomous looked anywhere but at the robot for someone with hands. He noticed Fink and exhaled. "Fink, can you help boss with something?"   
  
Fink's ear twitched, and she made a tired, "hurn?" noise.   
  
"I need you to open the letter, please."  
  
Fink stretched and yawned. She got up, still in her clothes from yesterday, and walked over to her boss as she rubbed her eyes. She took a look at Jethro and snatched the note from the bot. She tore into it and showed it to Venomous.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Professor, how're you feeling?**  
  
**You doing any BUTTER?! ;P** "  
  
Professor Venomous's eye twitched.  
  
" **But, seriously, how's it going?** "  
  
Venomous shrugged and looked at his hands. "I need to get this taken care of."  
  
" **By the way, is that a tractor-trailer hanging on a comedically-thin rope right above your head?** "  
  
Venomous looked up to see that. "Wha-why would you even have this?" He asked the bot.  
  
"I AM JETHRO."  
  
"Answer my boss's question!" Fink shouted.  
  
"I AM JETHRO."  
  
Fink let out a wail and tackled Jethro.   
  
The rope snapped and in the nick of time the letter glowed.  
  
" **If so, my asker magic will turn that tractor-trailer into a feathery tractor-trailer. *turns the tractor-trailer into a feathery one*** "  
  
The feathers landed on Venomous, Fink, and Jethro, and the two organics sneezed.

* * *

Mr. Gar was opening up the plaza when he saw a notice on the bodega. He was to lose it at someone, only to find that it was a note from KO's and Rad's blog. "Oh...right..." he remembered.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Mr. Gar: How have you been handing all this craziness happening at your bodega? Have you been personally effected?** "  
  
"Uhm. The bodega has been dealing with it fine I thought. It's a new day and everyone should be okay."  
  
" **Let me make things up to you with a gift! (A high-end mustache grooming kit appears before Mr. Gar) You know, in case you wanna spruce things up for your next date with Carol.** "  
  
Mr. Gar opened the door to find the kit at his feet. "Oh. Huh. Thank you." He gruffed.

* * *

Dendy was getting ready for the last day of the weekend to be with her parents when she looked at the mail.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: What do you think about what happened between you and GKO?** "  
  
Dendy blushed a bit. "I...feel all fuzzy when I think-..." she felt something in her throat.   
  
She looked at the next part of the note.  
  
" **How do you think this will affect your relationship with KO?** "  
  
"I-I was hoping that-" she got to her hands and knees and began to barf petals violently. Enough to make the green petals come out of her nostrils and some blood. Her eyes teared up from the pain as her parents rushed over to her. She didn't even notice the last part.  
  
" **Here’s a gift! (A basket of toys for Sajak appears before Dendy.** "  
  
Sajak didn't care about the toys as he ran to his owner and licked her face in reassurance.

* * *

Fink walked to the garage where the gokart was, waiting for her Dad - BOSS! She meant boss - and Boxman to be ready to go.  
  
A paper airplane hit her head.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Fink: Has your opinion on Boxman changed at all over the past series of events? How?** "  
  
"No. It hasn't."  
  
" **Either way, have a gift on me! (A state-of-the-art VR headset appears in front of Fink)** "  
  
Fink's tail betrayed her as it lashed excitedly. "Uh...thanks..."  
  
Venomous was watching Boxman get ready with stuff when Jethro came back with another note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Alrighty, Ven-Ven~! Now, before I do this, you might feel some strong, twitching sensations washing over your body like the ocean on the sand; so you might want someone you can trust by your side.** "  
  
"Boxman, can you get Fink?" Venomous asked.  
  
Boxman nodded and disappeared. Moments later, he and Fink were by the Professor's side.  
  
" **Okay, here we go!!!! *uses the transfer spell to transfer the bad luck & butterfingers to the person I’m thinking of***"  
  
There was indeed twitching, but Fink and Boxman held onto their reptilian companion.  
  
" **Now that that’s done, I hope you learned not to have devious thoughts about capturing innocent Sweetie-Pies. Because if you do, *the room darkens as an ominous voice whispers into Boxman and Venomous’ ears* I’m gonna do sooo much worse than some measly never-ending butter butterfingers and forcing Friday the 13th pizza down your throat...**  
  
**Also, if you were wondering where those curses went, I transferred them to Crinkly Wrinkly. So be on the lookout for clumsy, senile, purple foxes~!** "  
  
Boxman and Venomous seemed shaken, but reassured Fink they were fine and decided to head home.

* * *

Red Action was heading to her tank when dhe spotted what she thought was a ticket. She was angry and ran over to asee the issue.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Yo, Kali Action! I’ve a question to ask ya.** "  
  
"Oh, it's just that blog thing."  
  
" **If the present somehow changes the future, do you sense it and if so, how does it feel?** "  
  
"I don't sense it, but I can see it whenever I head back to the future." Red Action explained.


	36. Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of workplace, emotions, or of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Venomous was glad to be back home. He went to the counter to find more mail. He picked it up as he began to make up some coffee.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Professor, how's it feel to finally have your hands back to their regular state?** "  
  
"Pretty well actually. And now my hands are incredibly soft. I'm not sure how I feel about it..."  
  
" **Also, are you feeling alright from those twitching sensations and that threat? It kinda sounded like Grande Fan wasn't kidding around...** "  
  
"Yeah. I'll probably try to study it on my own...it would've been nice to get some information, but it seems that askers can do anything they want... hmm..."

* * *

Sajak licked Dendy's face as she sounded like a broken coffee filter.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: DENDY!!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!**  
  
**Don't worry, it'll be alright. Here's some medicine for that. *a bottle of Hanahaki medicine appears in the room***  
  
**Please get better...** "  
  
Pavel checked as many vitals as he could. "We need a hospital." He told Pepelina.  
  
Her parents carried Dendy into the car, and Sajak jumped in, occasionally licking off blood or pressing on Dendy's chest.  
  
Dendy reassured her puppy by weakly scratching his fur as she faded in and out of consciousness.

* * *

Crinkly Wrinkly woke up with butter on his hands. "Ooo! Looks like I did something fun last night!" The senile fox cheered. "Lemme check the note on my mirror!" He flopped and tripped until he slamed into his mirror, breaking it and then he looked at the note as grease spots started to show.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey...Crinkly Wrinkly? How's it going?**  
  
**Are you feeling alright?**  
  
**Also, is that an armada of pie birds with bomb-flavored pies?** "  
  
"Pie birds? Oh boy! Free dessert!"

* * *

TKO woke up with a snorting sound as a paper clung onto his face.  
  
" **Grande Fan: G.K.O.?!? G.K.O.!?!? Are you there? Say your favorite plant name if so!!!** "  
  
TKO rolled his eyes. GKO was probably in his greenhouse. He didn't know what KO did.  
  
TKO went down to the greenhouse level.  
  
There, he saw shriveled up plants that were an ugly brown and when he touched the biggest plant, it was so brittle that the petals broke and crumbled to dust.  
  
He didn't know what happened, but it frightened him enough to make him stagger to bump into a table. A plant fell and the terracotta pot broke as it hit. TKO looked down and a piece had the date on it. Born: August 6th, 201X.   
  
TKO felt his stomach drop. Why did he feel so queasy and bad about this? He looked for any semblance of life and he saw a tiny piece of yellow and green. He ran over between the dead plants and looked at the small plant, which seemed to have sentience.  
  
He felt sorrow for the small plant and he reached out his left hand to it. It began to wrap itself around his middle finger, with the flower opening towards his palm. He curled his fingers around it gently to cover its existence. The only semblance of it was the green, thin vine around his finger.

* * *

Venomous checked the other mail.  
  
" **Grande Fan: *when Professor Venomous is in the room* Hiya, Ven-Ven! Have you used the Chick Magnet I have ya?** "  
  
"No. I don't need it."  
  
The paper fluttered out of Venomous' hands and zoomed off.  
  
"That was weird." He began to drink his coffee, until Boxman came in with a magnet on his elbow. "Oh. That was why they called it a chick magnet. Huh?" Venomous looked back to the note as it flittered back to the counter.  
  
" ***tips the magnet by “accident” to where it points to where his chick is***  
  
**Oh my, I’m sorry. But, you needed to see who your chick was, I hope you enjoy his company~ :3 ;3** "  
  
Venomous rolls his eyes with a smile.  
  
"Ugh. Puns." Boxman grumbled.

* * *

Sajak whimpered as he layed on Dendy's left arm as she was in the hospital bed. A breath mask with a mixture of oxygen and diluted weed killer vapors channeled into her body.  
  
The doctor outside was talking to Dendy's parents. "She'll stay here for the time being. She's incredibly weak and has two different Hanahaki blooms. We don't know if she'll be okay."  
  
The doctor handed her parents a panflit on the surgery that removes the infection and feelings that would disappear from it.  
  
A note fluttered and rested peacefully on a table. Sajak whimpered and licked Dendy's wrist in hopes of waking her up.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: I AM SO SO SORRY!!! I had no idea that would happen! Oh, I was horribly insensitive!**  
  
**Here! To help you get better, I’m sending you a massive container of diluted weed killer — and it wasn’t made by Monsanto so you won’t have to worry about putting toxic chemicals in your body.** "  
The note read.

* * *

Venomous handed Boxman his mail, while eyeing the small part that was were-chicken.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman: How does it feel to be back in charge at Boxmore? Getting along with the kids? Things going well between you and Venomous?** "  
  
"Well," Boxman began, "I'm not back kn charge yet. I do seem to get along with my children. And things between us are...fine...?" He asked Venomous with a blush.  
  
"Yes. Fine." Venomous smiled warmly. "Uh...can I ask you something?"  
  
"Isn't that what we do in this story?"  
  
Venomous shrugged. "Why are you only part were-chicken?"  
  
"Funny story! I was once full were-rooster and after learning that I had an inheritance, I decided to go for a walk and brood in the rain about my deadbeat father. I was walking by a donut shop when I was blown back by an explosion!"  
  
Venomous nearly choked.  
  
"All of a sudden, only a part of my head and one arm was still were-chicken. That's why I wear my hair like this."  
  
"Ah...I see... thank you for sharing that, Boxman."  
  
" **Here. Left you a few cans of Pie Bird Repellent. Just in case.** "  
  
Boxman simply shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bodega, Enid was hugging her friends and wearing a new uniform.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" KO asked.  
  
"Especially when Shannon qnd I are stuck like this?" Rad asked.  
  
Enid laughed. "You'll survive 5 more hours. I'll see if POINT Prep lets me take off time to whop robo-butt if not!"


	37. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Anticsareme, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Carol was setting up for the day when she saw a note on her desk. Opening it, she found a strange question.  
  
" **Anticsareme: Carol, have you ever had Hanahaki while mourning Laserblast?** "  
  
"Uhm...yeah...actually... It's called mourner's Hanahaki and it grows in your tear ducts. I...still get it from time to time..."

* * *

As they were saying goodbye to Enid, a note attacked and clung to KO's face. Rad took it off and looked over it.   
  
"Oh my Cob..." he said, then began to read it.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: K.O.! Rad! Shannon! Enid! Dendy's in the hospital!!**  
  
**She's got Hanahaki bandly for someone and- YA'LL NEED TO GET THERE RIGHT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!** "  
  
"I-I can't... I'm leaving." Enid explained.   
  
"I'll take KO when we're on break." Rad assured. "Have fun at POINT Prep." Rad gave her a side hug and KO hugged her fully.  
  
"See ya!" Enid waved and walked out of the store.

* * *

Boxman was trying to remain calm, but he kept fidgeting for tools, hoping to have a new project to work on. He tried to distract himself with some questions.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman? I didn't want to ask this for fear of being too intrusive, but...**  
  
**What's up with the cybernetic eye? Don't get me wrong! It's cool and all, but...why's it there?**  
  
**You don't have to answer this if it makes you feel uncomfortable, though!** "  
  
"I just...felt uncomfortable showing the chicken part of my face."  
  
" **Also, here's a present! *A giant present with Boxman's name appears in the room***  
  
**It's a bunch of really rare and expensive wallets with your's and/or Venomous' names on them, so it might be a tad heavy.** "  
  
"Why would we need so many wallets?"

* * *

TKO kept feeling the fragile, little waterlily on his palm. He felt bad that the other flowers had died or were close to death, and he hoped to Cob that everything would get better soon.  
  
A note fluttered onto the turbonic half's knee.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey T.K.O...**  
  
**What're you gonna do? You gonna try to get G.K.O. back?** "  
  
"I...I don't how... I don't know how to take care of the flowers, or find GKO or deal with whatever KO's doing that's making these weird things happen in our mind!"  
  
" **Here's a way to get to him, along with a map. *gives the items to the young man***  
  
**Good luck in finding him before it's too late. :)** "  
  
TKO looked to the map and gulped. He could take the elevator to the subconscious, and he walked in and pressed the button to go down.

* * *

KO was working diligently until he felt his wrist band being tugged at. He saw one of his asks notes and gulped a bit. He decided to take a small break to look it over.  
  
" **Grande Fan: K.O.? Can I talk to ya for a moment? *grabs the heroic child by the wrist and drags him away from everyone else so they can’t hear***  
  
**Listen, I’m not normally a blunt person, but here it goes: Dendy’s got 2 different Hanahakis in her right now, Fantasy and maybe Soulmate right now.** "  
  
KO gasped a bit and looked worridly over the rest of the note.  
  
" **I won’t expose who the Fantasy guy is, but I have a pretty strong feeling that the Soulmate love is you.**  
 **But you got rid of the guy responsible for your Hanahaki, so in turn, it caused Dendy to be bedridden in the hospital with her parents discussing about having her Hanahakis removed, thus getting rid of the feelings permanently. All because YOU were being selfish about your own suffering!** "  
  
KO started to tear up. He didn't want to be selfish! He didn't know that Dendy would be affected if he wanted to feel better. He let out a sob and tried to read the rest of the note.  
  
" **I’d put a curse on you, but I’m feeling generous today and I have a feeling that the Edgelord side of you is gonna fix things.**  
  
**I hope you’re happy with yourself, K.O.; cause Dendy and her parents sure aren’t...** "  
  
KO started to openly cry and he ran to the back of the store in tears.

* * *

He prepared to work when Venomous spotted a note.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Hey, Ven-Ven? You okay, you look like you are a cake made of tiger feces.** "  
  
"Well that's a creative way of calling someone a piece of shit.  
  
" **Also, are you gonna keep your word about not capturing the currently in-pain cutie? ‘Cause if you decide to break it...**

 ***the room darkens as the familiar ominous voice returns* You know that I won’t hesitate to do worse...** "  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Venomous growled. He loked to another sheet of paper and thought of a wicked idea.  
  
" **Also, here’s something to make you and your boyf laugh~ *a tablet with a livestream of Crinkly Wrinkly with Ven-Ven’s former curses is magically created in his hands*** "  
  
"Oh. Ha! Sadistic! Fink!" Venomous called.  
  
The were-rat rat quickly an down the stairs. "You called, boss?"  
  
"You want some sadistic video?"  
  
"Do I!?" Fink snatched the video and ran back upstairs.

* * *

Red Action panicked as she thought she received another ticket, only to find it was an ask.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Red Action: How do you feel about Enid going to POINT Prep? Do you think this will affect your relationship at all?** "  
  
"Pssh...no! Unless there's a girl or guy that Enid had liked really well, I doubt that our relationship will change. Yeah, I'll miss her, but this was her choice. Plus...I can probably just go to the future and hang out with her."  
  
" **As a gift, I upgraded your and Enid’s phones to have a high-tech holographic FaceTime feature so y’all can see each other whenever you have time.** "  
  
"Oh! Sweet!"

* * *

Darrell was doing more taxes when he began to look over a note that wasn't a tax sheet.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Darrell: How does it feel to have your dad back at Boxmore? Any hard feelings between you two?** "  
  
"Nope! No hard feelings between me and daddy!" Darrell smiled. "And daddy isn't back yet...I know that he and Venomous talked about buying the shares...but something about that plan seems...off..."  
  
" **Also: here’s a gift! (He now has a high-tech flamethrower mounted on his arm) You know, when blasting your enemies just ain’t enough.** "  
  
"Cool! I'll have to try it when I'm not too busy with making robots for our orders!"

* * *

Pavel walked back into his home, with Pepelina following soon after. There was uncomfortable silence between the two as they stared at the panflit. As one finally opened it, there was a note taped inside.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Pavel and Pepelina: Please tell me your daughter will be okay! I didn’t kill her, did I?** "  
  
The parents seemed surprised by this note. "This must be what Dendy was talking about before she had her Hanahaki attack..." Pavel announced.  
  
"Our poor baby...I hope she-" Pepelina covered her mouth.  
  
Pavel held his wife close.


	38. Chapter 38

Crinkly Wrinkly hit the ground and did a flip, which would have been real acrobatic if the reason that he was able to get so high in the air wasn't because of pie bombs.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, uh, Crinkly Wrinkly?**  
  
**How...are the pies...and the pie birds...and that armada of pie birds with the flaming-hot-fire-flavored pies?...** "  
  
"They givin' me excersize!" Crinkly Wrinkly cheered.

* * *

Rad kept trying to do his work, but kept having to deal with Shannon, who took to sitting on boxes that Rad was trying to stack.  
  
"Would you stop that!?" He growled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what do you expect me to do!?" Shannon sneered.  
  
"I expect you to endure this until we're finally free! Or at the very least help me!"  
  
Shannon laughed. "Wait, you're serious? Sorry, let me laugh even harder!" She did so and stood up to cackle like a deranged villain.  
  
Then Rad spotted a note. "Shannon, there's a note on the back of your thighs."  
  
"Huh?" Shannon grabbed it and looked at it. "Oh, something for you."  
  
Rad inspected the note.   
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Rad? I think you should check on K.O....one of the other askers was a bit harsh on him and I think the company would be well-deserved right now, even if one of them is a Box-bot.**  
  
**No offense Shannon.** "  
  
Rad let out a bemoaning noise. "First day Enid leaves and somebody's already bullying KO!?" He then dragged Shannon to the breakroom where KO was lying on the couch face down and sniffling.  
  
Rad's ears drooped and he sat next to his little buddy. "KO..."   
  
"Hm...?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"BECAUSE DENDY'S IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" He cried.  
  
"Wait...how did THAT happen?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I wanted to stop feeling my Hanahaki and didn't know who my soulmate was, so I made myself stop feeling them."  
  
"Wow...uh...KO, I don't think you should've-"  
  
"Hang on Radicles. I know how to deal with this." Shannon made KO sit up. "KO, you did this to make yourself feel better and take care of yourself. Don't you ever feel bad for taking care of yourself, understand me!?"  
  
KO sniffled and nodded.   
  
"Now go eat some comfort food and get hugs from your mother."  
  
KO ran out, presumably to do so.  
  
"How did you learn about that?" Rad asked.  
  
"Raymond's soap operas."

* * *

Professor Venomous grabbed the paper only to find there was already writing on it.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Heya Professor, what'cha got in mind with that paper?**  
  
**Planning on faking being an asker with a probably-not-so-clever-name to hide your identity which will lead to a series of convoluted events and an eventual battle between whoever decides to investigate those asks due to how similar they are?**  
  
**Because if that's the case, you might wanna keep clear of Grande Fan's asks for a while. *whispers* You know what they're capable of...** "   
  
Professor Venomous let outt a yell abd threw things off of his desk. He began to hyperventilate, with a familiar laughter ringing in his mind.  
  
The note suddenly dragged him out of his lab, knocking him out of his state. He was suddenly in a fancy suit on one knee with a bouquet and tickets to a restaurant called Chez Romantique.  
  
"Uh..." Venomous seemed confused.  
  
Boxman grabbed the note. "Did you read the rest of the note?"  
  
"The rest?"  
  
" **Also, here's a little something for you to give Boxman a good time tonight. ;P**  
  
***A fancy suit appears on the Professor with tickets to a fancy restaurant and a bouquet of flowers in his hands while pulling him to where Boxman is and pushes him onto one knee with the bouquet and tickets held out towards the shorter villain***  
  
***whispers into Venomous' ear* Now ask him out! And you'll thank me later~.** "  
  
Venomous shrugged. "Can we try to get a babysitter?"  
  
"I guess...? Hopefully Fink won't be too mad..."  
  
They called up a few babysitter numbers until they finally found one. She offered to bring videos game and other gaming systems, and asked lots of questions about Fink to make sure she knew what she was getting into.  
  
Soon they met up with Fink and let her talk to the babysitter, who at first got cursed at until she enamoured Fink with questions about her favorite videos game.  
  
The two men were happy when the babysitter arrived, and she showed herself professionally. She then walked in to meet Fink and showed her an older videos game console.  
  
"See you, Fink!" Venomous waved.  
  
"See you, Fink," Boxman mumbled.  
  
Venomous stepped out only to find a note in his inner breast pocket.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous: Please disregard Grande Fan’s remark about your looks. You’ look awesome.** "  
  
"I know."  
  
" **Here’s a gift! (Venomous finds a gift basket full of high-end soaps, mints, lotions, hair care products, and scented candles.)** "  
  
"...what are you trying to say about my hygiene?"  
  
Boxman laughed and Venomous smiled, then chuckled.

* * *

Enid flopped in her bed as she debated on what to do. She reached under her pillow and found a note.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid: Congrats in getting into POINT Prep! Hope everything goes smoothly. Do you have any concerns about how this change will affect your relationships back home?** "  
  
"No...I think everything will be fine."  
  
" **As a gift, I’ve left you a brand-new alarm clock so you don’t wake up late on your first day of school like in every anime ever made.** "  
  
"Oh, thanks!"

* * *

Radicles went back to stacking boxes and Shannon read off another note that was to them.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Rad and Shannon: How are you two holding up? Being chained up together is no doubt an unpleasant experience, but are there any... particularly awkward feelings between you two specifically?** "  
  
"I mean-" Rad tried.  
  
"No. There's just annoyance." Shannon growled.  
  
"Y-yeah! You're so annoying! I completely agree and utterly loath you."  
  
" **I imagine this would affect Rad worse than Shannon seeing as how, months ago, Darrell spent hours on end brutally torturing her into not being able to feel love anymore before wiping her memory so she wouldn’t hold it against him...**  
  
**Aw crap, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about that!** "  
  
"What!? That never happened!" Shannon growled.  
  
"Yeah, Darrell doesn't seem the type to do that..."  
  
" **Uh... here’s a gift! (Shannon is now holding a rocket launcher)** "  
  
Shannon smiled widely. "Can't wait to use this against you!"

* * *

Mr. Gar was looking on the cameras and noted that one of them was covered. Another asker note. He punched some orders in and the note came in, allowing him to grab it and clear up the camera that observed a crying KO going into the Fitness Dojo.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Oh, Mr. David Gar~! How're things going between you and Carol going?**  
  
**Have you- he-he-he~ -held hands yet?** "  
  
He growled. "One: my name is not David. Two: we're dating, of course we've held hands." He then threw the note away.

* * *

Sajak whimpered as he couldn't get onto the bed anymore, and he was forced to pace in the corner with newspaper and only watch his sleeping owner. With a whine, he laid down.  
  
A portal opened to reveal a new person, one that wasn't on the visiting list, but that didn't matter. Their hand rested on the kappa's forehead.  
  
" **Grande Fan: Dendy, I know you're in there...**  
 **Please, be okay...**  
 **...**  
 **I know that people think of me as being uncrazy or unhinged, but I do care about people none the less, so, I'm gonna try something I know is risky.**  
 **By the power vested in me as an asker, I channel all of my asker magic to create a psychic link between the askers and the comatose Kappa in the astral plane.**  
 **...**  
 **Dendy, if you can hear me, just say who you are and what your favorite dish is.** "  
  
That was when the person stepped back into the portal and heard the kappa's voice in their own head. "Who's there? Who's talking to me? My favorite dish...? What happened to me? I guess I should answer the question... Cucumber and Fish-head sandwich."

* * *

Fink was happy to get back onto her computer as the babysitter was knocked out cold. She began to type up something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chez Romantique is from.a Fanfiction.net story called "Friend Date"


	39. Chain of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Gamer Princess for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: DENDY!! Can you hear us?** "  
  
"Uhh...yes...I can hear you...but how?" Dendy looked around, confused about her surroundings in this strange, otherworldly place.

* * *

"Bmomb!" KO cried as he ran into the dojo. The other ladies stopped what they were doing as the elementary aged child ran in to hug his mother.  
  
"Sweeatheart! Peanut, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm a butt!"  
  
"No you're not..."  
  
"Who made KO cry?" Some of the ladies asked darkly.  
  
KO sniffled.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Carol and K.O. I know this is gonna sound stupid, but how's it going?** "  
  
"Well, I don't know!" Carol admitted.  
  
"Everything is bad because Dendy's in the hospital and it's all my fault!"  
  
"Woah woah woah! Peanut, did you put Dendy in the hospital?"  
  
"Yesb..." KO sniffled.  
  
"I mean physically."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" **Also, guess what? The-asker-who-shall-not-be-named-right-now has established a link between us and Dendy on the astral plane!**  
  
**Just tell us what you want us to tell her and we'll get it to her right away! :)** "  
  
"I-I..." KO paused and sniffled. "I need to think..."  
  
Carol kissed his head. "You want me to drive you home?"  
  
KO nodded.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry, girls. Family matters." Carol announced.

* * *

Venomous and Boxman waited to be seated, surprised that such a high quality place allowed so many riffraffs come in here. But not Boxman, he was special.  
  
Venomous reached into his pocket to find another note.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Venomous: I wasn’t trying to insinuate anything about your personal habits. Just trying to be generous is all.** "  
  
"Oh...somone didn't get my joke." He placed the note back in its home.

* * *

Darrell was working diligently on taxes when he came across the next note.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Darrell: Okay, somebody — I won’t say who — kinda sorta let it slip to Shannon about what you did to her. Now thankfully, she didn’t believe it, but I’d keep an eye on her just in case.**  
  
**As a gift, I’ve given you a freeze ray to go with your flamethrower. Enjoy.** "  
  
Darrell saw the other machine appear on his other arm. As for telling Shannon about what he did to her? "What did I do to her?"

* * *

KO was in his car seat, eyes red, puffy, and seemingly he was starting to fall asleep when his mom brought him home.  
  
Carol decided to carry her son to his bed then check on the mail. When she did so, she found a note from that asker thing that KO set up, that she was starting to feel was a little too much trouble.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: Please don’t beat yourself up about what happened. There was basically no way of knowing that would happen to the poor kappa. Besides, it’s really all my fault for asking her those questions in the first place. Seriously, you’re too innocent to take the blame for this!**  
  
**Here’s a gift. (KO is now holding a framed photo of him with his friends)** "  
  
Carol saw the picture and smiled. Dhe went into KO's room and set it on his nightstand.

* * *

Shannon felt something hit her head and roll over to a corner of the room. "Ow!" She exclaimed she felt ber head and found a note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Shannon, I'm sorry to be the one who has to tell you this, but it did happen. Not just to you, but Darrell tortured all of your other siblings too to "fix the flaws" in ya'll.**  
  
**I know that Darrell got rid of his "flaw", which was thinking that Boxman was your dad and treating him as such, but when that body exploded, his flaw as gone. He probably doesn't even remember doing it!**  
  
**Ugh, I'm terrible at explaining things...**  
  
**Just, touch that memory crystal over there if you want the full story. Be warned though, it's not gonna be pretty...** "  
  
"Wha-?" She spotted the crystal. "Hey, Rad? Can we move over there?"  
  
"You can wait for me to do another hour of my job."

* * *

Professor Venomous and Boxman were getting home after the romantic dinner, and held hands on the way home. Venomous got there and noticed mail. "Huh? Why at this hour?" Venomous looked over the question.  
  
" **Gamer Princess: As a Princess, I decree, that when Professor Venomous gets back from his dinner with Boxman that he will gain his powers that he lost long ago!** "  
  
He felt something familiar coursing through his veins, and his eyes widened. "Boxman, stay back a bit."  
  
Venomous pressed his hands to the ground, and after struggling a bit, the little, purple, electric dome showed. He began to laugh ecstatically, and ran to pick up and hug Boxman.  
  
Boxman laughed as well, and he was happy for his boyfriend.


	40. Sadness Weighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gain some, but mostly lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Therapy Teacher, Mario Mario, Zack, Opel, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Grande Fan for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

Professor Venomous walked in to see the babysitter putting on her gloves. "Thank you so much for watching Fink. I'm guessing there won't be a next time-"  
  
"Are you kidding? I didn't know she had an interest in piano and video games! I'd love to babysit again, and possibly show her some music she might enjoy!" The babysitter smiled.  
  
Professor Venomous and Boxman exchanged looks, then smiled. "Here's your pay. We might call again."  
  
"Okay!" The babysitter grabbed her things. "Bye Fink! Hope to play again some time!" With that, the babysitter walked out.  
  
"Boss!" Fink smiled and practically tackled the were-snake. "How do you feel!?"  
  
Venomous chuckled. "Incredible." He had his power show on one of his fists. "To think I thought this power was weak..."  
  
"Wait...you had powers?" Boxman asked.  
  
"Boxman, Fink....I....haven't been honest with you...my real name isn't Venomous, it's Kincaid. And I used to be a hero."  
  
"You what!? But you're so fiendishly intelligent and so suave!"  
  
"Yes, those were things I learned as I became Professor Venomous." Suddenly he felt a migrane coming on. "I'll fill you in as much as I can."  
  
Fink's tail twitched a bit. "Boss...Boxman, get him to bed."  
  
Boxman nodded and used his surprisingly strong body to carry Venomous up the stairs.  
  
Fink looked to the mail slot. "More mail...huh?"  
  
" **Therapy Teacher: Hey KO and Professor Venomous,sin you guys have alter-egos, KO's being TKO, and PV's being Shadowy Figure, does that mean you guys have dissociative identity disorder?** "  
  
Fink looked to the note worridly, then back to Venomous. She didn't want Shadowy Figure to come out...so she crumpled up the paper, then ripped it to shreds. 

* * *

Meanwhile KO woke up with a sneeze and saw the smae note. "Di-so-key-a-ti-ve id-en-ti-tie di-sor-der?" He tried and shrugged. "I don't know what that is."  
  
He then looked at the other note.  
  
" **Mario Mario: Hey K.O, can take your sweatband off your head? I would like to see what your hair looks like without it. I bet your hair is super soft. Oh, and you have to keep it off the whole time, or at least until the end of the Q/A. Has Rad, Enid, Carol, Mr. Gar, and Dendy felt your hair too?** "  
  
"What!? I don't want my hair down! I look too much like TKO!" He protested. It was true, as he laid in bed quietly shouting, his headband was on his nightstand and he looked a lot like TKO.  
  
He then shuffled to the next note.  
  
" **Zack: Have you guys played a video game called Danger Zone on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, or Microsoft Windows?** "  
  
"Uh...no... I'm more of a Chip Damage fan. But we live by the danger zone!" He looked to the next note.  
  
" **Opel: What's the difference between twin siblings (whether identical or fraternal) and alter-egos?** "  
  
"Well, siblings and twins are usually their own people, while alter-ego is usually the same person, like how Tim Bold is Captain Unity, or how Mark Kent is Mailman Man."

* * *

Venomous woke up looking ragged, with grey skin and a snarl on his face he let out a breath and snuck down into his lair. "Heh...of all the things for her to do..." he chuckled. "Silverspark...your hubby would like to talk with you..." he said darkly until he was interrupted by a portal suddenly blasting him with things. "The grill!?  
  
"What just!?" He looked to the note.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Venomous! I'm so happy for you! But, and forgive my ignorance, but why ARE you happy?**  
  
**Also, congrats on becoming a couple! WHOO-HOO!!!!! *throws rose petals and taffy-scented confetti into the air as the party poppers pop*** "  
  
"Right.... I have no need to justify myself to a stranger." Shadowy Figure snarled and threw the note away.

* * *

Dendy wandered around the strange place until she heard another voice, with the vague outline of a person.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Dendy! Alright, so this is gonna be a bit of a long (and kinda messy) explanation, but all you need to know is that a fellow asker did some good and now we can talk to you on the astral plane!** "  
  
"I had...no idea this place existed..."  
  
" **Also, you're kinda in the hospital because of the Soulmate Hanahaki in you.** "  
  
"What!? That's...that's right...KO and GKO...even TKO...I thought that things were fine with me and GKO."  
  
" **But, now that you've stepped out of your body, you can get out of the hospital and check on everyone in the plaza. Not to mention the data you'll be able to collect there!** "  
  
"Well maybe...but I'm not sure where exactly I can find-" barking cut her off.  
  
She saw Sajak's spirit which was a very big dog that looked menacing, but with warm eyes.  
  
"Sajak!" Dendy smiled and ran to love on her puppy. "You're still by my side...huh?"  
  
Sajak let out a yap and nuzzled Dendy.

* * *

Shannon was glad to finally be free of the handcuffs. She ran towards the Crystal and picked it up, only to freeze as she saw her memories from third person. Hearing her screams and Darrell's justification, remembering the feeling of the electricity.  
  
The memories only took a second to remember, but for Shannon it felt like an eternity of pain. The crystal slipped from Shannon's fingers and broke.

* * *

Darrell looked to a package that came for him.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Darrell, I'm bad at explaining things, so here's a memory crystal to show you what they meant. *a memory crystal appears on Darrell's desk***  
  
**Just...be careful on what you're about to see, it's not for the faint of heart..** "  
  
Darrell picked it up and began to remember. So many screams. So many power hungry ideas. So many sadistic pleasures.  
  
He threw the crystal and it broke "NO! THAT'S NOT ME!" Darrell felt oil sting his eye. "That's not..." he sniffled. He sunk into the fetal position. "That's not me....that's not me...that's not me..."

* * *

Boxman let out a yawn as his stomach grumbled. "Why did dinner serve me so little?" He growled and wandered into the kitchen. He brought out a bowl, a spoon, and some ice cream, and began to eat some of it, a bit while he was eating his icecream, Fink came down in a nightgown. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I was...worried..."  
  
"About me?"  
  
"No, my boss. He's got this...other person in him...can I have some icecream?"  
  
Boxman nodded and handed Fink a bowl and a spoon. "This spoon has a note on it." Fink reported.  
  
"What does ot say?"  
  
Fink took the note off of the spoon. " **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman: How do you feel about what’s going on with your boyfriend? Did you even know about this side of him? How much did you know?**  
  
**As for you gift... hmm... here’s a new hat! (Boxman is now wearing a snazzy black top-hat.)** "  
  
Boxman appreciated the hat silently.  
  
"So this...other person?"  
  
"He's obsessed with glorbs. That's the main reason boss bought robots from you. I'd have to remind him about shipments that we get in full when bots were missing. This...other person...Shadowy Figure...he's...let's just say he's unpleasant..."  
  
"Shadowy Figure? Never heard that name before..."  
  
"Level -8, glorb specialist competing with POINT to secure as many glorb areas as they can."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I'm a rat."  
  
"Well, I just..."  
  
"Yeah...boss isn't very creative with my job." Fink smiled.

* * *

Rad looked to the suffering robot. He rubbed his face as he thought to himself. He sar on one of the boxes and noticed a note on another box.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Rad: How you holding up, bro? Sorry if things ain’t going so well for you. Your best friends are either far away or going through personal crises, and you as a result are stuck doing all the work at the bodega with the High Priestess of Orange Sass stuck to your wrist.**  
  
**As a gift, I’ve sent you a DVD collection of my personal favorite cat videos.** "  
  
Rad couldn't find the energy to complain, exhausted from that days work. Until an alarm went off for a Boxmore attack.

* * *

A portal opened inside KO's room.  
  
KO let out a wail in the empty home and looked to a mysterious person, looking weak.  
  
" **Hey...K.O.?** "  
  
"Y-yeah...?" He was strangely...trusting and this person.  
  
" **I’m sorry for what I said earlier...I was just so angry at you for doing something like that to a sweet guy like Gardener K.O. that I....** "  
  
"I...understand...I was a butt, and never tried to get to know him..."  
  
" ***sigh* I know what I said was hurtful, but...I only said that because I care a lot about you guys. I love each and everyone of you with 110% of my heart, after all.** "  
  
"Really?"  
  
" **It’s true. Why else would I be using most of my asker magic to keep the link between Dendy and the other askers stable?**  
 **He-he- *cough, cough*** "  
  
KO let out a gasp and ran over as Grande Fan knealt down.  
  
" **It’s taking a lot of my energy to keep it that way, so it might be a while before you or anyone else hears from me; I might not even recover from the exertion on my body...**  
 **But, if it means doing good, then I’ll risk my entire existence as many times as I need to.** " Grande Fan smiled as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What?" KO croaked.  
  
" **Well, I guess this goodbye...I better get going before the link is damaged.** " Grande Fan hugged KO tightly for the first and presumably last time. When they stood up again, KO noticed two things in his hands. A locket and a fortune cookie.  
  
"Wha-?" He tried, but his throat closed up.  
  
" **See ya, Cinnamon Roll. And be sure to take care of that locket and your soulmate. Seriously, I’d hate for either to get damaged or hurt in any way.** " They smiled as if promising to return as they were nearly through the portal.  
  
KO closed his fist gently around the locket.  
  
" **Good luck...** " with that, they stepped through the portal.

KO blinked and quickly went into bed, trying to get into his mind. He was successful and ran to the elevator. "C'mon-! No...why did I have to think of you!?" He shouted as he realized that the elevator was out of order.

* * *

TKO was protective of the flower he cradled as he made his way down the layers of the mind through different stairs. He felt something wrong, like something was watching him, but he brushed it off as thinking it was KO. Well, it was a KO, but not the KO he thought...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff...
> 
> The author wrote down what she saw in her mind's eye. She looked to the dusty coners of forgotten stories and a rainbow feather. Her God Quill. She could change things to fit, ease things to be the way she demands. The God Quill knew she loved her askers, missed dear old ones and hoped new ones would always ask more.
> 
> Grande Fan's sacrifice greatly wounded the author in the best way. "Not today, old friend." The author rasped. "Perhaps they'll be on the astral plane." Her mind wandered to negative thoughts, and that was when she decided to put down the story and drink cocoa.


	41. My Pen Didn't Write This...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't understand... my pen... I-it's not moving!? Then... how did this chapter form...?

KO seemed a bit upset after the ordeal with Grande Fan, trying to dig down into his subconscious to being back those feelings he had, but he knew that his choices made him do something very wrong.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, K.O.? I'm sorry about how all of that went with Grande Fan.**  
  
 **Even if we never got along, we were still close. I'll be sure to check up on them soon. If I hear anything about them, I'll tell you immediately.** "  
  
KO gulped. "Thank you," he mumbled.  
  
" **Also, what's in the locket and fortune cookie?** "  
  
KO broke the cookie thinking it would say something horrible like: " _The middle of the process is no place to determine the end of it._ " But instead it was: " _You will know it when you see it. It will know you when it sees you._ "  
  
KO then opened the locket to see a shield with a Waterlily pictured on it. He smiled slightly and folded the fortune to fit into the locket.  
  
  
A letter came in from one of the ceiling tiles. "Huh, can't say I'm not surprised." Fink notes.  
  
Boxman opens it.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Heya Boxman, Fink. I heard you guys talking about Shadowy.**  
  
 **How're you taking this in, anyway?** "  
  
"Well, we're currently eating ice cream and talking about Venomous behind his back, so I don't know!"  
  
  
Darrell and Shannon were both in corners of their respective rooms, hiding. A note showed under the floorboards and reluctantly, they picked them up.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Shannon./Hey Darrell.**  
  
 **I'm sorry I gave you guys those crystals. It was a bit of a bad move, huh? But, if it makes you feel better, your sibling isn't taking the revelation any better than you are. Maybe if you two talked it out, who knows, you might feel better.**  
  
 **Also, just to lighten the mood, I'm gonna mess with Rad and make him look like a fool for ya'll with front row seats given to you! *covers Rad in the leftover never-ending butter that GF has and pushes him over as some lawnchairs appear with robot popcorn, drinks, and three-D glasses appear for the bots***  
  
 **As Grande Fan sai- er- SAYS, 'Enjoy the show~'!** "  
  
Shannon laughs as Rad begins to slip and slide around the back, and eventually through the store and across the parking lot where a Darrell waited. The two enjoyed the showcase and walked back to Boxmore in silence, enjoying memory of the klutzy alien.  
  
  
Carol got home and checked the mail.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: How are things holding up with you and KO? He doing better at all? What are your thoughts on all of this?** "  
  
"Well, I hope he's better. Kind of hard on a kid to know his soulmate so soon. I'm glad... I'm glad I was able to meet mine."  
  
" **As a gift... why don’t the two of you have a nice dessert? (A fresh-baked chocolate babka appears on their dining room table.)** "  
  
She seems confused then walks in to see it. "I'll wake him up for this." She smiled warmly.  
  
She then looked to the other mail.  
  
" **Therapy Teacher: Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD), is a mental illness characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states. This is accompanied by memory gaps beyond what would be explained by ordinary forgetfulness. You understand what I'm saying KO and Professor Venomous? Now I'm gonna ask you guys again, since you guys have alter-egos like TKO and Shadowy Figure, does that mean you guys have dissociative identity disorder? Oh, and Fink, you better not delete or rip this message!** "  
  
"Hmm...maybe I should see if there's a therapist around..."  
  
  
Shadowy Figure plucked another note in the sewers. He looked at the name and chuckled mockingly.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Shadowy Figure: What are you even doing here still? Venomous got his powers back just as he wanted, so you’re completely superfluous.** "  
  
"Me. Superfluous?" Shadowy Figure snarled then barked out a laugh. "Professor is the superfluous one now. Why have those smarts dedicated to finding a way fo get new powers when I have my own back?"  
  
" **Also, I can tell you’ve got some kind of hold over both KO and Fink, so I’ll be upfront about this: if you even think of harming one hair on either of their little heads... I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you. Grande Fan may be out of the picture (temporarily, I hope), but her rule against harming innocent sweeties still stands!** "  
  
"Them? I couldn't care less. Fink was that little confused henchrat, and KO is only the outer shell of Turbo KO. But the ones I'm going after? They've been a pain in my side ever since Foxtail tried to buy some glorbs from me."  
  
  
Mr. Gar was closing up shop when there seemed to be a notice on his store front.  
  
" **Brooklyn T. Guy: Hey Mr. Gar, I'm here to tell you to make sure K.O. has a work permit because he's under 18. I just don't want you to get fined for a child labor law violation.** "  
  
He rolled his eyes. Of course KO had a permit.  
  
  
KO was getting proper clothes on when he noticed a note in his jacket pocket.  
  
" **Fashion Police: Hello KO. How come you don't wear shoes? It because you don't know how to tie the laces? If that's the case, there are different types of shoes like the ones with straps, there's sandals, and the slip on shoes (Slip on shoes don't have laces or straps. You just slip them on and you're good to go.).** "  
  
"I don't like shoes cause they mush your toes. Plus, my foot in impervious to damage! Even when I step on a nail!"  
  
  
Fink went up to her room to see some new videos game.   
  
" **Mr. What Zit Tooya: Hey Fink. I got you something. Here are both copies of Manhunt 1 and 2. Enjoy playing video games.** "  
  
  
" **anticsareme: How are Soulmates chosen?** "  
  
Meanwhile, Cupid, The President of the Universe, and Cob rubbed their chins. "Maybe we shouldn't have made Laserblast and Carol soulmates..." Cupid says.  
  
  
 **Walking down the spacious and bright halls of the Askers' astral plane, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 comes to a door, which as nearly drenched in pink, golden, and cream-colored glitter with the initials, "GF" smack in the middle of it. A faint, bright light comes from just underneath the door, which could easily be mistaken for any other light source if the circumstances were different. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door, the uneasy feeling in her gut growing when the door turns out to be unlocked. Inside the room - which honestly looks more like a fangirl's dreamhouse than a single room - was someone that, though they have a complicated relationship, was surrounded by a bright ball of light, surprisingly not blind her; though the glasses she wears over her eyes may have something to do with that. Taking a few steps into the room, she grips her bag tighter than when she thought Boxman was dead when she saw just how Grande Fan looks.**  
  
 **Dark circles are making their way known under GF's closed eyes and on her previously unblemished skin, with her tan starting to fade into a paler tone similar to BBNA1's own. GF's once on-point and always shiny hair had started to wilt and fade from the lack of hairspray used on it, making its way down her forehead and pretty soon covering one of her eyes. Grande Fan was sitting on the golden rugged floor of her room, in a position where she was meditating, crossed legs and her thumbs and forefingers touching. It'd have been nice to see if there wasn't a steady stream of light coming out of her heart, which was encased in a faint red glow as well as the IV drip in her left arm to supply her with nutrients until Dendy was feeling better.**  
  
 **Feeling her breath hitch BBAN1 shut her eyes and muttered to herself about how it was going to work out soon. "It's gonna be alright B..." Walking over to the nearly empty IV bag, she began changing the IV bag with the one she had in her bag. It was also Grande's favorite flavor, Bacon, Cheese, & Blended Veggies.**  
  
 **"GF has always been more energetic than you, plus she knows more about casting spells than you, especially musical ones. Sure, Grande's never used this much AM before for this amount of time all in one continuous go, but she'll pull through. She managed to train you on how AM works and how to control it when you discovered you had it, so she can survive using her love and AM for an unknown amount of time with no breaks in between. Yeah...yeah she's...she's fine."**  
  
 **BBAN1 looked over to where her friend was, watching as the IV drip bag's contents made its way towards her bloodstream. Just when she turned to leave, something on Grande's desk caught her attention.**  
  
 **Walking over to the desk, she saw a fortune cookie sitting atop a note. But it wasn't an ordinary one; it was one of Grande Fan's warning fortune cookies, which were meant to warn whoever opened it. Carefully picking it up, BBARN1 read the note aloud.**  
  
 **'This is for you, B. Trust me, you need to see this warning. -GF'**  
  
 **Looking back towards the cookie, BBARN1 cracked it open and smoothed out the paper to read it, the cookie's crumbles falling in the trashcan just next to the desk.**  
  
 **"A DARK FIGURE IS GOING TO TRY TO CAUSE HAVOC, WHILE THE SNAKE GAINED SOMETHING HE LOST LONG AGO"**  
  
 **Feeling confused, BBARN1 decided to pull out the crystal ball she always carries around to watch what goes on in the OK K.O.! plane of existence from her bag, seeing that there were quite a few missed events she forgot to check after finding out about GF and Dendy's condition. Clicking on the one for Venomous, she was horrified to see what has happened. Looking back to the paper, she saw a second part to it.**  
  
 **"ONLY THE THOUSAND BITES IN A GLASS CONTAINER CAN STOP THIS EVENT, NOTHING ELSE WILL WORK"**  
  
 **Now feeling a sense of determination brewing from inside, BBARN1 pocketed the note and crystal ball, speedwalking out of the room. While her back was turned, she didn't realize that GF had cracked open an eye, seeing everything from her at the desk to BBARN1's departure. Cracking a weak smile, she took in a deep breath and relaxed her face, making it seem like nothing happened as the door to her room was shut.**


	42. Powers Lost

Professor Venomous was sound asleep when he heard the voice.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Professor Venomous: Hello? You in there?** "  
  
"Wha...?" A note landed in front of him in his mind, and he didn't realize it was also in the physical world.  
  
" **If you can read this note, say the name of your soulmate!** "  
  
"My soulmate...? You mean... Silverspark? She's...she's not my soulmate." He snarled as he began to stomp on bittersweet memories that bubbled up.  
  
" **Okay, you're probably wanting an explanation for all this, so let me sum up: some of your genetic experiments on Glorbs created a split personality in you. This alter-ego, named Shadowy Figure, has Turbo powers, but is also an unhinged psychopathic monster who wants nothing but death and destruction.**  
  
 **He's also wicked obsessed with unlocking K.O.'s turbo-powered alter ego to aid him in his quest for mindless destruction. For the longest time, the only person who knew that Shadowy Figure is part of you is Fink, and he's threatened to do horrible things if she ever tells you or anyone else. Boxman recently found out on his own as well.**  
  
 **Look, the bottom line is, Shadowy's taking your body for a joyride while you're locked up tighter than Dad's liquor cabinet on prom night. What Shadowy's planning will violate the few morals you still have. You're a villain, but he's a monster, and you have to break free before he crosses that line.** "  
  
"No...no that can't be right... I would... I wouldn't... I don't understand! I have my power... what is this place?" He was so confused and this information was a bit too much.  
  
Meanwhile, in the physical world, someone stepped out of a portal behind Shadowy Venomous   
  
" **HEY, SHADOWY!!!** " BBAN1 called. " **Turn around and face me right now, or you're gonna have an even worse time than you're gonna...** "  
  
Shadowy Figure rolled his eyes and swiftly turned ready to take down anyone who opposed him.  
  
" **I've got a question for ya, Shadowy. What's black, purple, and clear all over?...You trapped inside an hourglass that I put you in while you were busy talking to me!** "  
  
Shadowy Figure snarled and shoved his body against the glass.  
  
" **Oh, by the way, the glass is impossible to escape from or break.** "  
  
He let out a shout, then punched the ground, power sapping dome appearing to do nothing. "No!" He kept trying to break the glass. "I'm not useless! I'm not powerless!" He protested.  
  
" **And the sand that's dripping from the top and onto you right now? That's actually not sand, they're Texas-grade fleas."**   
  
Shadowy Figure kept trying for break out as he kept feeling weaker...and weaker...he needed rest.  
  
BBAN1 let out a sigh. " **Good thing you guys have deep sleep-inducing venom in your fangs, otherwise this would be far, FAR worse without it. Welp, here's you pay, one month-long ticket to see the Shad'O Boyz concert for large families.**  
 **See ya next time, guys!** "   
  
The flea clan hopped away excitedly.  
  
BBAN1 let out another sigh as they saw the sleeping Figure, now back to the were-snake self. " **Well-** " BBAN1 picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. " **-time** **to get you back to your family.**  
 **But, not before I explain everything to Boxman and Fink about why you're like this.** "  
  
They spotted the physical ask.  
  
" **...Oh, and one more thing.** " She grabbed it and read over it. She seemed saddened by the note and sighed. " **I know this comes from a place that means well, but-" the hand holding the note summoned fire, burning the ask into ashes which then floated away. "-Grande Fan and I made a pact together. As long as at least one of us is alright, no asker will be allowed to divulge information about future events to people unless they want to disrupt the timeline and throw everything into chaos. And as for the other rogue asker, Therapy Teacher, I'll need to talk with them before they do something more dangerous than they already have...** "  
  
  
Darrell and Shannon had a talk to calm piece of mind. "So...you didn't remember any of that, huh?"  
  
Darrell shook his head.  
  
"I don't think anyone else should know about this. I'll keep it a secret."  
  
Darrell nodded, thankful.   
  
A note was slipped under the door.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Heya Shannon and Darrell, the 'super siblings', as Grande would put it.**  
  
 **How's it going? Feeling better from the um...revelations, you guys had? Don't worry, I'm not gonna reveal anything about this to the others, you guys already suffered enough.**  
  
 **Also, how was that 'Rad' entertainment for ya? Any kind of rating you wanna give it?** "  
  
"Hmm..." they both looked to each other. "7.5." They decided   
  
  
Carol was sifling through the mail and handed one to K.O. as they enjoyed the babka.  
  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, K.O.? I know it's kinda late for an ask, but I just wanted to let you know that Grande's doing alright.**  
  
 **I just changed her IV bag, so she'll be set for the next few hours on her meal. Don't ask for the details.**  
  
 **Also, how's that dessert? Choco-licious?** "  
  
K.O. smiled and nodded subtly.  
  
Carol still thought about the idea of therapy for her son.  
  
  
Rad panted as his never-ending butter finally ended surprisingly. He went into his van and found a note on the steering wheel.  
  
" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Radicles: So sorry about what happened to you, man. That couldn't have been a pleasant experience.**  
  
 **As a gift, there's a fresh-baked cinnamon babka waiting for when you get home... that is, assuming a certain someone hasn't burned it to ashes before you can get to it because I'm apparently not allowed to do nice things for people!** "  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
  
"C'mon! Work!" SXR sobbed. "Why aren't you working!?" She clutched the bendy mechanical pencil and it formed back into the rainbow quill that it usually was. "What?"  
  
The room started to fall apart. "Cherrelsel!" SXR cried out. Her dark counterpart quickly came and scooped SXR up, only for it to be too late. "Don't let go!" SXR screamed as the floor collapsed beneath them and they fell onto the mortal plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. No... Nonononononononono!


	43. Survival

"Finally..." SXR sighed as her POW card changed her. "My God Quill's working again." Cherrelsel looked over SXR's shoulder to see their new form. Now they were Sixer, part of a Kadaver Team, with Cherrelsel coming from the lower spine of Sixer.

"Now we find the Loli Frog?"

"She's not dead." Sixer shook her head and found their God Quill writing and changing back into a mechanical pencil.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For SXR: You okay? What the bloody hell is going on? Who or what is a Cherrelsel?** "

"Okay. She formed in 8th grade, and is 2 years older than OK K.O. . Take TKO, Venom and that one girl from that one anime where lewd things were banned. And then add Sableye eyes and that's Cherrelsel."

"Loli frog."

"Shut up!"

"She's your favorite character."

"I swear to Cob!"

"That one prompt where you and the character-"

"I'll strangle you!"

  
**Just outside of the professor's home, BBAN1 looked through the window and saw Fink and Boxman enjoying some ice cream, seemingly feeling better about the Shadowy revelation. Looking back to the sleeping form of the professor on her shoulder, she used her free hand to reach into her bag and pull out a light rose crystal. She slid it across Venomous's forehead. A black-purple, film-like glow came out of his head and into the crystal, turning it that color. Venomous sighed in his sleep, letting a smile cross his flea-bitten face. The sight was adorable, which made BBAN1 smile. Putting the crystal back, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, a slight creak coming from the hinges.**

**The creaking caught Fink and Boxman's attention, watching as an unfamiliar person came in with a sleeping professor slung over their shoulder. The figure stopped and turned their head at the green duo, their black glasses shining off in the moonlight and showing their sandy brown hair and their neutral expression. Fink growled at the person, getting ready to attack, while Boxman squinted his eyes at the figure's crop top vest, trying to see what the picture on the front was.**

**"There's no need to be alarmed," they said, raising a hand to adjust their glasses, revealing their black, lashed eyes from beneath the lenses. "I'm only here to bring back your professor and talk with you guys."**

**Something about her voice sounded familiar, it was enough to calm Fink down and make something click in Boxman's head. Seeming reading his mind, they smiled.**

**"Yes, Boxman. I'm Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, but you can call me 'BBAN1' for time purposes." BBAN1 walked closer to them, adjusting the professor so that he was in her arms.**

**"Sorry about the rough condition he's in, but Shadowy was in control at the time, I'm not so good at fighting so I had to use deep-sleep, Texas-grade fleas inside an hourglass, and Venomous also found out about Shadowy. Don't worry, I erased his mind before we got here, so now he won't remember Shadowy being a part of him." BBAN1 pulled out the black-purple crystal from her bag, the intimidating glow illuminating her face. "Sadly, I can't remove Shadowy from him without serious consequences happening." BBAN1 put the crystal back in her bag "So, he's gonna be stuck with him for a while longer."**

**She looked over her shoulder, seeing the living room and glancing at the ice cream "Actually, why don't you fix me up a dish of ice cream and I can explain everything to you two in the living room. Before that though, I'm gonna take your boyfriend-" BBAN1 points at Boxman with her free hand "-and your dad-" BBAN1 points at Fink "-to his room."**

**Turning on her heel, BBAN1 made her way towards the professor's bedroom "Don't worry, I know where to find it. We Askers have a VERY deep knowledge of a lot of stuff relating to ya'll." BBAN1 craned her head to wink at the green duo, before she continued on her way, leaving two VERY confused people in the kitchen**

"What was...that?" Fink asked.

"A fan" Boxman snivled 

  
" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dendy, how's it going?** "

"Erm...I think it is fine. I am here with Sajak, but I am not sure where I want to go until I awaken..."

" **I know I'm not around right now, but that's cause I'm doing business on your plane of existence right now.**

**Feel free to hang in my room if you want, it's the door with a pattern similar to Boxmore and had the name "BBAN1" in the middle of it. The door's unlocked and the room is a giant library with flying books.**

**You can read any book you'd like, but keep away from the section that says, "FAN-FICTIONS". Trust me, you have too much innocence to be tainted just yet. At least wait until your twelve until you can go in there.** "

Dendy purses her lips, then gets on Sajak. "Onwards Sajak! To BBAN1's room! Doesn't roll off the tongue as well as KO though..."

TKO clutched the flower as he heard rustling behind him. A note fluttered down, but someone else grabbed it and looked at it.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, T.K.O.? You doing okay?**

**Also, you having any luck with finding G.K.O.? Here's a flashlight to help you with your search.**

**Please, be careful and hurry...** "

It's eye twitched and it landed behind TKO. 

"!?" TKO turned and came face to face with another KO. his eyes were blue, and he had a black triangle under his left eye, as well as a fang and his hair was up, but slicked back.

"Don't." It simply growled.

  
Ernesto was filing taxes when he saw a note for himself.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Ernesto: How are you and the other Bots handling this little situation with Darrell and Shannon? I don't want to get into specifics, but what they're both going through right now is... not very good at all...**

 **Here's a gift! (A high-tech desk organizer appears in front of Ernesto) Just a little something to help with work.** "

"Well, I have no idea what Darrell and Shannon are going through, but I do appreciate the gift!"

  
Carol sat down as she took a break from her classes. She went to eat lunch when she found a note.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: Are you seriously considering therapy for your son? If so, just make sure you find someone who knows what they're doing. KO's going through a very difficult situation, and the last thing anyone needs is some unqualified quack making things worse for the poor boy.**

**You're a good mother, Carol. I know you'll do what's best for your boy.**

**PS: How'd you like the babka? Was chocolate fine, or should I have given you cinnamon instead?** "

"I'm not too sure. There's no one nearby that's close enough and qualified... but the banks was very sweet of you. It was fine"

  
KO was (keyword) trying to enjoy school, but found it difficult as Dendy wasn't there behind him. He resorted to trying to sort through his POW Cards again and again when he didn't know what to do for school work when he found a note in an empty slot. He took it out and unfolded it.

" **Therapy Teacher: Did you hear what I said KO? I've been telling you what dissociative identity disorder is. But I'll tell you again. Dissociative identity disorder (DID), previously known as multiple personality disorder (MPD), is a mental illness characterized by at least two distinct and relatively enduring personality states. This is accompanied by memory gaps beyond what would be explained by ordinary forgetfulness. Now I'm asking you KO, since you have an alter-ego TKO, does that mean you have dissociative identity disorder?** "

"I-I guess-"

"Something to share with the class, KO?" Ms. Quantum glared.

KO shut up and shook his head. The note was snatched out of his hand. "No note passing in my classroom! Get it?"

"Got it..."

"Good."

  
Sixer watched the God Quill record. "It should be more stable. I might have to find something to create...maybe..." she took out a notepad to some of her OCs. Others on the Kadaver team. Clockwork, Baxter, Wolfsong, Robynn, Trent...

"No. If Clockwork and Baxter are here, and Wolfsong, too. It'll be too early. I don't want to control them!"

"Then perhaps we must Lew-"

"Finish that sentence and I will slap you."


	44. Danger

The other KO stood there menacingly. "Take another step towards the subconscious and you _WILL_ be punished." He growled.

TKO stood on the defensive. A note fluttered down.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For TKO: What’s going on? Who is that guy? Are you doing ok?** "

The other KO grabbed it and burned it. "No one else is allowed down there. And I won't hesitate if you make a move!"

* * *

Dendy wasn't surprised as the disembodied voice rang through her head.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: I must say, you’re taking your presence on the ethereal plane surprisingly well.** "

"Well, there is not much else to do than accept it..."

" **Are you at all worried what will happen to you in the material world?** "

"I am. But I know the doctors are keeping me stable."

" **As a gift, Sajak can now fly! (Sajak starts to float) Enjoy your new Air Doggo!** "

* * *

**BBAN1 walked down the stairs, having put the professor in bed, she glanced over into the living room, she spotted Fink and Boxman, who were sitting on chairs just adjacent to the couch, which had a bowl of ice cream and a spoon on the table in front of it. After being spotted by the rat girl, she began speaking.**

**"Okay, I just put Venomous to bed and I out up a bell system to make sure Shadowy doesn't sneak out and try anything funny." Taking a seat on the couch, BBAN1 grabbed the ice cream bowl and took a bite of it, face falling a bit at the taste.* "Ugh, raspberry..."**

**Fink scrunched up her nose. "I like raspberry..." she mumbled. Boss did too.**

**Boxman, who was getting fed up with his fan acting so off and not giving any answers, snapped and demanded answers. He was cut off mid-way when his mouth suddenly zipped close, which cracked a smile and some chuckles out of Fink and confusion out of the chicken cyborg.**

**"Quiet, Venomous is sleeping upstairs." Taking a deep breath, she began.**

**"I already introduced myself, so I'll skip that part." BBAN1 rubbed her hands together, mystical & magical sparks coming off of them. With a wave of her hands, she began controlling the magical & colorful energy in front of the in-awe villains. "I, along with Grande Fan, are part of a team we call the 'Rouge Asker Control Team.' Since we met, we made a pact to keep things going on in this plane of existence in how it should pretty much go; with our existence being a slight factor change, but nothing too major. Before, everything was pretty much alright. Askers were asking questions that didn't reveal anything too major, people in your existence have been going along with their lives, and Grande was teaching me how to control the Asker Magic I had in me. What with her being an Honors Student for Magical Spell Casting Academy."**

**As the pictures changed to match up with her words, Fink and Boxman's eyes sparkled at how great the spectacle before them was. The latter even forgot about the fact that his mouth was zipped shut by his fan.**

**"Recently, however, there's been an upsurge in Rouge Askers." The formerly bright, colorful, and cheerful colors darkened into more somber ones, the pictures swirling to show the next part of her tale. "Some of the Askers have gotten it into their heads that since they have more power than them, they could do whatever they wanted. So, Grande and I tried our hardest to fight off some of them, but a few of their asks have slipped through. And since Grande is busy helping Dendy in her comatose condition, it's been up to me to make sure they don't cause much harm to this plane of existence. But, sadly, with Grande temporarily out of the picture, I've been overwhelmed between making sure Grande's fine and keeping the Rouge Askers under control." Dispelling the glorified light show, the green villains looked at the sweater-wearing Asker, who had her head bowed and a bowl of half-eaten ice cream on her right, with the two villains wondering when she even took some bites out of it; as well as why since she didn't seem to like raspberry.**

**"So, while I'm here, I've decided to right a few wrongs that have happened thanks to some of the Rouge Askers I failed to keep at bay. I know Venomous seems happier with his powers back, but he's not supposed to have them back at any point in time. And no, Boxman, you're gonna have to ask Venomous himself when he's feeling up to it; I'm not gonna be telling you anything. I haven't seen anyone named 'Gamer Princess' in the Askers' Astral Plane-" Fink nervously looked away from BBAN1, some sweat collecting around her forehead "-but thanks to Grande teaching me, I know how I can change the settings of an ask, while not destroying the ask's magic itself."**

**BBAN1 looked at Boxman "You wouldn't happen to have Gamer Princess' ask, would you?" Boxman tried to speak but remembered the zipper. So, zipping it open, the zipper & zipper tag seemed to disappear, before he spoke again. This time, his speech coming out clear that he did happen to pick up the ask when Venomous dropped it. Pulling out from seemingly nowhere, he handed it BBAN1, who took it without hesitation and opened the settings part of the ask. After a few clicks, a small hesitation, & some typing, she saved the settings and closed out, the ask itself glowing a faint hue of sandy brown. "There, now he'll only temporarily have his powers for the next five days."**

**Upon seeing the surprised expressions on the villains' faces, he let out a sigh through her nose "I...decided to let him have his powers for a while longer, since I know he'll want to enjoy them for a while." Taking another bite of ice cream, which was starting to bother her less, she continued "In the morning we'll just say Venomous was sleepwalking & got attacked by a gang of Texas-grade, deep-sleep fleas if he asks about why he feels that way."**

**"Hate those things, but not as bad as worms" Fink says**

**"I'm gonna be staying the night to make sure Shadowy doesn't try anything funny. I'll be fine with the couch and I have plenty of time to get some sleep, so don't worry about me. You two, on the other hand, should probably get some rest. You look like you guys need it."**

**Taking the empty ice cream bowls from all three of them, BBAN1 walked towards the kitchen while the villains headed off to their rooms, mumbling about how weird all of that just went.**

During the night, BBAN1 added more asks towards people.

* * *

Pepelina got home early and looked into Dendy's room. She sucked in a breath, but saw a note that wasn't there before on her daughter's bed. She walked over and investigated it.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Pavel, Pepelina. I know it must be rough, having your only daughter in the hospital...**

**But I can assure you that she's doing alright thanks to another asker helping out.**

**If...If you decide to do the surgery, she might never get her feelings back. The only reason she ended up like this was due to her soulmate suppressing his Hanahaki. Just...give her some time, don't do the surgery. I think he's gonna stop suppressing it soon.** "

Pepelina teared up a bit. "I hope so."

* * *

There was a stand-off between the two and TKO felt the flower shiver in his palm. He was prideful and protective of his flower, and did not trust the other KO.

"Just come quiet-LY!" His face was covered by a note, letting TKO escape using a quick dash attack.

The other KO finally looked at the note.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hello there version-of-K.O.-we-haven't-seen-until-now. What's your name?** "

"...I suppose it's only polite... KO calls me... 'Defender.' I suppose that would make me D.K.O."

" **Also, have you seen a K.O. dressed like a gardener around here?** "

"Him!? I was created to make sure he couldn't hurt our body anymore." Dark KO looked back to see TKO gone. "So...we're playing Cat 'n Mouse, huh?" He growled.

* * *

Ms. Quantum let out a sigh as she finished grading. "...it's quiet during recess now..." she said to nobody. She knew Dendy was in the hospital, but knowing kids, they would tell rumors about her absence. She was worried about the hard worker, but unfortunately, she had already snapped at KO. And someone wanted payback.

" **Since Ms. Quantum is being a bit cranky,** " someone whispered " **let's see how she likes lobsters...**

 ***Summons a three-headed, fire breathing lobster twice as big as Ms. Quantum with a robotic shell for protection & singing ginseng tea for back up that sings 'The Song that Doesn't End' on repeat***"

"What the-!?" Ms. Quantum managed as the Cerberus-Lobster manifested. She quickly began to dodge the attacks and realized she needed to get it away from the school. "Get at me you shellfish bastard!" She shouted and began to run, thankful no "little ears" heard her.

* * *

Sixer was wandering in a field, trying to find a flat surface for her pen to write on. "Look!" Cherrelsel pointed to a note fluttering in the wind. Cherrelsel caught it and handed it to Sixer.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Sixer: Sorry to keep bothering you, but who are these Clockwork, Baxter, Wolfsong, Robynn, and Trent characters you brought up? And what's a Kadaver team? And why is Cherrelsel so obsessed with frogs? I'M SO CONFUSED!!!** "

"Woah, one question at a time. Those characters I brought up are some Fan characters I created. And they're a Kadaver team, a team who looks for dead bodies. Cherrelsel-"

"Lewd the Loli Fro-" 

Sixer punched Cherrelsel. "Cherrelsel's obsession is with...a frog like character, not frogs themselves."

* * *

"This does not seem like the right place..." Dendy mumbled as she only saw pictures on the doors. She knocked on one, and a small werewolf in a suit opened the door.

"Erm...can I help you?"

"I think I made a wrong turn...do you know of a hero named K.O.?"

"No. But come inside. My most recent appointment just left. I'll call my colleague and see if he can help. Anything while you wait?"

"Uh...do you have fish heads?"

The werewolf seemed surprised. "Oh. Erm no...but how about tea?"

"Never tried it."

"Well...cocoa?"

"Have not tried that either."

"Goodness gracious... what do you like?"

"I've had Fish heads, cucumbers, rice, and water."

"Oh dear... come in. You can try cocoa and erm.... I'll see if I have dog treats..."


	45. Crisis

KO walked in to Ms. Quantum's class, surprised to see a substitute and a note on his desk. He opened it as the other students filed in.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: K.O.!**

**There's no time to explain, but T.K.O. is trying to find K.O. in your subconscious and is being targeted by D.K.O., who is kinda not letting G.K.O. out and if you don't hurry, I know something bad is gonna happen!**

**Also, here's a little something to help with the elevator problem. *a crowbar & an override switch that works on mindscape elevators appear in his hands***

**Please, hurry and be careful!!!** "

KO gulps and looks to the substitute. He raises his hand as high as he can and begins to try to get her attention.

* * *

**In the morning, Professor Venomous woke up to the smell of cooking batter, to what that batter was for was unknown by him. When he sat up in his bed, he heard a strange ringing that definitely didn't come from the silence of his room. Looking down, he saw that he had on a necklace of small bells, at least 50-60 of them on the black string that held them all together.**

"The grill?" He rasped.

**Getting out of bed, Venomous headed down towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as his head felt like a rock, his body was itchy, & his memories were kinda fuzzy, but he felt like he was forgetting something...**

Venomous rubbed his head.

**Upon entering the first floor, he saw Fink & Boxman enjoying some flapjacks at the dining room table with orange juice & maple syrup to boot. Walking over towards the duo, he questioned how they were eating flapjacks & asked if Boxman or Fink made them.**

" **They didn't, I did.** "

**Looking over to where the kitchen was, he saw a young, pale-skinned woman around the age of a young adult & was shorter than him by about 6-8 inches wearing a purple sweater under a red crop-top vest with Boxmore's logo plastered on the front with brown pants, black shoes, sandy brown hair with messy bangs covering her forehead, shaping her face with 2 thick strands on each side, & the back reaching down past her shoulders with thick, black glasses over her lashed, black eyes. In her hand was a stack of flapjacks with maple syrup drowning the top one and dripping down the stack. Extending her hand, she introduced herself.**

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, 'BBAN1', for short.** "

**Cautiously taking her hand, Venomous asked her what she was doing here.**   
**...**

" **Asides from making ya'll breakfast, I was making sure you didn't try to sleepwalk out of your house again. You already got attacked by Texas-grade, deep-sleep fleas, which is why you have so many bite marks if you were wondering why you feel like you slept with your head hanging off the bed while sleeping in a bed made of hot coals.** "  
 **...**  
" **Anyways, here's your flapjacks-" BBAN1 hands over the delicious-looking breakfast plate to the professor, which he took. "-and here's a little something to help with the bites and itching." places a bottle of healing itch-bite cream on the table. "Just rub it on your skin and it'll fix ya up in the time it takes for you to say 'Little Bo Peep took my sheep and sold their wool to the back-stabbing Stabbertons in Seattle.** "

"...I have never heard that saying before in my entire life."

"Really?" Boxman asked.

"Is that common in the neutral zone?"

"Only where I'm from." Boxman shrugged.

" **Just wait until you finish breakfast to put it on, okay?** "

**BBAN1 look at Boxman as Venomous sat down & began eating his breakfast - which he thought was surprisingly good - not noticing the two making eye contact & nodding at each other, which was the signal for Boxman to tell Venomous about the "discovery" of finding out Venomous' power return was only temporary. Looking over to Fink, she decided to get her out of the room.**

" **Hey, Fink, since your done eating, how about you help me get something from under the couch in the living room?"**

**Fink found it strange that BBAN1 was asking her something like that, but shrugged, ran to put the dirty dishes & cutlery in the sink, and ran towards the living room to meet up with her, not paying any mind to her bosses. When she saw that BBAN1 was already under the couch, Fink crawled underneath the furniture to be by her side to find whatever it was the Asker lost.**

" **Fink-** " **She began, side glancing at the rat.** " **-I know that you're Gamer Princess.** "

**Fink froze up at the sentence, not expecting BBAN1 to come off as so straight-forward as she was now.**

"What about it?"

" **It honestly wasn't that hard to figure out, y'know. You play a lot of videos game and you're practically treated with a similar lifestyle as a princess.** "

"So?"

 **Sighing, she turns her head to look at Fink properly.** " **Look, I'm not mad at you for doing what you did. You just wanted your Boss to be happy and stop obsessing over having his powers lost to something he didn't have much control over. But using Asker Magic to give his powers back isn't a good or healthy way for him to stop seeing himself as 'useless', 'weak' and 'inadequate'." Places a hand on Fink's shoulder, which causes the rat girl to look up at her in surprise. "Only the ones close to him can. Sure, his team may not have understood it back then, but he has a chance now to realize that he's always been more than enough, that he deserves this life.** "

"Tch. You sound like a hero."

**"Just, make sure you let him know that alright?"**

"...got it..."

**"Oh, by the way, here." Gives Fink the crystal that contains the memory of Venomous realizing that he & Shaowy share the same body. "I'm entrusting this to you so that when the time comes for Venomous to know, you'll smash the crystal on the floor and he'll get this memory back."**

"When will that be?"

**"You'll know when to do it." BBAN1 smiles. "I trust you in that sense." Fink smiles back, spotting something next to her & grabs it, pulling it closer.**

"What's this?"

**"Oh, hey, my glasses polishing kit. There it is." Fink gave her a weird expression as BBAN1 took the kit. "What? I said I dropped something under here, didn't I?" Rolling her eyes, Fink slide out from under the couch with BBAN1 following. Grabbing her sandstone college bag, she & Fink made their way to the dining room, stopping when they saw Boxman & Venomous making out. BBAN1 snapped a quick picture of the two, knowing GF would want to get informed on this juicy bit, she stuffed her phone in her bag before Fink exclaimed out of disgust how gross they were being.**

"Ah! Fink! We were-" Venomous tried.

"Please don't kill me!" Boxman protected his face.

**"Well, this has been fun, but I gotta leave now, more Asker junk to deal with before checking on Grande. Oh!" Snaps her fingers. "By the way, Venomous, about that ask a while ago, Grande wasn't saying you looked like you 'ARE a cake made of tiger feces', she was trying to say you looked like you 'ATE a cake made of tiger feces'. She pressed a wrong key and mistyped, she actually thinks you're hot and that you and Boxman made a great couple."**

**The two embarrassed villains looked at each other, then looked away.**

"Eww!" Fink proclaimed.

 **"Welp, see ya!" With that, BBAN1 ran out the somehow already opened door & closed it upon exiting, leaving the villains feeling mixed signals from BBAN1 as well as mixed feelings about Grande Fan**.

* * *

"Yes Kaio?" Mrs. Silverstream, a white werecat, asked. 

"May I please use the restroom?"

"Yes, but take a pass, first." She points to the last one on Ms. Quantum's desk.

KO ran up and grabbed it.

* * *

Enid sighed as she set her alarm clock. She looked to the bed to see a note.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Enid? How's it going at P.O.I.N.T. Prep?**

**Anything not normal going around there?**

**Also, have you made any new friends?** "

"Everything's fine. Ms. Pastel and Koala Princess are nice." She says to the note.

She then remembers her medicine she needs and goes to the bathroom to take it.

* * *

"Mrs. Silverstream is not canon." Cherrelsel says.

"I...couldn't find..." Sixer stops herself as she sees the God quill write on it's own. And suddenly characters for this world pour out of her. 

"Shit. No." Sixer gasps as she sees her Heroes, fanchildren, and the monsters.

"Looks like we're going to have a fantastical sidestory about fighting the monstrous turbonic experiments that you thought should have been featured." Cherrelsel states.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

* * *

Dendy heard the ethereal voice ring through the room

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: So, where are you right now, and whom is this lycanthropic gentleman with whom you are conversing?** "

The werewolf walked in. "Excuse me, Dendy, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, some people managed to put me on the ethereal realm and I was looking for a door, but couldn't find it. These people simply wanted to know your name, Dr. Wolf."

"I see." He gave her cocoa. "Enjoy it, my friend should be here-"

"I came as quickly as I could! What's wrong with the-" the green, glasses wearing equine cut himself off. "Didn't realize you had an appointment... or did Blissy have another magic lesson?"

"No, this is Dendy. She's not from our area. Erm...where did you come from?"

"The ethereal plane. I was trying to find a door."

"Uh huh..." the green equine looked to the kappa. "And your dog?"

"His name is Sajak!"

The equine sighed. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

Enid walked back into the room to see Elodie and the note had been slightly crinkled in one spot. "Did you read that note?" Enid asked her ex-friend.

"No." Elodie retorted casually.

Enid gulped and exhaled. She just wanted sleep.

* * *

Ms. Quantum dodged the fire from the lobster, and panted from the effort. How far was she from the school?

The lobster then threw a paper plane. Ms. Quantum caught it. "Care for me to read to the class?" She snarked and jumped into the air to land on the base of the creature's necks. She then unfolded the plane.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Miss Quantum: So, you're battling a mutant lobster, eh? Bet that doesn't happen all the time. Over here in New England, they're everywhere!**

 **Here, I got ya something that just might help. [Miss Quantum is now holding a futuristic ray gun of some kind.** "

Ms Quantum smirked at the technology. **She pulls the trigger... only for the device to explode and cover her with sticky goo.**

Her eye twitches and she looks to the note. " **Hey, I never said it would help YOU, you scary bitch!** "

Ms. Quantum growled.

* * *

"Alright, this is the edge of the rift. And you think this is where you made the wrong turn?"

"I believe so."

"Then this is where we part. Goodbye, Dendy."

"Goodbye, Voice." She waved and Sajak flew back to the Astral plane.


	46. Reluctant

GKO panted as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He was incredibly weak, and felt his body on fire and aching.

Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: " **G.K.O.!** " A voice rang.

" **If you're there, say something only you would know!** "

"Only I...?" He closed his eyes. Only a few days ago, he was with his soulmate and now this...? What was something only he would know? He remembered how his girls loved on him and he blushed harshly.

" **Don't worry help's coming soon, so hang tight!** " He closed his eyes with a groan.

* * *

Dendy and Sajak were walking along what appeared to be an abandoned hallway. Dilapidated doors with faded names like: "Domoluvu," "Becca_tries_to_write," and "vatithewindmage,"

Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: " **Hey, Dendy, did you find the door yet?** " A voice rang.

" **I think the A.A.P. has a map statue somewhere, so try finding that.**

 **Oh! Also, I have a small garden of snapdragons next to the door on either side.** "

"Thank you!" Dendy calls with a smile.

* * *

**Walking down a street near some buildings, BBAN1 munched on some cinnamon buns that she had bought from a small bakery. Humming to herself as she reviewed some of the events that went down, she changed the screen of her crystal ball to Grande Fan's room, where she saw that her bag was only half empty, most likely due to how thick of a consistency the mixture had. Her smile dropped a little when she saw how pale and drained her face was, seeing that once vibrant & bright face now slowly being chipped away from the excessive use of her A.M. spell casting. Scarfing down the rest of her current cinnamon bun, BBAN1 ran into a nearby alleyway & was about to teleport, but heard a voice whisper into her ears.**

**???: He-he-ha~! Looky what we have hear~.**

**Turning around, BBAN1 saw that, in the shadows, was a pair of magenta eyes and a devious smirk that left a bad taste in her mouth. Steeling her nerves, BBAN1 prepared to speak to the person who had taunted her the most in her would life.**

" **What do YOU want? Shouldn't you be busy ruining every kid's innocence with your twisted clown appearance?** "

**???: Aw, what? I can’t get a small talk with my best friend?**

**Despite how babyish the last two words came out, BBAN1 suppressed a flinch from the venom in the words & responded.**

" **First off, we were NEVER friends.**  
 **Secondly, you didn't even answer my question, so unless you do, I'm gonna just flat out leave you in this alley.** "

**???: *Sigh,* always with the seriousness, huh Brit? Well, I don’t have to tell you anything, now do I? But enough about me, let’s talk about you, Brittney.**

" **How about we don't? I have a pretty busy schedule to stick to, some friends to heal, and none of that involves you in the slightest.** "

**???: *fake surprise* Oh! So you have friends, now do you?**   
**Last time I checked, you didn’t have any due to your little condition...**

**The mysterious person stretched their arm out to touch BBAN1's forehead, only to be met with a smack on the wrist.**

" **Well, that's life, I guess.** " **She spoke, a tinge of nervousness in her tone as she combed her bangs down.** " **It's full of surprises."**

**???: Like your existence? *laughs mockingly***   
**So, what kinds of friend do you have? Are they freaks like you?**

**BBAN1 felt her eye twitch in annoyance & anger.** " **No, they're perfectly normal. More normal than YOU have ever been, and definitely more sane than you.** "

**???: Ouch, you’re throwing punches at me now?**   
**You never even had the guts say anything back to me when we were kids, remember?**

**BBAN1 glared at the mysterious person, only to have it falter when unwanted memories began resurfacing again. Memories that didn't belong in the present & deserved to be left in the past.**

**???: No response?**   
**Wow, I was almost hoping for you to say something, but I guess our past has more effects on you than I thought~.**

**Without another response, BBAN1 turned her back towards the person in the shadows.** " **I need to go now.** "

**???: Ha! Wow, running away from your problems again?**   
**And here I thought you changed after all these years. But I guess that was too much to expect from a freak hybrid like you.**

**Raising her head a bit, but not looking back, BBAN1 spoke one last sentence-**

" **See ya Spinel.** "

**- & disappeared in a flash of purple, leaving behind a smug Spinel, who knew that she got under her old target's skin once more.**

**Spinel: Oh, don’t worry Brittney.**   
***wraps arms around a some light posts and fling herself across town, soaring through the air and above the oblivious people below***   
**You’re gonna see me REAL soon...**

* * *

Sixer watched in horror at the words written. It was not by her God Quill, but another's. "She's the reason..." Sixer reluctantly concluded. "She's a gatekeeper. And her story power is overwhelming my lack of use. This isn't an ask blog anymore... this is a story where two gods have to fight." Sixer looked back to the asks that had been intervened by both her and BBAN1. "Forgive me. You have been with me since day one, but I fear that if I lose my power... this Universe will cease, too."

And thus Sixer wrote herself to be nearby the plaza, Cadaver team and fanchildren in tow. "Time to make this my story." Her hands flared with power and the God Quill returned to its shape.

* * *

Enid woke up with enough time to walk to class. She felt the uniform against her skin and fiddled with the pocket until she found a note.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid: How are you doing at POINT Prep?** "

Enid shrugged. "I guess I'm fine...found my classes, a few friends...."

" **Miss your friends?** "

"Of course! Hopefully they're surviving."

" **I hope things with Elodie aren't going too horribly.** "

Enid shrugged. "Could be worse"

" **As a gift... I didn't know whether you'd prefer chocolate or cinnamon babka, so I got you one of each! It'll be waiting for ya when you get back to your dorm** "

"Thanks... I'll enjoy them." She pocketed the note and walked into the classroom.

* * *

Venomous smiled as he finished writing the cheque to Boxmore's former stock holders. Now he owned 90% of Boxmore and something in his mind seemed to smile cockily.

He was about to put it in an envelope when he found that there was already a note. He investigated it. "Boxman, we have a question for us!" He called.

Boxman came in and sat next to Venomous.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman & Venomous: So, what's it like now that y'all are officially together?**"

"We-"

"Scary. Fink hates me and I'm pretty sure she's making a voodoo doll of me..." Boxman trembled.

"I'm sure you'll grow on her, sweetheart." Venomous smiled and kissed Boxman's forehead.

" **Any future plans? How will this affect your lives as villains?** "

"Partners in Crime. Possibly some date nights."

"There's a private karaoke bar that I enjoyed. It has 'Be Prepared,' as a part of the song list."

"I could never hit the last verse..." Venomous mused.

"Well, I know that I can." Boxman smirked.

"I'd love to see that." Venomous smiled, some of his fangs showing.

" **As a gift... how 'bout a new car? [An electric blue Aston-Martin appears in their driveway.]** "

The two looked and saw the car. "I can't wait to put weapons on it!" Boxman chuckled.

* * *

Dendy walked into the library of BBAN1 and began to search for scholarly papers. Sajak tried to help by bringing Dendy books for her to look through.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: How're you doing? Are you safe?** "

"I believe I am." Dendy nodded as Sajak put on another book to the pile.

" **Did you run into any sketchy-looking Pegasi while you were in that dimension?** "

"I do not believe so, could you possibly describe what they would look like?"

" **Here. Here's a taser and some pepper spray for your journey. Please stay safe and sound.** "

Dendy seemed surprised at the gifts. "Oh...erm...thank you..." she blushed.

* * *

**Italian shoes clacked loudly against the marble floor as EFIL4NAMXOV strolled down one corridor after another as if he were walking through the valley of the shadow of death. He was nervous, but on the surface he looked calm and ready. He stopped at the door to Grande Fan's room. He took one last drag from the cigarillo in his mouth before flicking it away, its last embers dying forever in the air.**

" **Grande, I know you can't hear me... and I know we barely know each other... but one asker to another, I can't in good conscience allow anyone to bring you harm, as I know some people will try. So, I'm casting a protective seal on your room until you get better. Nothing will be able to get in... or out...** "

**Ti esrever dna ti pilf, nwod gniht ym tup**   
**Ti esrever dna ti pilf, nwod gniht ym tup**

**With this incantation, the door glowed pink with the protection spell now cast upon the room. EFIL4NAMXOV took a pull from his hip flask, trying to drown out a particularly bothersome voice in the back of his head.**

* * *

"Should we go after him?" Clockwork asked as he saw the words written.

"Currently, it seems that he isn't excersizing his over writing too much..." Sixer breathed in the cold night air. "By the next two chapters the show will be back on script if someone allows it. However...excersizing my power is now coming in bursts rather than little changes and documentation. If there comes a threat to the stability of this Universe, my God Quill, I may have to make enemies on here."

"... I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault. Now, you should make sure the turbonics are behaving and not scaring the kids."

"What of the clown?"

"More OCs. Keep her at bay...possibly with Druzie or Amber's Circus. Maybe even Hope and Azure Diamond. Can't let them interact with too many people. K.O. hasn't even met Garnet yet. We're fresh into season two." Sixer propped her glasses off to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Need to get your mind off it?" Cherrelsel asked cheekily.

"Do you want me to punch you, you masochist?"


	47. Explanation

**Closing the door behind her, BBAN1 breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally safe. After dodging countless doctors, nurses, & security guards for being in after the visiting hours - with the use of forget-me-yeses' pollen to help out - she was finally inside the hospital room of Dendy. Locking the door shut, she glanced up at the young Kappa, cringing slightly at the scene of the child. Sighing, she walked over to her, brushing back some strands of ungroomed hair.**

" **Dendy, I can't imagine what you're going through right now. Well, you're probably reading some books right now if you made it to my room, so I guess you're doing okay...** "

**Shaking her head, BBAN1 brushed down her bangs to keep hidden her secret that only Grande Fan knew about before she continued.**

" **Point is though, I know that Grande may be an Honors and therefore an expert in spell casting, but she's never used her power to this extent, and I know that she's gonna head towards the point of no return soon. So, I'm gonna try to heal your body, at least to the extent that it can handle having one half of the Soulmate Hanahaki being currently gone for now.** "

**Cracking her knuckles, BBAN1 hesitantly removed her glasses from her closed eyes & set them on the nearby nightstand that had a vase of real flowers. Opening her eyes, which were now blue like a sapphire's, she pulled out a hairclip & clipped her bangs back, revealing an ice blue sapphire that gleamed as it caught the light just right. Setting her bag on a visitors' chair, she shook her hands a bit as she placed her hands on either of the Kappa's face, she began chanting a chant that her mom taught her, back when she was still around.**

" **Water, ice, frost, and snow, stop these plants from their grow.**  
 **Let this being live without, the petals', stems', or roots' of doubt.,** "

**As the chant repeated itself, her gem began glowing, her eyes snapping open as they too glowed brightly with power from her mother's. The water in the vase began lifting up & out of the flowers as well, causing them to wither into brown shrivels of their former selves. As the water floated towards BBAN1, it suddenly split into thousands of tiny droplets, which then swirled around the two females.**

" **Water, ice, frost, and snow, stop these plants from their grow.**  
 **Let this being live without, the petals', stems', or roots' of doubt.** "

**With the chant continuing, the tiny droplets made their way into Dendy's mask, which then flowed through the airway, making it down to the place where her Soulmate Hanahaki was. As the droplets stuck to the overgrown flowers, the droplets then began spreading to connect with one another, freezing the flowers' growth & pretty soon, stop the flowers from spreading even more than they already have.**

**On the outside, BBAN1's eyes and gem stopped glowing, with the collapse coming after only a beat & catching herself with the Kappa's bed. Looking up at Dendy's body, she sensed that her spell was done, which brought a small, tired smile to her face. Getting up from the floor and settling back into her more preferred look, she suddenly got a notification from her gifted crystal ball. Pulling it out, BBAN1 saw someone that she had admired talking so poorly about her, like she was trying to hurt people like Spinel hurt her.**

" **No...** " **BBAN1 breathed out, feeling anxiety creeping up on her again.** " **No, I-I'm not trying to hurt people. I-I'm just trying to help...** "

**Putting her mother's crystal ball back, she placed her bag on her shoulder, about to storm out of the room before she stopped.**

" **I know you're listening in.**  
 **I know you hate me, that you think I'm bad, falling from what position I promised myself to NEVER go into.**  
 **I'm not.**  
 **I'm gonna have to talk to you, without anyone else listening in on us.**  
 **I'll meet you where you are.** "

**With another flash of purple, she teleported away from the room & towards Sixer. Hoping that she would allow her to talk instead of shutting her out.**

* * *

Sixer watched as the figure appeared in the distance. "Clockwork, watch camp." She said and walked towards the figure. The two glasses wearing girls locked eyes and Sixer nodded, and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you BBAN," she tried to be warm, but was incredibly nervous.

***Sensing her nervousness, she smiled softly as she took Sixer's hand, shaking it.***

**Sames goes for you, never thought I'd meet the creator of this AU. But I guess a lot of things have been happening lately, huh? *A playful smirk appears on her lips.***

Sixer nods, gaining confidence. "Sorry for sounding rude..." her hand runs through her hair, "I made an ass out of u and me, huh?" She rocked on her feet and fiddled with her God Quill, still very weak. 

**Honestly? *BBAN1 crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking at a nearby rock.* I've been insulted so much by everyone in my dimension, including Spinel, that it only affects me like hitting my elbow on a hard surface. Which isn't very much.**

Sixer let out a sigh of relief. Forgetting for a moment that Cherrelsel was still on her back. "Will loli frog be okay?" She asks.

"Cherrelsel! Alone! Please!"

"What? I'm like your personal version of TKO~"

"Oh my Cob..." Sixer rubbed her face in embarrassment.

**BBAN1 smiled at the little display, before it dropped and she remembered what she was here to do.***

**Look, about my overwriting lately, it actually kinda stemmed from me getting bored and wanting to kinda help you out with keeping this AU going. I check on it multiple times a day just to see more of your lovely creation.**

**Guess I got a little carried away, huh? Heh-heh... *BBAN1 chuckled nervously as a anime-like sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.***

Sixer chuckles as well. "Happy to hear that. And I'll keep an eye out for that Spinel in case she attacks. Got a whole slew of escapee gems, like Amber and her circus of half-gems. They should be able to help until you get there."

**I don't think you should...**

**Spinel's different in a lot of ways compared to the Spinel you might be familiar with *cough, cough* Steven Universe *cough, cough* and when she doesn't want to be found, she STAYS hidden until she wants to come out.**

**But, I think you're more interested in me, right? *BBAN1 pulled her bangs back a bit, letting the upside-down ice blue sapphire gem in her forehead gleam a little in the moonlight.***

Sixer gives it a glance. "Half-gem or insert? Many of Amber's were made using Gem shards to fix their bodies...but Kathleen is a half-gem child of Marty. I've...been invested in SU since the pilot. Many headcanons"

**I'm assuming you didn't hear what Spinel said about me during our unfortunate meeting in the alleyway, huh? *BBAN1 sarcastically retorted.***

**But, in all seriousness, I'm a hybrid born from my human mother Celes and my gem mother Icy Blue. And yes, I have two moms, deal with it.**

**And no, my mom didn't give up her physical form for me, she and mother managed to find a way around that and mother gave birth to me. And mom had her gemstone on her chest.**

Sixer shrugged. "I'm shipping Voxman and Rednid, and favorite crack ship is Fendy. I have no problems with homosexuals, especially considering I'm half gay. So you're going to deal with Spinel on your own?" She asks, not noticing the God quill writing something else.

**No...Spinel is just gonna be underground for who knows how long, but I don't think I can ever face her again.**

**...How about I tell you my full story, it might help explain why I have gatekeeper-like powers as well as- well, everything else.**

"You might want to abridge it...and wait until morning... you could be nearby my Cadaver teams and some of my fanchildren until we fall asleep if you would like"

***Smiling, BBAN1 covered up her gem & nodded.* Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good plan.**

And so the two sat nearby the camp of fan OCs who had fallen asleep, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 wrote more asks.

* * *

Dendy currently was looking through the books, trying to find something intriguing to read.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Dendy, how're you enjoying the books?**

**You read any of the books of "The Hybrid's Adventures"?**

**I'll tell ya this, the author's a real gem.** "

Dendy's eyes sparkled and she stood up to look for the book.

* * *

TKO panted as he tried to get through the maze that was his mind, unaware that KO was able to get down now. His lungs felt on fire, but he didn't know how close DKO was.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: T.K.O...**  
 **I'm whispering so Deranged K.O. can't hear us...**  
 **G.K.O.'s in danger. He's bleeding. I put in a first-aid kit & shield inside your pockets, just in case...**  
 **Good luck...I believe in you, T...** "

TKO looked to the pocket in his shorts and found them. He looked back to the flower in his palm and gained Determination, and took off running.

* * *

**[EFIL4NAMXOV sets at his computer and begins to type his next ask.]**

**For Sixer: I'm sorry this is happening to you. I can tell this story and the way we're all carrying on are taking a lot out of you. Y'all got your own problems to deal with, and here I am trying to selfishly make it all about myself.**

**[At this point, a whispering, etherial voice spoke up, coming from nowhere in particular; it spoke with a heavy German accent to contrast EFIL4NAMXOV's South Boston twang]**

**"Ja, zat's pretty much all he's good for."**

**[EFIL4NAMXOV whipped his head around] SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE, YOU DANK OLD PILLOWCASE! *ahem* Anyway, I'll hold off on the longer asks for a while just so y'all can take more control and get your story back into the swing of things.**

**[The voice chuckled] "Yes, I'm sure ONE commenter holding off vill really make ZAT much of a difference. Need I spell out for you how pointless your every effort is again, you dummkopf?"**

**[EFIL4NAMXOV groaned] I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR YAM CHEWER! Look, I'm struggling mightily not to lose it here, so I'll leave you with these words: relax. Focus. Whatever is happening, I know you got this. I believe in this AU.**

**"I believe in NOSSINK!"**

**Nobody cares what you think, you offensive stereotype! [EFIL4NAMXOV shook his head and reached for a lighter as he sent his message.]**

* * *

Ms. Quantum panted as she kept dodging the blood thirsty lobster creature. How long had they been fighting?

 **Friendly Poultergiest:** " **Hey! Leave Miss Quantum alone!** " A voice popped up " **She was just trying to keep order in the class!**

 **Here, as a gift.**  
 **This time it will actually help you.**  
 ***weapon that can paralyze the lobster and singing tea appears in her hands*** "

Ms. Quantum used it, and was successful. "Ugh...now to...go home...take a soothing bath... maybe go on Sabbatical..."


	48. Hope

KO's lungs stung. He was an idiot. He hated himself for what he did. It still wasn't obvious to him that Dendy was his soulmate, but these other worldly people who seemed to know things hadn't steered him wrong yet... right?

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: K.O.! How close are you to finding T.K.O. and G.K.O.?**

**You might wanna hurry, I've got a bad feeling about D.K.O...**

**Here's something to help you with your mission. *A raygun with freezing capabilities appears in the child's pockets along with a cookie***

**The cookie's for an extra sugar boost.** "

KO dropped the device. He knew he didn't need it, but he scarfed down the cookie and ran towards the familiar figure. The only one he had created himself. "DKO!"

DKO blinked and turned. "Kaio." He knealt in front of his liege.

"It's fine now."

"What is?" DKO turned his head up. 

"GKO...he can go free. He wasn't trying to hurt me."

"But our bod-"

"Do you trust me?"

"...of course I do."

"Let me go find them. Will that make you feel better?"

DKO smiled and nodded

* * *

Fink was getting ready for bed, when she found a note under her pillow as Fink was trying to put a spoon underneath.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Fink? I know you're probably right now, but I wanted to make sure you were okay and that you weren't too shaken up about seeing your bosses kissing each other.**  
 **But, I guess you're gonna have to get used to it now that they're officially dating, huh?** "

"Ugh! Don't mention it!" She stuck her tongue out. 

" **Anyway, how're you gonna keep the crystal out of Venomous' sight until the time comes?** "

Fink shrugged.

" **I have an empty music box you can use in the time being. *A black music box with a waterlily flower on top appears on Fink's nightstand*** "

Fink traces the carved Waterlily petals. "Ooo..."

" **If anyone asks, just say it was a gift from me and wind it up to play the lullaby. Be warned though, the song's kinda-sorta enchanted so whoever hears it will get a full night's rest.** "

"Sounds like boss could use it."

* * *

"Fendy~" Cherrelsel cooes. 

"Shut up." Sixer groans and hits Cherrelsel's face. "Sleep."

* * *

Carol drank water, she couldn't sleep anymore. She sighed exasperatedly as a note came out instead of water.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: Okay, not to sound insensitive, but exactly how up-to-speed are you on what's going on in the dark recesses of your son's mind?** "

"I have no idea. To be honest I'm feeling like a horrible mother."

" **Well, to make a long story short, TKO is journeying into KO's subconscious or whatever to rescue another facet of KO's personality (the one that's in charge of overseeing his Hanahaki) and now the edgy boi is fighting for his life against an even edgier boi guarding the subconscious.** "

"What?"

" **I know, I know, it's a lot to take in. Just... when you get the chance, ask your son what's going on. I'm sure you'll be a great help to him.** "

"Okay...okay..." Carol sat down.

" **As a gift, I left you a fresh package of Double-Stuff Oreos.** "

"Thank you. They're my favorite after getting my blood drawn."

* * *

**BBAN1 woke up at the crack of dawn, a habit she had developed from being trained by Grande Fan to hone her mother's magical abilities. Sitting up, she saw that everyone else was still sound asleep, including Sixer & Cherrelsel. Sighing, she got up from the ground, still in the same clothes from in the morning, & began looking for food to cook up & create, a habit formed from by her mom wanting to explore the Earth she was on long ago & for wanting to train her in how to know what kinds of food to eat & what to avoid. Spotting a grove of berries, she began inspecting them, searching her memories to make sure they were safe to eat & picking some using a basket made of ice she had managed to form from a nearby pond. All the while humming to herself the song that helped calm her down every time.**

* * *

Shannon closed her fist as she balked from opening her brother's door. Then a note slipped out from the bottom.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Shannon: How are you holding up? Feeling any better?**  
 **Look, I'm not gonna BS you; what happened to you was horrifying beyond words, and I can only imagine what you're going through mentally and emotionally. For now, all I can say is that you can take comfort in realizing that, at the end of the day, that horrible torment didn't break you. You're still you, even if you don't feel like it -- and remember, your family and your fans care about you.**

 **Here's a gift. [An expensive-looking makeup kit appears before Shannon]** "

Shannon smiled and ooed at the expensive looking case.

Meanwhile, Darrell was filling out taxes when he came across a note.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Darrell: So... what's good bro? Any concerns about... you know...** "

Darrell shrugged.

" **Okay, look. Darrell, we all make mistakes. I once crashed my boss' truck, my ex got drunk and peed on my carpet, you went mad with power and reenacted an Eli Roth movie with your sister... My point is, while it was a shitty thing to do, and it certainly wouldn't kill ya to maybe look into having some issues of your own worked out, you're clearly a different pers- uh, robot now than you were when you did what you did. I can tell you're not proud of your actions, and I think that itself speaks volumes. Perhaps someday -- maybe not today, or tomorrow -- you and Shannon will put this nightmare behind you, or at the very least you can use it as a learning experience. Either way, I wish you best of luck in repairing your relationship with your sibling. Cheers, dude.** "

"...I want Daddy"

* * *

Carol was trying to decompress. Destress. And unfortunately she knew she'd have to work off the Double-Stuffed Oreos in about a week, but tonight they tasted really good. Until she had a note instead of the filling.

" **vatithewindmage: Um Carol what happend when i left to make the separation device and why is there an asker god fight going on and no one told me and can i come over to your dimension so i can join the fun please** "

"I...I don't understand these asker things..."

* * *

Meanwhile, and old friend of Silverspark's watched this, and closed her eyes. Perhaps she should pay Carol a visit.

* * *

Sixer woke up with a yawn and looked to her card. She switched her outfit to a fit n flare dress and stood up to stretch. She walked over to BBAN1 and alerted her presence with a simple "good morning"

***Turning around out of slight surprise, BBAN1 visibly relaxed upon seeing who it was.* Oh, mornin', Sixer. Nice outfit. How'd you sleep?**

**You want some berries? *She gestured towards the basket.* I was thinking about making berry blast pancakes today.**

"Sounds delicious." Sixer smiled and licked her chapped lips. She propped up Cherrelsel to wake the Venom-like creature, and it yawned to the sky, showing shark-like teeth. "The others should be awake in a little while. Clockwork (a cyborg) and Baxter (an orange, thin werecat) are night owls, but we'll need to keep an eye on Lynn (a Radnid fanchild). She's... futsy... "

**I'll see if I can make enough for everyone. *Turns around to head deeper into the woods, but stops & cranes her neck at Sixer.***

**You wanna help out? I could probably use it and tell you about my past at the same time.**

Sixer shrugged. "Got nothing better to do." She winked.

***BBAN1 cracked a smile at the joke, then lead both Sixer & herself into the woods. While they were looking for more berries, BBAN1 began speaking.***

**I'm not actually from either dimension y'know; I'm not from this dimension or the A.A.P. It was only by Grande Fan finding me when I was lost that I actually got used to that place becoming my new home.**

"I figured. When it came to askers...coming and going...I figured that they must have just been visiting. It must be hard for you to stay so long here. You've been with this story every step of the way..." a pause "Tender spot?" She asked worridly.

***BBAN1 shook her head.* No, no. It's fine to talk about my staying there, heck, the only reason Grande didn't send in asks sooner was that she was still in her last school year of M.S.C. school.**

**But, the reason Grande took me in in the first place...well, it'll depend on if you like long stories or not.**

"Abridge it, please... this chapter and story is so long already. Rivaling the amount of episodes in Season 1." Sixer laughed nervously 

***BBAN1 smiles.* Well, then I'll give you the short version. *Inhales***

**My mother Celes was a gatekeeper in her dimension, and her job was to keep all of the creatures that threatened to take over the world at bay while also writing down all the creatures as well as their capabilities. My mom, Ice Blue Sapphire, or Icy Blue as she liked to be called, burst out of the ground thanks to a random gem injector that came into that dimension. When they met, they were unsure of what to think of the other, but my mother took mom in to stay with her in her village.**

**During the course of her stay, mom told her everything about Gems and their society, which left my mother in awe. When my mother showed mom what she did and what her planet had to offer, mom was delighted and happy at what she saw and experienced. Soon, two strangers became acquaintances, acquaintances became friends, and friends became lovers.**

**I already told you that mom and mother figured out a way to have me while keeping mom, so I won't go into detail. Asides from obvious reasons...**

**Anyway, after I was born the whole village began talking about me and my family behind our back. They were saying that I was an abomination that needed to be locked away like all of the other creatures mother keeps and records behind the safety of her gate. Mom and mother did their best to help me cope with all of this as well as raise me, and it was alright...until Spinel came into the picture.**

**I don't know why, but since we met, she was always making fun of me and my 'weird eyes' as she called them, telling jokes about my appearance and heritage, and calling me a 'freak hybrid'...**

**It went on like that for years until...**

"You had to leave, huh...? Then Grande Fan found you... well, for as long as I can, I'll try to make sure Spinel doesn't come out. My God Quill is finally powerful enough to effect the world again. Like-" Sixer looked to a paper, stunned, and tears began to form.

**The simple answer is yes. Also, something wrong?**

"Th-that spell you did...the one that affected the flowers? I don't know if it's that or her realization but it's clearing up! She's gonna wake up!"

"Loli frog will be alive!" Cherrelsel cheered.

***BBAN1 couldn't help but crack a smile, a small chuckle escaping her.* Well, it's the first spell mom taught me. It's supposed to freeze the growth of plants and-or living beings depending on the case, so it'll stop the growth and movement of whatever it freezes for a limited time.**

***BBAN1 pulled out her crystal ball, pulling up the currently separate K.O.-vents.* And judging from what's happened to these three so far, I think it'll last long enough to get G.K.O. back in his garden. *BBAN1 puts away her crystal ball.* But either way, I think this calls for my special Berry-Blast Pancakes.**

* * *

Dendy closed the book and looked to Sajak. "I have been thinking...I suppose I no longer feel attraction towards Radicles... it was hard to fathom that I felt that way towards him, but I do have to say, I simply think he is aesthetically pleasing while KO is apparently my soulmate."

* * *

Meanwhile, Cupid, Cob, and The President of the Universe were celebrating as one of their ships sailed.

* * *

Pavel exhaled as he stepped outside the house to Dendy's outdoor lab. Still kept the way it was. He didn't dare disturb it. He didn't read the note.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Pavel and Pepelina: Great news: your daughter is pulling through! She's going to wake up any moment now! Get down to the hospital as soon as you can!** "

* * *

As Dendy felt it was time to leave, she bumped into someone " **MomFriendWarlock: *begins opening door to asker hall***  
 **“Okay I am back from getting groceries how has it bee-“**  
 ***sees the dead and ruins of it all***  
 **“What in the HELL happened while I was gone.”**


	49. The Worst Sin

**A yell of hellish proportions is sounded as MomFriendWarlock screams “BBAN111111!!!!!!!” He is furious and starts walking around and finds Grander fan lying down in her bad condition “What in the absolute fuck happened here”**   
***attention now focuses closer to grande “ph honey what happened you look terrible” returns out the door “CAN SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN TELL ME WHAT IN ABSOLUTE GOD FORSAKEN FUCK HAS HAPPENED.” notices Dendy**   
**“Oh hello little one, what are you doing here.”**

"Erm...Grande Fan and Boxman_Bots helped me get here...but I feel better-" She cut herself off as a new person approached.

**[EFIL4NAMXOV walks up behind MomFriendWarlock] Please, allow me to explain... no, wait, that's too long. Let me sum up.**   
**So, SOMEBODY decided it would be a good idea to invent a device that gave K.O.'s alters (TKO and GKO, who was in charge of the boy's Hanahaki) physical form. Just before they disappeared back into K.O.'s body, GKO made such an impression on Dendy that she fell in love with KO, and she had a Hanahaki attack so bad she slipped into a coma and was about to die unless the doctors cured her disease by taking away her ability to love. Fortunately Grande Fan put a stop to that by using all of their power to allow Dendy to project her consciousness into that astral plane. This worked, allowing Dendy to travel between worlds like a ghost but at the cost of nearly killing Grande Fan from using too much magic.**

**Meanwhile, K.O. tried to cure himself of his affliction by locking GKO in his subconscious where he'd eventually die from neglect -- and it turns out this was the reason why Dendy was expected not to recover from her attack. TKO took it upon himself to journey deep into KO's mind and rescue GKO himself, and KO has spent some time feeling horribly guilty for what he'd done.**

**Meanwhile meanwhile, we for some reason decided it would be a good idea to go up to Darrell and Shannon and bring back their previously-erased memories of Darrell getting drunk on the dark side and going full Jigsaw on her. They're... taking it about as well as you'd expect.**

**Meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile, Boxman and Venomous are officially a couple [FANBOY SQUEAL] and Venomous temporarily got his powers back because Fink decided to dabble in some Asker magic herself. Unfortunately, this power surge allowed Shadowy Figure to take over and let himself be known, which caused BBAN1 to step in and deal with matters personally.**

**As if ALL THAT wasn't bad enough, SXR (or Sixer as they like to be called) turns out to have a Venom-esque Turbo-form alter of their own and briefly lost track of their power over this world. Fortunately, BBAN1 was able to help out and the two became BFFs.**

**Everybody got that? Good.**

"What? Wait... KO tried to cure himself...?" Dendy coughed a bit and blushed.

**MomFriendWarlock: Smiles at EFIL4NAMXOV, “Thank you for that, now I got snacks and food and is there anything else I can do to help?”**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: We'll let you know if there's any way you can help matters. For now, just be careful with your Asks. I've basically been playing God this whole time, and look where THAT got us.**

**[The German-accented voice from before spoke up] "Oh, so now you zink you're Gott? Is zat vhy you aren't dead yet?"**

**WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? YOU'RE NOT REAL!**

**[The voice chuckled] "Of course I'm not. None of zis is. Everything you've ever known is a delusion."**

**YOUR MOM'S A DELUSION!**

**"Zat... doesn't make any sense."**

**I'm done talking to you. [EFIL4NAMXOV lights up a blunt and inhales deeply]**

Dendy mumbles a bit, and the two remember...she's elementary aged...

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For GKO: Hello? You doin' okay there, bro? Just hang on! Help is on the way!**

GKO groaned and faded in and out of consciousness until TKO lifted him up.

"Don't worry, buddy." He grunted.

KO ran to them and grabbed the other side of GKO. 

"Took you long enough." TKO growled.

KO ignored his turbonic form and the two worked together to get GKO up to the elevator.

TKO's flower reached out to GKO, it was clearly worried about him.

"Hey, girl..." he rasped and stroked its petal. "You're so strong..."

KO gulped as he saw the flower's response to GKO, and he closed his eyes. He still didn't understand that Dendy was his soulmate. They were young, she seemed to be so many things he didn't understand...but GKO was something he couldn't understand either. He supposed that they could love each other, but possibly be casual? Like how his mommy and Mr. Gar were now? He felt butterflies in his tummy and his cheeks turn warm.

The other KO's felt the same, and DKO, who was alone, giggled at the pleasant feeling.

KO looked to the ground as GKO was led back to his greenhouse and he saw the tragedy. "No...M-my girls..." he teared up and cried.

KO went up while TKO stayed behind to cheer up GKO and help.

KO woke up. 'It's probably gonna take a while for me to start feeling like that towards Dendy again...' he thought. 'But I hope she's feeling better now...'

He stepped into the kitchen and saw his mommy with a glasses wearing kangaroo. "KO! This is Rippy Roo!" Carol introduced. "She's from the old days at POINT!"

"Buh buh buhbuh buh buh buh!" Rippy shook KO's hand.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Roo."

"Buh! Buh. Buh buh buh buhbuh. Buh buh buh buhbuh."

"Okay, Rippy."

"She was just telling me that she had been studying physics and string theory." Carol explained.

"A theory about strings?"

"Buh buh buh buh buh. Buh buhbuh buh buh buhbuh buhbuh buhbuh buhbuhbuh buhbuhbuhbuh."

"Oh, multiple universes?"

"Rippy Roo!" Rippy smiled.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" KO said. "You two enjoy your time together!" 

Carol patted KO and then he ran to see what was delivered. Usual junk mail was there, but also a familiar device. A note was on it.

**vatithewindmage: Gess what K.O , T.K.O, G.K.O and D.K.O i finished the device and now the four of you can be sporate for a week and only nreeds recharge for an hour am i awsome or what**

KO blinked a bit, then brought the device in. 

"KO, what is that?" Carol craned her neck

"The body seperation device."

"Buh!?"

"Please, try not to use it." Carol said calmly as Rippy looked to her phone, then back to Carol. "So, Rippy, what else is new?"

"Buh...buh buh buhbuhbuh..."

"You what!?"

"Buh buh buh buh buh."

"Rippy, why would I not like-"

"Buhbuh buhbuh-buh"

"Chapter 39?"

Rippy handed Carol the printed chapter with the highlight on Professor Venomous using Laserblast's power.

"Th-that's..." Carol turned the page to see Venomous talking about how Silverspark's hubby would like to have a word with her. "He was alive...? This ENTIRE TIME. He was alive!?" Carol teared up.

"Buh buhbuh buh buh buhbuhbuh...buh bug buh buh buh buh buh buh buhbuh."

Carol felt angry. At herself mainly. "...El-Bow..."

Rippy immediately remembered how they had jumped to blame him for Laserblast's "death," and felt shameful.

"We have to tell everyone." Carol insisted.

* * *

Radicles was opening the store and growled a bit. He missed Enid. He missed happy-go-lucky KO. His ears drooped as he went inside, ready to unpack a truck when he found a note.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Rad? Sorry about covering you in never-ending butter.**

 **Guess it was a good thing the expiration date hit, huh? Otherwise, you'd still be slipping and sliding.** "

"I definitely do not want to experience that again." Rad said.

" **But, on the plus side, you're skin's incredibly soft! Also, here's a gift to show how sorry I am.**

***Teacup appears in Rad's arms along with some cat allergy medicine***

**Enjoy cuddle time~!** "

"Uhh...what...? I-I don't like kittens...but...I guess I'll have to stay with this one until someone gets her-it! I mean it!"

* * *

Boxman woke up and drank some water. "Ugh...my body is not used to this time... but soon I'll be back home!"

He opened a medicine cabinet and found a note.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: *When Boxman's alone* Hey, Boxman? I'm sorry you had to be the one to tell Venomous about the temporary power return...It wasn't right of me to let you do that.**

 **But, judging from how you were making out over breakfast, I'm guessing Venomous took it pretty well, huh? ;)** "

"Er...well...he was so happy he kissed me and started getting...really into it..." Boxman blushed 

" **So, what's the news on your Hanahaki? Is it gone now that you're finally with the man of your dreams?** "

"Man of my dreams? Well, I've never fantasized, but I feel like Venomous and I have such a connection that we're able to make things work."

* * *

***As soon as everyone woke up, they all began enjoying the Berry-Blast Pancakes that BBAN1 cooked - which tasted exactly as the title described them as - with some variation between each stack as per the request of the eater. As the last of the pancakes were served to the OCs, BBAN1 sighed & wiped her forehead of sweat, she walked over to Sixer & Cherrelsel with a stack of her own creation on her plate - just regular Berry-Blast Pancakes with syrup. Sitting down next to Sixer, she spoke.***

**Seems like everyone's enjoying the pancakes.**

Sixer nods with a smile. "They're really good!"

***BBAN1 smiles.* I'm glad you enjoy them. *Leans back to she Cherrelsel.* And, uh, how about you, Cher?**

"Satisfied...but not as satisfying as-" Sixer shoves another pancake into Cherrelsel's mouth.

***BBAN1 let out a few chuckles, finding the face Cherrelsel made at the pancake's taste hit her taste buds.* Say, Sixer? I've been thinking about the whole "God Quill" you have. It's really pretty and I've been wondering about how it works. Care to explain? *Takes a bite of the pancakes.***

"Well, every writer has one. It's a special instrument that they write with to make their stories as they play God. Usually it's like this-" it forms into a rainbow quill "but it can be as plain as a mechanical pencil, or as extra as a pink glitter pencil with a pink ribbon on the end."

**Hm... *BBAN1 leans in on the pen, studying it closely.* I think my mother had one like this...**

"If she was a writer." Sixer takes another bite.

"Especially a writer of NS-" another pancake was shoved down Cherrelsel's gullet

**Well, she was in charge of recording every dangerous creature she swore to keep away from my former home, before the Trionyx invasion...**

***BBAN1 takes a big swing of orange juice & another bite of her pancakes.* Actually, my mother gave me one when I was eight.**

"Really? That's interesting "

**Yeah, actually, I think I have it with me. Hang on, let me check.**

***BBAN1 opens her bag as she rummages through the contents of it until she pulled out a nearly new golden feather along with a stack of written papers, a golden aura surrounding the feather.***

**Huh, *BBAN1 looks through the pages.* I guess my quill HAS been overpowering your God Quill. Then again, the feather did belong to a Mythological Firebird... *Hands the papers to Sixer.***

"This seems to be the story you've been writing that weaves through my own. It is hard when there are so many storylines needing to be told. I mean...the entirety of the 2 month period in 'Dark Plaza' could be a story of its own"

"A story that addresses why Carol abandoned her son?" Cherrelsel cooed.

"Yes."

"Grandma wouldn't abandon dad!" Gwendolyn (K.endy fanchild) says and glares.

**Hey, Gwen. Did you enjoy those pancakes? *BBAN1 said to distract the small child.* Oh! Look at that! A butterfly! *Summons a magical butterfly that has a rainbow design on its wings.***

"Okay... I've never seen power like this..." she whispers and her twin, Tristan comes over, as well as her younger sister, Kaia to watch the strange power

**So, uh, Sixer? *BBAN1 turns around quickly as the butterfly began flying.* I MIGHT have an idea on how to give your God Quill more power, but it might be a bit risky and would require your permission.**

"Tell me the idea, then I'll agree or disagree" Sixer says simply as Cherrelsel steals a pancake from her.

**Well, I don't really use my gatekeeper powers a lot, and even when I do it's only a certain amount that my body can handle. So, I was thinking that, since your God Quill is one of the few things keeping AU going, I could probably transfer a certain amount to help make it stronger.**

**It's only if you want, though! I-I don't want you to feel forced or anything. A-And I'm not exactly sure what would happen if your Quill got a power upload from a hybrid like me...**

Sixer shakes her head "I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want the same thing happening to you what happened to Grande Fan."

**I'm not gonna do what Grande did. *BBAN1 stated.* She was creating a link between Dendy and the A.A.P.'s askers.**

**I'm just gonna transfer some of my gatekeeper magic to your Quill. It's kinda like I'm letting go of something; it won't do any harm to me in the long run. *BBAN1 shrugged.***

Sixer cradles her God Quill. She shakes her head. "It'll get strong again on its own."

* * *

**[after doing some cleaning and polishing MomFriend walls into Grande Fans room and sits**   
**“Oh hun, I have no idea what has happened but I think I can help slightly”**   
**[He begins to whisper in a demonic tongue while putting a hand on her wrist**   
**Rough translation from language “Give my health into thee and from their pain set them free I will take partial of burden plaguing thee and transfer it onto me.”**   
**With this MomFriend visibly looked as if his health worsened some and Grande Fan regained color and she seemed for life like.**   
**panting “Okay, it has been a while since I did a health funnel but she should be fine soon.”**   
**With that he sort he’s her hair and walked out to continue cleaning.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The worst sin is stealing. When you kill a man, you steal someone's right to life. You steal a wife's right for a husband. You steal a child's right for a father. When you lie, you steal someone's right to the truth." - Khaled Hosseini.


	50. Warning: Vent at the End

***Stepping out of the white portal, BBAN1 put away her portal device, which admittedly looked like an electronic pen, and began walking towards her room while humming. When she got there, she saw Dendy there, along with EFIL4NAMXOV, who was smoking a blunt.***

**Hey Dendy, EFIL4NAMXOV. *She said, gathering the attention of both people.***

"Erm...greetings?" Dendy said as Sajak sat with a dopey grin, remembering how BBAN1 gave him to Dendy inadvertently.

**Hey, EFIL4NAMXOV? I need you to do me a favor, can you bring Dendy back to her body? I think it's time for her to return to her plane of existence.**

**[EFIL4NAMXOV extinguishes the flame and addresses the half-gem Asker]**

**Ah, BBAN1. We meet at last. We'll have to discuss my... ahem, rogue behavior some other time. For now, it's time for me to get a certain Kappa back home.**

**[He begins chanting in some long-dead language; Dendy and Sajak begin glowing with multicolored light]**

**You'll be back home with your friends and family before you know it. Also, I... must apologize for my totally inappropriate behavior. I didn't realize a child would be present.**

**Also, drugs are bad and you totally shouldn't do them. I'm only allowed to do this 'cuz I have anxiety and the doctors prescribed it to me.**

**[Dendy felt her presence fading from the Astral plane]**

**Well, see you further on up the trail! Give my regards to K.O. and his friends!**

**[Dendy woke up in her body, alive and well back in the physical world]**

Dendy woke up semi-disturbed. Sajak jumped up and licked her face. "I feel like I need to nap..." Dendy mumbled then fell back asleep.

* * *

KO let out a breath as he worked. He felt more at peace now, hoping that Dendy would soon wake up.

"Hey, KO, we're gonna be delivering a pizza tonight!" Rad smiled. "Guess where?"

"You seem excited...oh, is it Enid?"

"Wha- I-I wouldn't be excited to give Enid a pizza!" Rad lied as he coughed up petals. "But...yeah..."

"Wowie! I'll be happy to see her again!" KO went to grab his pale, only to find a note attached to it.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For K.O.: So, are things going back to normal for you? I mean, Hanahaki can't be a pleasant experience, but all the same, it must be nice to know that this whole, ugly experience in your subconscious is more-or-less behind you. I mean, even Freud would be scratching his head about this stuff!**

KO tilted his head. He had never heard of Freud.

**Also, it might interest you to know that Dendy is better now. Might wanna pay her a visit sometime to see how she's doing...**

"Oh...but...I have a job..."

"We can visit Dendy later, squirt." Rad noogied KO.

"Hey! No!" He laughed.

* * *

TKO rubbed GKO's back in reassurance, trying to think of some way to cheer him up as he stood.

**After doing reading and getting up to speed on everything on the situation MomFriend got up opened a portal to the greenhouse of KOs mind. He walks up behind a sad GKO beginning to slowly get up and get to the garden. He taps him on the shoulder and says “Hello there small one, I believe I can help you with situation with the flowers.” He steps back and begins to float a bit while a demonic circle floated around him. He begins a phrase and says “With death there is life and it will cause strife but to rebuild and give breath to the newly willed, with This spell I take the death but give back to the kin some fresh new breath.” With this the dead flowers all dissolve and float up into the demonic circle which was first magenta turns green and a flowing ray of light shines onto the garden causing new sprouts and sapling to begin to grow. He goes over back to GKO and in a calming and reassuring voice says “Do not worry your girls will grow and life will blossom again, it is fine to cry and I will stay here to comfort you and I also have some snacks for you.” Hands him a pack of fruit snacks and goes over to sit in a bare spot and read a book.**

GKO seems thankful, and offers some of the fruit snacks to a bewildered TKO.

* * *

**[EFIL4NAMXOV stormed into his room and glared into the mirror] That was a fine little stunt you pulled, you smarmy bastard! You made me look like a jackass in front of two other Askers AND A CANON CHARACTER! My first face-to-face interaction with anyone in this story and you had to screw it up! There aren't enough Babkas in the world to make up for that.**

**[The voice spoke up] "First of all, since vhen do you need mein help to look like a fool? You do zat on your own all ze time! Second, vhy do you even care? You know as much as I do zat none of zis is real or vould even matter if it did."**

**[EFIL4NAMXOV rubbed his temples] I do not need this. I swear to whatever being created us, I DO NOT NEED THIS!**

**"Correct. Vhat you need is to let me take over for a vhile. Trust me, just a few hours behind ze wheel und all zis confusion vill be behind you."**

**You think I'm gonna fall for that AGAIN? You're lucky Regina's out of town for the week; I might've considered letting you take control just so she could whoop your ass.**

**"You're an even bigger buffoon zen I realized. Ve share a body, and you'd let it come to harm just to spite a figment of your imagination?"**

**[EFIL4NAMXOV popped open a bottle of coconut rum and poured himself a glass] We're done talking. Again. Good night. [he brings the drink to his lips] I just hope KO and Venomous have better luck managing their Turbo forms than I have with mine...**

**"Still, zat Shadowy Figure is quite ze fascinating chap. Same vith TKO und Cherrelsel."**

**Yeah, yeah, maybe y'all can get together and go bowling someday. [He turned away from the mirror and walked off]**

* * *

Cherrelsel observed the things as the quill wrote and Sixer slept. It then looked over to the other stories that seemed to be dissolving. 

"What are you doing?" One-Hit, a fan OC based off of Laserblast and an OC mother peered in. 

"Stories are fading." A few rabbits made of words ran in. "Plot bunnies burrow, but Sixer is lacking."

"Maybe she needs a break."

"She does, indeed. But this story gives her numerical euphoria."

One-Hit's eye flashed with pain for her creator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 50th chapter and... I'm sorry. I really want to continue this story, and I will...but other stories that I write and love are stagnant. It's hard when I feel I need to pump this out.


	51. May or May Not

Dendy: You know, there was a time where I would have died for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, baby!


	52. Chapter 52

**MomFriend got up from reading his book (it was a cookbook) and got went through his mental list of who to visit next.**   
**“Okay next is Sixer” after waving bye to GKO he opens a portal and hops through and comes out behind Sixer.**   
**He taps them on the shoulder and says “Hey hun it has been a bit,"**

"Me mumfriend!" Sixer hugged him. "Where were you?"

" **I went shopping for the other askers and while I was there there were Ritz for sale so I grabbed you some and also some Caprisuns” He gives them the bag of food and rinks and says “by the ways, you have been working way too hard lately you should take a break and rest I will watch and make sure nothing bad happens if you choose too.”**

"Please mum. Though. I'm feeling better now! I only have to take...4 exams this semester. Maybe 5...? I don't know."

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Welcome back!**   
**Are you still picking out scales between your teeth or did you take my advice, after all? ':)**

"Excuse me, mom." Sixer ran to her cellar. Where her more violent self had fun. Sixer knocked on the door, and was greeted with a giraff-insectoid human esque thing that looked like it belonged with the Keter SCPs. "Have you been eating any copies of Venomous?"

"No, just maiming them using mainly Turbo Carol or Fink."

"Okay...please don't let anyone- My pen is writing this down. No!"

Try as she might, she was a weakling and could not make it stop.

"Shut up! You are so lucky my sister lost her own!"

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Good to have ya back! Hope you're having better luck with Cherrelsel than I am with a certain someone...**

**[the German-accented voice spoke up] "HAIL SATAN!"**

**NOBODY ASKED YOU, JACKASS! [ahem] We'll have to discuss this matter later, if you'd like. As for now, I'll let you get back to what you need to do.**

"Well, let's see what's happening..." SneaselXRiolu (SXR) took a look outside. 

POINT Prep Arc.

"Oh. JOY!" A smile etched on her face. "We're gonna get some Dark Plaza development! Wait...would we considering the fact that this becomes a misconception arc with Foxtail shutting it down? At this rate would she?"

"Ws'll get there when we get there." Cherrelsel soothed. "At the most we can probably start fucking with the characters if things get boring."

"Like having Venomous and Boxmore hate Watership Down while Fink isn't afraid of it?"

"Sure."


	53. Plot Moves

Carol was stressing about going to see Foxtail. The main reason was because of the petals that wouldn't stop mixing in with tears of sadness and rage. The doorbell rang and Rippy Roo grabbed the mail and handed it to Carol. "Buh...buh buh buh buhbuh buh...buhbuhbuhbuh buh buh-buh?"

"I think Foxtail. We should all apologize at the same...time..." she hiccupped. "Rippy... Eugene and I-"

"Buh buhbuhbuh buh. Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buhbuh buh buhbuh... buh buh buh buh...buh... buh buh buh buh..."

"I see... I know it wasn't his fault... he tried to follow Laserblast's orders and stay back... but why did Laserblast lie to me and pretend to die?"

"Buhbuh... buh buh buh buhbuh buh."

"You really think so?"

"Buh!"

"Thanks Rippy..." Carol said softly and opened a package.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: So... about that whole "Laser Blast Didn't Really Die" thing... How are you handling this? What are your exact thoughts?**

"I think that faking his death was stupid and it hurt people, but maybe in that moment, Laserblast thought it was for the best."

**Also, here's a little something in case this affects your Hanahaki. [A bottle of diluted weed killer appears before Carol]**

"Hmm.... I'll trust my doctor's orders, but thanks..." she said. "Rippy, let's go see Foxtail."

* * *

Fink was just trying to make sure boss' machines weren't going haywire when she noticed a note that wasn't in her boss's handwriting. She immediately tore it off and looked over it. 

**FriendlyPoultergeist: To Fink,**   
**How did you get some asker magic anyways?**

Fink shrugged. "I think it was the special box I had my thing put into. That dumb Momma's Boy never checks the chapters! Only the asks!"

* * *

Dendy woke up just for a moment, right after her doctors left, a note made her sneeze. She looked into it to find...

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Dendy: So, what's it like being back in the world of the living? I hope things aren't going too badly for you.**

"I don't believe that they are...but Sajak is back in the other corner of the room."

* * *

Fink finally had time to relax in a beanbag chair, on her tablet. She wanted to forget about the merge with Boxbarf and her boss. She found a message on it...

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Fink: What is your opinion on the movie Watership Down? What do your boss and Boxman think of it? I don't know why, but I have a feeling that your answer will be significant.**

"I really like the movie. My favorite character is Big Wig! He's so cool and strong! Not even a snare or General Woundwort could stop him!" Fink smiled widely. "Boss and Boxman are weenies though. They try to cover my eyes during murder scenes. I don't get why, considering that Boss has killed as Shadowy Figure..."

She looked to her movie app and pulled up the killer rabbits to watch again. "I just wish they had more El-ahrairah stories." She said as the movie started.

**Here. Have a gift! [In front of Fink appears a gold-plated arcade controller for her videos game]**

"Can I even play my videos game using this?" She asked and investigated it.

Raymond on the other hand, was trying to spruce up for a proper meeting with is daddy's partner when he noticed a note on one of his sports balls.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Raymond? What's with the beaver in the corner of your room?**

"What?" He looked to see a beaver staring blankly at him.

**Also, why's he holding a knife and has a weird "Please Notice Me, Senpai" vide going on with him?**

"I do not know..."

**Here's something to defend yourself with. *A tiger appears in the room***

"What is this?"

**Don't worry, she's completely harmless to you; she's tamed to only follow the commands of whoever pets her first. So, you might wanna pet her before the beaver gets to Petals, that's her name, by the way.**

Raymond patted the Tiger, which purred then charged to defend her new master. "Oh! I love her! I will protect her if ever we get the chance to fight the plaza..."

* * *

Dendy rubbed her eyes and looked to the notes by her bed. The first she grabbed was an asker's note.

**FriendlyPoultergeist: Heya Dendy! Welcome back to a more physical plane. I was thinking I could help you out with your list on what askers can do.**

"That would be most wonderful! I am unaware of what asker's limits are..." Dendy said.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: “Oh god exams suck-“ he suddenly stops and slaps for head “Not god, we’ll actually both he and exams suck so, eh, but I will help you study if you need help! I am fairly proficient in math and other languages, if you would like some I am going to go play with Cherrelsel” He turns to to Cherrelsel “It has been a long time since we have seen each other you little demon”**

Cherrelsel smiled a gem filled grin, similar to a Sableye. "Mayhaps we should check in with the plot..." Cherrelsel looked to the window that followed the plot.

* * *

"The pizza disguise was my idea!" KO smiles.

* * *

"Oh~ Nearly to the part where Elodie makes him cry~" one voice hisses.

"Shut up!" SXR shouts.


	54. Weepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, MomFriendWarlock, EFIL4NAMXOV, Mr. What Zit Tooya, and Dr. Whyte for your questions!

Venomous laid back in his bed, exhausted from moving the furniture. He tried to do some lite reading until he found his bookmark with a new envelope. He ripped it open and investigated it.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Venomous? Uh...not to worry you or anything, but Carol and Rippy know about the whole "Laserblast didn't die thing" and knows that you were him...and they plan on telling Foxtail...** "

"Oh...great..." he growled and his teeth sharpened.

 **"I have my hands full with Grande Fan right now, but I could probably try to do something about the situation if you want.** "

"Please." He snarls. He doesn't want anyone to know about his past. He just wants to be able to take it out.

" **Just...do me a favor once I do this.** "

"Of course. There's always a catch."

" **Be a good dad to K.O.** "

He blinked at this.

" **It probably doesn't matter to you right now, but one day, you'll have custody over him; he'll want to bond with you and still try to be on a path to be a great hero. I just want to make sure K.O. and you have a good relationship with each other because...well, I lost my parents when I was eight. Grande was the only one to take care of me for the next eleven years of my life. If not for her, I don't know what would've happened to me...**

 **Just, do that for me, okay?** "

But Venomous had not read the rest after learning he would soon have custody over his... "little project." He began thinking of the tests he had run. For artificial...chemical...only KO has a natural turbonic form. And if something gives him custody of KO.... so many more experiments to finally bring out his ultimate weapon.

* * *

KO was surprised, but happy to see Elodie in the same room as Enid. He hoped that meant that they were getting along.

Enid investigated a new note on her pillow as Elodie, KO, and Rad helped themselves to Pepperoni and Mushroom pizza.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Enid! How's the sleepover coming along?** "

Enid looked to the group and smiled softly. "It's fine."

"What's fine, Enid?"

"I...just got another letter." She says.

"Oh! From my ask blog!"

"Oh, so aren't you all popular," she said with sugary sweet venom that KO didn't notice.

"Well, I'm not getting as much as I used to. But it helped me get over my Hanahaki!"

"Really?" She asked as she felt something tickle her mouth.

"Yeah!"

" **Also, as a question to Elodie, which do you prefer fighting a giant marshmallow that would kill you 1,000,000+ times over if you eat him, or have to use cheese spray as deodorant?** "

Enid pursed her lips. "El, would you rather fight a giant marshmallow that would kill you 1,000,000+ times over if you eat him, or have to use cheese spray as deodorant?"

"Fight the monster. It's not like I HAVE to eat him, right?"

" **Also, ducky stampede.** " Enid read. 

"What?" They all wondered until suddenly a traincar's worth of cross-eyed ducks fell into the room.

* * *

**MomFriend turns to look out the window “ooh that’s gonna be interesting.” He walks over to SxR “So I have read on the problem with your God quill and I am curious about it. If you would let me I may be able to help the situation.”**

"Well, there's a bit of a distraction right now, but it may still happen." SXR says. "If you want, when KO starts crying, help him. Please don't hurt Elodie too much- like my violent self is... don't be like my wrath."

**“Okay then I will make sure to be there. Also is there people I should be terribly afraid of or should watch out for?”**

"As long as you have your portals you should be fine, but keep the characters away from Ms. Sunshine, Foxtail, Dr. Greyman, and Chip Damage"

**“Understood”**

* * *

Elodie struggled through the cloud of ducks in her way, spitting out feathers as she made it out with a letter. "Hmm?" She looked over it. "Oh!" 'My popularity was bound to spark something.' She thought cheekily.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Elodie: So, exactly how much did you know about POINT Prep's more... underhanded dealings? Do they have anything on you? How do you think this will impact your rebuilding friendship with Enid?**

"Underhanded?" She crumpled up the letter as the Bodega trio made it out of the ducks.

They all started to laugh, warm in each other's company, making Elodie slightly jealous.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"I just missed these goofs," Enid said, wrapping her arms around the two guys.

"Enid, c'mon! You worried us!" Rad said with a blush.

"Rad and I couldn't stop crying!" KO said.

"Was that just because of me?"

"Of course!"

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Sh-she's not!" KO protested.

"Aw..." she noogied him.

"So what is the idea, here? Were they just delivering pizza?" Elodie asked.

"Yup!" KO said and Rad and Enid held back horror at how well he lied.

"Hmm... well... you certainly have a strange crowd hanging about you."

"At first they were watching our Hanahaki, but now I think everything has cleared. Maybe they're watching me become a great hero!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh! Maybe I could go to POINT Prep, jus-"

"You think you have what it takes to survive POINT Prep?" Elodie growled. "To excell?"

"El." Enid warned

"Yeah! W-well...I-" KO tried.

"That's right. You don't know. To be at POINT Prep it's about talent and sacrifice!" Elodie said.

"Elodie." Enid snarled.

"You'd be better to go back to that little Plaza and staying there!" She shouted.

KO felt TKO and DKO fighting to teach Elodie a lesson, and he broke down crying and sobbing.

"Elodie!" A new voice layered with Enid's. Ms. Sunshine.

* * *

Fink finished the movie and was surprised to see a message.

**Mr. What Zit Tooya: Hey Fink, did you enjoy playing your 2 video games; Manhunt 1 and Manhunt 2, that I gave you?**

"Mmm...they're pretty good." She shrugged.

* * *

KO and Rad were waiting in the dean's room, being glared at by Ms. Sunshine as Enid and Elodie had to wait for the other Deans to help move them to a temporary room. KO took in breaths harshly as Rad rubbed his back. Then he felt something in KO's pajamas. Using his levitating technique, he grabbed it. It was a note.

**Dr. Whyte: Wait, KO has dissociative identity disorder? Oh my God! KO's mentally sick! I'm gonna call his mother. KO what your mother's phone number?**

"KO? Do you want to tell this person?" Rad whispered.

KO shook his head. "I... I'm not sick..." KO said lowly. "I know that they're personalities in me, some of which I've made... but Dendy and I looked it up. I don't forget what one has done when they're in contol, which means I don't have it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't get the exchange for MomFriendWarlock and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1. I didn't know how to incorporate it.
> 
> For Dr. Whyte, I didn't have the rest of your ask because that was addressed to Carol.


	55. Forgetful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you FriendlyPoltergeist, EFIL4NAMXOV, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Dr. Whyte for your questions!
> 
> Sorry if I've missed any!

Venomous was turning in for the night when he noticed a note on his nightstand as Boxman went to sleep next to his boyfriend.

" **FriendlyPoltergeist: To Venomous,**  
 **Dude. Please listen to BBAN1 and be a good dad for KO. That includes not running any experiments on him without his permission.** "

"What's that?"

"Empty threat."

"I wouldn't say that"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember when you threatened the kappa?"

"Ugh..." Venomous shivered. "Never ending butter..."

"Do you want something worse to occur?"

"No..."

"Then we should try to be the best dad's. Who knows, maybe he'll get the villain bug!"

"Hmm...maybe..." Venomous smiled.

* * *

Elodie looked back to the note she had, but now it had different writing.

" **FriendlyPoltergeist: To Elodie,**  
 **Yup. We sure are a strange crowd.**

 **What do you think of Enid's friends?** "

"Well, I suppose they're a few head in the cloud chumps-"

Enid snatched the letter from Elodie. "What is your problem!? Why is it that whenever we have a good time together, you always mess things up with weird POINT rules or standards!?"

"I do not!"

"Oh, and I suppose you always just used me to beat in the tournament."

"Enid-"

"I knew that day in the park you were just...making fun of me. The only one who 'gets me' is KO." Enid felt ice around her heart while Elodie felt the sting from the venom in her words.

* * *

Boxman tried to relax, but felt under his pillow to find a note.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman: So, what are your thoughts on Venomous having once been Laserblast? I can't imagine it's easy to know that the villain you admire so much used to be part of POINT.**

 **Just try not to let this fact hinder your relationship. For what it's worth, I think you two make a great couple and I'd hate to see anything come between you.** "

Boxman shrugged. "I do not care about his past. He is a great villain now." He smiled.

* * *

***As Carol & Rippy were on their way to Foxtail, both focused on the goal ahead of them.***

Carol gulped as they drove to POINT Prep.

"Buhbuh buh buh buh, bor?"

"Of course. It's just... a lot to take in..." Carol rubbed her face as Rippy drove. "I mean...finding Laser-"

***Suddenly, after being cut off mid-sentence, both heroes find themselves in the middle of looks like a winter wonderland, with their path blocked by ice, snow falling down from the sky, & the engine of their vehicle frozen in a small iceberg.***

"Buh!? Buh buhbuh buh!"

"This isn't normal... I'm gonna step out." Carol said, dipping to remember KO's power-fist power to have at the ready.

***As a cold winter blew on them from behind, a figure dressed in a frostbitten ninja outfit, their sapphire blue gaze cutting through them like a knife made of ice.***

"Are you the one who did this? Listen. We're just trying to get to a very important meeting." Carol negotiates.

**My identity doesn't matter to you, *They said, forming ninja stars made of ice* I'll give you one chance to not tell Foxtail about Laserblast.**

"How...? So you follow my son's blog? Rippy! We got a villain trying to protect Professor Venomous!" 

Rippy jumped out with a glare, looking ready for a fight.

**Fine, suit yourselves. *They threw the stars at the heroes, who managed to narrowly dodge them.* But just so you know, *They jumped up into the air, at a height that even the birds would be jealous of, slowly landing in front of the females.* You asked for it.**

Carol throws a punch as Rippy summons a weapon from her pouch to attack with.

***Then, in a blur, attacks were thrown from both sides, dodges were made, & of course, evasive maneuvers were made on the fly. Sometime later, they found themselves frozen in ice, unable to move or escape. The ninja walked up to them, their gaze as solid as the water's color.***

'What kind of morals will this villain have?' Carol thought.

**I don't feel good about doing this, but it has to be done. Until the time is right, you will know and then you can be angry with me. *They pulled out a strange stone, one that had ancient carvings that seemed foreign, even to Rippy Roo.* Just know that I feel no amount of twisted satisfaction from this. *They then began speaking in a foreign tongue, one that caused their eyes & forehead to glow a bright light blue. Suddenly, Carol & Rippy began feeling some sort of fog rolling into their heads, the urge to sleep washing over them.***

The two females collapse in the snow.

***Then, film strip-like memories began flowing out of the females' heads, getting absorbed into the stone, which glowed with a satisfying 'Shing!'. At that moment, Carol & Rippy fainted, light snoring coming from both of them.***   
***Sigh* That was even harder than I thought it was gonna be. *Pulling off her mask, BBAN1 let her sandy brown hair flow freely past her shoulders as the ice and snow around her began melting. As soon as the two heroes were out of their icy prison, BBan1 snapped her fingers & in a flash of purple, both of them were gone & back at Carol's house.***   
***Sigh* I REALLY hope Jessie doesn't get mad at me for using her memory stone... *Suddenly, something else came to mind. So, reaching into her ninja pocket, she pulls out her phone tapping away at something.***

**There, *She said, clicking her phone one final time.* That should take care of Rippy's research on this dimension. I just hope we manage to survive long enough for "Big Reveal"...**

***In a flash of light, BBAN1 disappeared, the puddles of water evaporating away soon after.***

* * *

Venomous gets up as he still has a strange body clock schedule, and he decides to get a glass of water.

***BBAN1 teleports right in front of Venomous once he's alone.***   
**"Hey, Venomous? You read the note? Especially the part of where I spilled a part of my past to you?**

**Also, as promised, I took care of the situation. And to make sure that you'll keep up your part of the deal, I put a binding spell on this note. So you won't be able to break our deal unless I do it for you.**

**And as for an extra precaution, here's a quick glimpse into my tragic backstory.**

***Memories from BBAN1 began flooding into his head, mostly glances, but they were all so full of emotion. Everything from the bullying Spinel did, the Trionyx invasion that drove her out, & the pain of not being able to find either of her mothers***

**I hope you understand where I'm coming from now, cause that was my intention. Also, your eyeliner's ruined. Clean it up.**

"But...I don't wear eyeliner to bed..."

***As soon as Venomous looks away, BBAN1 was gone.***

* * *

KO swung his legs as Ms. Sunshine sighed. "The alien will get to go home. However, the were-puppy stays here." She says.

KO gulps. 'She's scarier than Ms. Quantum!' He thinks.

She walks out to wait for Rad's parents, and KO finds another note for him.

" **Dr. Whyte: But K.O., you have an alter-ego T.K.O., and he took control of you couple of times and you even have another alter-ego P.K.O.. So that obviously means you have dissociative identity disorder right? Aren't alter-egos and mental illnesses related?** "

"No...like...Batman is Bruce Wayne's alter-ego... or how screen names are other people's alter-ego! If you're unable to control your personalities and are unable to remember what they did while they were in control, then you have DID"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...PSA guys. A group called "One Million Moms" is bragging about getting a commercial banned that has a lesbian kiss in it. I don't mean to get preachy or witch hunt, but please be aware of these and warn others.
> 
> They also thought they canceled "Lucifer" then it got confirmed for another season.


	56. Long

Enid glared at the wall on her side of the room as Elodie went to sleep. Something bad was happening at POINT, and she wasn't going to have her friends by her side... 

Enid felt under her pillow and found a note.

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid: So... how much do you know about what's going on in POINT Prep? What are your thoughts? Any word about how this will affect you going forward?** "

"My thoughts are that it is suspicious and underhanded." Enid grumbles. "And I know I will never be like the others here, especially like Elodie." She growls.

" **As a gift... since you're a ninja, here's some magic smoke bombs that teleport you wherever you need to go! Perfect for evading attacks and avoiding awkward small talk!** "

Enid blinked, then moved them to under the bed to try to sleep.

* * *

" **EFIL4NAMXOV: So... BBAN1, are we gonna have to talk about this whole "wiping people's memories" thing? It's getting a little concerning...** "

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, they were all for a good reason. I'm basically all against any type of memory wiping, but there was basically no choice left. It was either let the dimension fall into chaos or do bad things to keep it mostly stable.**

**Besides, all of those memory wipes weren't permanent. I'll transfer the memories Carol and Rippy got removed form them into separate crystals for when the time is right.**

**But, I do appreciate your concern for me. I've been a bit of a wreck since the Trionyx Invasion, and recent events relating to this dimension haven't really eased the pain.** "

" **I don't doubt your intentions. It's just that memory wiping is... a rather sore subject for me personally. We can discuss it later when you have the time.**

**Either way, if it's to preserve the natural order or whatever, so be it.**

**[The voice barked out a bitter laugh] "Ha. 'Order.' Vhat a joke. Just anosser delusion you veak-minded fools use to help you sleep at night, not carink at all zat it's holdink you back as a species!"**

**Listen, you little edgelord, if you don't cut that shit out, I'M GONNA PISS INTO MY HANDS AND THROW IT IN YOUR FACE! [inhales deeply and sighs] Sorry you had to hear that. Just another of my many personal issues.** "

" **Eh, I've honestly have been through worse than that. No biggie to me.**

**Also, here's a little hermit crab cutie to keep you company. Well, GOOD company, anyways.**

**His name's Swirly, because he has a swirl pattern on his shell.** "

" **Thanks. He's wonderful. [He picked up the hermit crab and gently stroked its shell]**

**"He'll be even MORE vondervul steamed und served vith melted butter!"**

**You just have to ruin EVERYTHING, don't you?**

**"Ja, I'll agree on zat one!"**

**Ugh. C'mere, Swirly. Let EFIL put you in a safe place where no living stereotypes can get to you.** "

* * *

Fink was playing on her game as the sun rose when she got a message.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Fink? How's it going?**

 **Have you adjusted to Boxmore yet?** "

"Not really." She says

" **Also, no one's come close to the music box I gave you, right?** "

"Not a chance!"

" **Also, have some aged cheese I made myself a few years back. *A block of cheese appears in Fink's hands***

 **It's stone cheese, so it might be a bit heavy.** "

"So what? Just because I'm a rat, you think I'll like cheese? Well, I'll still eat it, but it's not because I'm a rat!" She then tried to gnaw on the cheese.

* * *

Dendy smiled as the doctors left. As soon as her parents were here, she'd be able to be discharged and able to see KO. She felt strange at the thought, but a good kind of weird. She grabbed a note.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Dendy? How're you feeling?** "

"Much better!"

" **Grande's slowly getting better, but I was wondering how you're doing.**

 **Also, how's Sajak? Is he still the animal companion you love?** "

"Of course he is!"

Sajak jumped onto Dendy and licked her face. 

"Hahaha! Sajak! No! Stop! Gross! You clean your parts with that tongue!" Dendy protested.

* * *

**Grande Fan: "Uh...my head..." Grande Fan sat up in her bed, rubbing her head. Her cream-colored tuft falling in front of her left eye. Wincing at the sight, GF took out a bottle of hairspray she kept for emergencies and began spraying the tuft back into place.**

**"Ah," GF flicked at the now steel-like tuft staying in place, along with the rest of her red hair, most of it shaved saved except for the top part she kept long and in a tight hair ponytail style, just like Ari does. "Much better..."**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: [knocks on door] Hello? Everything alright in there?**

**Grande gets out of her bed, trying to keep her path straight despite how lightheaded she felt. Leaning against the door, Grande readies her sticky glitter ray. "Who's there?"**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: I'm a fellow Asker. I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance -- I came to the party later than anyone else, I'll admit -- but I know BBAN1 and some of the others. I'm sure they'll be happy to know that you're awake and talking again.**

**Lowering her sticky glitter ray, GF opens the door, smiling at the asker. “Heya, didn’t know it was an asker, especially one who knew B.” She fluttered her eyelashes, her eyes sparkling with a shine that looked unnatural and natural at the same time.**

**“So, what bring ya here, darling?”**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: As a matter of fact, I was just on my way back from conversing with BBAN1 on the matter of erasing characters' memories when she gifted me this wonderful little hermit crab named Swirly. I was on my way back to put him in my room when I overheard you waking up.**

**"Ah, okay..." GF made a mental note to see how B was doing since doing such things. "Well, I hope you have a good time with Swirly, EFIL, and good luck with your split personality. And thanks for checking up on me. See ya~!"**

**GF closed the door tightly, sighing to herself as she pulled out her phone, texting for a meeting with B. Despite the argument they had a while back, she still cared deeply about her. She just hoped B was willing to talk...**

* * *

Enid tossed and groaned as she was stricken with a nightmare of childish proportions, only to be quieted by Elodie throwing a pillow at her roommate. "Will you be quiet!?"

Enid growled. "What is your problem!?"

Elodie got up. "The problem is you keeping me up all night!"

**MomFriendWarlock: A portal splits Enid and Elodie apart. “Okay calm down everyone” the portal closes behind him as he steps through and he twirls his staff a bit. “So over just hearing the conversation and looking at the past I can say that one of you is in the wrong. Wanna take a guess?” He waits a moment then scarily quickly turns to Elodie and says “You have the utmost prize of being the wrong, bitch” in the most happy joyous tone with a slight announcer tinge to it. “You my darling are being extremely rude and you know that this makes Enid mad. Your words have the poison of a viper and your intentions are as dark as night sky, so while controlling temper is possible you are very much provoking her, soooo” his tone goes flat and cold “stop”.**

"Me!?"

"You were the one who used me." Enid growled.

"Enid. I just-"

"Wanted to always win. I know." Enid growled. "And I can't wait until I never have to see you again." She flopped back onto her bed, and Elodie went back and both had tear filled eyes as they tried to sleep until a new voice came in.

**FriendlyPoltergeist: Hey Enid & Elodie? I know it's not my place but can you two please try and talk to each other? It's not very fun to watch you bicker over the slightest things.**

"I will when she apologizes for everything she's done to me." Enid said adamantly.

"And I have done nothing wrong." Elodie lied. She was always right. POINT's and her parents perfect little Princess. Destined for greatness. Nothing she could do was wrong. And she didn't understand what she did was wrong. The only possibility was that Enid was jealous that Elodie passed the tournament to get into POINT with flying colors. Right...? Nothing else came into her head of what she could've done wrong.

* * *

KO rocked as Rad's parents came in. "We can take him home..." Ofrang offered.

"No. We can wait till his mother picks him up." Ms. Sunshine says. "Now, let me escort you to your car."

KO swung his feet sadly.

**FriendlyPoltergeist: To KO,**   
**Heya dude. Sorry that people keep bugging you over your mental state. I hope they stop soon.**

"Yeah...I hope so too..." He closed his eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

**FriendlyPoltergeist: To BBAN1,**   
**Please chill. (heck thats a pun)**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: That's an ICE pun you made. Also, what exactly are you referring to?**

* * *

Rad noticed a note on his seatbelt as he buckled.

**Screwball: Hey Rad and K.O., Guess what? Lesbians and deaf women wear the same clothes.**

He shrugged.

* * *

Fink groaned as the others woke up for a day of planning to attack the plaza. She kept playing and found a new message.

**Mr. What Zit Tooya: Hey Fink. On Manhunt and Manhunt 2, which executions on those games do you like better? By the way, if you're curious, Manhunt is rated M (Mature 17+) and Manhunt 2 is rated AO (Adults Only 18+). Yes, the AO rating is a step above the M rating.**

Fink shrugged. "What's yours?"

* * *

Dendy looked by quizzically as an ill looking kangaroo came in with Carol. The kangaroo snivled. "Bor bor bor bor borbor. Bor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor bor borborbor!"

"Pneumonia? That is serious. We'll take care of you both."


	57. Spoilers

Ms. Sunshine went back upstairs to see a note jammed into her box.

**Dear Ms. Sunshine,**

**I must inform you that Carol is a tad bit busy at the moment, so she won't be picking up K.O. soon. Why don't you just drop him off at his house instead? It might be better and save more time. Also, I love your hair, how do you get it just right every time?**

**But, really, Carol is a bit busy, so please, don't wait for her to pick up K.O., just drop him off at his house instead.**

**\- Ms. Spark**

"Carol...?" Sunshine mused softly. "Excuse me, KO, can I get your full name?"

"U-uh..."

"It's so I can call your mother."

"...Kaio Oliver Kincaid."

Ms. Sunshine's eyes widened as her pupils narrowed. Oliver was Laserblast's alter ego/civilian self's first name. And Kincaud was Carol's last name, who Sunshine thought was a tramp. After all, Foxtail clearly has feelings for Laserblast still, and if she had KO after Laserblast's death, that just made it seem much worse. "Alright, if Foxtail is still awake, I'll have her drop you off. If not, I will find a cot you can sleep on for the night. It's very late for you to be up." Ms. Sunshine reluctantly patted KO on the head.

* * *

***Opening Grande Fan's door, BBAN1 walked inside to see the glittery fangirl sitting at their desk***

**Grande? *She asked, closing the door & walking in further* You said you wanted to talk to me about something?**

**"Yes," She started, spinning around in her seat until she faced B. "Please, sit down Brittney."**

***Brittney swallowed, Jessie never used her full name unless it was something serious. So, pulling a chair close to her, she sat down, waiting for her non-binary female caretaker to continue.***

**"Brittney," Jessie began. "I've been informed by an asker about a certain something that you've been doing."**

**I know! I'm sorry about using your memory stone without permission! *Brittney got on her knees, eyes watering behind her glasses* Please, please, please don't be mad at me!**

**"What? Wait, you used my memory stone, even though you know how weak it is compared to the crystals you grow?!"**

**You...weren't talking about that? *Brittney wiped her eyes of the tears spilling from her eyes* And, for the record, none of them were fully grown yet and needed some more time!**

**"One, I wasn't talking about the memory stone, even though I'll put that on the "need to discuss" board." Jessie spins in her seat, putting a written note on a bulletin board that read "NEED TO DISCUSS" in bright, glittery gold letters.**

**"Two, I was actually talking about your recent "memory-erasing spree" that EFIL informed me of. I know you, Brit, you hate all types of memory-erasing and only use your crystals for constructive purposes." Jessie gets down from her chair, kneeling on the floor as she takes B's hands into hers.**

**"I know we had that argument about training you to use your full gatekeeper and gem abilities-" Jessie brushed away her bangs, revealing the ice blue sapphire gem embedded in her forehead. "-But despite all of that, I still care about you. So, please, tell me, what's going on with you?"**

**...As much as I'm still steamed about our argument, almost losing you made me realize how much you mean to me.**

***Brittney removed her glasses, setting them on the desk***

**It's true that I have been removing memories from Professor Venomous, Carol, and Rippy Roo, and while I was trying to keep things in order, there's...another reason I removed Carol's and Rippy's memories so forcefully...**

**"What reason?" Jessie asked.**

***Brittney's eyes watered again, sucking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down* It's...It's mom's and mother's was anniversary yesterday.**

**Jessie's eyes widened, looking at her calendar and, sure enough, yesterday marked Icy Blue's and Celes' anniversary. Remembering how Brittney was during that day, how emotional, rash, and fragile she got whenever that day arrived...it suddenly made sense on why Brittney would remove Carol's and Rippy's memories the way she did.**

**'I don't think I should tell her about them having pneumonia yet, or for a while...'**

**I know I should've used my head when it came to doing what I did, but, after asking Venomous, having repetitive flashbacks of the good ol' days, and Carol and Rippy's decision...**

***Brittney sighed, leaning against Jessie for some form of comfort* I'm sorry, Jess, I just can't stop thinking about my pain even after all these years. How did you get over yours?**

**Jessie hugged Brittney tight, tears forming in her eyes; she was secretly glad she didn't put on her eyeliner just yet. "I didn't."**

* * *

"I knew there would be a Volleyball moment!" A Gem OC declared.

"Druzie! I haven't seen you in a while!" SXR smiled. "What are you, Emerald, and Hope Diamond doing here?"

"We're gonna get a show!" Druzie declared. "I hope the others show up."

"If we have my small army of Steven Universe OCs I'll have to get back to my AU"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I have to rewrite Blue Diamond's and Hope's backstory!"

The others looked skeptical.

"You know what? Here...just take some popcorn..."

* * *

BBAN1 didn't realize, but a note was placed into her donor's mail slot.

**FriendlyPoltergeist: And BBAN1, I mean Im concerned about the same stuff EFIL4NAMXOV talked to you about. You like to heavily interfere and Im unsure whether what you're doing is helping.**

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: After leaving Enid and Elodie he grits his teeth and quietly says to himself “Please let this go well.” His portal opens to Carol at the hospital. He walks up to the side of her bed and says “Hello there there is something that I need to show you.”**

"What?" Carol croaks and sniffles.

**He walks in front of her and says “ I am going to use a spell to restore some memories.” He sets down his staff “The technical term for this is Void restoration but I prefer ‘wake up slap’.” He walks up to her with his right hand glowing “Sorry if this hurts”. He then gives her a slap across the face which this spell causes something that has been lost to be restored, in this case the memories she lost. He steps back and picks up his staff “With your memories restored let’s get to Foxtail”. He opens a portal and he takes her hand and steps through and they appear behind Foxtail.**

They appear in Foxtail's office.

**He taps Foxtail on the shoulder and says “Ahem, if you have a second Carol here needs to tell you something urgently”.**

Foxtail jumps, then looks to an ill Carol. "Silverspark! What's wrong, honey?"

"I know where Laserblas is..." she says in a congested voice and collapses into Foxtail's arms.

"Ah! Don't worry...we...we'll take care of this-"

Ms. Sunshine came in. "Oh, so there is Carol."

"What?"

"Her son is here."

"Well...Silverspark isn't doing too hot...she needs to be taken to the infirmary, we'll keep her son here until she is feeling better."

* * *

KO smiled as he saw a note float down from the ceiling.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For K.O.: I hope you're not too upset about everything that's going on. Between everything going on with Enid, Elodie talking down to you, you getting in trouble with POINT Prep, the Hanahaki incident with TKO and GKO, and creepy perverts obsessing over your hair -- I think we'd all rather forget THAT ask -- you're going through a lot. I just want you to know, you have my sympathy.**

**As a gift, here's a handheld Nintendo Switch while waiting for your mom.**

"Aw, thanks so much! I'm sure that everyone in my head will enjoy this!" He smiled widely, hoping that perhaps he could think of some imaginary characters in the Smash Brothers Games. Like him with a final smash of becoming PKO or a cinematic of him and all his other alters to help fight

* * *

Enid still struggled to sleep as a new note appeared in her hand.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid: You say you'll "never be like the others here," but is that really such a bad thing? I mean, don't get me wrong, there are some great folks here like Sparko, Pastel, and Koala Princess, but on the whole, this place is really not living up to the hype. As you've no doubt figured out, POINT by now is basically a shell of its former self, and has to rely on ludicrously unethical methods to create the illusion of a super-elite hero academy. They care more about looking like heroes than they do about actually being heroes.**

**You, on the other hand, ARE a hero -- or at least, you will be. Unlike the admins here at POINT Prep, you're honest about yourself. You make no excuses about whom you are or what you do, and you've made clear that there's nothing you wouldn't do to help or protect those you care about. As far as I'm concerned, the only reason you'll "never be like the others here" is because you're already better than them. Never forget that.**

"I knew not being like the others would be fine. I feel much better now... even if I'm worried about my friends."

She didn't know as she went to sleep, that Elodie was crying.

* * *

Curious about what occurred to Ms. Kincaid and Rippy Roo, Dendy looked back on the asker magic she missed, learning new information. "Well...I better contact KO in the morning and warn him I might be hospitalized again." Dendy declared.


	58. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War draws close for the characters and for the askers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MomFriendWarlock, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

**MomFriendWarlock: Before Carol leaves he says “Hey I need to leave but if any problems arise squeeze this” He hands her purple ball “See ya later” He opens a portal to Sixer and says “So Grande fan is awake and fine, I sorted some problems and KO is with carol so I think I am free a bit, wanna play UNO?”**

"Yeah, man. I'm always down for a game of Uno."

**“I’ll deal out the card sand you can start” he deals 7 cards to him and Sixer. The card to start is a blue 3.**

* * *

Elodie got up early to avoid Enid, and got dressed quickly and spent most of the time in the bathroom. She was going to blow her nose when she found a note attached to the T.P.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, uh, Elodie?**

**Look, I know that you want to forget somethings that you did and pretend that you're innocent, but that won't work, trust me.**

**I recently had a wake-up call from my fellow askers, and trust me, it was hard to admit to myself that I wasn't as good of a person as I thought of myself. So, the sooner you except some of the things you did, the sooner you can try to work things out with other people. I'll try to work out my issues as soon as possible, but I'm a little tied up at the moment...**

**But, in the meantime, I can at least keep someone else from making the same mistake. So, please, think about your actions from Enid's perspective; you might end up losing her for good at this rate.** "

"But I don't know what I did wrong..." Elodie admits softly.

* * *

"I am sorry..." SXR places a yellow 3.

“Damn” MomFriend draws four cards before getting a yellow 4 and playing it.

* * *

Raymond was modeling with Petals and as he stroked her a note came out from her fur.

" **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Heya, Ray, I was wondering how Petals is treating you.** "

"Just wonderfully." Raymond swooned. "She's the best pet anyone could ask for!"

" **Also, how did Boxman and Venomous react to seeing her? I know she might be terrifying at first, but she's a sweetie at heart.** "

"My daddy and second father figure were terrified, but now I can be with my Petals all day! I wonder how well we could attack the plaza..."

" **Also, Petals is a Vegetarian Rose Tiger, which means she only eats plants and sheds flowers instead of fur.** "

"Hmm...is she related to Hanahaki in any way?"

" **So, I hope you have a use for all those roses soon.** "

"Other than lieing on them while being painted by another Raymond, I don't do much for the ones that aren't perfect, but Petals deserves the best~" he scratched her neck and gave her kisses.

* * *

"Oh..." SXR plays a yellow 6.

MomFriendWarlock plays a red 6

* * *

**Waving good-bye to BBAN1, Grande Fan shut the door as she sighed, feeling better that they were able to talk things out about the memory-erasing and their relationship; though the headache was gonna take some time before it faded away completely. Pulling a seemingly normal rope hanging from the ceiling, Grande fan walked into her secret arsenal of magical things; from weapons with magic to naturally-occurring magical rocks. Heading towards the memory rock to find that it was...broken?!**

**"What the runf?!" GF ran over to the stone, seeing that it was broken perfectly in half with pebbles around it.**

**'This doesn't make sense!' GF thought to herself, panic rising. 'I know memory stones aren't the strongest when it comes to durability or magic, but that doesn't mean it should break from just being set down! The only way it would break like this would...be...if...'**

**"Oh, Zach Callison..." GF muttered to herself as she dug out her phone, calling BBAN1. Thankfully her best friend for eleven years had her phone on her and answered as soon as the first ring rang.**

**"Hello?! B?!" There was indistinguishable talking on the other side. "You said that the crystals weren't fully grown right?...Well, you wouldn't happen to have gone somewhere else and left the memory stone in its usual place, did you?...You removed a memory from it before heading towards Venomous?...Well which one?!...A teal one? Wait, that's the exact color Rippy is!...Why do I ask?...Because it's broken! That's why!!! This means that someone must've given Carol her memories back!...Wait, there's a letter in your mail slot?...Oh, don't worry about them for now, they'll probably get their karma's just desserts...You're checking your crystal ball for any clues, right now?...Ha! I always loved that crystal ball of yours!...You got a name?..."**

**GF had to pause at the name given to her. "...Who's 'MomFriendWarlock'?...An asker who went out to buy stuff before the Hanahaki AU was created?...Well, that explains why I thought I saw someone in my room who wasn't you, B...What should we do? Hm..." GF thought for a moment, trying to figure out what the next best plan of action would be. "...I'll warn Venomous about this unfortunate development....You've already done your fair share of Rouge Asker Patrol, and I have a debt I need to pay up, so it's best for me to go first....I'll just tell them I'm friends with you, they'll believe that much....Thank, B, but I don't need luck, I AM luck!...Yes, yes, I'll be careful....Yes, and send me that Voxman gossip. See ya, B."**

**With that done, GF began heading out, but not before grabbing a few of her weapons, just in case POINT decided to attack Boxmore and launch their dark plan a little early.**

**Letter drops in front of you that says “Your awake that’s good there is some cheese puffs on the fridge if you want to get them before you leave” the letter then catches fire and disappears**

**GF stared a few seconds longer at the spot where the letter was, anger still boiling. "I." She began.**   
**"Don't."**   
**"Give."**   
**"A."**   
**"Moist Branjalina about what you gave me." She then stormed off in anger and into a portal, not caring about the ashes that stained the golden rug of her room's floor.**

* * *

SXR plays a red 8.

MomFriendWarlock smirks and slams a red 2+.

* * *

Boxman and Venomous were making another elaborate plan to attack the plaza while the bodega and Fitness  Dojo was closed. Without any workers that would be likely to fight , they could do real damage to the plaza, then focus on work as the plaza would be rebuilt. Venomous was shifting through papers of Boxman's idea when a paper fluttered down towards the middle of the table. "Oh, another question." Venomous said dryly as Boxman opened it.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Venomous and Boxman: Hey, guys. So... not to alarm you or anything, but POINT is probably gonna be coming for you any minute now. Might wanna ready yourselves.**

**Also, just in case y'all need some help... [a black box with a blue button on top appears before them] You'll know when you need this.**

Venomous knew he should've felt terror, but his vision blacked out as his skin turned grey. 

Shadowy Figure chuckled. "Don't worry Boxman. This is just what I want..." his grin was sharp and intimidating.

* * *

"Nooooo!!!" SXR draws 2. "I play a red stop. Then a red 9."

"Wild Draw 4, Blue."

"You, Mom." SXR growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, this story was about shipping. Now, it's about WAR.


	59. On the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, FriendlyPoltergeist, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Gary Goodspeed for the questions. Contributions like these keep the story going so send lots!

**As GF ran towards Boxman’s office, she felt a strong pain course through her. “Oh, Tyga...” She muttered to herself as she picked up the pace.**

**Just as she reached the door, it suddenly slammed into her face by “Professor Venomous”, who didn’t seem to notice her presence, yet.**

"Now, Boxman, if POINT is going to attack, we're going to need you most importantly. The way you just attacked POINT's island on our night out... it proved to me that you are the one I want. And I want you to assist me in attacking two birds with one stone. Both POINT and the plaza!"

Boxman smiled at his boyfriend, enraptured with his charisma and glee and the prospect of destroying heroes.

'Yes, kill two birds with one stone...Carol and Boxman...leaving me to do whatever I please...with the company and with my weapon...'

**As soon as she got her bearings back, GF saw the scene before her. So, jumping out from behind the door, GF blasted Shadowy with her sticky glitter ray, which had a strong adhesive to keep even the darkest of people struggling to be freed; it was also fire-proof.**

**Shadowy let out a yelp as he was stuck to the floor he tried to get up, but found it impossible to move.**

Boxman tried to crouch to help but-

**“STAY AWAY FROM HIM! Shadowy...”**

The two villains looked to what they presumed was a POINT Hero trying to fool their plans.

Shadowy Figure didn't recognize them, and neither did Boxman.

"Who do you think you are!?"

**“I’m the same person who promised to make sure YOU don’t hurt anymore people. Grande Fan.”**

Shadowy grimaced and smirked, his upper gums showing in a snarl.

**Blasting Shadowy’s mouth shut with the sticky glitter, GF turned to Boxman. “Boxman, we have POINT coming here at any minute and we need to get ready for them.”**

"So...wait...are you POINT or...?"

**“I have weapons with me I can attach to your kids, but we need to make sure Shadow the Hedgehog over there doesn’t escape. So, you’re gonna have to keep guard until I come back. Here,” GF hands over a pyramid-looking contraption. “Contain Shadowy with this, and whatever you do, don’t let him out, even if he looks like Venomous, he isn’t him. Got it?”**

"Wait, that doesn't answer my question. But I'm guessing you're a rival villain. And I don't think that Shadow the Hedgehog is here...I mean...I know Sonic exists, but Shadow was destroyed multiple times, right? Wait, is Shadow the Hedgehog coming here or-"

Shadowy Figure thrashed against the substance.

"Ah! Venomous, calm down! Don't try to fight, you might hurt yourself with your own strength!"

Shadowy Figure's eyes shimmered a bit, and it seemed the two were fine.

**“Okay,” GF breathed a sigh of relief, standing back up. “I’m gonna get started on the preparations for war, don’t worry, I know my way around a welding tool.”**   
**Sprinting off, GF said one final thing to Boxman before leaving completely. “And remember, don’t be fooled by Shadowy, he’s a monster who’s killed people before!”**

"What!? We're villains, not monsters!"

* * *

"You monster." SXR growled. "That's it..." she played a blue 0. "Gimme your cards." She says to MomFriendWarlock.

"+2 blue, honey"

* * *

Elodie was surprised when a note landed on her mouth as she slept.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Elodie...I think she's mad about how you betrayed her during the P.O.I.N.T. tournament and how you made K.O. cry during the sleepover.**

"I should...probably apologize for my rudeness to him." Her façade for herself was cracking

* * *

"Haha! +2 green!"

MomFriendWarlock gave a blank look and drew 4 cards.

* * *

Foxtail rubbed her eyes as she got her plan together. She stood up, only to jostle a note off her table. She saw it was addressed to her and realized it must have been from that weird ask thing Carol's son made.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Foxtail...do you still have feelings for Laserblast?**

**Also, please don't attack Venomous, he's not the one to blame for all of this.**

Foxtail stayed silent. "Attacking Venomous was not my plan." She said softly.

* * *

"Now...green 2"

"Today you learn there is no god."

"The +4 wilds?"

* * *

Elodie yawned as she got out of bed and was surprised by a letter.

**FriendlyPoltergeist: Dear Elodie,**   
**Enid thinks that you befriended her to beat her in the tournament so you could get into POINT Prep. I know it's not true, but that's what she thinks. Plus, you're in school (a ridiculously dangerous school, but still a school) while Enid is working and fighting off robots with her friends(that you insulted a bit ago). There's a gap in your environments and what you two think should happen in a particular situation. I hope you work things out with her though.**

"I-I didn't! I just..." her head started pounding. "Eugh...I need the nurse..."

* * *

"+2, +2, +2, +4 blue, skip."

Sixer paused for a moment, then let out unholy demonic screeching

* * *

Raymond was situating the new weapon he had gotten when a box suddenly appeared.

Raymond grabbed it with one of his hands.

**"Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Oh, by the way, Ray, I forgot to mention something...The flowers - roses in this case - release a strong aroma of that flower's type that can soothe someone into calming down.**

**Also, how're the weapons Grande added to you and your siblings feeling?"**

"We will thoroughly enjoy testing them and using them against the plaza!" Raymond cheered.

**"By the way, here's some armor for Petals. *A box of armor appears in front of Raymond* It's so you can weaponize the scent and the flowers that Petals is shedding.**

**You also might wanna hurry, Petals' shedding season is almost over. So, yeah, might wanna start filling some containers of her shed flowers."**

"Ooo! Yes, calm our enemies and strike them whilst they are frozen in place!"

* * *

MomFriendWarlock smirked and played a blue 1

SXR growled and played a blue 8

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Sorry guys, but I can't let you have all the fun!**

**[EFIL4NAMXOV arrives at Boxman and GF's location, riding a now giant-sized Swirly the Hermit Crab like a mighty steed. He descends from his mount and greets the other two.]**

"Oh my Cob, what is that!?" Boxman looked terrified.

**Glad we can finally be acquainted. I'm EFIL4NAMXOV, but you can call me Dante. [He clacked his ornate cane against the ground beneath him. He was tall and built like a football linebacker. He dressed in a white-piped black suit with a pearl-gray shirt, black shoes with white spats, a black bowler hat, and a narrow tie colored like the bisexual pride flag. He flashed a confident grin with a glint in his heterochromatic eyes -- one purple, the other teal. He had jet-black hair, and his face was adorned with a neat mustache, small triangular goatee, and long, angular sideburns.]**

**I'll help however I can. Swirly over here can help fend off POINT, and I can keep watch over Mr. Tall, Dark and Emo over here while the two of you can do what you need.**

**GF smiles at EFIL. "Good to have ya here, Dante!"**

**Grande Fan had a few inches on Dante, but it was barely noticeable; her hair's height might've had some kind of influence, too. She had pale skin that was slowly getting back to its original tanned state. She had a silver rin piercing on her left eyebrow, wore battle eyeliner that shone even with her already sparkly brunette, long-lashed eyes. She wore earrings on the tips of her ears - right a gold star, left a silver triangle. She adorned a golden jacket with a pink collar, its sleeves rolled up to above her elbows, the back having the initials, "JB" in sparkly red and cream letters, and a gray microphone on the right breast of the jacket. The short she wore underneath was rose gold, the sleeves at the end having pale platinum fringe on the ends, a pink heart with a black music note in the middle, and tucked into a snow-white and gold belt. Under her short jean skirt were black tights that lead into bright pink, heeled boots/tap boots.**

**"The more people we have on board, the better! Now, keep your eyes peeled for any POINT machines, got it?" GF flashed a bright smile.**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Read you loud and clear! [he used his magic to conjure a sidearm: a gold-plated, trident-shaped laser pistol] Don't worry; nothing lethal, but it's gonna sting like a bastard!**

* * *

MomFriendWarlock: Wild card red

SXR: 7 red. "Gimme your cards!" She smirks

* * *

KO was surprised by the strange note as he woke up. He looked over it.

**Gary Goodspeed: Hey K.O. and Radicles, if there was a female hero and a male villain dating each other, what would you, your friends, your mother, and your boss do? And how would all of you react?**

"A hero and a villain!? No way! That would never work! One would have to change for the other!" KO proclaimed.

* * *

MomFriendWarlock: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ "That was good hand damnit, red 3

SXR: "haha!" SXR plays a red two.

* * *

Rad, on the other hand, thought for a moment. "If they like each other, they like each other. It might not work out, but it's not my place to-" Rad got a coughing fit of wisteria petals.

* * *

MomFriendWarlock: Red 0

SXR's eye twitched as they switched hands and then she played a red 5

* * *

Shadowy Figure sneezed as a note landed near him.

Boxman carefully picked up the note and opened it.

**Gary Goodspeed: Hey Professor Venomous, Boxman and Fink, If there was a female hero and a male villain dating each other, what would you guys and the boxmore bots do? And how would all of you react?**

Boxman shrugged. "It is what is. So long as they don't work at that stupid plaza-! I'm fine."

* * *

MomFriendWarlock played a red then blue skip cards, leading into a blue 3. "Uno" he says

SXR sighs and plays a yellow 3.

* * *

"I'm gonna head out to the neutral zone." Foxtail said to Ms. Sunshine. "Keep an eye on Silverspark and push back Final Exams." 

Ms. Sunshine nodded and Foxtail headed out on her own.

Foxtail felt guilt eating her from the inside-out. She felt guilt for what Laserblast did, what she did to El-Bow, remembering Rippy, influencing children at an early age, firing Greyman. She gulped and fired off to the neutral zone in a standard car.


	60. Apology

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Okay, Boxman, you don't quite seem to grasp the full situation here, so let me clue you in. We're not with POINT, nor are we rival villains. We are just two of the many entities sending questions to you and everyone else. There was a time when I was training to be a hero, but... [he pauses for a moment, grasping his forehead in pain] Those days are long behind me.**

"Oh...should I get you an aspirin or-"

**Don't bother asking; I really couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. Also, just so you're absolutely clear, that is NOT your boyfriend currently trapped in that pyramid. It may look like him, but looks don't make it so. He's been taken over by his alter Shadowy Figure. I'm fairly certain I remember you learning about him.**

"Yes, but I didn't think that they would look so similar... then again... Fink doesn't really change, but that's an artificial, and KO became that little... what was it... edgelord? To defeat Boxman Jr...." Boxman sighed.

**Furthermore, GF wasn't literally talking about Shadow the Hedgehog. That was a sarcastic nickname she gave to Venomous' alter. There. You made me explain a joke. You happy?**

"Oh...I...see..."

**Grande Fan: "Okay," GF walked in on Boxman and Dante, drinks in hand. "I gave Darrell the coffee-scented confetti canon, Shannon the glitter bombs, Raymond the sour note blaster, Jethro the fireworks canon, Mikayla the suction claws, Ernesto with the job of mission control, and of course, Fink with the jing-sing tea army. Don't worry, she has earmuffs on so she won't be getting any songs stuck in her head."**

**"Also, here's your drinks." GF hands over Boxman's and Dante's drinks. "Hope you enjoy them~"**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Much obliged. [he brings the drink to his lips and takes a satisfied sip] Seems you've prepared for every eventuality.**

**Grande Fan: “Heh-heh~! Well, what can I say? I’m impressive in a lot of way, Dante~” GF winks at Dante.**

**“Well, I better get going, gotta make sure the boys aren’t trying to kill each other with my weapons. See ya, Boxings!”**

**GF pauses and looks at Dante with a flutter of her eyelashes. “And I’ll see you, soon, Danty~” Ahe takes off running, giggling and smiling as she leaves the two men alone.**

* * *

"I ship it!" Druzie shouts.

"Druzie, shush." SXR pats the crazy fangirl of a force-fusion. "Now MomFriend, your move."

MomFriendWarlock drew then played a yellow 2.

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Goodbye for now!**

**She seems nice, but Cob, I hope people don't start to ship us after this.**

**"Much too late for zat, mein freund."**

**I am NOT talking to you!**

**"Regina von't be back for at least three more days. Surely zere vould be no harm if you..."**

**Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!!!!!**

**"Oh, vhy vorry? I vouldn't tell a soul..."**

**Yes you would.**

**"Yes I vould."**

**Are you just trying to drive me crazy so you can take over my body?**

**"Ja, zat's a bingo."**

"And...that was-?" Boxman tried.

**Sorry you had to see that. I was just arguing with my own evil split personality. I call him Danos.**

Shadowy Figure smirked and chuckled against his gag. It looked to be a more unnatural turbonic form. Perhaps chemically induced like himself.

* * *

"Uno." SXR calmly said. "You never said Uno."

"Frick." MomFriendWarlock drew two cards. "Heart of the cards." He played a +2.

* * *

Foxtail reached for her door handle only to find a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Foxtail, if you're not attacking Venomous, then what are you gonna do?**

Foxtail stepped out into the parking lot of the plaza. She steeled herself and walked in, seeing a tired looking alien that seemed familiar. He quickly stood up straight in terror. "Excuse me, where could I speak to...Eugene Garcia?"

As if summoning a ghost, Mr. Gar came out of the ceiling. "Foxtail! I thought I told you to keep your pointed fingers out of my buis-"

Foxtail suddenly hugged Mr. Gar. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I have done horrible, horrible things to you! I just...." she hiccupped. "I wish there was a way I could make it up to you!"

"F-Foxtail, please. You are embarrassing yourself." Gar tried to pry her off as Rad stood their awkwardly.

The once intimidating butch woman was now clinging onto his boss and sobbing, and his ears drooped as they burned with embarrassment for her.

* * *

"This ain't yu-gi-oh." SXR said and drew two. "I play a yellow 9.

MomFriendWarlock played a yellow one. "Uno."

* * *

Boxman was double checking all his children and their new weapons, especially fretting over Fink because she was hiding nervousness about Shadowy being out and nearby. She had memories she didn't want to talk about... Boxman was rounding back to his office to get to his desk when he saw an envelope. Of course, he opened it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxman? I'm sorry I can't be there to help, mostly because Grande wouldn't let me and cause she had a debt to pay, but I want to let you know you aren't alone. You've got us Askers for back up, especially EFIL and GF. And definitely me, a Boxmore fan. :)**

"That's nice to hear." Boxman said as Dante came in to double check the desk to see if it was in working order for a counter attack.

**Also, have you noticed anything...weird going on GF and EFIL?**

**By the way, you have a hare on your head.**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: What in the...? (He removes his bowler hat to find a rabbit hiding inside it.) Huh. I thought this only happened to magicians.**

The rabbit jumped onto Boxman.

**Also, define "weird." We're two fanfic-enthusiasts inexplicably gifted with god-tier magic powers helping a cyborg chicken voiced by Darkwing Duck fight off an assault from an elite superhero organization while keeping an eye on his sexy snake boyfriend's evil alter ego voiced by Simon from "The Walking Dead," and among our fellow combatants are a giant crustacean, a family of dysfunctional robot siblings, and a talking mouse girl who's so obsessed with videos game she may as well be wearing a fedora with the Mountain Dew logo. Among those circumstances, what could possibly be weirder?**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: 1. I mean "weird" like if she's being flirty with you or is acting a bit cold towards you.**

**2\. That question wasn't meant for you, just Boxman.**

**3\. The rabbit's eating Boxman's hair cause he mistook it for grass.**

Boxman yowled with pain as he and EFIL tried to get the rabbit off.

* * *

"Green one." SXR declared.

MomFriendWarlock smiled widely.

* * *

KO got up to see the bright Ms. Sunshine was looking very blue. "M-Ms. Sunshine? Is something wrong?" KO asked.

"Oh...yes...actually... Foxtail and Greyman are gone, and I'm not sure for how long. Chip is-"

"Chip? As in THE Chip Damage!?"

"Yes. But...he's been resting for a long time-" Ms. Sunshine breathed a sigh of relief as they were interrupted by Elodie.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sunshine. But may I speak to-"

"Yes! Please!" Ms. Sunshine nudged KO towards Elodie. "Elodie is one of the top Charisma students. Elodie, please show Silverspark's kid around the campus and have a chat!"

Elodie was surprised by this information, but offered KO a hand to take.

Ms. Sunshine blinked and looked back at the child. He was sweet, but his mother made him a bastard.

Elodie waited until they were alone. "Listen...I am...sorry about the words I said last night. I did not mean to make you cry it is just...it takes a lot to get in and it is...stressful. You have to give up a lot to get in."

KO squeezed Elodie's hand in reassurance, and the high level hero felt her eyes water and nose sting as she squeezed it back as thanks. "You...probably want some breakfast, yes?"

"Yes please!" KO said.

Elodie led him to the cafeteria and took him to her usual table. "You can sit here or...with Enid if she comes in." Elodie said. "You can also stand up to get your food whenever." She walked to get her own food.

That's when KO noticed a note on the bottom of the table.

**Combo Breaker: Hey mastew! I made a sepawatew way! Now you and TKO can be two sepawate people!**

Now, K.O. didn't know Combo Breaker...and didn't know why this person was calling him... "mastew." KO didn't want to hurt his feelings, so he remembered the device vatithewindmage created. "I-I already have something like that! But...I don't think I'm ready to use it..." KO scratched behind his head.

* * *

"I play..."

"Oh no..."

"Wild card red. I win hahahahah!!!"

"Gg" I nod

"That was fun, I'm gonna head out." With that, MomFriendWarlock fell backwards into a portal.

SXR looked back to the story. "Well...it looks like Grande Fan has stopped being mad at MomFriendWarlock and... no one but Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 realized Foxtail's plans..." SXR flopped into a beanbag chair and groaned.

* * *

**Spinel: "Hm..."**

**As Spinel replays the scene of Shadowy's introduction over and over again, she takes in the words with intense focus.**

**/This is just what I want.../**

**"Those words...they're so...menacing!"**

**Spinel suddenly smiled, standing up in her seat.**

**Then, she began chuckling, then cackling, then cackling like a mad scientist.**

**She calmed down after a bit, rubbing her hands together with a manic-like smile.**

**"Oh-ho-ho-ho~! He's perfect~! The one that I need to complete my plan..."**


	61. Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Have a bit of down time in the family car so I was able post. I won't fault you guys if I don't get immediate asks. This chapter also has a bit of rules.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Boxman, I really must apologize for my harsh tone earlier. I'm just under a LOT of emotional baggage lately -- mostly from Danos trying to take over my body. Please don't take it too personally.**

Boxman shrugged. "I would be upset, too."

**I guess I was just concerned about Shadowy Figure using PV to betray your trust. I happen to know how things play out in alternate universes. There's not a lot I can say on the matter, but I just want to let you know that, when he's himself, Venomous really does care about you. He means everything he says about you, and the two of you are gonna make an amazing couple when you get serious about it. Just... be careful and make sure to recognize when Shadowy takes over. Okay?**

"Got it." Boxman put his chicken thumb up.

Meanwhile...

**Grande Fan was practicing some of her shooting with her sticky glitter raygun, which was as perfect as always, when she saw a note flutter to her. "Huh," She said, holstering her invention on her belt. "I guess Askers can get asks too. Though, I just thought only the people here could get asks..." Never the less, she opened it and saw B's handwriting on the letter, which gave her some information that she should've known earlier.**

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Psst! Jessie! Please read this note when you're alone!**  
**Okay, so, you know how you and EFIL are preparing to fight off POINT?**  
**Well...I don't think Foxtail's looking for a fight.**  
**She just apologized to Gar and broke down crying as she hugged him, so...I think going into war right now isn't a good thing.**  
**You might wanna tell Boxman and EFIL this as soon as possible.**

**"Aw, Ian JQ, I better break the bad news to the Voxy Bunch..." She was NOT looking forward to taking the weapons away from them. "But, maybe I'll take a nap first. I'm feeling kinda tired all of a sudden..." As GF yawned and laid down on her travel bed, she didn't notice the stream of pink gas flooding the air vents throughout all of Boxmore and was affecting everyone including the robots, but not Shadowy...**

* * *

Doctor Greyman was. Pissed. He would never use such foul language, but no better word fit in his mind. Betrayal by his longest friend. He had lost contact with Rippy and Silverspark when they both left for their personal reasons. Chip was his heart and soul culminated with hope. Only for it to be corrupted by Foxtail's determination to control. He wheeled into the hotel room he was able to purchase and tried to lift the mattress to check for bed bugs. Only to find...a note...? He was frightened when he saw his name, but opened it.

From a Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1? A fan of a F-Tier villain? The most he did was supply robots that low tier Heroes fought...?

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Doctor Greyman! Where are you?!**

**Look, Foxtail just had a recent wakeup call, and she's feeling pretty bad about all the things she's done over the last 6-11 years.**

**She's at Lakewood Plaza Turbo, so you might be able to just catch her and talk a few things out.**

Dr. Greyman sneered. "If she vants to talk vith me, zen she can come vind me." He grumbled.

* * *

Ms. Sunshine brightened up with Hot Cocoa made with water. It didn't make her sleepy and she didn't like coffee, so this was perfect as she checked her mail.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dear Ms. Sunshine,**

**I have received word that Carol is in the P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy Inffirmarry, so I hope she's getting the best care possible.**

**I have also heard that you think of Carol as a bad person for having dated Laserblast in the past and having his kid after his disappearance, even though Foxtail and Laserblast weren't in a romantic relationship as far as I know. Might I inquire as to WHY you think so poorly of a Senior P.O.I.N.T. member like that?**

**In any case, I don't know how you could've known about information such as that since you weren't in P.O.I.N.T. at that point in time.**

**\- Ms. Spark**

Ms. Sunshine didn't know who this Ms. Spark thought she was, but Ms. Sunshine decided to educate this person.

Dear Ms. Spark:  
I thank you for the concern of one of POINT's senior heroes. 

As you may not know, Silverspark has given us permission for her story when we teach health to the Junior POINT members. She is a tale of warning to not rush into relationships. 

Unlike Greyman and Foxtail however, I realize that both were in the wrong instead of childish. Laserblast was too unstable for a sustainable relationship and Silverspark couldn't get over the fact of his fame.

Signed:  
Ms. Sunshine.

* * *

Rad sighed as it was finally quiet in the store. Having dealt with Foxtail and non-stop customers, he was feeling pooped until a small, turtle-like kid came in. Was it a kappa?

**Bowser Junior: Hey Rad, look at my costume. I'm KO's mom! Kaboom!**

The child did resemble Carol in his clothes, dow to even the belt on the waisted and a wig in the style of KO's mom. Rad chuckled. "Pretty cool, dude." He smiled. At least something was calm within the midst of worrying about Enid and KO.

Enid... Rad really wished she was here right now, even if she would most likely be making fun of him. He felt a tickle in his throat. "Excuse me." He apologized to the customer and grabbed a napkin, which he coughed into, leaving wisteria petals and saliva to be through away as he began to try to find when the child had came in for. Perhaps something to enhance the costume or candy for the joy of scare-way season.

* * *

**Spinel: "Oh, Shadowy~"**

**Shadowy Figure heard an oddly high-pitched voice coming from somewhere in the haze of the pink gas**.

He was barely able to turn his head, but tried anyway.

**"Oh, I'm right here, Shadowy~!**

**Turning his head, he saw a person who looked like a clown, but from a child's nightmare judging by the one messy ponytail she had on her head and the running mascara from her magenta eyes.**

**"Boo!"**

His nose crinkled in dismay. Just what the grill was she supposed to be if not a living being of what Darrell might have nightmares about?

" **Aw, what? You don't like surprises? You're making me cry, boo-hoo, hoo, hoo..."**

**Something about the fake tone in her voice set off some interest in the shadowed ego. That, and the fact that she was still awake despite the gas in the room; Boxman and Dante were already knocked out from the gas and snoring.**

Shadowy glanced at the sleeping figures in disgust. 'Useless.' He thought.

**"Oh, that's 'cause I don't need to breathe. But enough about me, let's talk about you, shall we?"**

He looked up and down the strange clown. Was she really an airhead? Despite the ability of never needing lungs? He sighed against his gag.

**"Well, I saw the way you punctuated those words, the AGGRESSION! The EVIL! The PURE INTENT TO HURT WHOEVER GETS IN YOUR WAY WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!!! It's so INSPIRING!"**

**Shadowy couldn't help but feel a sense of pride and a weird undertone of embarrassment at what this person was saying about something he said just recently.**

He was watched, but the thought of something else sharing his thoughts other than his weapon...? He knew he was a monster, and creating one who could do damage. He couldn't feel unnerved, but he knew Laserblast or Professor would shiver in fear.

**"Well, I say that because, well, I'm working on a plan to DESTROY and take over my dimension, which is where I've been in control for, like, eleven years now."**

**THAT piqued Shadowy's interest.**

A person in such high power? A dictator who was now bored with their dimension. That was how he viewed himself. The only thing he needed was his weapon.

**"Well, I've been looking for the perfect partner to help out with the final phase. The one I have already is barely any help, so I need someone with POWER! Someone with INTELLIGENCE! Someone, like you~"**

Shadowy glanced at the floor. He was sure that this creature would help in his plan if he helped-

**"Shadows, I know you won't wanna hear this, one evil genius to another, but your plan to take over this world, it'll fail."**

He was surprised at this.

**"It hurts me to say it, but it's true. I've seen the future, you get beaten, you lose, and you die."**

**Shadowy didn't say anything, too shocked at the revelation.**

**"BUT, if you come with me, I'll give you everything you want. Power, recognition, a place where no one knows how to counter the greatness that is you! It'll take some time, but you'll get ALL of it. But, it's your choice, if you wanna come with me and live, or you stay here and die. Like I said, it's your choice."**

Shadowy Figure nodded without question, the megalomaniac he was.

**"What? Wait, hold on."**

**Spinel reached past the laser cage's barrier and ripped the sticky glitter blob off of his mouth. Strangely, the only reaction that came from the contact was her arm lighting up in a strange green vein-like pattern.**

**"Say that again."**

"Of course." He found his voice.

**Spinel smiled maliciously, delighted to hear the answer her new partner gave.**

**"You made the right choice, Shadows~."**

**Spinel grabbed Shadowy's head, prying his mouth open with her fingers and keeping it in place.**

**She held her other hand over her head.**

**"Now, hold still, this isn't gonna be pretty. But it'll be worth it~!"**

* * *

Druzie stopped eating popcorn. "This sounds like vore..."

"Oh my me, you're right..." Hope Diamond shudders.

"Fascinating..." Emerald whispered as she looked it up.

* * *

**"Mein führer... I CAN WALK!"**

**[Spinel and Shadowy look to see Dante having awoken from his slumber... except he's now hunched over with a malicious grin on his face, his eyes were glowing red, and he now spoke with a German accent]**

**"Guten tag. I am Danos, ze EVIL alternate personality to zat sentimental schweinhund sending all ze asks. Vhatever you two haff planned, count me in. You'll find I have a talent for making things..."**

**[He grabbed an unconscious Darrell and crushed its head with his bare hands]**

**"Very unpleasant..."**

* * *

"This went from an ask blog to a war... I think if they leave this world we'll have a new story on our hands..." SXR groaned and rubbed her temples, then took a drink of a shirley temple. "Watership." She said sharply as her personification of wrath appeared behind her. "If they try to destroy the world, I give you full control of their fate." SXR offered her God quill which when taken from her became a green pen in Watership's hand.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: MomFriend appeared in the plaza after leaving Sixer and was wandering around twirling his staff**  
**“What to do, what to do” he wandered around being bored for a bit more before deciding to do a little performance a little stage a appeared and announcement was heard in the plaza to come to come have a talent show. “I am curious to what will happen” he giggled to himself a bit and then got ready as some people were already making their way towards him.**

* * *

"Some calm in the shitstorm, I see." Watership said as the pen set to work. "Do not worry...I will not taint your babe. I will do what is needed for your truth to prevail." Watership's tail lashed with excitement, and more OCs came to watch the show. "Perhaps Rin? Or Hyde?"

"Whatever is necessary." SXR stared calmly, then curiously as the pen continued to write.

* * *

**Spinel looked at this "Danos" weirdly.**

**She looked at Shadowy.**

**"Hang on Shadows. Just keep your mouth open and try not to bite down on my hand."**

**Spinel retracted the hand she was using for support - her other hand about halfway down Shadowy's throat - and began collecting a ball of gas that was starting to wear thin.**

**"Look, I only need one person for this. And since I don't know anything about you other than being the other personality of a goody-two-shoes-"**

**Spinel threw the ball of gas at Danos, causing him to cough and eventually pass out.**

**"-I need only true evils for this, not a half-baked evil."**

**Spinel went back to her work, eventually finding the blob of Shadowy Figure.**

**"HA! There it is!"**

**Spinel pulled out the blob, causing the villain in front of her to turn back into Professor Venomous, permanently. He was passed out from the improv-surgery Spinel did on him.**

**"Now that that's done, let's get moving. You and I have a lot to do now."**

**Placing the Shadowy blob in a container she had, she contacted someone on a strange device she brought with her.**

**"Open the portal, Nelly. The mission was a success and we just got a new partner in this plan~"**

**The floor opened up in a portal, sucking away Spinel, Shadowy, and what remained of the gas with them.**

* * *

"Stay on your toes, Watership. This might be like Infinite..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to incriminate on these stories. I think the possibility of others having turbonic forms is entirely possible here's a list of head cannons even!
> 
> Artificial: T.Enid, T.Rad, and T.Fink. Using glorb energy to gain power.  
> Chemical: Shadowy Figure or possibly Danos. A creature esqu thing that fights for its own survival and survival of the body. Usually from mixed chemicals as seen with Laserblast.  
> Natural: T.K.O. and Cherrelsel. The emotions that are bottled up. I.e. Cherrelsel is lust or Watership is Wrath, similarly, T.K.O. is also wrath.
> 
> As for Spinel...she might be better in her own story


	62. Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I'm starting to cut out some of the asks given to me. I know that one person wanted to rp as Izuku Midoria, but I don't think he would be at POINT Prep. There are so many plot threads going on I'm afraid of overwhelming myself or other people.
> 
> Thank you for sending in asks though!

Mr. Gar was stunned by the buff woman's display. The once mighty and cunning Foxtail now sobbing and sorrowful, he didn't know what to do except give her tissues. That was...until a note was found. "You've been getting these, huh?" Mr. Gar couldn't help but feel betrayed. The two boys that had once set up this strange ask to help educate people and for themselves to cope was no longer their own little thing.

Mr. Gar had thought this was long finished.

Foxtail recognized the paper has different from tissue and opened the letter.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Foxtail? Where are you?**

Foxtail looked to Mr. Gar and gulped, then looked back to the letter.

**Also, Greyman's still mad at you about what you did to Chip and him.**

Foxtail teared up and sobbed, crying and grabbing a tissue for herself.

**Also, is there anyone else you need to apologize to?**

Foxtail thought for a moment.

"El..." she sobbed and wiped her face. Foxtail cleared her throat. "Mr. Gar. Laserblast... is alive."

Mr. Gar looked to Foxtail, a stony face hiding shock and anger.

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: “Dante? Dante... VAKE UP YOU EEDIOT!!!”**

**[Dante awoke among the other Boxmore employees in a daze]**

**Oh Cob... what the Afroman just happened?**

**“I’ll tell you vhat happened, you bloated sack of protoplasm! Zat Spinel showed up, knocked us all out, separated Shadowy from Venomous, und rejected my oh-so-generous offer to help her destroy ze vorld!”**

**Huh... Good news, Boxman! You and Venomous won’t have to deal with Shadowy anymore!**

"What?" Boxman rubbed his head. "Does this mean that he can get off of the wall now?"

Darrell ran in, nearly slipping. "Daddy! Are you okay!?" The robot carefully placed a sleeping Fink on the ground.

"Fine..."

"But we won't have to deal with Shadowy anymore, apparently."

"What!?" Fink was suddenly up. "You lying?"

"WHAT!? My daddy would never have a reason to lie!"

Dante walked away from the family drama.

**As much as I loved the other Spinel, this one must be stopped.**

**“For once, ve agree on somesink.”**

**We have to — aw, sick, a talent show is opening soon!**

**“Have you not listened to a SINGLE VORD I’ve said, you perverted buffoon?”**

**Sorry. You know I get distracted at times. Besides, you’re a nihilist. Why do you care about stopping Spinel?**

**“Do not mistake zis for an act of charity on my part. Zis is revenge, pure und simple. I care nossink for ze lives she vill take if she gets her vay. In fact, after I take my vengeance, I just may leave her barely clinging to life so she can be forced to vatch me kill all ze people she vanted to.”**

**Fuck that! I got a talent show to sign up for!**

**“Just mein luck to inhabit the body of such an obnoxious person...”**

* * *

Carol opened her eyes slowly, lights dim but she felt so tired. She could feel IV's in her arms. Where was everyone? 

 **Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Carol? Are you okay?** A voice asked softly.

"I dunno." Carol sleepily slurred.

**I can only imagine the pain that pneumonia is causing you. Not that I know anything about giving people that or colds, or anything of the like, accidental or not. But, here's something to help with it.**

A smell came through the oxygen mask.

***A cup of warm Super Healing Tea appears next to Carol***

Carol removed the mask to see the tea on a table near her.

**It's got a small shot of caffeine, two shots peppermint, three of eucalyptus & ginger, & two of fenugreek & turmeric! As well as small traces of garlic, raw honey, & tea tree oil.**

**Please get better soon. :)**

Carol sniffed it again. Reminded her of her own mother's recipe medicines. Carol began to drink it.

* * *

**Grande Fan: GF woke up from the feeling of someone shaking her awake. Not wanting to get up just yet, she mumbled, "Mmm...five more min'tes..." and slapped the hands of whoever was shaking her away, turning around in her position on her travel bed.**

Shannon wasn't amused. "Ugh! What even made US passout!?"

**She then got up at the sound of - apparently - Darrell's voice about what happened to Professor Venomous. "WHAT?!" Throwing her travel bed into a nearby fire that was somehow there, GF ran faster than light towards Fink.**

**"Fink!" She burst into the room, completely obliterating the door and scaring the young rat minion.**

"Ah! What!? What!? What is wrong with you!?" Fink snapped.

**"Sorry for the scare, but BBAN1 told me you had Venomous memory of having an alter-ego, right?"**

"Did she? I don't know what you guys do! I'm surprised the kid who made this stupid thing is still letting it run!"

**"Well, I think you get that crystal and see Venomous right now. There's something you should know." She then left, sprinting at a normal speed towards Ven and Box.**

By the time Grande Fan made it, Dante was getting ready to seemingly leave.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Oh, GF, thank Quavo you’re here! There’s a wicked awesome talent show opening soon! Oh, also, a rogue Spinel knocked us all out and separated Shadowy from PV so she can use him for her sinister purposes.**

**Grande Fan: GF stopped in the middle of her tracks, pupils going to the size of pinpricks. "Did...Did you say 'Spinel'?"**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Yeah. Apparently, she’s got something sinister planned and said something that got Danos’ panties in a knot.**

**“Who does zat little Harley Quinn knockoff zink she is? First chance I get, I’ll show her just how evil I truly am! NOBODY insults me and lives long enough to regret it.”**

**Yeah... should we be worried? Last time a Spinel showed up to Earth, she kinda tried to destroy the planet with a giant poison injector**

**Grande Fan: "...I can't answer that right now," GF said, her conflicting feelings of fear, panic, and logic still raging on in her head. "Come to my room after the talent show over. B and I need to tell you something important, but I can't talk about it without her around. Here's a picture of what my door looks like."**

**GF gave Dante a picture of her door. "Just make sure you come by yourself. Asides from that Danos guy you have in your head. In the meantime, I've got some villains to check up on." With that GF sprinted off again, leaving Dante and Danos to themselves.**

* * *

Rad was trying to assist the small costumed child, when suddenly the turtle Dragon got huffy.

**Bowser Jr.: Dude! You’re not supposed to play along. You’re supposed to get upset! I’m insulting your mom KO.**

"I'm...not KO..." Rad's ears drooped with confusion.

**That’s why I’m dressed like her. Now let’s try again. Hey guys, look at my costume. I’m KO’s mom. And I like to insult my son! I’m KO’s mom and I’m so stupid looking and I’m a pig! Because I’m so fat my son KO doesn’t want to look at me! Boom! Savage!**

"Ok kid." Rad snarled. "You could've made fun of me. Fine. But you make fun of my little buddy? Or even his mom? Get out of this store." Rad readied his power. "I won't ask politely again." Rad may have been a goofball, but no one insulted his friends.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: As he was signing people up for the talent show and giving practice spots he read the part about Emerald and immediately got up and opened a portal to her and turned of the computer used to look up vore. “No no no no no NO! I strongly advise to not look it up, it will scar you dearly,” whispers to self “I have made mistakes” returns to Emerald “Here have some manga read this and do not look it up if you want to have even a sliver of innocence. Also here is a juice, have a nice day sweetie.” He teleports back to the plaza and continues to sign other people up.**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Good! You’re here! Hey, would it be inappropriate if an Asker to sign up for a spot in your talent show? I only ask ‘cause there’s something I’ve had in mind for quite some time.**

**MomFriendWarlock: “Oh your fine if you want to have fun just sign your name and what you will be performing on this sheet” hands a clipboard with a paper and pen attached.**

They did so, including a little mini-background to keep the mood up for those who don't like angst. As soon as the crowd had cleared MomFriendWarlock took a breath. Then teleports.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: "I think it's time to CENSOR."**

**He goes and knocks on Dendy's door.**

Surprisingly, Dendy answers instead of her parents. She recognized him from the description of earlier chapters. "Greetings, my name is Dendy," she offered her hand.

**MomFriendWarlock took it politely. "I need to learn how to code."**

The young girl's eyes lit up as a smile grew on her face. "Of course! We can get started right away!" Dendy led him inside, Sajak giving a few yaps as a new person entered, only to be calmed by Dendy.

**MomFriendWarlock set down his purse next to where Dendy wanted him to sit.**

"Why did you want to learn to code?"

**MomFriendWarlock looked away a bit. "The pure child shall not be tainted. The kink train is an interesting one." He trailed off as his mind wandered to the past.**

"I do not quite understand what you are saying, but let me teach you everything I know!"

**"Thank you." He paused. Did she know who he was referring to? "This is for KO, by the way."**

"Oh. Learning to code for KO and... what did you say? Kink train?"

**"Do you know the definition of kink?"**

She shakes her head.

**With eyes that show the flames of hell and wrath of a demon he says "Don't do it until you are at least 18 and even then I warn not to and stay innocent sweet innocent child" sits back "so what's the first step to coding"**

Dendy adjusts her goggles and brings up scratch coding. "Let us start with the basics!"


	63. Support

Rippy Roo snivled. Dealing with this pneumonia was not fun, but she didn't have it as severe as Carol. A note landing on her nose made her sneeze. Rippy shivered and looked over the note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Rippy Roo...how're you doing?**

**Look, I can only imagine the pain you're going through, so, have this Super Healing Tes to help clear up that nasty pneumonia!**

**Get better soon, kangaroo. :)**

Rippy gladly took the tea, gulping it down.

* * *

Mr. Gar was not prepared for this information. He felt relief that his old teammate was alive. He felt anger towards the teammates that wouldn't back him up. His glasses fogged up as tears started to form with overwhelming emotions. Foxtail and Eugene stayed silent, sitting at opposite ends of the office.

Gar kept looking through the cameras to Boxmore, realizing who his teammate was due to the face and voice. He didn't even know his emotions or feelings about this as they muddled with others. Gar closed his eyes, then opened them as something appeared in his drawer.

One of those strange notes. He sighed. He usually had Radicles and KO here with him. Rad said that KO was sick, but...

"Foxtail." He gruffed.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"Do you know where KO is?" He was about to clarify when Foxtail answered.

"Silverspark's boy?"

Gar gulped. "Yes."

Foxtail stayed silent for a moment. "With POINT Prep."

Gar processed that for a moment. "Alright." He opened the letter and prepared to write back a response.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Mr. Gar. Stupid question alert, but how's this information sitting with you?**

Gar thought for a moment. Then wrote an informal response. 'To be honest, it's suprising yet not. Laserblast's ability seemed inherently intimidating. It was rare for people to get his POW Card of Boomerang or Strength Sapper until he decided on Laserblast. Hordes of monsters would attack him but he would be near unstoppable. Then he seemed to use his power less and less.'

**Look, I know what he did in the past wasn't the best, but there are two parts to every story. So, here, see what was going on with Laserblast that night.**

'The only thing in the past he did was break Carol's heart. And I...' Gar tried to think of the right words. "I was an idiot." He said outloud. "A stupid, bumbling, naïve idiot."

***A yellow crystal dodecahedron appears on a nearby table; said crystal has a faint red-purple tint to it***

**Just remember to try to think about it from his perspective. Please.**

Gar didn't pay attention to the crystal.

Foxtail ran over. "E-el..." she trailed off. That wasn't the right name for him. "Eu-" no. Not that one. "G...Mr. Gar..."

* * *

Enid was glad to see KO was OK. She ran to him when she got her breakfast. "KO! Boy, am I glad to see you, cute stuff!" Enid hugged her little buddy.

"Good to see you too, Enid!" KO smiled. "You're taking your meds, right?"

Enid blushed harshly. "KO! Shush about those." She looked away awkwardly.

Sparko then waved to Enid as he went to sit with the Honors students.

Enid shivered, but began to try to eat as KO ate another serving of oatmeal. "These guys have everything!" KO cheered.

"Ha. Nah. They don't have Rad." 

KO gasped. "You're right! They also don't have Mr. Gar, or your parents or-" KO paused and hid his face with his headband.

"Or?" Enid prompted.

KO shook his head wildly, blushing as a smile tugged at the corners of his cheeks.

Enid thought for a moment then laughed and noogied him. "You big goof!"

KO tried to thrash away. "Hahaha! No!" He playfully denied.

"Such a loverboy!" Enid teased until KO got away.

He hid his face once again.

"Excuse us..." a voice said. Elodie was with another boy, who didn't look familiar to Enid. "Is there room for us to sit?"

Enid glared at Elodie, but let her sit, as well as the other boy. "This is Izuku. He's transferred into the Wisdom Discipline."

KO thought for a moment, then grabbed his binder from the large inside pocket that the girls at the Fitness Dojo made him.

Izuku smiled at the kid. " **Hello K.O.. My name is Izuku Midoriya. But you can call me Deku. Nice to meet you. I see you have a POW card of me.** "

"Yeah! Says here that your power is like my mommy's, but instead of memorizing powers, you're able to memorize heroes and villains weaknesses!"

Enid giggled at her wide-eyed friend.

The bell rang and everyone had to get to class. A guard quickly grabbed KO, to "lead" him to the principal's office. KO waited patiently for the principal to get back, wondering who it was. 

As he looked around the intimidating office, he noticed a package on the desk for him. KO got up from the chair. He opened the package to see a note and a picture.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey K.O., how's everything going for you?**

"I...think fine..." I really hope that mommy's okay and I can go home soon. I-I promised myself that I would go see Dendy when she got better... but now..." he trailed off.

**Well, I hope everything'll get better for you soon.**

**Also, have a little something from me. *A picture of herself appears in K.O.'s hands, with her doing a classic "peace" sign & wink, the words written on it reading: If you're feeling down, remember you've got friends ready to talk!, written in blue ink across the mid-bottom***

KO smiled. He really did like to know that people were able to assist him with whatever he was going through. He didn't know how others would cope without a support system.

Another note fluttered out from the picture 

**Grande Fan: Hey, guess what Cinnamon Roll, I'M BACK! And I'm feeling better than ever, yo! Though my tan is taking longer to come back...**

**But, hey, don't worry, you're mom'll get better soon. She's a strong woman and I just KNOW that she'll pull through.**

**Also, I may or may not be visiting the plaza soon, so keep an eye out for me, k? Don't worry, you'll know it's me. ;)**

KO giggled. Yeah... good support system.

* * *

**Grande Fan: "Aaand there, that should do it." Grande removed the last of the sticky glitter solution from Professor Venomous' clothing, which didn't rip thanks to the bottle of solution she carried with her for emergencies like this. As well as dry skin. Venomous almost fell to the floor, but Boxman was able to catch him in time.**

Venomous smiled at his boyfriend, thankful to have him.

**"Ah, Boxman," Grande began. "I got an ask from BBAN1 - yes apparently we can get those too, but I think it's only if we're in this dimension or we're just lazy - and apparently there's not gonna be a war between P.O.I.N.T. and Boxmore." She rubbed her shaved scalp nervously.**

"What!?" The robots and Fink seemed disappointed.

Raymond gripped Petals as the other children looked to their weapons.

**"I know, I was looking forward to punching someone for being stupid." GF shook off the old memories from her younger years. "But, tell ya what, I'll let the kids keep the weapons I gave them in case one of the old members of P.O.I.N.T. tries anything funny. But they'll have to be returned by the end of the battle or else I'll turn you into a three-eyed frog with an allergy to land." She said the last part in a manner that made Boxman uncomfortable. Not knowing what to do, he decided to laugh nervously, hoping to Cob that it was just a dark joke.**

**"That wasn't a joke, that was a threat." She said simply. "And if I find that you've copied them in any way, I'll make sure your mouth is permanently sewn shut faster than you can say "The Hot Genius Doctor Spencer Reid", got it?" She was glaring at him know, crouching down to Boxman's level for added effect.**

Boxman gulped, and bit his tongue.

**"...Okay then!" GF's dark expression vanished instantly, her previously cheerful one coming back. "Well, I better re-weld Darrell's weapon before I leave. See ya soon, Boxing~!" She was just about to leave before she remembered something. "Oh, and if you or Ven-Ven need anything, don't worry, I put my number in your phones."**

**Just as Boxman was about to ask how she did that, she had already turned the corner. Leaving a confused and somewhat frightened Boxman and a stirring Venomous.**

"Hey, Boxman...it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Because she said the battle ending. And we both know that the battle against good is NEVER-ending." 

"But I don't want to be turned into a three-eyed frog with an allergy to land..."

"That is why Ernesto will be our lawyer."

* * *

Dendy was excited to have a student to learn how to code. Her excitement was noted by her parents and Sajak, who ran around the other rooms, wanting someone to play with.

**MomFriendWarlock: While learning to code with Dendy he gets up for a second and says “Could you excuse for a moment” He gets up and calls someone on his phone. It’s his friend Shanyak an asexual succubus who offered to help after she called to check up, “Hi Shanyak is it going well?” “Yes it is the first couple acts have gone and the judges (being a couple of adults who were interested but did not want to perform) are taking notes and will announce who goes to the next round after all is finished.” “Okay that is good sorry I was paranoid, bye and have fun hun.” “You too boo.” They hang up and MomFriend apologizes and gets back to learning.**

* * *

As Rad was getting frustrated at the young turtle, a bigger one came in, growling. The older turtle-dragon grabbed the younger one, who had a spitting resemblance to the child.

" **Hello, Radicles. I'm here because my son has something to say to you and one of your friends.** " The dragon looked to the younger. " **Junior.** " He warned.

The younger growled. " **Sorry.** "

" **Say it right, Junior!** " He tapped his son's arm.

Junior whimpered at the tone. " **Okay, I'm sorry for insulting one of your friends, and his mom.** "

Rad seemed to relent at that. "As long as you learn." He says. He then felt a tug.

" **Hello, I’m here to buy some pie and cool hwhip. Do you know where they at?** " A customer asked.

Rad smiled and made a power poke to lead the customer.

 


	64. Chapter 64

Venomous fought a headache as he walked to the medicine cabinet. He took some headache medication then found a note suddenly appeared on the outside of the cabinet door.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Venomous? Are you feeling okay?**

**What's the last thing you remember?**

**I think Fink can fill you in on some of the details.**

"The last thing I remember? Boxman caught me after I fell off of a wall... I'll ask Fink what happened after Boxman and I attack the plaza."

* * *

Enid was glad to finish her class for the day. Strangely enough, Sunshine was the only teacher available. Something about Foxtail preparing the Final Exams taking longer than usual.

She wasn't surprised when the kid she had met earlier, Deku ran out. He seemed sweet and excitable, like an older version of KO.

Enid looked to her binder to find a note on it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Enid.**

**Are you gonna try to sort some things out with a certain blonde?**

Enid sighed. Elodie seemed to have turned over a new leaf, but she knew that Elodie was two-faced.

* * *

Boxman, while a bit on edge, was happy to be working with Venomous as the two set to figure out who to send against the plaza. Boxman's belly growled and he went to grab something for his boyfriend and him to eat.

As he was looking for something to eat, Boxman found a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Boxman? Were you scared of Petals when you first met her?**

"Not really, no. She was with one if my sons, so I didn't feel afraid of her."

**Well, look on the bright side, now if the Board threatens to take you outta Boxmore, you've got your family and a strong, menacing beast who'll to make sure that doesn't happen again. As well as Petals.**

"Ha! We've already bought Boxmore from the board! Sure, some may say we need grants, but due to upgrades and Venomous's money, we have Darrells to fix up machines in the semi-automatic factory!

**Also, Crinkly Wrinkly's in here and he brought the Pie Birds with him.**

"Cob darn it- VENOMOUS! THE PIE BIRDS ARE BACK!" Boxman shouted.

* * *

KO's legs swung as he waited in fear for the principal. He didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was want to see Enid! And his mommy was sick in their infirmary. Another package suddenly appeared on the desk. KO saw the package was for him, so he went and grabbed the note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: I must apologize for the lateness of my response. To be blunt, I’m dealing with a LOT of personal problems right now, and I’m not in the best shape. That said, I just want you to know that, much like Grande and BBAN1, I’ll be there for you and your friends whenever you need. Also, I think you should hang around that Deku kid. I’m pretty sure he’s going places.**

**Anyway, here’s a gift! (A brand-new Chip Damage action figure play set appears before KO.)**

KO opened the package eagerly. "This doesn't even come out for another two months!" KO smiled and began to take out some of the pieces, only for the door to open.

* * *

Rad was happy to just, kind of relax. The customers were consistant yet not annoying and Rad could see why KO enjoyed helping people so much.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Rad: It seems you’ve been shunted off to the sidelines for some time now. It is unfortunate that all we’ve seen happen with you is a random crossover that has nothing to do with anything.**

**I’m just writing to inform you that we, the Askers, care about you just as much as everyone else. I will avoid asking any direct questions about your Hanahaki — the last time I did so, someone almost died — but I will say I hope things improve.**

**Also, have some dessert! (A buttercream cake appears in front of Rad.)**

Rad smiled. "Thanks, I'll enjoy it."

* * *

Raymond was grooming Petals's coat as she purred happily, when he found a note come out of her fur. 

**Grande Fan: So, Raymondo, how've things been since you acquire the floral feline?**

**Also, you need anything right now? I'm a little busy with a plan to save people and junk.**

"Well, after the fact we never fought POINT, we're absolutely restless! I hope daddy or Professor sends one of us out to fight..."

* * *

Foxtail kept reassuring Mr. Gar, just trying to help him get through these emotions. She had seen him break down frequently. This wasn't anything uncommon to her, until Gar slightly shoved her off. He needed time to himself to process this, so Foxtail walked back to the other end of the office. There, she found a note on the wall for herself.

**Grande Fan: So, Foxlodee.**

**I'm wondering if you plan on disbanding the Honors students and cleaning your ways up a bit.**

**Considering everything that you did, I think it's the least you could do to make it up to everyone.**

Foxtail sat down and thought for a moment. The illegal glorbs, and the lab monkeys that was her special force was not needed per-say. But the villain who developed the orbs was still out there, and Foxtail was willing to work with Laserblast to take him down. And make sure that no one was hurt like Greyman, again.

**Also, you have a beaver stalking you. Just so you know.**

"A what!?" Foxtail looked at the paper again. "Why?" She whispered.

* * *

**While typing, MomFriend simply asks “So how are you and KO doing?”**

Dendy blushed. "We...erm... have not seen each other, yet."

**"Sorry, just curious."**


	65. Track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

While fending against the dreaded pie birds, one of them dropped a Turtle pie with a surprisingly pristine note.

One of the Darrell's retrieved the note and opened it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, this is probably the stupidest question I can ask but, how's Pie Bird situation?**

"We hate dealing with them!" Darrell screamed. "Why do they keep coming!?"

**Also, watch out for their sour lemon, guacamole, and rotten garbage pies.**

**And whatever you do, don't get them in your mouthes.**

"Reporting that to the fighters!"

Darrell then looked to the other note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Boxbots and Fink, how do you like the weapons and other stuff GF gave you?**

"I wish they were effective against the pie birds!" Darrell shouted.

**Also, there's a bunny trying to eat Boxman's hair. So, watch out.**

"Again!?"

* * *

KO was surprised to see the principal was Chip Damage, his favorite hero. "Wow! Y-you're... Chip Damage!"

The hero laughed heartily and sat down at the desk, sitting on a note that read:

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Look, Principal, K.O. wasn't doing anything wrong! He just wanted to see his friend who he dearly missed. That's all, nothing more, nothing less.**

**Please spare the little guy. He's only 6-11!**

Chip Damage gave a large smile that showed off his teeth. "Now then, is there anything that you need, little hero?"

"Well," KO looked to the signed POW Card. Then remembered last night with Enid sneaking around. Elodie was supposed to leave when the duck incident occurred.

Inside his mind DKO and TKO urged KO to ask about it, hoping that the principal had answers.

* * *

Fink growled as she had to change her shirt. "Gross birds!" She spat. She was looking through her shirts when she saw a note in one of her clean ones.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Fink: So... how do you plan on telling Venomous everything that's been going on with Shadowy? I ain't sure how much good it'll do him now that Shadowy is out of the picture, and there may be a chance he doesn't believe it, but if he does... just tread carefully, okay?**

Fink looked to the crystal. "When this is over, I'll let him have the crystal."

Meanwhile, some of the box-bots were keeping an eye on some new robots that came out to fight the pie birds. Ernesto ran in. "Guys! We have mail!"

"Let's hear it Ernesto, we don't have all day." Shannon sassed.

**Grande Fan: So, I heard the news about your father getting together with Ven-Ven, and I was just wondering how ya'll feel about that, Box-bots.**

They all shrugged. "They've been together for a little bit. Not sure what to call Venomous, though."

Meanwhile, Venomous was sighing as he felt the building shake with being attacked by those stupid birds. He looked through the sheets of his research to distract himself when he found a note.

**Grande Fan: Hey~ Ven-Ven!**

**I know it's been a while, but I wanted to congratulate you on hitting it off with your boyfriend~! Te-he~!**

**As a sign that I approve of it, I got you a little something to wear for your Boxy~! (A gift appears in Ven-Ven's hands) I hope you and him enjoy it~~!**

Venomous raised an eyebrow. "Boxman and I have been together for a while. Why are you people acting as if it's new?" He asked.


	66. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights end and others begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MomFriendWarlock, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Grande Fan for your questions!

**MomFriendWarlock: After finishing basics with Dendy he scheduled to meet again in a week and headed back to the plaza for the show. He checked in and seated himself with the judges and Shanyak last after he got there. It was almost time for Dante’s performance.**

* * *

Sixer reclined in her chair and summoned her "ice cube." A cube that held cold air to surround herself in. She took in a breath, feeling the cold sting enter her lungs. She exhaled, watching her breath and thinking. She would have lit a cigarette and smoked it, if not for being a "good girl."

"EFIL, will you have time?" She thought outloud. She had heard commotion from Grande, BBAN, and EFIL. She didn't call them by their real names. Felt like she didn't earned the right to. Besides, she was bad with names. 

Another cloud came from her lips as her blue, puffy coat tried to block out most of the cold. "I really need to get MomFriend to sew this up." She thought as she felt her God Quill try to rip through her good pocket, and felt the hood fall and expose the stuffing in her coat. "Darn trashy bootlegs." She sighed.

* * *

Venomous sighed after they were all finally done dealing with those stupid pie birds. He finally looked at the gift he was given. "What the-!?" There was a note on top of these legless pants.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Venomous, how do you like the gift Grande gave you?**

**I'm a little busy right now, but I'm sure she means well with that gift.**

**Also, she's acting like this is new because she got the news late. She was a little...unconscious when you got together.**

"Okay but...why would anyone create this? I-isn't this just uncomfortable briefs?"

* * *

Carol still needed to recover her energy, but she felt better. She looked to her stand to see cold food, and underneath it was a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Carol, how're you doing?**

"Better now,"

**Do you remember how you got pneumonia?**

"Not really. I just remember being home and Rippy Roo was there too? And she was calling POINT, probably."

**I'm sure if a person caused it, even if it was accidental, I'm sure they are very, VERY sorry about it.**

**Do you think you'd be able to forgive them? If it was an accident?**

"I mean, maybe they didn't know what their power was doing and I accidentally got caught up in it. So , sure."

* * *

KO still felt his tummy twist in knots, and gulped. He had to ask. "M-Mr. Chip Damage? Last night, Elodie was going to go somewhere else. Do you know anything about that?"

Chip Damage's eyes glowed a harsh emerald.

"M-Mr. Chip?"

A protocol began in the machine's mind and with a malicious grin, he stood up straight and aimed at the child.

KO ran and Chip quickly fired and disintegrated a note that originally read:

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, K.O., how's the meeting with Chip going?**

**Look, if he tries anything funny on you, scream as loud as you can for your mom. I think she's in a better condition than before.**

And then chased after KO.

* * *

Venomous didn't know what to make of the "legless pants." "Why? Why is this a thing?" He handed Boxman a note.

**Grande Fan: Hey Boxings, how well do you think Ven-Ven looks in those legless pants?**

"I'm pretty sure he looks the same as he would wearing briefs."

Meanwhile, Crinkly Wrinkly was wandering around the factory in a confused manner. He kept walking around until he slipped on a note. It gently fell onto his face with him feeling like his back broke.

**Grande Fan: So, Crinkly Wrinkly, how do you like Boxmore's interior?**

Also, can you please leave the premises? You're causing quite a disturbance there.

"Might as well." With that, Crinkly Wrinkly walked out of Boxmore undetected.


	67. Chapter 67

The school suddenly went on lockdown as Enid was making her way to her dorm. This was a serious one. As in: Get to any hiding space quick, there's an intruder.

An intruder in POINT was horrifying. How would anyone except a horrifying villain get in?

Enid dove into a bathroom and locked one of the stalls. She then got onto the toilet with her shoes planted on the seat. She gulped and panted, and heard another person run into the bathroom.

The quick heel clicks and panting alerted Enid to who it was. Elodie. So here they both were, fearful for their lives. Enid gripped the alcoves in the stall walls, trying to catch her breath.

Two notes slipped in from the ceiling and Enid managed to balance to grab it. She then quickly reeled back to stay balanced. She then glanced at the note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Enid! Elodie!**

**K.O.'s being chased by Chip Damage and is trying to kill him!!!!!**

"El... you got the note, too, right?"

"Unfortunately..." Elodie murmured.

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'?!" Enid hissed.

"When the bathroom stalls are locked during a lockdown, no one can get in or out for safety reasons."

Enid jumped up to try to get through the gap between the stall door and the ceiling only to be shocked.

"We're as good as trapped." Elodie said softly.

"No...no no nonononono!" Enid shouted. "KO!" She called for her little buddy's name.

* * *

Doctor Greyman sighed as the next blood test failed. "I shouldn't be doing zis..." his German accent showed softly. "All zat time vorking vith Foxtail ver vat?" His shoulders slumped. He needed rest. Mental rest, not sleep.

Suddenly, there was a doorbell ring. "Coming!" The doctor called and moved his chair to see mail dropped off. "Mail? At zis time of ze day?" Doctor Greyman investigated it.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Doctor Greyman!**

**Chip's gone berserk and is trying to kill a 6-11-year-old kid! And possibly the rest of P.O.I.N.T. PREP!!!!**

**I know you most likely don't wanna go back there, but think of the children!**

**Either way, I'm teleporting you there despite how long of a distance it is for me to be doing this.**

***Teleports Greyman w/ a rocket launcher on his wheelchair***

Doctor Greyman was absorbed into an orb of light, and found himself on the outside of POINT Prep. And in the sky was Chip Damage chasing a small child.

* * *

Sixer wasn't surprised when she recieved a letter. "Thank you, Hopps" she pet her fan made kami, based off of a Rhinelander. 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Sixer?**

**Have you seen the news lately?**

Sixer shook her head. "No, I don't really keep up with the news networks. Though I do know of Danos and his plans. I just don't want him to find my Network. Lord knows what would occur if he were to gain a God Quill."

**If you're wondering why I'm still asking everyone, it's because I've managed to make time for it while others are busy and I'm not needed.**

"I'm glad. Though, do keep safe. And tell EFIL that I feel bad for what happened with his Turbonic form. I know I wouldn't want Watership unsupervised, especially in his beginning days."

**Also, have my winter coat, I don't really need it anymore. *A box with a fluffy purple coat appears***

Sixer blushes. "Thanks...but I couldn't possibly accept. I thank you for the gift, but my coat does me well, even if it's falling apart."

* * *

Venomous and Boxman were just trying to relax after the pie bird attack, enjoying some cake and enjoying the flavors.

They didn't expect another question to appear while they were relaxing.

**Grande Fan: *carefully places a giant, body-length mirror behind Ven and Box***

***Screams* LOOK OUT! THE CUTEST COUPLE TO EVER EXIST ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!**

The note looked similar to a Howler, screaming the words written on it. The two were startled and looked to behind them to see a mirror covering their TV. 

"Oh... Haha, very funny." Venomous commented dryly as he held Boxman close to him.

**Anyway, Ven-Ven, were you scared of Petals when you first met her? Did you jump into Boxings' arms? Hm?**

"No. I wasn't scared, she was with Raymond." He was about to move the mirror when he saw the news on. 

La Bomba Elechild (E-lek-hild) was reporting on POINT Prep's lockdown and how Chip Damage seemed to be looking for the intruder.

* * *

KO let out a cry as he was launched into the wall, time feeling like it was slowing down.

"Let me out!" TKO demanded. "I fought Boxman Junior! I can fight Chip Damage!"

"No, let me out!" DKO countered. "I can safely get us out of harm's way!"

"Everyone! Be quiet! I can't focus!" KO shouted in his mind. He tried so hard to even breath...

"We need a plan." GKO suddenly said.

"A plan to take him down!" TKO yelled.

"A plan to get away!" DKO challenged.

"A plan to just stay calm!" KO proclaimed.

"A plan to work together." GKO declared.

"PKO is too offbalance!" 

"You're thinking of C.KO. Perfect KO needs to have all of us. All of our powers, each focusing on what others are doing and how to contribute." GKO began to plan. "DKO, keep us up in the air and maneuvering. TKO, you're the powerhouse, aim and fire. KO, you keep the balance."

"I wasn't good with leading the weird robot with Rad and Enid! How can I lead you guys!?" KO sobbed.

"Because you are us. We're all KOs. You're the one we need."

KO gulped and focused on his breathing. A new machine appeared that they all hooked up to. With their noses bleeding and eyes filled with determination, PKO appeared, looking a bit buffer.

His golden eyes focused on Chip, and he quickly let himself fall to get out of the way.

* * *

Sixer hung up her coat to her chair and was about to sit in order to enjoy some Pork chops.

**MomFriendWarlock: All the sudden Sixer's coat was snagged through a portal and 5 minutes later everything was sewn to top quality with a little extra padding sewn inside to keep warm. A cup of cocoa also appeared with a note pinned under that said “Keep warm sweetie!”**

Sixer smiled about as warmly as the hot cocoa. She took out a spoon that had a bar of chocolate with marshmallows gripped onto it and stirred it into the cocoa. "Thank you." She whispered. Then something came up on her screen.

**The talent show. It was Dante's turn to perform.**

**A portal opened on the stage, and Dante strode forward. His wardrobe was much less formal -- albeit just as ostentatious. He wore black Cuban-heeled boots with gold spurs and silver heels, arctic camouflage cargo pants, a black crocodile-skin duster, and gold sunglasses. As laser lights and fog machines provided the appropriate ambiance, he grabbed a microphone and addressed the crowd."How ya doin', Lakewood?"**

**The audience cheered.**

**“ARE! YOU! READY?!”**

**More cheering.**

**The music started up. Coming from a source no one could place, the heavy melody of orchestral brass and strings filled the air as Dante began rapping.**

**“Now here’s a little story I’ve got to tell**   
**About three young adventurers we all know so well**   
**There names are Enid, Rad, and K.O.**   
**Let’s.**   
**Be.**   
**HEROES!”**

**At the last word, pyrotechnics lining the stage went off as the brass and string accompaniment jumped in volume and became much faster paced, accompanied by pounding percussion and electric guitars. A screen above Dante played a montage of K.O.’s heroic deeds as Dante continued.**

**“Kaio Kincaid, son of SilverSpark**   
**He’s the one who’ll light the fire in the dark**   
**He’ll fight to the end, he’s everyone’s friend**   
**If you’re ever in need, you’re the one he’ll defend**   
**He’s young and determined, ambitious and bold**   
**He’s surprisingly strong for a 6-11 year old**   
**Not much experience, but he’s got that fire in his soul**   
**When he sets his mind to something, he’s always in control**   
**Getting stronger every day at Gar’s Bodega**   
**If you’re a robotic henchman, it’s guaranteed he’ll break ya**   
**He’s also compassionate, with a heart the size of a planet**   
**The future is his, and here’s who will help him plan it.”**

**The screen switched over to a montage of Enid being awesome.**

**“Enid Mettle, the Wicked Awesome Witch of the Best**   
**You’ll be amazed whenever you see her put to the test**   
**To struggle and adversity she ain’t a stranger**   
**That said, you’ll never see her run from danger**   
**She’s always supporting her friends no matter what circumstances**   
**Whether fighting Bull Demons or DJ-ing their dances**   
**Fireball skills, ninja in training**   
**Can’t begin to describe the awesome skills she’s gaining**   
**If evil plots are brewing, she’ll be wrecking the joint**   
**Damage had no choice but to accept her to POINT**   
**She’s honest, compassionate, and above all, dedicated**   
**And, despite appearances, probably not self-medicated.”**

**The screen switched over one final time, this time to a montage of Rad.**

**“Rounding out the cast, here’s Lil Rad X**   
**If you try to hurt his friends, he’ll bounce you like my checks**   
**So much raw power at his fingertips**   
**He takes charge, thinks fast, shoots from the hip**   
**He’s a force for protection, the ultimate big brother**   
**Willing to knock some sense into any ignorant motherfuckers**   
**Who try to destroy the Plaza while Rad is around**   
**He’ll do whatever it takes to put villains in the ground**   
**Metaphorically, of course — I mean, he’s not sadistic**   
**But if trouble starts, he’ll do what he needs to finish it**   
**Today’s standard of man, no doubt Rad fits it**   
**Illest hero from Planet X, call it Alien Sickness”**

**The screen went dark.**

**“In conclusion, these three have all the power**   
**That will light this universe’s darkest hour**   
**They make mockeries of any villains, monsters, and killers**   
**And overcome any obstacle, even Christina Miller!”**

**With that, and one final blast of pyrotechnics, the song ended. Dante held the microphone at arm’s length, as if he were going to drop it… only to then toss it behind him, whereupon it exploded in midair without him even flinching. Another portal opened behind him, and he gave one last “GOOD NIGHT, LAKEWOOD, WE LOVE YOU!” to the crowd before moonwalking into the portal just before it disappeared.**

* * *

Sixer chuckled and snuggled into her coat. She then sighed and took out a few new folders. "Getting better about you plot bunnies, huh?"

Inside, there were "pedigrees" of different stories. Little blocks of plot were formed in pen, with some scratched out.

She grabbed her God Quill off of the paper that wrote the Hanahaki AU, and let it onto new pages.


	68. Pedestal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As KO fights his hero, Foxtail and Gar leave to try and talk with Professor Venomous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to returning askers: MomFriendWarlock, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, and Grande Fan
> 
> Thanks to new askers: DreamBird711

**The Talent show wrapped up with**   
**Dante (epic rap) - First**   
**Brandon (sword swallowing) - Second**   
**Potato (speed animation) - third**   
**After that was announced MomFriend portaled away the stage and teleported to Sixer's house to cook lunch for the both of them**

Sixer smiled as MomFriendWarlock came in. "Make yourself at home," she said as a new OC formed beside her.

* * *

Raymond was grooming his fabulous tiger when he reached into a bag of supplies and grabbed a note. 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Raymond. How's Petals doing?**

**Are you giving her enough sunlight, water, veggies, and love?**

"She's doing fantastic! I love her so much! Of course I'm giving her everything she needs!"

* * *

Enid pounded on the door with her leg, grunting and growling.

"Forget it, Enid. It's hopeless. POINT has too many safety breach contingencies."

"Look, your friend may not be in danger, but I'm not just going to sit around and wait for him to get hurt!" She rammed her shoulder against the door, then noticed something on the toilet paper rolls.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Enid! Elodie! Don't worry! I'll help!**

***Both teens get shock-resistant suits so they can move past the barrier***

**Now, GO GET K.O.!**

Enid didn't stay to check with Elodie to make sure she had the suit. She put it on and jumped out to get to KO.

* * *

PKO glared at Chip Damage, and managed to get behind him. He charged up a power kick, only to see that Chip turned with a horrifying smile. He grunted and kicked him in the chin, sending the hero flying upwards. 

After recovering, Chip aimed his arm cannon and began to fire at the child.

* * *

Rad waved to Mr. Gar and Foxtail as the two walked out. He couldn't take a break, but found a note at the cashier's desk.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Rad? Did you hear Dante rap about you and your friends?**

**Don't worry, just look up "Talent Show Rap" and you'll find the video. It's pretty well-written and performed.**

"I'll have to look it up when I have the time." Rad commented.

* * *

Carol was worried about the intruder alarm going off in POINT Prep, and was hyperventilating, worried for her son. She bumped into a table and saw a note addressed to her.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Carol: It might interest you to know that your son is currently being hunted down by Chip Damage who's lost control and is wreaking havoc across POINT. If I were you, I'd do something before it's too late.**

"WHAT!?" She shouted then ran to the window, but saw nothing. "A-are they still in the building!?"

**Here, drink this! (a vial of elixir appears in front of Carol) This should speed up your healing process and give you a temporary boost in power.**

Carol chugged it down, then rammed into the locked POINT door, only for her power to be rebounded and she was sent flying into a wall. "Okay... that didn't work..." she rammed into the window, only for it to not break. "No! No! Nononono NO!" She kept ramming into the glass desperately. "I need to see my son!"

* * *

Greyman didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His creation to bring hope, now harming one who had probably gotten inspiration from him. A text to voice email popped up.

**Grande Fan: Oh, hey Greyman! It's nice of you to come back!**

**If you look on your left, you'll see a lockdown on the Academy happening. If you look on your right, you'll see an epic battle between Chip Damage and the so-called "intruder" that Chip's reprogrammed programming trying to kill!**

**Now, if you have any question, just remember to KEEP THEM TO YOURSELVES BECAUSE THEY AREN'T AS IMPORTANT AS KEEPING CHIP FROM KILLIN' EVERYONE!!!**

Greyman gulped, then gritted his teeth and charged forwards, only to be blown back by POINT's security. 

He watched the child duck and dive through the barrage of fire and unleash a blue aura fist into Chip's chest.

Greyman loomed to the rocket launcher on his wheelchair, and got ready to aim.

* * *

Sixer was enjoying smelling the lunch that MomFriend was making, when an incoming transmission began to come in. Sixer played it on her TV, and watched closely.

**DreamBird711: To all of my dearest children of this wonderful plane- *glitch* whats up my dudes? *glitch* -wait to see you all soon! *low buzz* -ARN DEVICE! *glitchy buzz* WORK! *low hum* stupid bad connection between- *glitch* See y'all soon! I hope at lea- *buzz out***

"Hmm..." Sixer's eyes narrowed slightly. "Seems we're going to get a new asker... I wonder what their God Quill looks like..." she already knew her own and MomFriend's but perhaps she could learn more about the God Quills everyone had.


	69. Nice

Enid was running through the empty hallways, panting and trying to navigate to find KO. As she turned a corner she ran into the kid she met earlier. Izuku Midoriya. "Hey, kid, you should-"

"Izuku!" Another called. Elodie was running after Enid to meet up with the transfer student. "What are you doing here? You should be in a classroom!"

"Urgh! Whatever!" Enid growled as she worried. "El, you get the kid to safety, I'll deal with Chip Damage."

"Enid, that's idiotic! You can't fight Chip on your own! We're coming with you!"

Enid gritted her teeth. "Fine!" The trio began running to find a way out.

" **Enid, Elodie. What's the plan to stop Chip Damage?** " Izuku asked.

"I don't know." Enid admitted but kept running.

"Izuku, I know everything about Chip. I can tell you what I know and you can use your memory to figure out his weaknesses."

* * *

PKO unleashed a power fist to Chip's back, who turned with the megalomanic grin. The child gulped and dodged a fireball from the cannon.

* * *

**MomFriend walks into the living room and says “lunch is ready” and sets down a heavenly smelling soup. “Enjoy” he sets down his own bowl and pulls out a computer and keeps practicing the lessons Dendy sent him.**

Sixer blows on it to cool it down and slurps it a bit. She looks to MomFriend. "Woah. Didn't we work on that in school? Wasn't it that weird Hour of Code, thing?"

**He looks up and says "This is different and that could barely be considered coding I am doing pretty well according to Dendy so I am happy". He sips his soup some.**

She smiled and saw one of her older OCs. A bipedal Cheetah-Fox-Raccoon hybrid, with sharp teeth. "Hey, Cheacox, my first non-romantic Mary Sue, good to see you."

Cheacox barked a single "ha" at the long title. "Intercepted some notes."

"Thank you." Sixer grabbed the notes. One was addressed to her, and she opened it to read.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Sixer? Who do you think is 'DreamBird711'?**

**Do you think it'll be someone like Bluebird? Or like Smokey Quartz?**

"I don't know. They seem to have been reading this story for a while, but now it seems they've finally announced their presence. I hope they're not like Bluebird from SU, but we'll have to wait and see."

* * *

PKO grunted as Chip managed to grab him tightly.

He let out a cry and felt his sharp dog teeth form.

* * *

Carol panted and rubbed her shoulder as it felt sore as it quickly recovered due to the healing tea she took.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Carol! Don't worry, I'll help you. *Portals into the room***

**Don't worry, I'm on your side. Just stand back from the window and let me do the work. *Turning around, she commanded all the liquids into the room, splattering them onto the wall before freezing them onto the window & wall. As Carol watched the blue-eyed girl w/ the eerily familiar frostbitten ninja outfit kick down the wall, memories began flooding back into her.***

Carol took a few steps back, and got into a fighting stance.

***She turned around, seeing Carol look frightened by her.***

Carol got into a defensive position.

***She sighed.* I knew this would happen sooner or later, but I just didn't know when. Look, I never meant to give you or Rippy pneumonia. You two are two of my favorite people here, and I...wasn't exactly in the best place of mind at that moment.**

Carol gritted her teeth, and let out a breath.

**What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry Carol. I really am.**

**But, now's not the time to worry about me. You've got a child to take care of, right?**

Carol nodded and went to prepare to jump down.

***Before Carol leaves completely, she spoke up.* Hey, Carol?**

"Hm?"

**Do me a favor and listen to Venomous when you confront him on never coming out of that pipe, will ya?**

Carol blinked and looked to the ground. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She wanted to make sure her son was safe.

**Just...trust me. You never know when something bad will happen to someone, and regret saying the things you never GOT to say. *She looks sad for a moment, almost reminiscent.***

***Before she could say anything, she went through a portal in the floor, leaving Carol by herself.***

Carol gulped, then jumped out of the tall window.

* * *

PKO bit into the arm of Chip Damage, surprised to find that the texture wasn't like skin... it was tinny. Metallic.

Chip readied a cannon fire, only for PKO to shake and suddenly teleport.

* * *

Venomous watched in awe as he saw the camera people watch his son, who was darting and dodging Chip's attack in a weird flowy but jerky and sudden manner. It made his head hurt.

A note landed on his head. "Boxman, I got a new note, can you read it to me?"

"Erm, why?" Boxman asked.

"That kid... he's something else..." Venomous answered vaguely.

Boxman grabbed the note and read it outloud.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey...Venomous. You've, uh, got some old friends coming over!**

"Boxman, check the cameras, then tell me who it is." Venomous said while watching the news.

He watched his son dart and bare his teeth. Raw power emanating from him. 

Power that he craved.

Boxman checked the cameras to see Foxtail and Mr. Gar making their way to the factory. Boxman growled.

"Venomous, it's just some people at the plaza."

"Who?"

"Foxtail and Gar."

Venomous paused, watching the news. "Let them in."

"What?"

"Let them in, Boxman." Venomous demanded, his eyes glued to the heroes.

Boxman blushed and grew quiet. "Ernesto, we're going to have strange guests." Boxman announced. "Please escort them to my location in the kitchen."

In a little while, a nervous looking Ernesto brought in Foxtail and Mr. Gar, who also looked nervous.

Foxtail looked to Professor Venomous, and steeled herself. "Laserblast..." she whispered, stepping forward as Boxman left the room.

He saw a note on the stove.

**Grande Fan: Hey Boxman, how're you feeling about having your boyfriend talking to his old teammates?**

Boxman gulped. He didn't know what to think.

**Say, maybe you can make them some of your famous blunch?**

Boxman laid his head on the cold stove. "Maybe I can cook them my own face." He sighed.

* * *

Sixer yawned from a satisfactory lunch, only to hear a clatter upstairs. "What the- MomFriend, want to come with me to check what that was?"

**Grande Fan: Sixer, whatever you do, don't open the barrel titled "Howler Monkeys"! They'll go crazy if you release them!!!**

**MomFriend looked to Sixer. "I can get rid of them if you like" a slight devilish grin appearing**

"Let's hear your idea. I might have one of my own"

**"Send them to hell in front of some starving imps"**

"Hmm. What if... we morph them into glorbs and set 'em up for a prank?"

**"I think that is a good one"**

"Sweet. I'll get the plan rolling"

**"Although I don't posses the magic to do that"**

"I think I might know someone who can..." 

"Sixer! A message!" A voice called. 

"Coming!" She ran down the stairs to the computer. "Hmm?"

**DeamBird711: *low crackle* -hey Hey! It’s finally working! Woo, that took forever! I finally get to talk to this dimension! I’m so excited to meet you all! I’ve seen the run-down and reports on your dimension and can’t wait to meet you all. My transporter needs only a little more time then I can come! Catch y’all on the flip side! *small click***


	70. Fight Complete

Venomous continued to watch his son on the television, and motioned Foxtail and Gar to sit opposite from him. Gar was obviously nervous, but Foxtail and him quietly followed orders from their old teammate. 

"Laserblast-"

"It's Venomous now. Professor Venomous." He corrected.

Foxtail sighed.

"We're glad to see you again." Mr. Gar said. 

"I'm not." Venomous bared his teeth and still watched the screen.

"We mean we're glad to see you are alive." Gar said through gritted teeth.

"And you got away from that villain we haven't managed to catch!" Foxtail said encouragingly. "No one else has done that!"

Venomous clenched his jaw and finally looked from the screen. Foxtail had such a warm smile on her face, but the once readable El-Bow now had a stony face that hid his emotions better than his mask.

"So what? Are you going to ask me to come back or something?" He snarled.

"No." Eugene cut in, causing Foxtail to stammer a bit. "Look Venomous, we understand that you've been a villain for a while. That you have a new life now. We just want to know how did you get away, and why didn't you return?"

Venomous kept his own stony face. He could so easily manipulate the duo into believing a simple lie. "Amnesia. I escaped to the sewers, but hit my head and wandered around until I found Fink. I took care of her until I was able to remember some things in school. Got recruited by Villain's International League of Evil and eventually rose out of their ranks into my own villainy. I then created a machine to make me remember my past, and realized I didn't want to go back."

"...what about Carol?" Eugene asked coldly.

"...I couldn't go back to her. She wouldn't understand why I became a villain."

The two men stared for a moment.

"So...all of this was for nothing? Las... Venomous, when I thought I lost you... something... snapped..."

"You all snapped." Gar said.

"No I... I've... done a lot more than just blame you for Laserblast's death. I... I've done so many horrible things... just to try and make sure nothing would happen like that again..." Foxtail began to break down.

Venomous stared in shock at what he was seeing. How the tables had turned. "Foxtail. What did you do?"

"...I had plans to wipe out all villains... steal all the glorbs I could... use them for eradicating them... just so I wouldn't lose another..." petals began to mix in with the tears. "I shut everyone out. I took everything into my own hands, and I lost so much..."

Venomous reached to take Foxtail's hand, a for a few seconds, they were in the past.

Until a note fell onto the table. Gar opened it up.

Then the TV cut to static. "What!? No!" Venomous shouted at the box. "Work!"

* * *

PKO winced as Chip grappled with him, aim to fly him up into the air then drop him forcefully back down.

He crowed and thrashed as his hands began to crush the arm of the hero, surprised to find it an android.

"We can't lose focus!" GKO cried.

"Liege! What do we do!?" DKO asked to KO.

KO was frozen as he dealt with this unnerving revelation.

TKO growled and knocked them all out of the machine.

"TKO!? What the grill!?" GKO protested as DKO protected KO.

"Trust me!" The turbonic form shouted.

TKO came out in the living world and unleashed the power drain ability. He felt the android go limp in his arms, but he wasn't expecting the android to have glorbs in the arm cannon, causing a sudden multiplication of power. TKO shouted as the dome suddenly increased and drained more power than he was prepared for.

He felt like his skin was exploding from underneath. Until suddenly it stopped. He needed to expel it, so he unleashed a power drive to send the robot down into the ground, causing a crater to form. He panted and suddenly felt weak on the verge of collapsing, so he sat down and leaned against the rock of the crater, trying to get his heart rate to go down. 

POINT Prep ceased its intruder alert protocol as the power had been drained, as well as Greyman's wheelchair and the news station covering the footage.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, this might be something you, Foxtail, and Mr. Gar are gonna wanna know, but K.O.'s fighting Chip Damage and it's all Foxtail's fault for reprogramming him.**

**Here, a remote control so you can fix what you've done, Foxtail.**

**Also, Venomous, if you see some glorbs in a random area, they may or may not be howler monkeys in disguise.**

"Wait... Foxtail, you reprogrammed Chip Damage to fight my son?" Venomous asked softly.

"No! I... I reprogrammed him... but only to make sure my plan would happen. I have no idea why he would target-"

Venomous suddenly hugged Foxtail. "Thank you!"

"What!? Why?"

"We haven't been on to attack the plaza, so you send an android version of Chip Damage-"

"No. Listen. Chip Damage was made after... your... incident. He was always an android. A support android who... used those orbs we thought killed you."

"So you followed my advice-"

"You used those?" Eugene asked coldly. "You said you wouldn't even use them against your worst enemy." His mouth curled back in a snarl.

Foxtail breathed shakily. "I get it! I'm a terrible person! I came to apologize to both of you! Maybe... maybe if I had been a better person I wouldn't have lost you two, or Rippy, or Greyman."

"Or Carol?" Gar asked.

Foxtail took another shakey breath. "Yeah...yeah... e-even Carol..."

* * *

Rippy was finally discharged from the hospital and she. Was. Pissed. She needed to see Venomous and give him a piece of her mind.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Rippy Roo, how're you feeling? Any better?**

"Buh, buhbuh buhbuh buhbuh, buh buhbuhbuh buh buhbuh buhbuh buh buhbuh buh buhbuh! Buh buh buhbuh buh buh buh buh buh, buh buh buh buhbuh Rippy Roo!" She shouted angrily.

* * *

Boxman waited as the conversation continued. Finding it awkward to try and cut in. His face wasn't cooked by the stove, but he really wished it was.

* * *

Enid panted as power to POINT Prep suddenly vanished. 

"What's going on?" Elodie asked, looking around.

The only light seen was a faint one that Izuku picked up, seeing another one of those strange notes.

**Grande Fan: Enid! Deku! And Elodie I guess-**

**Look out the window! You might be able to see where Chip and P.K.O. are!**

**Also, Deku, how're you adjusting to POINT Prep?**

Enid grunted and looked outside. "There's a crater in the pavement. Think we can get out?" Enid looked to Elodie.

"As long as the emergency generator doesn't come on." Elodie slid open the door. "Woah! There's someone already making their way towards it!"

"Can you tell who it is?"

Elodie shook her head.

* * *

Rad was moving boxes during a quiet time of the store. He was moving a box downward when another box toppled over onto the alien. He shoved it off of him, only to find himself covered in locked metal collars. "What? Do we even carry these?" Rad sifled through the box of the things to try and find the manufacturer's note.

**Grande Fan: So, just to make sure no one is telling any lies...I'm-a gonna magically put on lie detecting collars that I got from my ex!**

**They're fashionable AND functional! Don't you agree?**

"Uh..." Rad looked concerned at the multiple collars on him. "I don't think these are fashionable." He said.

**Also, if someone just got zapped just now, that means you lied. If you tell the truth, you get a cookie!**

Multiple cookies came from the collars on the alien. "Not that I don't like cookies, but I want these off."

**Have fun chatting~!**

"Okay... who do I know that could help me?"

"I could certainly help you." A voice from the ceiling said.

"Cob?" Rad asked softly.

"No." Dendy dropped from the ceiling.

"Ah! Dendy! Don't scare me like that!" Rad exclaimed.

"My apologies, Radicles. I was hoping to get a literal 'drop' on KO." Dendy admitted. She then took out her hackpack. "I will get off the collars from your body." She hooked up her hackpack and began to try to hack into them, only for them suddenly to start spewing out a strange liquid.

Dendy gasped and hugged her hackpack, protecting it from the onslaught.

"Ergh! What is with these things!?" Rad cursed and looked to the manufacturer's note.

**Grande Fan: Oh, FYI, if you try to remove them, they'll splatter egg guts on ya.**

"Well, isn't that just great!?" Rad cursed as he and the kappa were covered in the goop.


	71. Chapter 71

Sixer looked over the note again. "Wait, where's the four?"

She drew a chart. "Can't be Dendy and Rad, that's a duo. The trio of ex-POINT is a trio, with Boxman in the other room and not cutting in... Elodie and Enid are a trio with Izuku... Could be the box bots? Ernesto is with Shannon, Darrell, and Jethro..." Sixer nodded. "Okay, time to send it out."

* * *

Ernesto ran into the break room with a note in his hand. "Guys! We have something!"

"Finally!" Shannon said. "We deserve way more attention!" She growled.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, before anything worse happens, here's a cute puppy singing "Strong in a Real Way" with a teeny, tiny ballerina outfit on it.**

**Enjoy his song, you four! You might just learn a lesson.**

There was a white fluffy dog wearing a tutu suddenly on a table, and he began to bark. "This is a weird song." Shannon commented.

Mikayla suddenly ran in and began chasing the dog, which ended up in a chase that broke shelves, Jethro, and one of Darrell's arms off until Ernesto caught the dog. "Now now! Down, Mikayla!" Ernesto said sharply. "I know your jealous of Petals right now, but we don't need to attack each other, we have the plaza to attack."

Ernesto looked to the rest of the note. "And I don't understand the rest." He mentioned and threw the rest of the note away.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 & Grande Fan: K.O.'s! Are you guys okay?!**

TKO heard ringing in his ears and he gritted his teeth as he teared up. All of them had looked up to Chip Damage and now they realized he was a stupid android. A robot who tried to hurt him. He was no different from Boxman's bots. "I want my mommy..." he snivled. "I just want my mommy..."

* * *

Boxman slumped against the counter and opened the fridge to look over what he could drink. They had water, juice, spiders, Dr. Pepper, and a note. Boxman sighed and took the note and some juice to pour.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Boxman, are you okay?**

"I don't really know. I mean, I have no idea how to cope that there's friendly acting Heroes in the other room and we're NOT trying to destroy them!? That's against the status quo!" He shouted.

* * *

Foxtail pressed the off switch on the remote to Chip Damage.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Foxtail: So, do you have any contingency plans to deal with the threat Chip Damage poses? Surely a renowned and experienced hero such as yourself would've seen this coming and planned accordingly.**

**What about Mr. Gar? Venomous? You guys got any bright ideas?**

Foxtail looked sadly to the table. "There's so many...HORRIBLE things I did...I manipulated so many people... I... I... I became a villain... I-"

"Foxtail! Just shut up!" Venomous snapped. "So what if you did some bad things. There's no need to apologize. When you're in love, that means you don't have to apologize."

Gar gritted his teeth. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." He growled.

* * *

Sixer sat on the couch with some of her OCs watching the drama.

**DreamBird711: *A loud wrrrrr-ing noise starts up from nowhere. Few seconds later there's a bright flash and a muffled bang. When it all clears up there's a random human person that promptly face plants***   
**From the oh so lovely ground there comes forth a muffled "did I make it?" With no attempt to get up.**

**MomFriendWarlock: He walks over and calmly asks “Oh honey are you okay?” Picks them up “Let me set you on the couch and get you some soup.” He sets them on the couch and walks to the kitchen.**

**DreamBird711: She is literally beaming "oh I'm fine! I usually fall down during landings.. And while walking down stairs.. And while walking in general.. And I bump into stuff a lot.." She looks a little sheepish and plays with a small section of her platinum hair. "I'm really clumsy"**

"Aw, it's okay." Sixer smirked sweetly. A little half-smile playing on her features as she pushed her glasses off of her face to have them rest on her hairline. "MomFriend will treat you to some great soup."

**MomFriendWarlock: From the kitchen “Nonsense, lay down and watch some tv while I get your soup ready”.**

**Dreambird711: “Okay!” She sits there and continues messing around with the section of her hair as she observes the room. “Nice place! A lot cooler than my dorm. Bigger too.”**

**MomFriendWarlock: “This is Sixers house, she currently working on something when I noticed you collapse on the floor.” He brings out some soup and sets it in front of them.**

**DreamBird711: She tries a little of the soup. “this is super good” She proceeds to devour the rest of it.**   
**“So this is the Hanahaki AU right?”**

**MomFriendWarlock: “Correct and if you have read through you will know everything is kinda fucked right now, I personally am keeping out of it and play side, supporting, background comedic character.” He sits down across from them and begins practicing coding.**

**DreamBird711: She laughs lightly. “Yea I’ve seen the chaos and I get that. I’ve done that role many times.” Looks at the coding. “That’s cool... What is it?”**

**MomFriendWarlock: “This so I can learn how to hack because there are sweet innocent children in this universe and some condors should should not be shown so I am planning to censor it.” Sips tea**

**DreamBird711: “That’s awesome. Pretty noble too”**

* * *

"What do you mean?" The were-snake bared his teeth.

"I mean that when..." Gar tried to find the right words. "I love Carol. I loved her from that very first day that we met. I had Hanahaki for her ever since she showed such warmth to me. She made me stay longer than what I would have. And then you left her. The least you can do is reassure her that you're alright."

Venomous grit his teeth, hiding a wicked idea of thinking about harming her and kidnapping his son. "Fine." He sighed. "I want this discussion to end."

"We're... I'm sorry, Venomous... if... if I was a better teammate... I-I could've-"

"You did the best you could." It was Carol he hated, not Foxtail. "Now, please leave. We can discuss this later." He growled.

Foxtail nodded and left in a slump while Gar left, glaring at the snake. He was hiding something...

Venomous grabbed a note on the wall.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Venomous: How are you holding up? Between this whole mess with POINT and your son, I hope you’re taking things well.**

**Also, I’m pretty sure your boyfriend is trying to cook himself on the stove. You should probably stop him.**

"Boxy? You okay?"

Boxman grunted.

"They're gone now. We have this room to ourselves..." he rubbed his SO's back.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: “So who is this special person who will help us Sixer?”**

"With the barrel prank?" Sixer motioned in a golden dragon, with silver scales near his bright green eyes. "This is Beetle, he is an OC for Wings of Fire and is Sunny's brother. Beetle, mind using some animagus magic?"

Beetle shook his head and cast a simple spell on the barrel.

"Sweet. I can give this Boxman_Bots." Sixer smiled. "But only if she accepts."


	72. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous gets beat up.
> 
> Mikayla tries to be friendly.
> 
> TKO and Carol have a tender moment.
> 
> Gar walks in on something weird.
> 
> And Sixer laments losses.

Sixer was stifling through her papers of stories.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Well, as much as I would, I'm kinda busy waiting for these villains to wake up from their "nap".**

**Just leave it in my room, I'll get to those guys later. Also, don't think you can fool me, I have future vision after all.**

"Noted"

* * *

Venomous began to set to work on a detailed plan, only for a paper on the blueprint to be a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Venomous, I know that look of evil you have.**

**What do you have planned?**

**If you have any thoughts about hurting your son or ex in any sense, I'll send crazed howler monkeys at you.**

Venomous scoffed.

**Also, Rippy Roo.**

"What?"

Suddenly, the kangaroo burst into Voxmore, the glasses throwing Venomous off. "Rippy? Well, nice to see you."

"Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh, buh buhbuh buh buh buh!"

"Rippy! Such language!"

"Buh buh buh buh buh buhbuh! Buh buh buh buhbuh buhbuh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh!"

"Rippy, what do you mean by that!?"

"Buh buhbuh," she brought out an iron knuckled punching glove. "Buh buhbuh buh buh buh buh buhbuh buh!"

"Rippy, we can talk about this!"

"Rippy Roo!" She shouted and charged.

As dull screams were semi-heard, Mikayla was sulking she passed by the room and laid on her bed in the hallway, only to find a crinkled note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Mikayla. It must be hard to have another animal in the building huh?**

**Tell ya what, I'll give you this cute keyboard to play with IF you make friends with Petals.**

**I have a good feeling that you two will make great friends.**

Mikayla looked over the advertisement, and dragged over her bed to go see Petals

* * *

Carol made her way down into the crater. "Oh...my poor baby..." she cooed softly. 

TKO clung to his mother like a koala, tearfully sobbing and whimpering from the pain.

Enid, Elodie, and Izuku all landed nearby. "KO's mom!" Enid ran over to assess the damage.

"Ms. Silverspark, is everything all right?"

"I need to take my son home." She said simply.

* * *

"I'm gonna head out, see ya... Mr. Gar." Foxtail nodded.

Gar nodded back as a goodbye. He walked back to his store doors to see a note. He huffed and shook his head somberly, taking the note.

 **EFIL4NAMXOV: For Mr. Gar: What are your overall thoughts on this whole business with POINT and Chip Damage? Any concerns about Carol and KO?**  

"A bit... I really don't want to get involved with POINT again." He sighed and walked in to check on Radicles.

**Also, if I were you I'd keep an eye on Professor Venomous, just in case.**

"Of course, him and Boxman are a dangerous pair." 

**Here. Here's a gift. (Mr. Gar is now wearing an arctic camo cap with the words "GAR'S #1" emblazoned on the front.)**

He stayed silent for a moment, then smiled softly and walked to the back to see... something disturbing.

It looked really bad. With Rad and the kappa friend of KO's covered in goop and Rad having metal on his joints.

* * *

**Dreambird711: stands up. "It has been wonderful meeting you but it's time I go." She fixes the peach beanie on her head and attempts to tighten her badly done tie. "I have a little business to attend to." She gives up on fixing her tie and goes to leave.**

**MomFriendWarlock: waves and says “Goodbye take care of yourself!”**

**She smiles and gives him a peace sign. “Peace out!” and she taps her watch a few times and then there’s a bright flash and she’s gone.**

"We barely knew her..." Sixer sighs. Now there's gonna be another room like Domoluvu's. "Askers come and go... maybe we should branch... make our own story... what do you think?"


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, Dreambird711, and MomFriendWarlock for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

SXR looked into the dusty remains of several askers. Some doors were falling apart, like Domoluvu's and Becca's while others were shut tight, like vatithewindmage's and FriendlyPoltergeist's. "Kid, you can't please everyone." She hissed to herself. "Remember, a friend to all is a friend to none..." she leaned against a wall and took in a breath. "You send asks, but your rooms here are empty... and I don't know if Dreambird has set up anything yet..." she let out another sigh. 

"Alright, enough being a sad sack." She shook her head and put her hair in a messy ponytail. "You need to work on piano if you're gonna act this way." She stated to herself.

She nudged a pile of mail with her foot. "What's this?"

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For SXR: Seasons come and go, but I will never change. It's sad when Askers depart us, especially in my case, since I didn't get the opportunity to join in until well after Domo and Becca left. I'm just writing to assure you that, no matter what happens, I will never abandon my fellow Askers or this universe.**

**In the dark of the night,**   
**In the light of the day,**   
**If you're rising to shine,**   
**Or you're hitting the hay,**   
**At the end of your rope,**   
**I'll be holding you taut**   
**I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what**

SXR chuckled a bit, and pocketed the note in her right pocket.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Don't worry Sixer, even if the rest of the Askers never come back, you'll still have EFIL, Grande Fan, and I to be right here!**

**Also, here's a little something to help with DreamBird711's departure. Even though I think she meant she was only leaving your house.**

***A little panda cub appears in Sixer's arms, but with features like a chameleon* It's a Chameda, half panda, half chameleon. Keep him happy for me!**

SXR grunted a bit, thankful that she had arm muscles, despite the little they showed. "C'mere baby..." she whispered in the Chameda's ear.

* * *

Rippy launched into Venomous with her foot to his ribs, knocking the wind out of him.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: HEY!!!**

A screaming note cut in.

**Both of you stop fighting each other!**

**Rippy, I know what Venomous did was wrong, and I guess he deserved some of those punches, but can't you at LEAST listen to his explanation?!**

"Buh, buh buh buh buhbuhbuhbuh."

"Wait, how did you hear it!?"

"Buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buhbuh."

"Wait.... that still exists!?"

"Buh. Buh buh buh buh buhbuh buh buh buh Buhbuh."

"Carol?"

"Buhbuhbuh."

"Oh...oh...OH..."

"Buh buh buh buhbuh buh buh buhbuh!" Rippy shouted.

"Ugh... whaddya gonna do?"

Rippy reached into her pouch and brought out a creature. "Buh buh!" Rippy declared.

The creature roared and began to chase Venomous. Rippy looked over the rest of the letter.

**Venomous, I know you did what you did for reasons that I won't say aloud here, but you need to tell her the truth. And I mean the ACTUAL truth.**

"Buh! Buh buh buh buh!"

"The truth!?" Venomous felt the wind knocked out of him as he fell. "Alright! Call this thing off and I'll say everything!"

"Buhbuh!" Rippy produced a treat. "Buhbuh buh! Buh buhbuh buh!?" The creature acted like a dog and followed the treat back into Rippy's pouch.

**If not, I'm coming there myself to put fish in both of your pants.**

"Buh buh buh! Buh buh BUH buh!" Rippy taunted.

Venomous shook his head, wondering why he had chosen to recruit Rippy all those years ago. "Alright... I never had amnesia. It... all started when I was getting ready to leave. My experiments were trying to make me stronger... I created the orbs that Greyman found, based off of powers in my family. Shrinking, Teleportation, and Power Drain. I didn't want anyone to find out, so I went on the mission with Silverspark and El-Bow. I had them wait behind as I tried to take back a few to work on at POINT, then one of the red orbs went off and I lost my powers. I escaped into the sewers just before the shop was lost. Silverspark said I wasn't... strong enough. I always knew she was lying to me." He snarled.

"...buh buh buhbuh buh?"

"Regret it? No. Of course not."

Rippy closed her eyes. There was a lot that happened in a chain reaction to his "death," sure, most of them chose it, but if he was so callous about his past, Rippy didn't feel like bringing it up.

* * *

Foxtail put on the radio as she drove, watching the road until static noises cut in. Then a voice sounded, unfamiliar to the leader of POINT.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Foxtail, what happens now?**

"...I don't know..."

* * *

Gar was still trying to process the seemingly inappropriate scene before him. "What in the blazes is going on?" He asked.

"There was a weird shipment of collars. We tried to get them off and then it splattered us with this goop." Rad explained.

The collars produced cookies. 

"And if we tell the truth, we get cookies."

"....al...right...?" Mr. Gar checked the empty box on its side, and found a key and a note.

**Grande Fan: So, long-story-short G, I accidentally sent the box of lie-detecting collars to the Bodega instead of you, Foxtail, and Venomous. They tried to take them off, but they got splattered with egg guts.**

**The key's still in the box if I remember correctly.**

"Here." He tossed the key to Rad, who let Dendy unlock all the collars. 

"Freedom!" Rad stood up and shouted.

* * *

Raymond watched over the two cat-like creatures as they followed a laserpointer he was holding. As he leaned back, he felt a crinkle underneath him. "Hm?" He investigated and found a letter.

**Grande Fan: Hey Petals, Mikayla. How's it going?**

**Any friendships forming here?**

**Also, why's that hare still eating Boxman's hair? Maybe you two should do something about it?**

"...what hare?" Raymond questioned.

* * *

**DreamBird711: With a flash, she appears at the pond GKO and Dendy were at. She searches around for awhile but eventually sits down on the bench, seeming to have come up empty handed. She buries her face in her hands and groans.**   
**"Come on! If I don't find anything Jax is gonna be so pissed! I don't want containment again!"**   
**She groans once again and after a few moments of holding herself dramatically, she sighs and gets up.**   
**"Maybe I should check that Rad guy..."**   
**And with another bright flash, she's gone.**

* * *

Sixer's leg shook violently as she went from story to story, plot bunnies scurrying about in the room she was in. "That's it, I've made up my mind." She stated. A burrow formed as a plot bunny settled in. 

"MomFriend!" Sixer called to him. "I'm making another ask blog! But it's focused on us and my OCs! And maybe my sister!"

**MomFriendWarlock: He turns and smiles at Sixer “You know that’s not a bad idea!” He pulls out his God quill ready for fun.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! Check out my author page if you want to see the author and Fancharacter exclusive story, "Me, My Ideas, and My Friends"


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, and DreamBird711 for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

Boxman groaned as Venomous made dinner. "No, we are not having cooked face." Venomous repeated tiredly, causing Boxman to groan louder.

"Boxy, please... I didn't want you to be uncomfortable because of them, I took the brunt of the conversation to keep you from that." He stated.

"I still don't know why we allowed them all in. I mean, Foxtail is one thing, Rippy Roo is pretty cute, but my nemesis! Eugene Garcia! Here in my home! And I didn't do anything!" Boxman shouted.

"Hey... it's okay, for dessert will steal icecream from Gar's store, okay?"

"Mmm...okay..." Boxman mumbled.

"C'mon, we can use those new weapons! The fight against good is never over! That ought to cheer you up." Venomous purred.

Boxman chuckled. "Alright, alright." The doorbell rang. "Ernesto! Get that door!" Boxman shouted over the intercom.

Ernesto appeared a bit later with some notes. "More fanmail, sir!" Ernesto said.

"Of course." Boxman and Venomous took their respective mail.

**Grande Fan: So Boxings, how's it going?**

"Could be better, could be worse."

**Grande Fan: So, Rippy, Ven-Ven, how’s it going?**

**Also, we Askers can’t understand Rippy, So Venomous, can you please translate for us?**

"Well, Rippy's not here right now, so... I really can't."

* * *

Greyman looked at Carol with saddened eyes. "I have to say, Carol, I missed you after you left POINT."

Carol looked to him then back to her son who was resting. "I never left."

"Vhat?"

"I never left, Greyman. I worked undercover."

Greyman looked away coldly. "I...see. Did you know vhat she vas doing?"

"All I knew was that she wanted to make sure no one knew of the Glorb areas."

"....she planned on 'arvesting zem."

"What for?" 

"She vanted  to make sure anozer Lazerblast inzident did not occur."

Carol's jaw tightened as her stomach dropped. "She made me use Eugene..."

"How zo?"

"Take a job at his plaza, make sure that I didn't interact with him unless he did so with me... then I fell for him."

Greyman patted the younger hero's shoulder in reassurance as she began to cry.

"I don't want to hurt him, or lie, but if I tell him the truth that I... and if he doesn't forgive... I don't know what I'll do then..."

Ms. Sunshine came in shortly after, "erm, Professor Greyman, a message for you." She informed.

"Please hand it here and I'll look at it outside."

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Greyman?**

**Are you doing okay?**

**Also, please talk to Foxtail, she's seriously regretful about all of her actions. Just...talk to her, okay?**

Greyman's lips became a tight line. "After all zat she's done, she better be." He declared.

* * *

"Ms... Ms. Kincaid, you also have a letter." 

"A-a...alright..." Carol tentavly took the letter from the Charisma leader.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Carol? Is your son goona be alright?**

Carol looked to KO with teary eyes. "I hope so."

* * *

Dendy walked home, a bit sullen at the fact she was unable to see her friend. Her soulmate, she should say. Her belly flipped and felt like butterflies had made a garden inside of it. She opened the door softly, Sajak's barking notifying the household that she was home.

She got to the mail and sifled through it for anything with her name.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Dendy. How're you and Sajak doing?**

**Feeling any better than a while back before?**

"We are doing well, and yes, I am feeling better than before."

* * *

By the time Carol had left to get something for KO to eat, he had started to wake up, enough to sit up and look over to his bed stand in the infirmary.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For KO: How are you dealing with this whole Chip Damage thing? I hope you’re okay.**

"I... I need some time to process and recover."

* * *

Enid and Elodie were on their own beds. Enid's leg twitched and shook as she thought of Elodie trying to help Enid find KO. She couldn't trust her, but maybe if Elodie could prove herself, maybe Enid could open the doors to her heart. She felt something poke her side. She lifted herself up to find a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Enid and Elodie: So, what’s the status of your current relationship with one another? Do you think you’re friends again, or you gonna need more time?**

"....mire time...." Enid whispered as Elodie went to sleep.

* * *

**Yet again, the flash appears and DreamBird711 stands in front of the bodega. She walks into the store and looks around the floor and in shadowed corners.**   
**In one of these said corners, she finally finds it.**   
**Her face brightens and she does a quiet fist bump.**   
**There on the floor, swept aside during probably many hasty clean-ups, is a small gathering of petals.**   
**She quickly picks them up and makes sure none are super damaged. After she checked, she placed them in a small baggie.**   
**“Maybe Jax won’t be disappointed in me!” She smiles hopefully and walks out of the store with a skip in her step.**


	75. Chapter 75

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Boxman: You feeling any better? Look, I'm well aware that inviting heroes over is against the villain code, but this is important for Professor Venomous. I'm sure he needed to have that conversation, just as I'm sure he'd greatly appreciate your emotional support.**

"I'll always support him! I just feel uncomfortable around heroes... "

**Just remember what I said earlier. Venomous will always love you. Nothing will change that.**

**Also, for the love of Cob, stop trying to cook yourself on the stove! Last time I checked, fried chicken is /not/ on the menu at BoxMore.**

"Fried Chicken... In my Boxmore? Please, I'm not trying to cook my face now."

* * *

**Dream sits on the curb outside of the bodega humming happily as she taps out a number sequence.**   
**“7-7-3-1-5-8-9!” She sings quietly.**   
**A holographic image of a man shows up above the watch.**   
**“Jax. I finished the mission.”**   
**The man raises his eyebrows.**   
**“Then you know the drill. Comeback when you’re recharged.”**   
**She nods.**   
**“Of course!”**   
**Jax gives her a look.**   
**“And you didn’t interact, right?”**   
**She looks away.**   
**“Dream, that’s against code. You know what this means, right?”**   
**She nods sullenly.**   
**“Yeah... I’ll come back soon as possible.”**   
**“Good. See ya later, Dream.”**   
**And the watch shuts off, the image blinking away with it.**   
**She groans.**   
**“Frickin’ isolation.”**

* * *

Venomous was setting up dinner when he saw a note on his chair.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Venomous? Do you plan on talking to Carol about what really happened and how you felt?**

He huffed. "No." And crumpled it up, neglecting the rest of the note.

* * *

Foxtail sat in her empty office, mulling over plans for final Exams. She needed to come clean with the Honors students.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Foxtail, I'm not sure if you know this, but Doctor Greyman is at P.O.I.N.T. Prep right now.**

**I'd hurry to talk things out with him if I were you.**

"No... I'm not emotionally ready yet." Foxtail decided. "When I am... I'll talk to him.

* * *

Raymond was looking after his sister and pet sleeping together when he saw a note appear out of thin air. "Oh. Hm."

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, Mikayla, Petals, how's it going?**

"I think they're getting along fine." He declared.

* * *

**MomFriendWarlock: Is sitting in a chair drinking tea “y’all realize this was initially about hanahaki and now we have not seen it in forever” sips “you know”**

"Hmmm..." Sixer thought for a moment. "There's two operations we can do. Operation Al Yankoviech, or Operation Turbo Rulez... I have both keys. I just need the askers to choose which ones I put in..."


	76. Chapter 76

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: What's gonna happen if either operation is activated?**

"If Al Yankoviech is activated, I'll start heading towards writing Red Action out. The story would end back with the trio on the couch in the breakroom, explaining that the last chapter would be the last upload for the ask blog.

"If Turbo Rulez is activated, I'll use vatithewindmage's machine with the KO's after a TKO RULES esque chapter. It would be angstier and focus on the plot and would follow the show's ending with a few changes." Sixer explained, showing the two plots on a whiteboard.

* * *

K.O. grumbled and thrashed as he dreamed. It was as if everything was back to the beginning. With him, Rad, and Mr. Gar in the breakroom and a single note in KO's hand.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, to everyone, how's your Hanahaki doing?**

They mumbled a bit, then Mr. Gar stood up. "My strength, and love that I share with Carol has cured my Hanahaki." He said in an inspiring way.

Rad cheered, then coughed up a few petals. He still continued to cheer for Mr. Gar.

KO looked to the note, then suddenly he was in a hospital, seeing Dendy there. He felt a headache coming on and felt as if he couldn't move but his body was splitting apart-

He woke up, panting.

"Peanut? Are you okay?"

"Mommy, I want to see Dendy."

"Sure, you can see her when you're feeling better."

"But I said I would visit her after I stopped feeling bad! But now I haven't seen her ever since I discovered she was my soulmate! I'm a horrible soulmate!"

"Oh, honey, no..." Carol soothed. "Sometimes it's a bit overwhelming when you have something that you think is a responsibility. Being in love is...hard, but it's worth it once you've been able to get through hardships. And this is just a hardship to get through."

KO smiled at his mom. "Thanks mommy." He gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, dumbbell." Carol said. "Now, get a little bit more rest."

KO laid back down and closed his eyes.

Carol looked to the nightstand and found a note for her.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Carol?**

**How're ya feeling?**

**I'm sorry about what I did. Is there any way I can make it up to you?**

"I'm feeling better." She said in a clipped manner.

* * *

**EFIL4NAMXOV: OPERATION AL YANKOVIETCH! I don’t know what that is, nor do I need to!**

"Well..." Sixer put in the key for an ending, hesitated, then turned it five times.

"Operation: Al Yankovietch will initiate in 5 chapters." The computer announced in a voice similar to Jenny from My Life as a Teenage Robot.

"Now there's an ending coming... time to wrap up anything that we can."

* * *

**Dream reads over the dimensions profile and notices the new records.**   
**“Operations? Oh no. That’s not goood.” She stands up and starts pacing.**   
**“They’re probably changes to the dimensional matter and that’ll change my matter.” She stops.**   
**“Well I can’t change anything they choose... so I guess I should resign to my fate.” She sits down**   
**“Well. I ammmm here. And I’m already in trouble so might as well participate!”**   
**“How about... Turbo Rulez?”**

* * *

Sixer looked to the other key. "Alright. Seems it's not the end after all." She plugged it in and turned it four times.

"Operation: Turbo Rulez will initiate in 4 chapters." A voice similar to that of Auto from Wall-E announced.

**MomFriendWarlock: “I will personally stay out of the choosing for this” he pauses and then says quietly to himself “Wow now all of you are worried about Hanahaki and that stuff, heh”**

"I know. It's fascinating."


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV, Grande Fan, and Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1 for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

**EFIL4NAMXOV: Okay, maybe I did need to know what Al Yankovitech was.**   
**Changing to Turbo Rulez. The name for that other one was VERY misleading! I shan’t abide any story that ends with Enid losing her wonderful GF.**

"It's already done. Already initiating."

**Grande Fan: Turbo Rulez. If I don’t get killed by Danos, I wanna see the ending conclude happily. Or at least somewhere near that.**

"I mean... it's the show's ending, with angst added in and going through 'TKO Rules' which was... an episode..."

* * *

The Boxmore family finished up eating, a few weeks had passed since the Heroes incident, and the plaza had been a bit more lively, with construction of something and Mr. Gar and Radicles fighting off the robots sent as they waited for the other workers to return.

The two male heads of the household were cleaning up when they noticed out of season mistletoe.

"Please don't tell me that's a real mistletoe plant..." Venomous whispered.

"Hang on, get on my shoulders." Boxman responded and crouched.

Venomous followed instructions and inspected it, finding it to be plastic but with a note.

**Grande Fan: Voxman kiss!**

"Someone wants us to kiss." Venomous stated.

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno. ... wanna do it anyway?"

"Yes."

The two kissed in a chaste manner.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Turbo Rulez.**

**I want everyone to get a happy ending.**

**Uh, there will be a happy ending for Voxman, right?**

"We'll have to wait, though, with the threat of butter fingers and no Shadowy Figure, the idea should be happier than the show. At least for the villains."

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Dream, what are you planning?**

* * *

Dendy was helping upgrade some of the warning signs whenever a Boxmore crate occurred, trying to add a scanner to be able to detect what was in which box, so far, the only one it was able to detect was Fink's heat signature. 

A message popped up on the young kappa's screens.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Dendy?**

How do you feel about your hanahaki?

"Well, I am currently not suffering from it... the only one who is suffering as I am aware is Radicles." She admitted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Turbo Rulez initiating in: 3 chapters
> 
> Operation Al Yankovietch initiating in: 4 chapters


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

KO looked over the last of his homework that he missed. "Mommy? Do you think I'll be able to see Dendy tomorrow?"

"Well, you should," Carol stated. "You're going to go to school for the last month, AND Enid and Rad have a surprise for you tomorrow." 

"Yay! Thank you, Mommy!" KO hugged Carol with all his might. 

"Wow! You're getting strong, dumbbell!" She giggled.

"Since I'm done with homework, can I go to my room?"

"Of course. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

"Thanks mom!" KO waved and ran to his room. He had a little corner with a pillow set up and closed his eyes to begin to meditate.

He found himself in a larger building, in comfy clothes and seeing the three other hims playing a videos game. "Hey guys!"

"We were about to start the round without you." TKO teased.

A controller formed in KO's hand. "We playing teams or free for all?"

"You're on my team, little buddy." GKO gave KO a friendly noogie.

"Alright!" They were about to start when a message appeared.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, K.O.? Are you coming back to the plaza?**

"Urgh! These asks are messing up even our own mind!?" TKO cursed.

"We can just exit out of it." DKO mentioned.

"That would be so much easier. Can we?"

KO smiled and exited out of the message. "It's a simple, 'yes' anyway!" He said with a smile. "Let's just relax from the hero work."

* * *

Boxman and Venomous were planning another attack with the family when an email notification appeared in the middle of the battle plan presentation.

"Just a moment." Venomous opened up the email.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Mr. & Mr. Voxman?**

**Chinchilla stampede.**

"Why!?" Boxman screamed as chinchillas got onto the ground floor of Boxmore.

* * *

Carol was peeling some potatoes for dinner when as she peeled one a note appeared from the skin, unnerving her.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Carol, if you wanna talk about what happened, I'm willing to listen.**

**Here, have something from me. I think you might like it.**

***A punching bag of sorts appears in the room***

**It's so you can train even at home.**

"Ah... I think I'd rather save it for my therapist." She said with a sweat drop.

* * *

As the Voxmore family fought the chinchillas, Raymond found one with a note.

**Grande Fan: How's Petals and Mikayla?**

"Well, they're doing tag team moves together, but then again... so is that weird tutu dog that Ernesto has..."

* * *

SXR's machine intercepted another piece of mail.

**Grande Fan: Look! A gator being controlled by mimes!**

**Don't look at their juggling act! You'll fall into their trance!**

"I don't know who this is for, nor will I allow gators controlled by mimes in my center space." Sixer claimed.

The note turned into a bunny. "This could be a cool fusion akuma for a Miraculous story, though."

* * *

Red Action was helping Enid, Dendy, and Rad make up a launch area for his van. Exchanging glares with the alien as he kept grumbling and staying away from Red Action. As she reached into her tool box, she found a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Red Action: How are things between you and Enid? I know it ain’t my business, but I just hope you two are happy together for a long time to come.**

**Here’s a gift! [a body-length framed portrait of Red and Enid being happy together appears before Red]**

"Uh. Oh. Wow, thanks..." she blushed.

Rad looked over to Dendy and excused himself before exiting the nearly finished work area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation: "Turbo Rulez" initiating in: 2 chapters 
> 
> Operation: "Al Yankovietch" initiating in: 3 chapters


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Grande Fan, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and EFIL4NAMXOV for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

"Keep firing!" Boxman commanded.

"Don't let them near!" Venomous added.

The two groaned as they looked over their overrun home.

"Any emails on how to stop them? These are asker magic chinchillas and it doesn't seem the meat shields are doing any good." Venomous said as a Jethro was thrown up into the air.

"Just one!"

**Grande Fan: Hey Boxings, Ven-Ven!**

**Try leading the chinchillas away from Boxmore and towards the plaza! Let it be their problem!**

"What do they think we've been trying to do!? We can't even get out because all the exits are blocked!"

* * *

Sixer intercepted more mail.

**Grande Fan: Look! A monkey!**

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE REFERRING TO! OH WAIT- my caps lock was on..."

* * *

Dendy was finishing up some touches with the launch mechanism for the van when one of her screens pinged with a notification.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Dendy! How's it going?**

"Well, I've learned something very interesting. We're going to be setting up our own base to help fight other places overrun with Boxmore bots."

**Also, how's your Hanahaki been?**

"It has not been showing up, so it has been deemed 'cured!'"

* * *

Carol was just finishing dinner when the night mail came. She looked through it to find a short letter 

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Carol, are you uncomfortable around me?**

"I mean... yes.. I am... wouldn't you be if I had suddenly lashed against you and made you forget something super important, and on top of that becoming sick because of it?"

* * *

Ernesto kept trying to protect his new little puppy from these strangely savage chinchillas. Being ripped apart at the legs and having to toss the dog to different versions of himself to keep it safe.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Ernesto, how's Tula - the sing tutu dog - been?**

"She's been great! But now I'm having to protect her!"

* * *

Elodie didn't feel comfortable about graduating early. Up to this status of Dean of Students. She knew she was good as a student leader, but the title made many things hit her at once. She just wanted to have a teeny break. And she thought she found one in a note.

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For Elodie: How have things been going between you and Enid? Have you started the long, arduous journey toward rebuilding your past camaraderie? I just want to let you know that, whether it takes you two many years to reconcile or just one day, I know you can do it.**

"...I wish we were able to... maybe sooner or later, it will occur..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation: "Turbo Rulez" initiating in: 1 chapter
> 
> Operation: "Al Yankovietch" initiating in: 2 chapters


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, MomFriendWarlock, EFIL4NAMXOV, Grande Fan, and Izuku Midoriya for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

A letter suddenly appeared in Tulu's collar, making her suddenly aggressive and jump out of Ernesto's arms.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Tulu!**

**Get those chinchillas out of Boxmore & make them attack the plaza, girl!**

Tulu barked loudly, managing to spook a small group of the rodents.

* * *

Carol had just dropped off KO to Gar's, who was already waiting for the young hero to come in. Carol unlocked the door to the dojo to find a note inside the keyhole.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Look, Carol. I get it.**

**What I did was wrong, but I was worried about the consequences that might've transpired because of that one action.**

**I...saw a future where you killed Venomous out of anger & a few different others where you hurt him as well as shut him out & didn't listen to his explanation of why he left. I wanted to try to keep that from happening &...well, I think that says for itself how much I wanted to keep it from happening. Combine that with the already unstable mental state I was in because of that day's importance...I'm really sorry, Carol. I know you won't forgive me.**

**Also, that whole pneumonia thing was an accident.**

"I understand that, but, unfortunately I really don't feel comfortable with you still. Or... any of these 'asks' in fact. I thought it would just be KO, Eugene, and Rad... but now Venomous... Rippy... myself, even!"

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Sixer?**

**What happens to the asks that don't get sent to people?**

"Well, I keep them until clarification of who gets what." She shrugged. She then recieved an alarm. "Hmm? Oh, seems like the Asker Plane is is going through some renovations."

**MomFriendWarlock: MomFriend sits calmly “Well 1 more chapter till the first plan and 2 until the next. This ask blog has gone for a damn longtime it will be fun to see what happens”. He gets up and bids farewell to his room in the askblog.**

**EFIL4NAMXOV: For all the characters: It seems the end is near. Thank you for all of your time and effort in answering my questions. You’ve made the past several months far more bearable for me, and I still greatly care about all of you. Here’s hoping we’ll all meet again in the future. Until we meet again, stay gold.**

**(Does finger gun) Bang.**

"But-" SXR tried.

"Shhh..." anticsareme quieted her sister.

Sixer paused. "At least their rooms aren't abandoned like Becca's and Domo's..."

* * *

Enid had finished up the very last of the equipment set up, just in time for KO to see the new set up.

"Wow! This is incredible!" He claimed.

"Good to see you, little buddy!" Rad came over and gave the kid a noogie.

KO laughed as Enid walked over and greeted him with a high five. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"You know, I'm pretty sure Dendy will be here soon, too." Rad sniggered.

"Really?"

"Yup. She's going to be out mission control to help fight other Boxmore Bots." Enid explained.

"I can't wait to see my friend again!" He cheered and wriggled out of Rad's arms. He then ran downstairs to wait for her.

"Was KO just in here?" Dendy asked from underneath a desk she was upgrading.

"Yeah, he'll realize his mistake in a moment." Rad shrugged. "I'm going to upgrade some stuff on the van."

"Okay." Enid and Dendy nodded. Enid pulled up social media to see a dm.

**Grande Fan: So, what’s up with you and Red, Enid?**

"We're doing fine. Great, even."

Rad, meanwhile was about to work on the van when he saw a note.

**Grande Fan: So, Rad, how’s the Hanahaki?**

"Ummm.... no-no one needs to worry about it! I'm fine!" He lied.

* * *

KO was getting back to basic work at Gar's. How he missed it! Then, someone came into the store. "Hi, Izuku!" KO greeted.

" **Hey K.O., I have a question? What's the difference between an Id, Ego, and Super-Ego?** "

"Hmm... I don't know... but maybe Dendy does!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation: "Turbo Rulez": Initiating: Next Chapter.
> 
> Operation: "Al Yankovietch": Initiating in 1 chapter.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you EFIL4NAMXOV, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, Grande Fan, and Izuku Midoriya for your questions! Contributions like these keep the story going!

**Dante had just finished cleaning up his apartment in the Asker Plane when he heard what was left of the front door open.**

**"Mon dieu," a falsetto voice said with a strong Creole accent. "What kind'a mischief must've gone on here?"**

**Dante immediately recognized the voice. "REGINA!" With a genuine grin on his face, he ran toward the front door and greeted his fiancée with a big hug. "It is so wonderful to see you again after all this time!"**

**"Dante, mon amour, it's only been a couple weeks since I left." She was a tall, athletic-built woman in her mid-20s with light gray skin, glowing gold eyes, and long, flowing pink hair, and she was wearing a black dress and veil. "I am sorry I took so long; one of my cousins thought it'd be funny to bring Uncle Frank's corpse back to life to spook everyone at the funeral, things got outta hand, I had to stay and help the famille fight back a zombie infestation. What've y'all been up to?"**

**"Well, y'know," Dante said casually. "Met some friends on that Ask blog you saw me join, I tried to get involved with their affairs to be nice, I got knocked out, Danos got free, and I went on an interstellar journey of self-discovery. You know how /that/ can be."**

**"I see," Regina said. "And you say this was all because of that Ask blog?"**

**"Yeah," Dante replied. "I went over to help the characters deal with a personal crisis, cuz I'd kinda made it my thing to randomly give those characters gifts and favors because I just care about them so damned much, y'know?"**

**Regina gave a small smile, but looked concerned. "Well, I'm sure they appreciate the sentiment, but I'm worried. You say that lil' incident nearly brought out Danos -- whose power we know ain't nothin' to trifle with -- all b'cause y'all wanted to play Santa Claus for them Hanahaki characters."**

**"Santa Claus?" Dante gave a smirk. "Fraid not. I'm just a poor schmo who got lucky. Sue me if I wanna give something back."**

**Regina giggled."Was that a Batman Returns quote?"**

**Dante gave her a knowing smile. "Too on the nose?"**

**"Au contraire, mon cher," she said. "Lemme tell you somethin': y'all mighta just convinced me to give it a try as well."**

**"Well the blog's ending soon, so..." Dante shrugged.**

**"I reckon we got ourselves some time," Regina said confidently as she sat down at the computer Dante had been using to submit his asks. "Lemme just see here."**

**She began to type.**

**"This here's an ask for KO, Rad, Enid, Dendy, Carol, Mr. Gar, Boxman, and Venomous: What is it that y'all most desire out of life?**

**(...)**

**Whatever you just answered, it's now yours... as long as it ain't somethin' dangerous like the power t' destroy your world or the like. In which case, y'all just got a gift certificate to the Cheesecake Factory instead.**

**(...)**

**I just want y'all to know my beau and I care 'bout y'all a lot. Hope y'all live long, happy lives. Sincerely, Regina."**

**She hit Send while Dante watched with pride.**

As Sixer watched the note she chuckled a bit. "I won't even need to use you." She typed in the abort code on "Al Yankovietch", and turned the key a bit more for "Turbo Rulez." 

"Whilst we may be in the Endgame now, I was hoping to hit at least 100 chapters~ Turbo Rulez will occur when I believe we've hit a point when it can reasonably occur. Such as after KO has a few missions with the new crew."

* * *

Rad kept working on his van, triple checking for any notes.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Red? How'd you describe yours and Enid's relationship?**

"Uh... brother and sister. Definitely." He said with a slight embarrassed blush.

* * *

Carol was getting out extra boards when she saw a note.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: If you want to Carol, I can stop asking you things.**

**Maybe after a bit, you and I can have a face-to-face talk about what happened.**

**Also, watch out for those chinchillas.**

"What?" She asked.

* * *

The Voxmore family was so tired, they didn't care when a voice came on the intercom.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, the chinchillas are out now.**

**What are you planning on doing about all the damaged stuff and the chinchilla fur they left behind?**

"Vacuuming." Venomous panted. "Lots. And lots. Of vacuuming."

* * *

" **Who’s Dendy?** " Izuku asked.

"She's..." KO blushed. "She's my best friend and soulmate... I should probably get to finding her."

" **Okay.** " Izuku walked away, looking for the kappa as well. Quickly finding her in an aisle over, he approached her. " **Are you Dendy?** "

"Er, yes. I am." She said.

" **Okay, here’s a question. What’s the difference between an Id, Ego, and Super-Ego?** "

"Oh, that is simple. Using KO as an example, you can see KO as a super ego, the more morally inclined and justice part of the mind, to TKO being an Id, the more instinctive and more animalistic side. An ego would balance the two out, though, I am unaware if KO possesses an Ego side to himself."

"That would be me." A new voice came up, making Dendy jump over Izuku. She then cautiously approached him.

KO looked different after his timeskip, with a dark blue headband and slicked back hair, a small black triangle under his right eye.

"You are?" Dendy asked cautiously. She was afraid of it being KO, but some niggling feeling told her it wasn't KO.

"Defender KO, DKO for short." He knealt, similar to a knight.

Dendy's instincts took over, forcing her to bow and leading her to be thankful her headpond had not formed yet.

"And you must be the very Dendy I've heard so much about from the others."

"Others?"

"GKO, TKO, and KO, of course! I should probably let KO back in control now. He's excited to see you."

Dendy blushed as KO took over his own body. His eyes blinked and his face broke into a grin. "Dendy!" He cheered, picking her up in a hug.

Dendy smiled slightly and hugged him back, sighing happily to finally be back with her friend. Her soulmate. She thought it would suddenly crash into her, but she merely felt butterflies as KO nuzzled her.

Meanwhile, Enid was back at the cash register, in her regular Gar's attire.

**Grande Fan: "Uh, excuse me, Ms.?"**

"Hm?" Enid asked in a bored manner.

**"Uh, can you get me one cinnamon roll please?"**

Enid nodded. Gar's didn't sell cinnamon rolls, so Enid began walking down the aisles to see if she could find KO. 

"That's... probably work..." he let go of Dendy gently and grabbed his mop. He then thought for a quick moment, then kissed Dendy on the mouth, similar to how he saw his mommy kiss Mr. Gar. "See you after work, Dendy!" He said quickly, running off, leaving the kappa to have a sudden rush of emotion that nearly sent her into the ceiling.

KO began to mop a spot. "Hey, KO, can you go to the front? Someone wants you." Enid said.

**"No, no, I'm in the right place, I'm sure of that." K.O. rounded the corner, mopping up an area when he saw a figure that he never thought he'd see again.**

**Grande Fan looked up at the small child, smirking to herself. She turned to face him fully, chuckling, "There's my cinnamon roll!" She smiled brightly, arms stretched out. "Come here and give me a hug, Cinnamon Roll."**

**K.O. ran up to her, jumping into her embrace in a hug.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Regina B., Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, and Grande Fan for your questions. Contributions like these keep the story going!

Everyone recieved a note in the mail the next day, most likely an ask, but this was more structured as a letter.

**This here's an ask for KO, Rad, Enid, Dendy, Carol, Mr. Gar, Boxman, and Venomous: What is it that y'all most desire out of life?**

"What I most want out of life? I guess... for everyone to have a fulfilling life!" KO cheered.

* * *

Rad gulped. His Hanahaki felt like it was creeping up into him. "I wish my Hanahaki was cured."

* * *

Enid pondered this. "I wish my family understood that I didn't want to be a spooky ninja, but a cool one, and would still accept me into the family even if I'm not what they want me to be."

* * *

Dendy hummed to herself. "I suppose I would want people to be more accepting of kappas, though, the POW Cards were a great start!"

* * *

Carol thought for a moment. "I know that Laserblast is alive. I just wish we both had the courage to ask each other out for coffee and understand what happened."

* * *

Mr. Gar looked to the paper in his hands. "I guess... being a better father figure to KO. I still have a bit of jitters when push comes to shove."

* * *

Boxman grunted at the paper. "I wish for nothing! I'd rather destroy that plaza with my own companies hard work!"

Venomous chuckled. "You know... I wish for my powers back. I had them for a little bit, but I want them back. Or, an even better power that doesn't rely on stealing the strength of others!"

**Whatever you just answered, it's now yours... as long as it ain't somethin' dangerous like the power t' destroy your world or the like. In which case, y'all just got a gift certificate to the Cheesecake Factory instead.**

* * *

KO gasped and cheered.

* * *

Rad had a horrified look on his face. "D-do I still care for them!? That means... oh no..." his ears drooped.

* * *

Enid suddenly had a pounding headache and groaned a bit in pain. Then her parents knocked on the door, softly. "Enid?" Wilhamena asked. "Can we come in?"

"Uh, yeah... sure mom and dad."

"Honey, we've been thinking about something very important." Bernard and Wilhamena sat next to Enid. 

"Throughout our family history, we've always been spooky." Wilhamena said. "But... the future is always about changing. And..."

"Maybe it's time we should change, and be more accepting of you. Spooky winja or non-spooky ninja." 

Enid smiled. "Thanks, mom and dad." She then looked to her phone. "Can I have a bit of privacy?" She asked.

"Sure," "Of course." They said.

* * *

Dendy seemed surprised. "We will have to wait and see."

* * *

"Uh... erm... I'm not sure how that works..." Carol said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Well... I guess we'll have to wait and see?" Mr. Gar said nervously.

* * *

Boxman smiled at the giftcards he and Venomous were given. "Aw man... I really wanted my powers back..." he sighed. Suddenly, he had the urge to call his ex to take her to the cheesecake factory.

**I just want y'all to know my beau and I care 'bout y'all a lot. Hope y'all live long, happy lives. Sincerely, Regina.**

* * *

Mikayla was wandering around Boxmore, happy that she and Raymond were back on speaking terms. Er, as best speaking terms a cat-monkey-lizard-robot could be.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey Mikayla, since you've officially made friends with Petals, here's that keyboard I promised you.**

**I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Mikayla's eyes shimmered and she began to lie on the keyboard and fall asleep to the "music."

* * *

Red Action was getting up when she got a message on her phone.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey RED ACTION, how would you describe yours & Enid's relationship?**

"I would say we're a pretty good and healthy relationship." She then got a message.

Winja-Boo: "We need to talk."

* * *

Mr. Gar was trying to open the store when he found a note in the keyhole. "What the!?"

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Mr. Gar?**

**You might wanna grab a vacuum & chinchilla food. Like, right now.**

"Why?" He asked and opened the door. "WHAT THE!? MY STORE!!!"

* * *

SXR was going through the plans against Spinny when she got a message.

**Grande Fan: OMG I'm so glad you decided not to roll with Al Yankovietch Sixer, thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!**

**Why though?**

**Also, why's it called that? It seems kinda random.**

"Eh, Witch and Al Yankovic... plus... what Reina is doing is much more interesting~"

* * *

Foxtail and Greyman were working to fix Chip Damage, Foxtail acting as an intern-esque assistant to Greyman. As she was running down the hall, she slipped on a note.

**Grande Fan: So, what's happening with Chip Damage?**

"We're trying to fix him. But... after what was shown... he may have to retire...." Foxtail admitted.

* * *

Rad was silently panicking, biting his fingernails and nearly pulling out his antennae. 

**Dear Monsieur Radicles,**   
**I hope you’ll forgive my curiosity, but I cannot help but ask: what exactly is the name of the one y’all have Hanahaki for?**   
**I don’t mean to pry; I’m just concerned is all. The problem won’t get better unless you confront it. You never know: maybe she/he/they’ll feel the same way. If not, I’ll bet ya anything they’ll understand.**   
**Sincerely yours,**   
**Regina B.**   
**PS: I’ve left ya an industrial-sized Weed Killer bottle in case that nasty ol’ condition of yours starts acting up. Good luck!**

"Well, Ms. Regina. To tell you the truth, it's Enid! And now my Hanahaki is cured and I don't know what's going to happen! I don't know if Enid is going to fall in love with me, or I'm going to lose all my feelings! I don't know what's going on!!!"

* * *

Enid waited in the parking spot beside Red's usual one. "Just tell her the truth, Enid." She told herself.


	83. Chapter 83

Enid was looking at her phone when she recieved a message.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Enid, what are you planning on telling Red?**

"I...I suddenly feel like... I don't like her anymore? And I-I don't want to lead her on." Enid said and looked up at the sky. "Ugh! Why do I feel like this!?" She sighed, then felt something fluffy on her chest. "Huh?"

On her uniform, there was a chinchilla. "Aw, hey little guy." She greeted, then saw more around the parking lot. "Uh... lots of... little guys..." she seemed nervous.

Just then, Red Action came in. "Hey, Enid. You needed to talk?"

"We do need to, but right now I have to help the plaza with these chinchillas. I swear, after I'm done we will be able to talk." She ran off. "Sorrey Red!"

* * *

Venomous and Boxman were chuckling as they saw grey splotches all over the plaza. There was then a doorbell that rang. "I'll get it~" Boxman announced. He went downstairs to find a package.

Meanwhile, Venomous called up Carol. "Uhm. Silverspark, I think we should talk about what happened. I could... pick you up and we could go to The Cheesecake Factory... that sound fine? Yes? Alright. 6 on Friday."

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: So, there's chaos going on at the plaza due to the chinchillas.**

**Here's a telescope to see the action better.**

***The Voxmans get a fancy-looking telescope w/ a camera recording device attached***

**Be sure to get a good look at Mr. Gar's face & record every moment**

"Haha! Venomous! We have an enhanced recorder!"

"Bring it up! Quick!" He called.

* * *

Red Action was waiting in her tank to stay away from the chinchillas and occasionally fire at them.

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Red, are you feeling okay?**

"I'm feeling fine," she shrugged. "Enid probably just has good news, like her brothers getting the lead in the play again."

* * *

DKO was going through motions of attack when he heard a note crinkle under his foot.

**Patrick Star: Wait, Defender KO? AHH! KO turned into a Land Rover Defender!**

"Huh? N-n-no!" DKO said. "I'm just the one who defends and balances everyone!"

* * *

**Regina read the progress from her Asks. “Mon dieu,” she said with exasperated worry. “Dante, sugar pie, I think somethin’s gone wrong.”**

**Dante entered the room. “Shit, don’t tell me those zombies are back!”**

**“No,” Regina said. “In the Hanahaki-verse! I just found out Rad’s got the hots for Enid, but I may’ve taken away his feelings for her by accident...”**

**Dante approached Regina, giving her a sympathetic look. “Well, I know that sounds bad, but you meant him no harm. I know for a fact he’ll find someone to love. Besides, that just means he won’t be heartbroken when he finds out that Enid and Red Action are destined to be together until the end of time.”**

**“Yeah, ‘bout that...” Regina looked askance. “I can’t say why, but I gotta funny kinda feelin’ that Enid’s gonna break up with Red.”**

**Dante very nearly had a heart attack. “Tell me you’re joking. Please, for the love of all that’s kind and reasonable in this world... PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE!”**

**“‘Fraid not, honey bunch.” Regina pointed at the computer screen and showed Dante what was going on.**

**“Well,” Dante said as he made a not-very-good attempt to hide his distress. “We shouldn’t jump to conclusions, but getting a ‘we need to talk’ message from your girlfriend who’s clearly upset about something... well... Abraham Lincoln had a brighter future when he picked up his tickets at the box office.”**

**“Now, don’t you be panicking now, mon chéri,” Regina said confidently. “I know things can’t be that bad! Tell ya what: I’m gonna send up some mo’ Asks to get this whole mess straightened out.”**

**“Feel free to do so,” Dante said. “While you’re doing that, I’m gonna be crying in the bathtub gulping down Irish Mist and wishing I were fucking dead.”**

**“Don’t drink it all this time,” Regina said. “You ain’t the only one round here who needs that to take the edge off!”**

* * *

Enid had gotten chinchillas out of her quadrant by the time KO and Radicles arrived for work, only to find the swarm of chinchillas and they began to try to capture them. Enid panted, and was about to run over to help when she slipped on a note.

**Dear Mademoiselle Enid,**   
**Are things alright between you and your lady friend Red Action? I sincerely hope nothing has’s happened between y’all.**   
**No matter what the answer is, just know that my beau and I wish nothin’ but the best for the both of y’all.**   
**Yours sincerely,**   
**Regina B.**

"Look, i-i...it's already gonna be hard to break up with her... but I need to follow my feelings."

* * *

Carol shook her head as she got through the rodents. She didn't want to deal with them. She wanted to process Venomous asking her out to discuss everything. Laserblast is Venomous. Venomous was Laserblast. Venomous is in a homosexual relationship... Venomous is bisexual. Or did Laserblast just not like girls? What even happened that day? The Sandwich Incident...

She thought she saw a note from one of the Junior POINT members, but on further inspection it wasn't.

**Grande Fan: Hey, Carol, whatever happens between you and Ven, just know that there’s always a chance for you and your ex to be platonic friends.**

**Trust me, I know.**

"I hope so..." she whispered.

* * *

Boxman was cackling as he watched the recording of the Plaza Turbians deal with the rodents. He took a break to get some water, and found a note coming out of the sink instead of water.

**Grande Fan: So, do you plan on going to the Cheesecake Factory Boxings?**

"Of course! And I'll take Venomous with me!"


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1, EFIL4NAMXOV, Patrick Star, Grande Fan, and MomFriend for your asks. Contributions like these kept the story going!

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Hey, Rad?**

**I know you're probably busy right now, what with the chinchillas and all, but Enid's gonna break up with Red Action and you need to talk to her about it.**

**Please and thank you.**

"I'll get there as soon as I can." He said in an exasperated tone of voice.

KO looked over to his friend worridly. "Rad, what happened?"

"Someone cured me of my Hanahaki. I can't exactly... feel anymore."

"What!?" KO tried to shout, but it ended up as a worried squeak.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: Mr. Gar, what's your reaction on the chinchilla stampede?**

**Also, watch out for that little one.**

**And that little one.**

**And that little one.**

**And that little one.**

Mr. Gar let out a shout of anger at the rodents.

* * *

**Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1: When do you plan on taking Venomous to the Cheesecake Factory?**

I hear their "Wheel of Cheese Wednesdays" are worth going in circles for.

"Well, as soon as possible! So we can spend both!"

"Um, I was actually planning on taking... Silverspark?"

"Who?"

"She's running the Fitness Dojo?"

"Carol!? But she's dating my mortal enemy! AND she's your ex!"

"Well... I kinda wanna bury the hatchet. Get to know my son. Who know-"

"Oh, I see how it is! Well, I'll use my card to call my ex, too!"

"Boxman, you don't have an ex."

"Well, I have an ex-best-friend! You'll see! I'll show you! I have a mysterious past that I need to solve too, ya know!"

Venomous chuckled a bit. He couldn't bring himself to have a spat with Boxman like he spat at Silverspark when he was Laserblast.

* * *

**"Well, the worst's been confirmed," Regina said as she read Enid's answer. "Can't believe my first Ask coulda started such a mess."**

**Dante walked by, wearing a dark purple smoking jacket and lighting a joint held in an antique cigarette holder. "You serious? If so, I'm gonna need a _lot_ more of this to get me through the weekend."**

**"Probably won't be necessary," Regina answered. "We're gonna have to get involved an' put a stop to this ourselves." She then consulted her family's spell book to look for a way to fix things.**

The bodega trio finished dealing with the chinchillas, and Enid let out a cough as KO gave her a pained look of sympathy.

"Red!" Enid called.

**Before Enid could say or do anything more, she found herself enveloped in white light, and a split second later, she was transported away from Red Action and into an alternate world.**

**Enid observed her surroundings; she was seated in a plush armchair in front of a mahogany table with a chessboard on it. She was in a red room with black carpeting, an ornate lampshade above her leaving strange shadow patterns on the walls. Rad was seated in an identical chair directly across from her.**

"What the heck's going on!?" Enid asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Rad declared.

**Before the two bodega workers could continue, the ivory-white door swung open behind them. "Ah, you've arrived. Très bien." In strode Regina, wearing a white collared shirt with a teal bowtie, a glittery gold waistcoat, dark red pants, and black-and-white shoes with blue-gray spats. She was carrying a tray of fresh-baked crullers, offering them to Enid and Rad, who accepted.**

**"Bonsoir, Monsieur Radicles, Mademoiselle Enid." Regina set the tray aside, taking an available seat on the bench of the grand piano in the corner of the room. "You're probably askin' y'selves a lotta questions, but let me assure you I'll answer 'em all in due time. Now, introductions in order: I'm Regina Benoit, heiress to the fo'tune of the N'walins Benoit family. As y'all coulda guessed, I didn't take the liberty of spiriting you up here just to chat and have pastries. I've contacted y'all to admit a dreadful wrongdoing I may've had a hand in."**

"What wrong-doing?" Enid asked.

"Wish granting? Like a soda genie?" Rad snarled.

**"Yes, Rad, I'm the same Regina who granted everyone's wishes," Regina admitted. "Guess I shoulda been clearer in m' wording. Y'see, I never intended to rob you of yo' romantic emotions; if I'd have known that'd happen, I'da worked something out better. Believe you me, causin' all this havoc was the farthest thing from my intention."**

"It's more of like... all my emotions. Now I can't care if I tried."

Enid tried to speak, but ended up coughing flowers.

"Now I have memories that would make me like Enid, but now with this 'cure' I couldn't care one way or the other if she died from Hanahaki. That's why most people don't cure and instead die by Hanahaki over getting cured."

"Wh-what was your intention?" Enid asked finally.

**Regina gave an uncomfortable look after the winja asked her the question. "Yeah, 'bout that. Seems po' Radicles has had the hots fo' ya for years, and I may've indirectly hypnotized ya into fallin' for him. Whatever y'all were gonna do before I pulled ya here, you weren't in your right mind. You must've been hypnotized or something -- and again, let me clarify I never ever meant to do anything like that. I know better than to mess with true love -- and I know that's what y'all and Red feel for each other. Again, I'm extremely sorry."**

"B-but Red and I had Fantasy Hanahaki for each other! Not soulmate. She-she's from the future, and if we got together, wouldn't that tear a hole in the space time continuum?"

"If I could be pissed off, I would be. You shouldn't go around sudden willy nilly granting wishes. We learned that from the Soda Genie."

**"I understand," Regina replied. "I'd be pissed off too if someone did this to me. Here. Let me fix this." She then pulled out her spell book and started reading aloud from it, floating in the air and radiating a golden light as she did so, every word echoing as they escaped from her lips.**   
**_When spirits from the nether realm appear_ **   
**_They shall not fabricate nor interfere_ **   
**_With matters of love, which will always have stayed_ **   
**_and bitter memories will wither and fade_ **   
**_Tortured hearts shall pine no more_ **   
**_As peace is restored as it was before_ **

**Enid felt herself coming to her senses as whatever magic hold gripped her faded.**

"So, Enid? Are you feeling better?" Rad asked.

She hit him, causing him to whimper. "You better not be a jerk to KO while emotionless!"

"I would never! He's my Hanahaki bro!"

The two friends smiled at each other.

**"There," Regina said as she floated back down, the glow dimming. "I just reversed what I did to y'all. Now, I figure this incident would be traumatic for y'all, which is why you'll eventually remember none of what's transpired. Enid, you and Red'll be happy together for years and years to come. Radicles... don't give up hope. You'll find someone. I guarantee ya will."**

"Wait, what!?"

**"Until we meet again," she said with a wave of her hand. "Au revoir, Plaza heroes, and take good care of that KO kid!"**

With that, Enid and Rad were transported back to their home dimension.

KO came running up. "Wh-what happened to you two!? You guys just glowed white!"

The two shrugged, but seemed better.

KO exhaled, then rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache.

* * *

**Patrick Star: That's exactly what a Land Rover Defender would say!**

"I don't even know what that is!"

* * *

**Grande Fan: What’s the grossest thing you’ve ever done, Bix-bots? Gamer girl?**

"Tearing my family apart when I was Lord Cowboy..." Darrell whimpered softly.

"Dealing with worms!" Fink shouted.

"Dealing with Ernesto's new dog is absolutely disgusting!" Shannon yelled. "Not to mention that tiger that sheds everywhere!"

* * *

"Hey, Enid!" Red Action called. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Well... I used your toothbrush during our last sleepover."

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which one, Enid!?"

"The one on the counter!"

"Oh... thank Cob...."

* * *

**Grande Fan: On a scale of one to ten, what’s the situation on how well the chinchilla invasion is going, Ven-Ven? Boxings?**

**Say, are you gonna enjoy rewatching the recordings of the plaza’s reactions for days to come?**

"I mean... it's stopped now, but we've got plenty of footage on playback~"

* * *

* * *

**A letter appears in front of Dendy “Hello thanks for teaching me to code. You were an amazing teacher! Signed MomFriendWarlock”**

"Thank you!" Dendy cheered as she saw the group of Heroes come in. They were ready for their first proper mission.

* * *

Boxman called his last best friend using the phone. "Mr. Logic, would you be willing to go to the Cheesecake Factory? ... right, you don't eat ... well, never mind, then!"

He then called his first best friend. "Eugene? It's Gierrmo. ... Would you like to meet up at the Cheesecake Factory?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now no one is suffering Hanahaki.


	85. Chapter 85

KO felt hesitant about this. This ask blog. This ask blog that had let him meet so many people. Overcome so many things. Change so many stories he would never know. He had grown, as did Mr. Gar and Rad. And everyone else that he didn't know that was affected by this ask blog. He sat on the couch in between Rad and Mr. Gar, just like the first time they had posted. 

"Hey guys, we want to thank you for everything that has happened. We want to thank you for being there for us, and for helping us get through tough times."

"There may have been some avoidable things," Rad began.

"And some annoying things," Mr. Gar continued.

"But this ask blog helped us get over our Hanahaki." KO paused, fighting tears. "Thank you for reading, and sending us asks." And with that, KO thought the story was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rebooting...
> 
> Reboot complete.
> 
> New Story Unlocked: Unfinished Business.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Me, My Ideas, and My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469317) by [SneaselXRiolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu)




End file.
